


Beneath The Human Skin人皮之下 (HPAU) 第三部

by dogblack



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 170,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogblack/pseuds/dogblack
Summary: 標題/ Title：Beneath the Human Skin 人皮之下作者/Author：dogblack  黑狗棄權聲明/ Disclamer：所有角色屬於Hannibal系列劇集，HP部分屬於羅琳親媽，我並不擁有他們。類型/ Genre：正劇分級/ Rating：NC-17進度/ Status：已完結篇幅/ Length：長篇配對/ Paring :  目前HW, 不排除WH，有輕微 Brownham。Marlana和Jack/Bella兩對副cp也會有大量描述。注釋/ Notes：Harry Potter AU警告/ Warning：DeathEater Will，非案件走向，慢熱，大長篇，有部分血腥描述，非典型HE（NE）---------------------------------1. 以哈利波特時間軸為主，由於年代久遠，所以此文會＋20年（在每篇開頭會標示）2. 作者灣家人，以灣家譯版為主。專有名詞首次出現時會括號原文，咒語會直接打原文。3. 目前HW，不排除WH（會有警示）4. 此文中沒有Murder Husbands。-----------------------------------第三部：巴爾的摩（Baltimore）已完結三年前，威爾和漢尼拔撕開了對方的人皮，以靈魂赤裸相擁。最終，一人選擇離開，再次展開新的人生。另一人卻甘願被囚，在原地靜待時機。三年後，杰克登門拜訪，請求威爾幫忙逮捕未登記的化獸師紅龍。兩人再次相見，漢尼拔仍對威爾的天賦和靈魂充滿興趣，他答應幫忙調查，卻利用言語，將兩人的舊友一個一個推向不可回頭的懸崖。人們要等到死傷遍野才會明白，對漢尼拔．萊克特而言，人類的靈魂只是他手裡任意搓揉的小小玩具。-----------------------------------我知道這世界我無容身之處，只是，你又憑什麼審判我的靈魂？──Albert Camus《L' étranger》台譯版書封
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Bella Crawford/Jack Crawford, Matthew Brown/Will Graham, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue + 1.

第三部：Prologue  
（原著1999年六月，本篇2019年六月）（戰後一年，威爾三十七歲）

  
厚重的雲層堆積在遠處的天際線上，馬拉松（Marathon）的海灘上空無一人，觀光客們似乎都察覺到即將到來的陣雨，紛紛躲避；金黃色的細沙被海風吹起，在低空中捲起一層又一層的浪濤，與海洋相互輝映，彷彿海岸上有同時有金棕和碧藍兩道波浪，來來回回的互相撞擊。

才剛從釣具店中走出，艾比蓋兒就察覺到天氣的轉變。冰涼的雨滴伴隨著海風拂面而來，她取下後背包，習慣性的戳了戳上頭的綠色小龍吊飾，接著才從前方的小袋子裡取出髮夾，轉向玻璃窗，仔細固定頭上那頂黑色及肩假髮。

玻璃窗上倒映出一名黑髮女子，她嘴角掛著微笑，綠色的雙眼卻充滿戒備。艾比蓋兒盯著自己的倒影，玻璃上那名陌生的黑髮女人褪去少女時期的自傲和冷漠，顯得和善可親，卻也顯得毫不起眼。

半晌，艾比蓋兒移開視線，她將四散的黑色髮絲塞到耳後，拎起地上的釣具，轉身往位於克殖民地海灘（Key Colony Beach）的第七街走去。

雖然從未來過馬拉松，這一帶的地圖卻深深印在艾比蓋兒腦海中；其實她老早就拿到地址、查好資料，卻猶豫了好幾個月才做好心理準備。那幾張Google地圖上的照片彷彿成為夢靨，艾比蓋兒常會夢到巨人將那棟房子砸毀，一如曾經的霍格華滋，等她趕到時，只剩一片廢墟，還有從斷垣殘壁下緩緩滲出的鮮血。

在細雨中走了幾十分鐘，艾比蓋兒總算抵達第七街。這一帶的住宅都是一樓平房，外牆漆成柔和的色彩，方形的庭院栽種著幾株棕梠，扇形的巨大葉片因為雨珠的拍打而顫抖，模糊的樹影在矮房上晃動。

艾比蓋兒沿著碼頭往下走，無人遊艇在她左側的深水碼頭區上下漂浮，鹹澀的海風將她的襯衫吹得啪啪作響。慢慢地，照片中那棟有著鵝黃外牆的平房映入眼簾，艾比蓋兒腳步微頓，緊張的咬緊下唇，心臟怦怦狂跳。

她閉起眼，深深做了個呼吸，接著才鼓起勇氣上前，敲了敲鵝黃色平房的雪白大門。半晌，門緩緩的被推開，艾比蓋兒立刻露出緊張的笑容。

「下午好，」打開門的是名棕髮男孩，他年約十歲上下，正困惑不已的打量艾比蓋兒，「請問妳找誰？」

「我、我⋯⋯！」艾比蓋兒愣在原地，驚愕的瞪著小男孩。許久，她才顫抖的說：「我找威爾．葛蘭姆，請問他在家嗎？」

「我爸不在家。」

艾比蓋兒喃喃地重複：「你爸⋯⋯？」

「我爸就是威爾．葛蘭姆，他跟我媽去度蜜月了，現在不在家。」小男孩挑眉，突然屋內傳來一陣狗吠聲，一隻金棕色的混血中型犬衝了出來。男孩立刻伸腳將牠擋在屋內，頗有氣勢的低頭訓斥：「嘿！溫斯頓！有點禮貌！」

艾比蓋兒見過這隻混血狗，牠似乎也認得眼前的女子。溫斯頓嗅了半天，確認氣味後，立刻熱情的搖起尾巴。小男孩一愣，摸摸溫斯頓的頭，抬頭問道：「溫斯頓認識妳。」

「是啊，我是威爾的⋯⋯老朋友。」艾比蓋兒彎腰，伸手讓溫斯頓聞聞味道，接著熟撚的搔搔牠半垂的耳朵。「好久不見了，小傢伙，沒想到能在這裡看到你。」

「牠一點也不小，我爸說溫斯頓已經超過十歲，換算成人類的年紀也是個老爺爺了。」

「時間過得真快。」艾比蓋兒只能苦笑，她看著這名男孩，輕聲問道：「你叫什麼名字？」

「我是沃特。」

「沃特，可以請你幫我保密嗎？不要告訴威爾我來過。」

「為什麼？」

艾比蓋兒沈默了一會兒，她望向碧藍的大海，想起了多年前森林裡翠綠的溪流。她曾經擁有一個願意教自己釣魚的父親、而她親手把一切丟棄，最終什麼都不剩。

「大姊姊？」沃特見艾比蓋兒沈默不語，困惑不已的問道：「妳怎麽了？」

「我原本想來找威爾釣魚、順便敘敘舊，沒想到他竟然不在。」艾比蓋兒收回視線，握緊手中的釣竿。「你父親教你釣魚嗎？」

「他最近開始教我握竿，」沃特聳肩，「我是沒什麼興趣啦，我比較喜歡打棒球。」

「我爸爸也教我釣魚，他說只要是他們家的小孩，都必須學會釣魚。不過我學的是溪釣，和你不一樣，上次學釣魚我們倆都跌進了溪裡，弄得全身都濕了，又冷又難受⋯⋯。」艾比蓋兒混亂的叨念著，神色蒼白。她突然閉上嘴，嘴唇顫抖，許久，才哽咽地笑了一聲，「我爸爸他說⋯⋯他跟我說，下一次一定會教我海釣。」

「我還是不喜歡釣魚，太無聊了。」沃特嘟囔著抱怨。

「對你爸好一點，別再讓他傷心。」艾比蓋兒壓下淚意，吐了口氣。「記住，別告訴威爾我來過。」

「噢⋯⋯噢，好吧。」

「再見，沃特，祝你們一家快樂健康。」

這真是非常奇怪的祝福語。沃特心想，但他依舊朝艾比蓋兒輝了揮手，有禮貌地朝她道別。「掰掰，大姐姐。」  


巴爾的摩市天氣晴朗，米莉安．拉斯穿著自己最正式的黑色套裝，捧著一大束純白的水仙，準備去探望老友。綠草如茵，微風和徐，星條旗在整齊劃一的大理石墓碑前來回飛舞，在一片柔和的色調中顯得燦爛奪目。

比起當初仍是實習生時的魯莽，如今米莉安靠著簡單套裝就能穿出FBI探員的氣勢。她平穩地踩著短跟包鞋在草皮上行走，當貝佛利的墓碑出現在視線中時，米莉安也看見了那名穿著襯衫的黑髮男子。

「嗨。」米莉安走上前，站在男子身邊，將手中的花束放在墓碑旁，「我來看妳了，貝佛利。」

男人瞥了她一眼，接著收回視線，沈默的跟著米莉安一起盯著墓碑；墓碑上除了貝佛利．坎茲的姓名和生卒日期外，還雕刻了一個圓形的圖章——魔杖交叉，噴發出火花和老鷹——MACUSA的標章。

半晌，米莉安率先開口，打破寂靜。「沒想到能在這裡看到你，葛蘭姆探員。」

「叫我威爾就好，我已經不是探員了。」威爾抬頭，轉向米莉安，「妳是米莉安？」

「是的，」米莉安微笑：「來看貝佛利？」

「我和我的妻子要往北去紐約，途經巴爾的摩，就停了半天，順路來看看老朋友。」威爾垂眼看著墓碑，神色悵然，「當初貝佛利出事時我人在英國，回國後又要面對一堆媒體和調查，日子亂七八糟的，根本就沒有來這裏探望她。」

「她不會怪你，貝佛利不會拘泥於這種小事。至少你現在過得不錯，我相信這對她來說一定是種慰藉。」

「離開屍體和殺人魔之後，世界頓時幸福美滿了起來。」威爾盯著在天際線漂浮的白雲，沈默許久才回神，他意識到身邊還有個人，尷尬的笑了幾聲，連忙開口：「那個，妳現在過得如何？我是說、我的意思是⋯⋯妳還在FBI工作嗎？」

「是啊。」見威爾慌亂的模樣，米莉安咧嘴大笑。她酒窩深陷，又露出兩個兔寶寶般的門牙，這副開懷的模樣讓威爾也不自覺地跟著一起笑了起來。兩人笑了一陣，米莉安才繼續說道：「前一陣子剛通過考試，我現在在杰克底下工作。」

對米莉安．拉斯而言，這份探員的工作來得太晚了。她在學生時期就無比聰慧，敏銳的觀察讓她成功識破漢尼拔的偽裝，甚至有勇氣單槍匹馬的前去追捕這名食人魔；那段被囚禁和洗腦的過往一定伴隨著許多質疑，米莉安卻沒有自我放棄，還能頂著壓力再次站上犯罪現場。

比起我，她才是真正適合當FBI探員的人。威爾欽佩的想。

「妳非常厲害。」他發自內心的稱讚：「妳一定會做得很好。」

「我只是很喜歡這份工作。」米莉安臉紅的呵呵傻笑，「被傳奇探員稱讚的感覺好怪。」

「傳奇？」

「大家都這樣稱呼你，畢竟是你逮捕了⋯⋯那個男人。」

威爾垂下眼，不自在的轉移話題。「不，其實妳才是真的發現他的人，我只是運氣好罷了。」

「我發現了他，卻也得到了這個東西。」米莉安拉開左邊袖口，露出蒼白的假手。「幸好有魔法，也感謝杰克幫忙，我才能勉勉強強通過測驗，要不然我早就直接被刷掉了。」

威爾盯著那隻假手，想起當年杰克口中遭受靈魂魔法洗腦的米莉安，而現在這名女子已經走出陰霾，往前邁進。看了許久，威爾心中五味雜陳，語氣有些飄忽。

「漢尼拔．萊克特曾告訴我：人類的靈魂十分強韌，即使遭受過強大的魔法攻擊，也會慢慢的自我修復。」

聽見漢尼拔的名字，米莉安瑟縮了一下，似乎是想起了曾經的遭遇；然而下一秒她立刻挺起肩膀，神情堅毅。見狀，威爾半是佩服、半是欣羨的說道：「米莉安，妳的靈魂比我強韌多了。」

「一直以來，人們把我當成萊克特醫生洗腦下的產物，他們會議論我，還會用懷疑或是憐憫的眼光盯著我瞧。」米莉安輕聲道：「其實這沒什麼，最痛苦的是，連我自己都開始懷疑起自己。我不知道我看見的是什麼⋯⋯是我自己想看見的，還是萊克特醫生希望我看見的⋯⋯」

「我能理解。」

「我知道。」米莉安咧嘴一笑，她友好的拍了拍威爾的肩膀。「我研究過你的檔案，威爾，你的靈魂沒有你想的那麼脆弱。」

聞言，威爾一愣，隨即苦笑。「希望如此。」

「你還做夢嗎？」

威爾幼年時期的南安普頓已被過往的夢靨摧毀，而青少年時期的霍格華茲也只剩下戰火和哀嚎；事到如今，他的過往早已沒有任何值得留戀的東西，就連過去那些幽魂般緊緊相隨的夢靨也不復存在，彷彿跟著埋葬在那棟傾頹的古堡之下。

威爾想著這一年來平靜的夜晚，搖了搖頭。

「不，再也不會了。」

兩人又聊了一會兒，接著威爾率先告別。他邊往入口處走，邊掏出手機打給茉莉，突然，一道巨大的黑色陰影從上方劃過，接著一隻巨大的貓頭鷹拍著翅膀停在威爾身側的墓碑上。

這是一隻魔法部的貓頭鷹，威爾從牠腳上拆下有著許多公家機關戳章的一封信，背面寫著『致 親愛的威爾』。威爾連拆都不用拆，立刻認出這行華麗的花體字屬於漢尼拔．萊克特；他冷哼，下意識摸索口袋，想掏出魔杖使出火焰咒，卻撲了個空，此時威爾才想起他早已失去魔杖，也早就將魔法世界的一切拋諸腦後。

他嘆了口氣，將漢尼拔的來信撕碎，隨手扔進入口接待處的垃圾桶裡。一台銀灰色的豐田汽車緩緩駛進車道，停在大門邊；一名金髮女子探出車窗，朝威爾調戲似的吹了聲口哨。

「嘿，帥哥，要不要我載你一程？」

「茉莉，別鬧了。」威爾無奈的笑了，他走近汽車，低頭在新婚妻子的唇上落下一吻，接著拉開車門。「好了，我們離開這裡吧。」

1.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
  
早晨的陽光彷彿是柄金黃色的利刃，從窗簾縫隙間穿出，直直砍向睡死在辦公桌上的杰克．克勞福德。感受到這股刺眼的光亮，杰克不滿的咕噥了幾聲，他搔了搔自己佈滿灰白鬍渣的下巴，翻了個身，避開陽光；老花眼鏡隨著他的動作變化而滑下鼻樑，歪歪斜斜的卡在鼻尖，厚重鏡面上的污漬和指紋在光暈中極為清晰，甚至還能看見幾滴昨天晚餐的咖哩醬汁。

杰克耍賴般的將臉埋進手臂中，他似乎還沈浸在夢境中，一邊微笑、一邊喃喃地抱怨：「我知道，我很快就會起床了⋯⋯貝拉，再讓我多睡一下⋯⋯」

他在辦公桌上摸索，似乎想要像往常一樣握住妻子的手，一不小心碰倒了裝著威士忌的玻璃杯；放了一晚的冰冷液體淋在他手上，清脆的聲響也驅散了他殘存的睡意。杰克緩慢的坐直身體，眼神空茫的瞪著在桌上來回擺動的玻璃杯，在玻璃的切割面上，他彷彿看見自己成為了碎成上千萬片的幽魂，早已死去、卻不得超生。

半晌，杰克才取下老花眼鏡，遲緩的站起身。他的書房裡滿是書籍和文件，牆上也釘滿了新聞報導和照片，資料之多，就連杰克如此高大都因此顯得瘦弱。

一陣刺耳的鈴聲響起，杰克將桌上那疊屍體照片翻開，掏出手機。

「喂？」

『杰克？我是米莉安。』新手探員充滿朝氣的嗓音傳來，『我已經跟亞特蘭大的警方打好招呼了，他們會盡力拖延房東，但是恐怕沒辦法拖太久。』

「好，」杰克拿起一張照片，金捲髮的女子陳屍在床上，雙眼和嘴唇上擺著玻璃碎片。「做得好，米莉安。」

『等你找到威爾要盡快過來，莫魔官員們對這件事不太開心。』

「我知道了。」杰克拿起翻倒的玻璃杯，倒了滿滿一杯威士忌，接著一飲而盡。「你先去找吉米拿分析報告。」

等米莉安掛斷電話後，杰克將窗簾拉開，萬丈光芒湧入書房。他望了眼窗外的綠意，接著轉身往走向浴室，任由黑暗覆蓋面容，將曾經貝拉深愛的男人毀得一塌糊塗，只有深沈的憂鬱流淌在陰影之下。

辦公桌後方的牆上貼滿照片，主要分成三排；右邊是威爾當年加入FBI時的證件照、中間是漢尼拔入院服刑時的報導、而最左邊則是艾比蓋兒．赫布斯十五歲的高中入學照。在少女燦笑的面容上，杰克寫下三個鮮紅的大字：妳到底在哪裡！（Where the hell are you!）

艾比蓋兒下方的資料最少，唯獨兩張照片被螢光筆圈了起來。第一張是霍格華滋大戰結束後傷患的建檔資料，一整頁上起碼有三十個學生；在五名同叫艾比蓋兒的少女中，右下角一個綁著麻花辮、名叫艾比蓋兒．葉科夫的雷文克勞學生也被特別圈出。

另外一張則是麻瓜監視器的截圖，來自倫敦國王十字火車站，有名同樣綁著麻花辮的少女背對著鏡頭，身邊坐著一名身穿風衣的亞裔女子。這個女人的臉部被放大，額外印出一張照片，與一張年代久遠的黑白魔法報導黏貼在一起。

老舊報導的內容關於當年日本魔法外交大使一家，照片角落有著一名溫婉微笑的亞裔少女，仔細觀察，不難發現與火車站那位風衣亞洲女人是同一個人。 在報導旁邊有著幾張便利貼，分別寫著：『羅伯．萊克特伯爵夫人的侍女』、『漢尼拔的舊友？女巫？』以及『目前與艾比蓋兒．赫布斯同行？』幾行字。

浴室裡的水聲停止，過了一會兒，杰克換好衣服走了出來。他照慣例站在照片牆前方，思考片刻，從桌上拿起最新的照片，貼在艾比蓋兒那排的黑白報導旁邊。

那是前幾個月甘迺迪機場的海關照，上面清楚照出一名亞裔女子的臉。杰克用麥克筆寫下『千代』，並劃掉『女巫？』這排字，重新寫上『了解魔法世界的麻瓜』。

杰克想了想，又貼上一張便利貼，並寫著：『艾比蓋兒．赫布斯與千代入境美國？協助萊克特越獄？為了與威爾團聚？』

他筆尖一頓，神色複雜的瞥了眼威爾的照片，最終還是繼續下筆寫道：『威爾．葛蘭姆知情不報？偽造證據？殺人同夥？』

結束這一切後，杰克彎腰拉開辦公桌最下層的抽屜，取出當年結婚時的照片。他深情的望著身穿白紗的亡妻，溫柔地落下一吻。

「早安，貝拉。妳今天還是一樣美。」

回應他的依舊是無止境的寂靜，杰克早已習慣。他取出紅絲絨的戒指盒，將貝拉的婚戒套在自己的左手小指上；過程極為辛苦，女戒的尺寸對杰克而言是種折磨，然而他每天早晨都要重複這個步驟，彷彿能藉此將貝拉的亡魂留在身邊。

過了許久，杰克的左小指因為摩擦而紅腫疼痛，那枚銀色的婚戒才勉勉強強卡在指節上。他微微一笑，神色溫柔的有些詭異，接著彎腰將紅絲絨的盒子放回抽屜裡；抽屜中有三個裝著銀白記憶的玻璃瓶，杰克一見它們，神色一暗，用力關上抽屜。

「我要出門了，別擔心，我不會讓自己受傷。」杰克溫聲向貝拉告別，他套上大衣，將魔杖和手槍塞進皮帶上的特製槍套上，拿起桌上那疊寫著『牙仙』的牛皮紙袋，快步走出書房。

  
十月份的馬拉松依舊炎熱，茉莉穿著削肩上衣，燦爛的金髮梳成整潔的馬尾，隨著她搬動盆栽的動作一晃一晃。沃特拿著水管幫忙澆水，狗群歡樂的追著水柱，汪汪大叫，在茉莉腳邊來回回的奔跑；一個不小心沒踩穩，茉莉和狗群跌成一堆，在沃特的水柱攻擊下濕漉漉的哈哈狂笑。

威爾回家時就看見妻子如此狼狽的模樣，他還沒來得及笑出聲，狗群立刻轉移目標，興奮的撲上老爸，將他也一併撲倒在地。

「哈哈哈哈！」唯一倖免於難的沃特插著腰狂笑，他很不給面子的將水管轉向父母，將兩人淋得渾身溼透。

「嘿！」威爾將茉莉護在身下，他一邊大笑，一邊虛張聲勢的警告：「小子！被我抓到你就死定了！」

沃特做了個其醜無比的鬼臉，趁著這個空擋，威爾一躍而起，將他撲倒在地。茉莉在一旁也沒有閒著，她摟著狗群們，十分生動地做著實況轉播：「背號十號的威爾．葛蘭姆一個飛撲，將沃特選手撞開——！他能成功達陣嗎？天啊！威爾站起身了——他成功達陣！比賽結束！威爾再一次為茉莉贏得了冠軍——！」

威爾扒下兒子的涼鞋，毫不留情地搔著他的腳底板。一聽見茉莉不專業的轉播，他立刻放下沃特，佯裝勝利，高舉涼鞋，發出高興地吼叫聲。

「葛蘭姆選手贏得了勝利現在他要將冠軍獎盃獻給他的妻子！」

「獎盃？」威爾還沒反應過來，一臉呆滯。

「對啦！獎盃！」茉莉受不了的翻了個白眼，她主動搶下威爾手中的涼鞋，在丈夫面前晃了晃。「看到沒？我——的——獎——盃！」

「什麼？」威爾張大嘴，「噢⋯⋯喔！對，獎盃！」

「傻瓜。」茉莉噗哧一笑，她將威爾蓬鬆的黑髮撥得更亂，墊起腳尖，在丈夫唇邊落下一吻。「但我就喜歡你這樣。」

「嘿！哈囉！這裡還躺著一個未成年人——喔媽呀！」沃特狼狽不已的躺在水窪裡，腳上還少了一隻涼鞋。他抗議了半天，卻沒人理他；最終，沃特將臉埋在溫斯頓的毛中，痛苦地呻吟道：「我真的是要瞎了！」

「親愛的，我也可以給你一個吻。」茉莉微笑著朝兒子伸手，「別這麼嫉妒。」

聞言，沃特立刻做出十一歲男孩的標準表情——翻白眼、表情扭曲，接著假裝發出嘔吐聲。

  
杰克站在威爾家庭院的矮牆外，樹影蓋了他半張臉，卻不妨礙他威爾一家的互動盡收眼底。

他們兩人也有將近三年沒見，三年前戰爭結束，漢尼拔落網，接續而來的是無數的調查和開庭。美國不想接回這個麻煩，英國則因為剛結束戰火，無暇處理這名國籍複雜的切斯皮克開膛手；即使阿拉娜和瑪格作證漢尼拔殘殺梅森、杰克指證漢尼拔殺害義大利警探帕齊，巫審加碼最高法庭仍以黑暗陣營戰犯過多為由，將漢尼拔的案件延後審理。

對此，杰克卻感到慶幸——他想將漢尼拔引渡回美國——一個死刑合法的國家。

出乎意料的，漢尼拔通過律師發表了一篇聲明，上頭鉅細彌遺地敘述了三起切斯皮克開膛手的案件。這份聲明在美國本土引起軒然大波，受害者家屬大肆抨擊MACUSA；在民意壓力下，美國這才主動發文給英國，要求引渡漢尼拔．萊克特。

杰克無法理解漢尼拔的思維，畢竟在英國最多也只是判個終身監禁，不至於死亡。直到威爾在美國巫審加碼出庭作證那一刻，漢尼拔的眼神才讓杰克恍然大悟——那是野獸盯著獵物的眼神。

一切都來不及了。杰克在法庭裡差點笑出聲，他瞪著漢尼拔，心滿意足地想：你將會孤零零的一個人死去。

然而，漢尼拔從不打沒有把握的牌。靠著金牌律師的辯護和溫文儒雅的演技，漢尼拔打動陪審團，成功以精神失常為由，拿到了十四次終身監禁的判決結果，後半生都將在巴爾的摩精神病院度過。

當主審法官宣告陪審團的判決時，杰克呆坐在座位上，腦袋一片空白。當再次恢復意識，他站在滿地狼藉的家中，手中握著貝拉的婚紗照，玻璃碎片扎滿了手，鮮血滴滴滑落。

杰克茫然地看著四周，依稀能感覺到自己失控的魔法在家裡奔走。接著他深深吸了口氣，抹去滿臉淚水，將辦公桌上的東西掃落在地；他剪下報紙上漢尼拔帶著笑意的照片，貼在空白的牆面上。

調查真相。杰克咬緊牙根，逼迫自己冷靜：這才是我最擅長的事。

三年過去，他逐漸挖掘出一些潛藏的秘密，關於漢尼拔和威爾、更關於艾比蓋兒．赫布斯。曾經他為威爾展開新生活而開心，而現在，目睹威爾快樂，杰克心裡卻閃過一絲憤慨。

他曾經那麼相信他，信任到能付出生命，而威爾卻為了私情辜負這種信任。

又在牆邊站了一會兒，杰克才整理好思緒。他走出陰影，站在庭園的矮門前；沃特率先注意到門口的陌生男子，他大聲呼喚父母，引起兩人的注意。

威爾一見杰克，有些錯愕，「杰克？」

「是我，我應該沒有老到讓你看不出來吧。」杰克友善的脫下帽子，朝茉莉和沃特打招呼。「日安，希望我沒有打擾到你們。」

「你好，」茉莉微笑，接著疑惑的轉向威爾，「這位是你的舊識？」

「杰克．克勞福德，我以前在FBI工作時的上司。」威爾鬆開茉莉，往外頭走去，「我帶杰克去附近逛逛，你們先開飯，不用等我了。」

茉莉狐疑的瞇起眼，眼神在兩人之間來回移動。接著她一把拉住丈夫的手臂，調侃的說：「我知道你們要進行一些神秘的FBI談話，不用擔心，我不會偷聽，你們就坐在碼頭邊談就好，不用『到處走走』了。」

「茉莉⋯⋯！」

「我會看住沃特，不讓他去搗亂。」茉莉拎著兒子的衣領，不顧他的抗議將他往房內拖。「先等一下，我去倒檸檬汁給客人喝——沃特！再吵你今天就得幫所有狗洗澡！」

在茉莉的熱情招呼下，杰克和威爾哪裏都去不了，只能各端著一杯檸檬汁坐在房子前的碼頭上。威爾十分無奈，而杰克倒是覺得有趣，他用帽子扇著風，閒聊似的開口：「真沒想到你會搬到這麼熱的地方，都十月了還是這種溫度。」

「茉莉喜歡陽光，她的夢想就是搬到佛羅里達。」威爾的兩隻腳愜意的來回擺動，任由下方海浪拍打著木頭支柱，將水花濺在他赤裸的雙腳上。「一開始我也受不了，後來時間一久，我慢慢喜歡上這種充滿陽光的生活。」

「你需要陽光。」

威爾聽出這句話的雙關，他嘆了口氣。「我知道你為何而來，但是我愛莫能助。」

「告訴我你知道些什麼。」

「兩起麻瓜滅門案，手法相似，一起在亞特蘭大、一起在伯明罕。」威爾聳聳肩，「麻瓜的報紙上都是這些新聞。」

「不，亞特蘭大那家是巫師家庭，居住在麻瓜社區內。」杰克說：「兇手不知道究竟是巫師還是麻瓜，情況複雜，吵了半天，最終案子落在我們頭上。」

「聽著，」威爾制止杰克繼續往下說，「我已經不再使用我的能力⋯⋯我的『共情』了，甚至連魔法都不再使用，我只想要維持現在的生活。」

「你的妻子和兒子都是麻瓜，所以你也想當個麻瓜。」

「沃特的親生父親幾年前才罹癌過世，他們還沒有完全走出來。我不想讓茉莉和沃特擔心。」

「現在全美國的家庭都在為自己的家人擔心。」杰克從上衣口袋裡掏出一張照片，塞進威爾手中。「這是最後一次，我向你保證。」

這是一張魔法全家福，英挺的父親和金髮美麗的母親站在三個孩子身邊，露出燦爛的微笑；最小的女兒緊摟著兩個哥哥的手，咖啡色的長毛獵犬依偎在主人腳邊，吐著鮮紅色的舌頭喘息。

一個完美家庭。威爾恍惚地想：牙仙卻殺光了這一家人。

看了半晌，威爾將照片壓在玻璃杯下，以防海風將它吹走。杯子裡還有一些尚未融化的冰塊，在陽光下折射出璀璨的光輝，水珠沿著杯緣往下滑落，照片濕了一小塊，將母親溫柔的笑意毀得一塌糊塗。

「杰克，」威爾盯著海平面，側臉幾乎暈染在陽光中。他艱澀的抿唇，輕聲說道：「這是我好不容易開始的新人生。」

看著威爾的側臉，杰克心中閃過愧疚。他側過頭，沈默片刻，才再次開口：「你只需要感應兇手殘留的魔法，不會遇上任何危險。」

「你保證？」

「我保證。」杰克對上威爾的視線，「我等會兒會親自跟茉莉解釋一切。」

威爾搖了搖頭，「我自己去說吧。」

「你確定？」杰克挑眉。

「她只知道我曾在FBI工作，」威爾說：「她不需要知道過去那些故事，太危險了，而且⋯⋯而且我也開不了口。」

「你在騙她。」

海風撲面而來，帶著鹹澀的味道，嚐起來如同面頰上的淚珠、又有點像是滾珠傷口的鮮血。杰克垂眼，盯著手中的檸檬汁，又抬頭看了眼身邊的下屬；接著他恍惚的在心裡補上一句：你也在騙我。

附註：其實2013年時馬里蘭州就廢除死刑了（原作小說的年代還有死刑，不過我這篇現在已經2021年了哈哈）。嗯咳，我原本有想了個方法處理這個問題，但是太複雜會影響故事行進，就用原作小說的方式稍作修改。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）  
（血腥以及強暴描寫慎入！！大寫的慎入！！！！）

  
威爾彎下腰，將魔杖對準鑰匙孔。

「Alohomora.」

MACUSA外借的公用魔杖爆出火光，噴出了幾隻顏色鮮豔的小青蛙，牠們撞在門鎖上，一邊呱呱叫，一邊在利茲家的門毯上跳來跳去。威爾十分無奈，公用魔杖通常不受控制，它們沒有固定的主人，性格暴躁，從領到這隻魔杖才過了一個小時，這已經是第三次威爾使用失敗的魔咒。

「配合一點，老兄，我需要你的幫助。」威爾用衣角搓了搓魔杖，「等我們結束之後，我會幫你上蠟，再幫你磨掉一些小凹痕，你看這樣如何？」

魔杖頂端噴出幾顆小閃光，似乎很喜歡現在這位主人的呵護。威爾無奈地搖頭，第四次的開鎖咒十分成功，利茲家的大門應聲開啟。

「小傢伙，你們別進去。」威爾撈起地板上蹦蹦跳的小青蛙，將牠們放到一旁的草叢中。「好了，自己去找些朋友玩吧。」

利茲一家住在喬治亞洲的亞特蘭大，位處郊區，風景優美，每一棟民宅都擁有獨立的寬廣庭院和游泳池。威爾早就拿到利茲滅門案的相關資料，這一家人生活優渥、相處和睦，不論在巫師或莫魔之間都備受稱譽，簡直就是最完美的家族模範。

利茲家內部現在已經恢復了大半，血跡全都清除乾淨，威爾只能按照照片去模擬當初的案發現場。他在一樓晃了一圈，只在利茲先生的限量版釣具前佇足十幾分鐘（他非常非常羨慕的盯著看），接著往二樓的起居室走去。

在杰克提供的資料中，牙仙殘忍的謀殺了睡夢中的利茲一家——從主臥室開始、接著到兒子的寢室、女兒的臥房、最後再回到主臥室。根據鑑識報告，牙仙將所有屍體都搬動到主臥室，並在他們的雙眼和嘴巴上都擺上玻璃碎片，然後才玷污利茲太太。

彷彿他在進行一場盛大的表演。威爾心想：而他們都是觀眾。

牙仙的行為毫無邏輯，加上無法確定是莫魔還是巫師犯案，讓偵查過程更陷入膠著。威爾嘆了口氣，盯著那幾張擺放整齊的孩童屍體，心裡對杰克的埋怨減少許多——他的老上司也是走投無路，才會來找他幫忙。

威爾將二樓逛了一圈，接著他走到主臥室，拿起利茲太太陳屍在床上的照片。他伸伸吸了一口氣，克制住顫抖，閉起眼，任由久違的『共情』再次淹沒自己。

四周的景色不斷倒轉，當威爾再次睜眼，黑夜降臨，而他戴著塑膠手套、面色如常的站在利茲家的大門前。

威爾抬起頭，滿月在黑夜裡散發清冷的光輝，他的體內竄過一股顫慄，彷彿有隻猛獸潛伏在血液中鼓譟。

「這是獻祭的夜晚，」威爾掏出特製圓規，舔濕圓規上的吸盤，將吸盤黏在玻璃上，接著用圓規另一端的刀片割開一個完美的圓，伸手進去，打開門鎖。

進屋後，他沒有停頓，直接上樓。他十分熟悉利茲家的佈局，他打開右方的主臥室房門，掏出小刀，走到床邊，接著一把抓住熟睡中的利茲先生，在脖子上一抹，瞬間鮮血噴湧。

「先宰殺頭羊，再解決小羊。」

威爾從懷中掏出消音手槍，此時利茲太太已被吵醒，尚未反應過來，就被子彈貫穿腹部，倒在床上不斷哀嚎。

捂著脖子的利茲先生滾下床，狼狽地在地毯上匍匐，試圖往外頭爬去。威爾冷靜地跨過他，擦了擦小刀上的血，舉起消音槍往利茲家大兒子和二兒子的房間走去。

一開門，威爾就射殺靠門睡的大兒子，接著彎腰從床底下扯出二兒子。

「求求你！求求你！爸！媽⋯⋯！」

小男孩一邊掙扎一邊哭叫，威爾嫌吵，摀住他的嘴巴，扣動板機將男孩一槍斃命。

在威爾走向小女兒的房間時，利茲先生踉踉蹌蹌的衝了出來，他滿身是血，就連雙眼都泛著血光。

「滾！別碰我的孩子——！」

兩人在走廊上打鬥，利茲先生的血流淌了一地，最終，這名父親因為失血過多而逐漸失去力氣，被威爾狠狠擊倒在地。利茲先生倒在血泊中，渾身脫力，仍一手抓著威爾的褲腳，試圖阻止他殘殺自己的幼女。

威爾拖著利茲先生往女兒的房間走，在他舉起槍，試圖瞄準躲在衣櫃裡的小女兒時，利茲先生突然暴起，將威爾壓制在地。

「跑！快跑！」

「愚蠢的羊群，妄圖悖逆自然。」威爾在利茲先生後腦勺上狠狠一擊，他悶哼一聲，軟倒在地，再也無法起身。

「爸比！」小女兒尖叫著衝出衣櫃，撲在父親身上，正好給予威爾機會攻擊。槍聲過後，一片寂靜，威爾盯著疊在一起的父女屍體，他聽見自己的的心臟瘋狂跳動，全身的血液極速流動，彷彿即將沸騰；他也聽見了自己的喉嚨發出野獸般的嘶嘶聲，分叉的鮮紅舌頭滑過上牙齦，肌肉和骨頭似乎在分解而重塑——成為某種全新的生物。

「祂即將降臨。」

威爾忍著身體的疼痛，踏著沈重的步伐，砸碎了二樓的所有鏡子；接著他將每一具屍體拖到主臥室，靠著牆一字排開。倒在床上的利茲太太尚未死亡，從腹中湧出的鮮血將床單染成血紅，她側著頭，盯著牆邊自己的家人，眼淚不停滑落。

「祂即將降臨。」

威爾重複著相同的句子，繼續砸碎主臥室的化妝鏡。完成後，他拿起碎片，蹲在屍體前，猶豫片刻，最終抵抗不了心中的渴望——親手觸碰他們的渴望——於是威爾脫下塑膠手套，用赤裸的雙手撐開屍體的眼皮，塞進玻璃碎片。

床上的利茲太太發出微弱的喘息聲，威爾走回床邊，脫下上衣，拱起背——皮肉撕裂的聲響傳來，有東西從肩胛骨的位置長了出來，彷彿是肉瘤，卻更加輕薄。威爾肅穆的閉起眼，張開雙手，幾乎顫慄的迎接後背的變化——尖銳的、巨大的、血紅的——祂！

利茲太太目睹了一切，她驚恐不已的抽氣，掙扎著試圖逃離。威爾大步上前，一把抓住她的腳踝，將她拉回來、翻回正面，接著開始解開自己的褲子。

「不！不要⋯⋯！」

「噓，噓，放鬆，」威爾一邊安撫，一邊緊掐利茲太太的脖子。「噓，噓⋯⋯，妳瞧，瞧！祂即將降臨！」

直到最後利茲太太因為缺氧而昏迷，威爾都沒有鬆手，他將玻璃碎片放入利茲太太的雙眼和嘴裡，接著拉開她的雙腿、捲起她的睡裙、扯下她的內褲。眼前的金髮女人無助的坦露身軀，白嫩的大腿更加激起威爾身體裡的火焰，他嘶吼一聲，露出尖牙，撲上去啃咬利茲太太細緻的肌膚。

「祂即將降臨，祂即將降臨，祂即將降臨！」威爾興奮不已，渾身發燙，他如同發情的野獸般勃起，迫不急待地將自己埋入女人體內。「祂——即將降臨——！」

隨著情慾高漲，威爾掐在利茲太太脖子上的力道逐漸加大，女人不停抽搐，細碎的嗚咽著。在射精的瞬間，威爾體內的野獸滿足地大吼，利茲太太睜大雙眼，所有掙扎全部靜止，生命在這一刻劃下句點——！

接著，威爾結束『共情』，渾身冰冷，孤獨一人站在空曠的主臥室內。

「他殺害利茲一家人，是為了讓他們目睹祂的降臨——他們是觀眾、同時也是祭品。」

淚水從威爾眼眶滑落，他無法克制的發抖。

「這就是⋯⋯我的⋯⋯我的設想。」

牙仙蓬勃的性慾依舊在威爾體內流轉，剛才的場景歷歷在目，興奮和厭惡感互相碰撞。威爾乾嘔一聲，飛快衝向浴室，跌坐在冰冷的磁磚上，反胃的抱著馬桶，將今早茉莉準備的所有食物吐了出來。

吐到沒東西可吐之後，威爾縮在馬桶旁，胃酸讓他喉嚨灼痛。這股其實能忍受的痛苦在這一刻如同千刀萬剮一般，威爾忍無可忍，嗚咽出聲，。

他覺得自己噁心、像個怪物⋯⋯三年多前的黑暗再次伸出觸手，而威爾卻早已千瘡百孔、無力抵抗。現在的他比當年更需要幫助，他需要有人伸出援手——然而，可以拯救他的人早就不在了。

過了幾十分鐘，威爾才搖搖晃晃地站起身，他打開水龍頭洗了把臉。洗手台上方的鏡子滿是裂痕，威爾的臉被分割成上千萬片，每一個碎片上的倒影彷彿都是一個獨立的靈魂。

「不是你⋯⋯鏡子裡出現的不是你，是祂，你在看祂。」威爾瞪著鏡子上的倒影，喃喃地說：「祂就在你的體內。」  
  
  


威爾走出利茲家時，夕陽落下一半，寧靜的社區籠罩在平和的日落中。米莉安．拉斯一見威爾出門，立刻微笑著打招呼。

「嗨。」

「嗨，」威爾回以一個蒼白的笑容，「杰克派你來接我？」

「我來接你去開會，杰克擔心你用那支魔杖無法使用現影術。」米莉安打量著威爾的臉色，擔憂地問：「你還好嗎？」

「還行。」

米莉安聽出他不願多談，只好轉移話題。「有什麼新發現嗎？」

「牙仙是靠著月相殺人，對吧？」

「沒錯，他是根據滿月的日期殺人，所以一開始還有人推測他是狼人。」

威爾沈吟片刻，才說道：「我想他並不是巫師。」

「你說什麼可是⋯⋯可是案發現場偵測出魔法波動，正因如此，杰克才會找你幫忙。」

「我確實在利茲家中成功使用了『共情』，」威爾思索片刻，「然而從潛入房屋到殺害死者，牙仙都使用麻瓜的手法，甚至連開鎖咒都沒有用。唯獨在『處理』麗茲太太的屍體時，牙仙的魔法波動才開始大幅度的改變⋯⋯可是⋯⋯嗯，我並不覺得當下他意識到自己正在施展魔法。」

「什麼意思？」

「他在當下似乎⋯⋯成為了另一個人。」

「雙重人格？」

「不，不是人，」威爾想了想，「更像是成為另一種生物。」

又聊了一陣，米莉安對這位前任探員更加佩服，在她看來，威爾就是天生做這一行的人。然而，當米莉安脫離討論案件的興奮，再次正視黑髮男人的臉色時，她又不自覺地產生憐憫——難怪這個男人寧願拋棄天賦也要離開。

兩人抵達巴爾的摩的FBI行為科學部大樓，他們悄悄溜進開會會場，卻被眼尖的杰克發現，招手讓他們到第一排。台上的講者是吉米．普萊茲，他也看見威爾這位老朋友，講到一半，還特意揮了揮手，導致其他台下的探員和警察們都跟著轉頭。

一看見威爾，莫魔們沒什麼反應，部分巫師卻開始興奮的竊竊私語，彷彿威爾是某種瀕危的神奇動物。吉米也察覺台下的躁動，他咳了幾聲，試圖將注意力拉回簡報上頭。

「經過科學鑑定，冰箱裡起司的咬痕有極大可能屬於牙仙。」吉米揮了下魔杖，簡報跳至下一頁。「利茲太太和雅各比太太身上的咬痕卻不屬於人類、甚至不屬於莫魔動物，我們將齒模送去給神奇動物學專家鑑定，他們也從未看過這種牙齒。」

威爾無視身邊巫師炙熱的眼光，坐到杰克身邊，拿起位置上的報告開始翻閱。

「然而，根據牙齒的排列和齒痕深度，神奇動物學專家表示，這些齒痕有高達百分之八十的機率屬於龍。」吉米一說出『龍』這個單字，台下的莫魔探員們紛紛張大嘴，露出神遊般的呆滯表情。「接下來，關於指紋，我們在屍體的眼角膜上採集到一半的模糊指紋，在利茲太太私處裡的玻璃碎片上也各採集到一枚完整的食指和大拇指指紋⋯⋯」

杰克靠向威爾，悄聲的說：「你還沒來之前，吉米在講解寵物的部分——兩家人都有寵物，卻也都在他們遇襲前幾天遭到攻擊。雅各比家的貓不幸死亡、埋葬在後院，利茲家的狗則是在獸醫那裡休養。」

「牠沒死嗎？」威爾問。

「肚子被刀開了個洞，即時搶救回來。」

「那我可以領養牠嗎？沃特會很開心的。」

杰克忍不住翻了個白眼，「你開心就好。」

「好了，目前的資料大致如此，都寫在各位手上的報告書裡頭，有問題歡迎提問。」吉米關掉投影機，一揮魔杖，會議室的大燈亮起，台下探員也舉起了手開始提問。

杰克領著威爾和米莉安離開會議室，三人站在飲水機旁，威爾重複一次他『共情』後的判斷。聽完之後，杰克端著水杯，蹙緊眉，「布魯姆醫生推斷牙仙有自殺型人格，而他砸鏡子的舉動代表他有某種程度的四肢或五官缺陷。」

威爾表示認同，「牙仙在屍體臉上放鏡子碎片，是希望他們眼中能看見自己——或者是看見祂。」

「這可能嗎？我是說，一個人不知道自己是巫師，卻能在不自覺下使用魔法？」米莉安問道。

「這恐怕得問專家的意見了。」杰克說，接著他轉向威爾，「你在『共情』中還有得到什麼線索嗎？」

「關於牙仙挑選受害家庭的條件⋯⋯我有一些猜測，可是我需要一點幫助。」威爾遲疑許久，他深深吸了口氣，才有勇氣開口：「我需要找漢尼拔．萊克特。」

迎接他的是一陣沈默，半晌，杰克才喃喃地重複：「你需要漢尼拔．萊克特？」

雖然上司表情未變，米莉安卻起了一身雞皮疙瘩，她不安的換了個姿勢，搓了搓手臂。威爾深陷在自己的情緒中，沒有察覺氣氛的改變，他嘆了口氣，解釋道：「以前也是透過萊克特醫生的幫助，我才能完全察覺『共情』中的所有線索。別誤會了，杰克，我也希望趕快解決這一切，盡快回到家人身邊，所以才需要去找他幫忙。」

「當然，」杰克平靜地說：「你去找他吧。」

聞言，威爾鬆了一口氣，他拍了拍上司的肩膀，「太感謝你了。」

杰克回以一個微笑，米莉安試圖轉變詭異的氣氛，連忙掏出兩張製作精美的DVD，遞了過來。「這是雅各比家和利茲家的家族紀錄，我覺得也許能派上用處，就從他們的律師那裡借了過來。」

「真漂亮，他們找人做的？」

「是啊，似乎是要送給小孩的成年禮物，特別找廠商做的。」米莉安聳聳肩，「要不然現在大家都會自己燒光碟片，根本不需要大費功夫送去給別人做外殼和DVD選單。」

「我回去研究一下，」威爾收下DVD，隨口問道：「對了，利茲家的狗在哪家醫院？我去領牠出來。」

「我明天要去找獸醫做筆錄，順便幫你領狗。」米莉安說。

「謝了，」威爾點點頭，「沒事的話，我先回旅社了。」

「等等，」安靜許久的杰克抬起頭，他深深看了威爾一眼。「明天我們就去巴爾的摩精神病院——去見漢尼拔．萊克特。」


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
巴爾的摩州立精神病院在阿拉娜．布魯姆的帶領下煥然一新，一掃前任院長奇爾頓浮誇不實的陋習，靠著新任院長的雄厚財力和靈活手腕，巴爾的摩病院成功獲得魔法國會的認可，甚至爭取到食人魔漢尼拔．萊克特的收押權。短短幾個月間，這所精神病院聲名大噪，各方人士都擠破頭想參訪萊克特醫生，而阿拉娜也成為了近幾年魔法世界上流社會中新興的著名人士。

這三年來，威爾遠離魔法世界，沒有和老朋友們見面，只和阿拉娜保持書信聯絡，而兩人皆巧妙的將話題維持在一般日常的閒談。正因如此，在威爾的腦海中，阿拉娜一直是當初那個正直善良的樸實女孩，當他見到如今的阿拉娜時，一瞬間還無法將眼前的成熟女子跟老友聯想在一起。

年過三十五的阿拉娜．布魯姆從辦公桌後站起身，她穿著白色褲裝和血紅色的低胸上衣，濃艷的妝容和鋒利的漆皮高跟鞋讓她看起來極具攻擊性。她朝兩名FBI特殊探員禮貌性一笑，接著走上前迎接客人。

「杰克，」阿拉娜先與杰克握手，接著轉向威爾，微微一笑：「好久不見。」

「是啊，太久沒見面了。」威爾苦笑，「妳變得真多。」

「我就當這是個稱讚，」阿拉娜眨眨眼，頓時顯得親和。「我的打扮是職業需求，有些男人總喜歡瞧不起女性——噢，當然還有我妻子的喜好，她喜歡看我這麼穿。」

聞言，威爾找回了一絲熟悉感，不再那麼拘謹。「妳上次提到瑪格要教妳們的兒子學騎馬，結果如何？」

「結果是莫里斯（Maurice）那個傢伙跟我一樣沒有運動細胞，瑪格氣得半死，把罪都怪到我身上來。」

「莫里斯才三歲，再等他大一些吧。」一旁的杰克忍不住建議，「小男生總有些別的喜好，適性發展比較好。」

三人坐在沙發椅上輕鬆聊天，一如過去偶爾工作結束後共度的晚餐，彷彿沒有任何猜忌和疏遠橫亙在他們之間。當威爾講完他們夫妻對沃特做的惡作劇，將在場所有人逗得哈哈大笑之後，阿拉娜才把話題導向重點。

「我前天已經把伯明罕和亞特蘭大的資料交給他了。」精神病院現任院長收斂了笑容，嚴肅的說：「我也提起魔法國會願意釋出的條件——例如更換病房、或是讓他能在監視之下出來走走，但是他還是一副興致缺缺的模樣。」

「萊克特醫生不缺這些東西，他手上還握有一堆命案的關鍵證據，只要他想，他幾乎可以得到自由以外的一切。」杰克咬了咬牙，咒罵道：「該死的混蛋！」

「我也沒有指望太多，」威爾說：「他不願意配合也沒關係。」

「總之小心一點，你知道他的能耐，」阿拉娜擔憂地說。她用魔杖敲了敲桌緣，過了一會兒，辦公室的大門就被推開，一名高壯的黑人看護探頭進來。「院長，您找我嗎？」

「這位是葛蘭姆探員，他今天要去探望萊克特醫生。而這位是巴尼，他是專門負責萊克特醫生的護工。」

「你好啊，探員，久仰大名。」巴尼露出一個憨厚的笑容，門牙缺了一小角，看起來和他壯碩的身材不太搭調。「醫生跟我說了很多關於您的故事呢。」

「是嗎大概不是什麼好話吧。」

「不是的，醫生一直在稱讚您呢！」巴尼搖頭晃腦的說，像是一隻因為揮趕蜜蜂而手舞足蹈的棕熊。「他說您是他見過最聰明、最敏銳的人⋯⋯！」

「巴尼，謝謝你。」阿拉娜打斷他，「不過現在葛蘭姆探員還有工作要做，等會兒他有空，你可以再跟他多聊聊。」

「好的，院長，」巴尼順從的點點頭，接著轉向威爾，示意他跟上。「請跟我來，探員，萊克特醫生的病房在最後方，還有一段距離要走。」

等兩人離開後，杰克與阿拉娜雙雙沈默，過了許久，阿拉娜才嘆了口氣，輕聲問道：「你最近好嗎？」

杰克垂眼，盯著桌上的茶杯，沒有出聲，只是聳了聳肩。

「你擅自停下療程，我很擔心，貝拉的死仍在影響著你。」阿拉娜看出杰克的抗拒，「你還沒有走出喪妻的痛苦。」

「那些治療只是讓我更加痛苦罷了。」

「把萊克特寄給你的記憶呈交給FBI，讓他們處理一切。」阿拉娜語氣輕柔，「杰克，記得嗎？你之前在療程中提過，貝拉愛上你是因為你的固執——你沒有萊克特想的那麼脆弱，千萬別讓他得逞。」

杰克不自在的端起茶，啜飲了一小口，許久，他才開口，嗓音輕的幾乎聽不見。「我做不到⋯⋯那些記憶⋯⋯我看著貝拉在病榻中受苦，她一直飽受折磨，我卻什麼都不知道⋯⋯」

「你想保護你的妻子。」

「我拼命工作，只為了讓自己沒時間多想，結果——哈！我還是脫離不了漢尼拔．萊克特！他簡直是場活生生的惡夢！」杰克不願接受阿拉娜的溫情，他乾笑了幾聲，轉移了話題，「妳為什麼要接下這份工作？」

「萊克特醫生與外面世界只隔了五道門，而我有每一扇門的鑰匙。」阿拉娜起身，盤起的髮髻落下幾根髮絲，柔和了輪廓，彷彿稍稍為她帶回了些許稚嫩和善良。「就像你一樣，我也必須為曾經的盲目負起責任。」  


威爾小跑步的跟著前方的黑人看護，他們快速穿過多個閘門，往醫院深處走去。現在的巴爾的摩病院和當初威爾入住時截然不同，所有繁複的裝飾都被拆下，只留下蒼白的牆面和灰黑色的地磚，幾輛推車井然有序的擺放在牆邊。四周一片寂靜，只有少數幾名護工穿梭的腳步聲迴盪在空曠的長廊內，就連病患都死氣沈沈，他們靜止的坐在鐵床上，彷彿新漆的白色油漆將他們的靈魂也塗成了空白。

好不容易抵達最後一扇鐵門，威爾才趁著巴尼開鎖時趕上，他喘著氣，苦笑著說：「你走得還真快。」

「醫生不喜歡別人遲到，如果遲到了，他心情就會很差。」巴尼拉開門，一邊大步走著，一邊中氣十足的回答：「他如果心情差，通常探訪者的下場都會很慘。」

兩人抵達長廊最底端，這裏站著一名全副武裝的巫師，他朝巴尼打了聲招呼，接著轉向威爾，叮囑道：「請您卸下武裝，將魔杖放在這裡保管。記住，進去之後，除了萊克特醫生，請您不要和其他病人交談。」

威爾照做，順從的舉高雙手，任由巫師搜身。確認一切沒有問題後，看門的巫師舉起魔杖，用特殊的節奏敲了敲牆面上的一角，緊接著白色的油漆開始融化，最終露出一扇巨大的鐵柵門、以及通往地底的狹窄階梯。

「真是戒備森嚴，」威爾目瞪口呆。

「院長改良了很多部分，還引進了莫魔的科技。」一旁的巫師接過威爾的魔杖，顯得有些自豪。「畢竟我們這裡關著的都是大人物呢。」

「我們走吧，葛蘭姆探員。」

巴尼帶著威爾往下走去，兩旁的燈管在他們經過時自動亮起。這段階梯不長，很快就到了底部，巴尼掏出自己的員工卡，放在玻璃門旁的感應鎖上，輸入一串密碼後，玻璃門才輕巧地往右滑開。

「請您待在中間線上，不要靠近兩邊的單間牢房。」巴尼拉住打算進門的威爾，指著地板上的黃線。「這兒的犯人特別頑皮，喜歡作弄陌生人，上次有一名女記者還被弄哭了，造成我們很大的麻煩。」

「當然，」威爾往後一站，讓巴尼帶頭，自己才跟著走了進去。

這座巴爾的摩精神病院最地底的監牢並沒有威爾想像中的陰森，就如同上方的一般病房整潔和單調，唯一不同之處在於兩旁的單人牢房，特別裹上了一層水霧般的白色門衛魔法。在威爾經過時，他能看見模糊的人影在魔法後方晃動，有些犯人似乎非常興奮，他們直接貼在白霧上，激動地擺動手腳、大吼大叫，這些嘶吼被魔法稀釋成微弱的聲響，即使如此，威爾仍捕捉到幾個極為粗魯的字眼。

「您別太在意，」前方的巴尼體貼的說：「等新鮮感過了之後，他們就會安靜下來了。」

兩人停在最後一間牢房前，巴尼整理了自己的衣領，清清喉嚨。

「萊克特醫生，葛萊姆探員來拜訪您了。」

下一秒，白色的水霧往兩邊退去，剩下一扇透明的巨大玻璃門——在門的另一端，狹窄簡陋的牢房裡站著身穿淺色連身服的漢尼拔．萊克特。他背著雙手，站得筆直，摻著白色的髮絲落下，陰影也跟著滑過醫生的額角，滲入他的雙眼。

冰冷沿著威爾的脊椎向上攀爬，他克制著自己的語氣，試圖不讓自己看起來顯得弱勢。

「你好，萊克特醫生。」

「你好，威爾。」漢尼拔微笑，轉向站在一旁的黑人護工，「謝謝你，巴尼，辛苦了。」

「如果有需要，我就在前面等著。我先告辭了，你們慢聊。」

等到巴尼的腳步聲遠去後，漢尼拔又往前走了幾步，幾乎要吻上威爾在玻璃上的倒影。他刻意沈默，玩弄著緊繃的氣氛，半晌，才慢條斯理的開口：「還是一樣糟糕的味道，威爾，你怎麼不用我在聖誕節送了你的那罐鬚後水？」

威爾往後退了幾步，讓自己的倒影消失在玻璃上頭。

「我是來請你幫忙的，萊克特醫生。」

漢尼拔側頭，瞇著眼觀察了一會兒，「原來如此，這是別人送你的禮物，讓我猜猜，是來自你的妻子嗎？」

「前幾天布魯姆醫生已經轉達了我們的條件，我今天來是為了⋯⋯」

「看樣子不是妻子，」漢尼拔打斷威爾，興致盎然的問：「那麼是孩子嗎？」

「我是為了亞特蘭大和伯明罕的案子而來！」威爾加重語氣，「萊克特醫生，我沒有那麼多時間能讓你浪費！」

「才幾年沒見，你就變得如此生疏了。」漢尼拔故作無奈地搖頭，他開始在牢房裡來回走動，自在的如同身處論文發表大會的頒獎台上。「既然都已經有了妻兒，威爾，你必須學著再溫柔一點，畢竟女士們都欣賞體貼的男性。話又說回來，孩子啊⋯⋯孩子、孩子、孩子，時間過得真快，你都已經有個孩子了。」他倏地停下腳步，專注地盯著角落裡的黑影，在那一瞬間，威爾彷彿在醫生臉上捕捉到一閃即逝的哀傷。

「真是可惜，畢竟我也曾給過你機會——擁有一個完整家庭的機會。」

這句話話掐緊了威爾的喉管，他無法呼吸，周遭的蒼白正鋪天蓋地的吞噬著他。茉莉和沃特的溫柔臉龐已逐漸失去輪廓，彷彿被隔絕在色彩繽紛的外在世界中，而此時此刻，在這個不見天日的地底深處，只有威爾和漢尼拔、以及兩人共享的罪惡和愛慾緩緩流淌著；一切秘密在陰暗之處盤據，如同一隻巨大的蟒蛇，吐著蛇信，按耐殺意，靜待時機。

威爾乾澀地吞了吞口水，他開始後悔自己的決定——他也許不應該來的。

「兇手在月圓時期犯下了兩起滅門案，最近鬧得沸沸揚揚，甚至取代了你的地位。」沈默半晌，威爾深深吐了口氣，才能夠再次平穩的開口：「我以為你會有一些想法。」

「想法？我確實有很多想法，畢竟這裡最不缺的就是時間。」漢尼拔也恢服成原先的悠然自得，他走回威爾面前，貼近玻璃，呼出的氣息模糊了倒影的輪廓。「我的男孩，告訴我，我為什麼要幫忙一個FBI探員？」

威爾打量著漢尼拔，虛假的笑了起來，「如果你想玩交換條件的老把戲，醫生，我可以叫杰克進來，相信你會玩得更愉快一些。」

「如果我幫忙，你會常來看我嗎？」

「什麼？」

「巴尼，請幫我們的好探員拿把椅子過來。」

巴尼拿來了一把椅子，威爾遲疑了一會兒，才坐了下來。他不知道漢尼拔在打什麼主意，但他清楚知道，再繼續下去只會由醫生主導一切，而這意味著今天這場探訪將一無所獲。

「不如我們來玩個遊戲吧，萊克特醫生。」

「遊戲？」

「我回答你一個問題，而你也回答我一個問題。」威爾說：「就當排解無聊也行，反正你時間很多。」

「確實如此，」漢尼拔意味深長地一笑，他走向行軍床，將上頭的畫紙移開，拿起最下層的報告書，接著拉來一把長腳凳，坐在威爾對面——一如他們診療時的位置。

「這是名十分害羞的男孩，他天賦異稟、卻因為身體殘缺而自棄。」醫生隨意地翻動報告書，瞇著眼打量威爾。「你早就知道了，是『共情』告訴你的？」

「布魯姆醫生也如此推測。告訴我一些我不知道的事，醫生。」

「他不是個麻瓜。」

威爾察覺到漢尼拔的雙關。「他也不是個巫師。」

「現在換我了。」漢尼拔微笑，沒有否認，「威爾，這麼久沒使用你的『共情』，感覺如何？」

「我⋯⋯我覺得很痛苦，比以前還要痛苦。」

「還有呢？」

威爾一咬牙，他知道自己必須全盤拖出，否則漢尼拔不會善罷甘休。「我痛恨自己的軟弱，這一次的『共情』幾乎撕裂我的靈魂，而我⋯⋯我希望有人可以幫助我。」

「就像以前一樣，」

「是的，就像以前一樣，」

「很好，」漢尼拔滿意地笑了，「換你問問題了。」

「在『共情』中，我感應到牙仙的魔法波動，然而我認為他並非巫師，他也許具有魔法潛能，卻從未意識到自己的能力。」威爾頓了頓，「牙仙可能具有某種精神疾病，在長期的外在刺激下，自行發展出獨特的魔法使用模式。」

「你覺得他使用了什麼樣的魔法呢，威爾？」

「我不知道，他⋯⋯似乎覺得自己成為了某種偉大的生物。」威爾遲疑地說：「所以這是可能的？我是說，不經訓練就使用魔法？」

「巫師在無法控制情緒時，就會產生魔力失控。」漢尼拔換了個姿勢，翹起另一隻腳，「魔法是我們與生俱來的本能。」

「但是牙仙並未失去控制，他在犯案時一直保持冷靜。」

「別太僵化思考，威爾，並不是只有透過魔杖和魔咒才能成功使用魔法。」漢尼拔說：「在歐洲巫師尚未移民到美洲之前，這片大陸上就生活著各式各樣精於魔法的原住民。例如部落長老特有的草藥等同於我們的魔藥、儀式和治療師作用相等，我曾在文獻中讀過，在納瓦霍（Navajo）這個古老的部族裡，有部分人被稱為皮行者（skinwalker），他們就像我們的化獸師，卻完全不用透過任何魔法媒介就能變化成動物。」

「你的意思是，牙仙有可能真的成為了他腦海中的那個『偉大生物』？」

「他有外表缺陷，可能在成長過程中飽受嘲笑，也許最後還發展出另一種人格來保護自己。」漢尼拔說：「非常常見的案例，如果這個患者擁有魔法，那麼他甚至能改變身體，造就出另一個人格真實存在的假象。」

這些新的資訊衝擊著威爾的思緒，他在筆記本上記錄了一會兒，才繼續問道：「牙仙是如何挑上受害者的？」

「像你一樣，威爾，他需要一個家庭來逃避真實的自己。」漢尼拔一頓，意有所指地說：「他們生活的方式才是他選擇的原因。」

「什麼意思？」

「該我了，我剛才回答了你兩個問題，」漢尼拔傾身向前，深邃的眼窩像是黑夜裡的湖泊，平靜而致命。「你是如何選擇你現在的家庭呢？威爾？一個妻子加上一個現成的女兒⋯⋯不，我猜應該是兒子，你恐怕無法再有任何一個女兒了。」

「是的，」威爾想起艾比蓋兒，吞了吞口水，「妻子和繼子。」

「為何是他們？」

「我想要有孩子，可是我不希望他遺傳到『共情』。」威爾一頓，嗓音乾澀，「我不希望⋯⋯我的孩子落得跟我一樣的下場。」

「他們是麻瓜，」漢尼拔指出，「而你甚至為了這對麻瓜母子放棄魔法。」

「我要保護我的家人。」

「這是你冠冕堂皇的藉口，威爾，你知道魔法不會傷害麻瓜。」漢尼拔沈吟，「原來如此⋯⋯你的家人『必須』是麻瓜，麻瓜才能成為你逃離魔法世界的藉口。」

威爾說不出話，他知道自己不該陷入漢尼拔的言語陷阱之中，可是內心某個角落卻在動搖。茉莉是那絲照進威爾悲慘生命的陽光，她的金髮、她的笑容、她的開朗和甜美——這些都是威爾深愛她的原因。

然而若茉莉是個巫師，威爾根本不會和她相遇，就算深受吸引，他也會拼了命的逃開。

「記得你夢裡的窗戶嗎，威爾？窗戶就像一扇不起眼的門，當現在身處的世界讓你痛苦時，你就巴望著逃去另一個世界。」漢尼拔繼續說：「就像你的巫師母親，他選擇將麻瓜家人拋下，最終你也會拋棄一切，逃往夢裡的窗外——你永遠都會是個逃兵。」

接下來很長一段時間兩人都沈默不語，漢尼拔溫和地望著威爾，而威爾則是死死地瞪著膝上的筆記本，他握著鵝毛筆的手不自覺的顫抖，筆尖在空白的頁面上晃動。突然，一滴墨汁滴落在紙張上，如同暴雷，驚醒威爾。

「訪談時間要結束了，」漢尼拔觀察著威爾的反應，他適時的開口：「既然是老朋友，威爾，我再幫你一點小忙好了——告訴我，他們兩家人的院子是什麼模樣？」

「很大⋯⋯」威爾將視線從筆記本上移開，強迫自己專注在案件上。「非常大，有柵欄，隔開鄰居。雅各比家後方接著森林，利茲家則是有一個游泳池。」

「他很喜歡月亮，威爾，他會希望能清楚地觀賞到滿月。」漢尼拔合起報告書，「遠離人群、空曠寧靜的院子是個賞月的好地方。」

「謝謝你的幫忙，醫生。」

「不客氣，」漢尼拔也跟著起身，「出去的路上小心。」

這句話似乎意有所指，威爾困惑的蹙眉，心中閃過一絲不安。巴尼很快地走了回來，他一手提起那把鐵椅，轉向漢尼拔，打了聲招呼，「我先離開了，萊克特醫生。」

「等等我有事想轉告布魯姆醫生。」

兩人小聲地交談著，威爾站得較遠，聽不清交談內容。他無聊般地打量四周，就如同巴尼所說，此時其餘罪犯比剛才安靜許多，然而依舊有細碎的聲響從兩旁傳來。突然，在一片耳語中，威爾隱約聽見了自己的名字。

他又聽了一陣，有些不確定，不自覺離開巴尼叮囑的安全線，往聲音來源走去。最終他停在漢尼拔斜對角的牢籠前方，白霧般的門衛魔法盪著漣漪，威爾什麼也看不見，又向前幾步——突然，一抹巨大的黑影撞在玻璃上，發出震天巨響。

「威爾！」那抹黑影——牢房裡的犯人拼命拍打的玻璃，他嘶啞的吼著：「威爾！噢！威爾——我真想念你！」

「布朗先生！請您後退！」巴尼快步趕來，他掏出魔杖，頓時白霧如同漩渦般高速旋轉。「我要啟動門衛魔法了！」

「布朗？」威爾瞪大雙眼，在白色的漩渦中，馬修瘋狂的臉和全裸的軀體露了出來。他一對上威爾的視線，立刻咧嘴一笑，接著用黏稠的白色液體在玻璃上畫了個愛心，再伸出鮮紅的舌頭，緩慢地舔去那個歪斜的白色心形。

下一秒，門衛魔法將馬修往後一拋，白霧再次湧上玻璃，一切又回歸寧靜。 

「您應該謹慎一點，」

「那是⋯⋯馬修．布朗？」

「是的，」巴尼說：「我們該離開了，葛蘭姆探員。」

「你拋棄了我！」馬修在牢房裡尖叫著：「你跟他一樣拋棄了我——！」

威爾快步跟著巴尼走出地底，馬修的尖叫聲又引起其餘罪犯的注意力，他們此起彼落的吼叫、撞擊玻璃，高高低低的聲響迴盪在兩人後方。直到最後一扇鐵門關起的那一刻，威爾都無法放下緊繃——他覺得漢尼拔正抓著自己的靈魂，不是醫生將威爾拖下地獄，就是威爾帶著他重獲自由。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

這三年的牢獄生活對漢尼拔來說並不難熬，他十分自傲，卻也從未排除過入獄的可能性，為此，醫生早早就在記憶宮殿內儲存了許多資訊，作為無趣生活中的小小消遣。

在威爾探訪過後幾天，漢尼拔難得的顯得焦躁，他在狹窄的牢籠裡不停來回走動，又不時坐在行軍床上拿著畫紙塗抹。最後，醫生將畫紙揉成一團扔在床頭，盤起腿，閉上眼，再次進入寧靜的腦海之中。

雄偉的羅曼式禮拜堂一展眼前，漢尼拔背著手，站在基督受難像下方，午後陽光從他身後簍空的尖拱型窗戶斜射進來，帶來一絲暖意。醫生垂眼，盯著自己落在花色大理石上的瘦長影子，在融融光輝之中，那抹漆黑的人影格外突兀，如同一道砸在玉石上的狹長裂痕。

漢尼拔專注地望著自己孤獨的影子，半晌，他嗤笑一聲，剎那間，禮拜堂內所有光亮消失，彷彿那抹突兀的黑影反噬了世界。

接著四周亮起燭火，高高低低的燭台彷彿承載著億萬星斗，將漆黑的禮拜台妝點得如同夏夜。漢尼拔踏著點點星光往門口走去，他推開大門，走下階梯，穿過狹長的柱廊，抵達新建造的圓形廣場。

廣場兩旁是巨大的巴洛克式弧狀柱廊，磚紅頂與象牙白兩色互作搭配，沒有半尊聖人雕塑，只有幾座在圓柱間擺放金銅浮雕燭台，整體看來極為素雅。柱廊外緣則是幾階往下的階梯，一如上古的埃及神殿，連接著平緩的水面，一大片浮萍隨著水波上下沈浮，將泱泱大湖染上綿延不絕的翠綠。

此時，一陣清脆的女孩笑聲從柱廊中傳來，一名扎著兩條金色小辮的女孩跑了過來。她一雙翠綠的眼睛眯成新月狀，綠色的緞帶散了開來，金髮亂糟糟的黏在汗濕的臉頰上。

小女孩一見漢尼拔，立刻大笑的撲了上來，「阿尼拔！」

「米莎，跑慢點。」漢尼拔抱起妹妹，溫聲問道：「怎麼了嗎？」

「好大好大的鳥！」米莎咧開嘴，因為上排牙齒少了兩顆門牙，她說話起來有些含糊。「快點！阿尼拔！拉們要跑掉了！」

這是某一年暑假的回憶，漢尼拔記得很清楚，他們兄妹倆在湖邊觀看渡冬回來的野鳥，每一次鳥群的振翅或鳴叫都會引起米莎歡呼——這也是在悲劇過後，漢尼拔腦內殘存不多的米莎記憶。

「快來！」回憶中的米莎扯著漢尼拔往廣場邊緣走去，她指著遠處泛著白霧的湖面，興奮地大叫：「在那裡！你看！」

這座大湖是威爾的記憶宮殿，原本是一條湍急兇猛的河流，在威爾選擇封閉大腦後，河水趨漸平和，不再有互相激盪的水花，慢慢囤積成湖泊，最近甚至生長出浮萍。若威爾繼續逃避，這座稀有的記憶宮殿會被浮萍吞噬，最終成為一座死湖——而漢尼拔無法容忍這一切發生。

醫生朝米莎所指的方向望去，不遠處的石塊上站了幾隻縮著翅膀的白色海鷗——牠們屬於威爾，屬於威爾童年的南安普頓海港，而非漢尼拔記憶中的立陶宛野鴨。

「阿尼拔，牠們漂不漂釀？」米莎扯著哥哥的手，不停來回搖晃。

「當然，非常漂亮。」

米莎尖叫一聲，不顧形象的脫掉鞋襪，跳進湖水淺灘處，開心不已地踢著水花。要是以前，漢尼拔一定會制止她撒野，而現在，他任由妹妹盡情的玩樂，甚至自己也脫下鞋襪，坐在湖邊，將赤裸的雙腳浸在水中，放鬆的欣賞美麗的景色。

過了許久，米莎玩累了，她跑上岸，坐在哥哥身邊。漢尼拔幫米莎重綁散亂的辮子，見她不斷揉著眼睛，便體貼地問道：「累了嗎？累了就睡吧，」

醫生挪動身體，讓米莎能躺得更舒服一些。他輕柔的撫摸妹妹的金髮，波光淋漓的湖水倒映在他臉上，蕩漾的光斑模糊了歲月在醫生眼角鑿刻的傷疤。有那麼一瞬間，時光急速倒流，湖邊的漢尼拔彷彿回到幾十年前那個不諳世事的少年，他懷中的妹妹尚未死去，生死的界線不曾殘酷的拆散兄妹二人。

「阿尼拔，」米莎睡眼惺忪地嘟囔，她在哥哥臉頰上親了一下，接著將臉埋進漢尼拔厚實的手臂中。「我愛你，」她小小聲的說。

漢尼拔微微一笑，抱緊懷中的妹妹，「我也愛妳。」

「我愛你比較多，」米莎迷糊的抗議，「我比你還愛你自己。」

「當然，」 漢尼拔想起威爾所說的原諒，疲憊湧上心頭。「妳是世界上最愛我的人。」

晴朗的空中逐漸飄來烏雲，過了一會兒，雨水開始淅淅瀝瀝的落下。突然，漢尼拔懷中一空，熟睡的米莎從他手中消失，彷彿被大雨洗去，流入湖中，分散成上千上萬的水珠。

漢尼拔知道，這陣雨來自自己的靈魂，米莎讓他失去控制，才會讓感性覆蓋過理性。懷中消失的體溫讓醫生有些悵然，他從湖邊的階梯站起身，雨滴沿著他散亂的髮絲滑落，模糊了視線。又過了片刻，漢尼拔抹去臉上的雨水，將額前的亂髮撥回原貌。

「夠了。」

話語一落，大雨乍停，烏雲彷彿逃難似的往四面八方退開。漢尼拔轉身的瞬間，立刻恢復成平常西裝筆挺的模樣，他再次精準的掌控自己的靈魂，將記憶宮殿中的一切回歸原狀。

然而，雨停之後，威爾的記憶宮殿卻不再平靜，有股強烈的水流湧進湖中，形成了大大小小的漩渦。漢尼拔注意到湖水的改變，有部分的浮萍開始急速枯萎，在水中散開成焦黃色的碎屑，當他抬頭，湖面與天空的交匯處緩緩升起一輪血紅色的月亮——那是他和威爾提過的滿月。

漢尼拔露出了一抹笑容，他知道，他該準備再次迎接威爾了。  


「他真的生病了？」

阿拉娜將視線從桌上的論文移開，轉而盯著門口的護工巴尼。憨厚的黑人護工忙不迭地點頭，細數著這星期發生的每一件事。「星期一萊克特醫生就不怎麼說話了，星期二則是一直待在床上，星期三他跟我提到他頭很痛⋯⋯」

「你覺得他在說真話？」阿拉娜打斷巴尼，「萊克特醫生十分狡猾，我擔心他又在打什麼鬼主意。」

「院長，至少讓萊克特醫生接受檢查——就當作是提前下個月的體檢。」

「好吧，」阿拉娜嘆口氣，「你去準備一下，等會兒我跟你去見他。」

阿拉娜召集了四名護工，帶著束具走向重症病房區。地下室內其餘病患照例拍著玻璃大聲嚎叫，阿拉娜無視他們，腳步停止在長廊最後的病房前方。她一揮魔杖，解除門衛魔法，接著清了清喉嚨。

「你好，萊克特醫生。」

「阿拉娜，」漢尼拔坐在行軍床上，盤著雙腿，脊椎挺直。他環視了一圈，挑起眉，「真是聲勢浩大。」

「巴尼說你身體不太舒服，」阿拉娜說：「他們會帶你去做一些檢查。」

「真是太好心了，」漢尼拔站起身，走到玻璃正中央。「謝謝你的關心，巴尼。」

「這是我的工作，醫生。」巴尼不卑不吭地回答。

「當然，」漢尼拔微笑，接著轉向阿拉娜，「話說回來，妳很久沒來拜訪我了，這讓我有些失望——妳是在處理奇爾頓留下的爛攤子嗎？還是忙於與瑪格建立新的家庭呢？」

阿拉娜沒理睬他，自顧自地轉身，向其他護工交代注意事項。漢尼拔興致盎然的觀察片刻，才又開口，「就我所知，維傑家族在北美魔法世界也頗有影響力。我很好奇，阿拉娜，瑪格究竟出了多少力，才讓妳能擠掉奇爾頓，當上巴爾的摩精神病院的新任院長。」

「萊克特醫生，」阿拉娜瞪著牢房裡的漢尼拔，語帶警告，「我一直對你很禮遇，但這些都是有條件的。」

「我必須當個乖孩子。」

「沒錯。」

漢尼拔深知阿拉娜的脾氣，知道自己現在應該乖乖安靜，然而他看見斜對角的牢房——住著馬修·布朗的牢房——有人影在晃動。漢尼拔瞇起眼，腦袋高速運轉。

「是妳慫恿威爾來找我的嗎，布魯姆醫生？」漢尼拔換了個口氣，不再像剛才一樣充滿諷刺，反而極為真誠。「你們不該讓他參與牙仙的調查，他這次肯定會崩潰。」

聽見老友的名字，阿拉娜一愣，眼底閃過疑慮。漢尼拔的視線越過她，來到對面的病房，他注意到馬修也貼近了玻璃，

「他曾愛過妳，阿拉娜。」

「這是⋯⋯很久以前的事了。」

阿拉娜沒有否認，這讓漢尼拔有些意外，卻又格外滿意——因為對面的馬修肯定也聽到了這段對話，他開始暴躁的來回走動。

「也許這份愛一直延續到了現在，而妳並不知情。」

「你在打什麼主意，萊克特醫生？」

「你一直將威爾當作孩子，阿拉娜，從學生時期就如此。」漢尼拔說：「孩子即使犯錯也是可愛的，不是嗎？」

「我不知道你在玩什麼招數，醫生，但是我可以告訴你，挑撥離間是沒有用的。」阿拉娜搖搖頭，「威爾和我現在都有了自己的妻子和孩子，我們都找回了自己的人生，不會再任你擺佈了。」

「挑撥離間？」漢尼拔語氣微揚，他看著後方牢籠的馬修，笑容愈發深邃。「威爾輕易地將過去拋下，未免也太讓人傷心了。」

「我聽得出來你在嘲諷我，漢尼拔，省省吧。」阿拉娜不為所動，「更何況，你根本不會因此而傷心，你只會覺得充滿挑戰。」

接著，阿拉娜不再理會漢尼拔，她用魔杖抵著玻璃，低聲念咒，銀白色的光芒開始在透明玻璃上蔓延，互相連接，最終成為了一扇圓拱型的小門。阿拉娜推開那扇銀色的拱門，率領著其餘護工走進漢尼拔的牢房，她擺擺手，其中兩人上前壓制住漢尼拔，其他兩人則是鬆開綑綁束具的繩索，任由魔法束具朝醫生衝去，粗暴的綑綁他的手腳。

阿拉娜站在一旁，冷眼望著漢尼拔的狼狽，她斜靠著牆，隨手拿起床上的一本精裝書。

「我最近也很喜歡看書，萊克特醫生，書籍中總有許多句子值得我們學習。」現任院長在漢尼拔面前蹲下，溫柔地撥開醫生的髮絲，輕聲說道：「惡魔毫不起眼，往往如同凡人，因而得以與我們共寢共餐。（Evil is unspectacular and always human, and shares our bed and eats at our own table.）」

「W. H. 奧頓（W.H. Auden），」漢尼拔吃力地抬起眼，對上阿拉娜冰冷的眼神。「真是⋯⋯真是現代的喜好。」

阿拉娜抿唇一笑，眉眼間皆是嘲諷，卻別有一番鋒利的美感。她親自為漢尼拔戴上白色面具，滿意地拍了拍他的臉頰。

「瞧，現在這樣乖巧多了。」

漢尼拔神色一暗，卻沒有反抗，乖順的任由束具抬起自己的身體。他無法動彈，在低空中漂浮著——在經過馬修的牢房前方時，馬修整張臉貼在玻璃上，即使白霧模糊了他的輪廓，漢尼拔依舊清晰地看見他的眼神——狠瞪著阿拉娜的瘋狂眼神。  


經過許多次律師抗議後，表現良好的漢尼拔成功爭取到基本的隱私權。法院給予阿拉娜警告，要求她尊重病患，在需要裸露的身體檢查中，現場只能有一名治療師和一名護工，其他人在佈置好防衛魔法後都必須離場。

漢尼拔在四名護工的陪伴下完成多數檢查，巴爾的摩精神病院的治療師是名肥胖的中年女人，態度極差，常常對漢尼拔呼來喝去——而今天，醫生不再打算容忍這種無理。

在進行尿液檢查時，現場只剩下巴尼和名叫史密斯的治療師。巴尼幫忙拆下漢尼拔身上的多數束具，換成特殊手銬，接著他陪伴漢尼拔走進診療室內的廁所，三年間，巴尼早已熟知醫生的喜好，不等吩咐，他便自動地轉身。

「巴尼，我⋯⋯似乎有些問題。」漢尼拔略顯羞窘的嗓音從巴尼背後傳來，「可以請你幫我叫治療師進來嗎？」

「當然沒問題，萊克特醫生，」巴尼走到廁所門邊，大聲呼喊：「史密斯醫生！我們這裡有一些問題！可以請您進來嗎！」

才剛說完，漢尼拔就一拳擊在他的後頸處，巴尼立刻雙眼一翻，昏了過去。當治療師踏進廁所時，漢尼拔從後方撲上，狠狠將她的右耳撕扯下來。劇痛讓治療師尖叫，漢尼拔立刻摀住她的嘴吧，奪下魔杖，接著反手一轉，無理的史密斯醫生軟倒在地。

漢尼拔用魔杖往牆上一劃，解除了防衛魔法，接著才從容地走出廁所。他知道尿液檢查最多也只有十分鐘，十分鐘後，其他護工就會回來——但這已經足夠了。

醫生先一手翻找著史密斯的皮包，另一手拿起辦公桌上老舊的撥號型電話，半晌，電話接通了，另一頭響起一名年輕女性的聲音。『您好，這裡是奇爾頓醫生的辦公室。』

「妳好，這裡是藍燈出版社，我找奇爾頓醫生的秘書琳達。」漢尼拔將話筒夾在肩窩，從皮包裡抽出了史密斯的粉紅手機。「她到現在都還沒把我要的資料給我，我老闆快急瘋了。」

『琳達？』對方遲疑了一下，『可是她這星期休假⋯。』

「也許妳可以幫我？」

『這⋯⋯不太好吧？你可以等個幾天嗎？』

「親愛的，妳叫什麼名字？」

『我是艾蜜莉⋯⋯』

「聽著，艾蜜莉，我能從聲音中聽出妳是個善良美麗的女孩。我只需要一位葛蘭姆先生的地址，奇爾頓醫生要我們把新書的樣本寄給他過目。」漢尼拔一邊說，一邊在皮椅上翹起腿，「求妳了！如果我再出披露，我一定會丟掉這份工作的，拜託妳幫幫我！」

電話那頭的女孩沈默片刻，才壓低嗓音開口：『你等我一下，我去幫你找——你也別亂說，我也不想丟工作。』

「太謝謝你了！」漢尼拔拉高嗓音，不停道謝，等對方離去後，他用粉紅色手機撥打布魯姆醫生家的電話，過了許久，瑪格的聲音從手機裡傳出。

『喂？』

「瑪格，好久不見。」漢尼拔將撥號型電話的話筒拿遠，用原本的聲音打招呼，「還記得我嗎？」

另一頭沈默非常久，只有瑪格急促的呼吸聲傳來，半晌，她才顫抖地說：『萊克特⋯⋯萊克特醫生？』

「乖女孩，」漢尼拔輕笑，「妳一直是我最喜歡的病人之一，瑪格，妳接受了我的建言，完美的達成我希望妳做的事。』

『你想幹什麼一切都已經過去了——！』

「是嗎？」漢尼拔說：「我聽見妳那裡有孩子的聲音，是個男孩吧？真希望我能有機會見見他。」

瑪格幾乎崩潰，她惡狠狠的嘶吼：『離我們遠一點！』

「是我給予妳們新的人生，只要我想，我能收回一切。』漢尼拔微笑，『人要懂得感恩。」

不等瑪格回覆，漢尼拔主動掛掉手機，放回史密斯的皮包裡。接著他將話筒拿回耳邊，又耐心等待片刻，另一端的女孩才匆匆地回來。

『嘿，你還在嗎？我找到地址了。』電話那頭傳來紙張翻閱的聲響，『你要找的人是叫威爾·葛蘭姆嗎？』

「是的。」

『他留的是郵箱地址，位置在佛羅里達的馬拉松。』

「太謝謝妳了！妳真是幫了大忙！」漢尼拔用欣喜若狂的語氣說：「我簡直愛上妳了！艾蜜莉！妳一定是我的守護天使！下次拜訪奇爾頓醫生時，我再請妳喝杯咖啡！」

掛掉電話後，漢尼拔心情大好，他走回廁所，拿起地上的耳朵，順道從史密斯醫生的髮髻中拆下一根小黑夾。醫生再度走回辦公桌，用魔法改造那根小黑夾，並用它嘗試打開上鎖的抽屜——結果十分成功，漢尼拔滿意的微笑，並吞下這隻成為萬用鑰匙的髮夾。

漢尼拔完成了所有預計要做的事，而時間仍剩下三分多鐘。他想了想，將史密斯醫生的右耳用酒精消毒，再用清水沖洗了一會兒，接著漢尼拔坐進皮椅中，將紙巾鋪上大腿，準備開始用餐。

當護工們走進診療室時，他們目睹了大名鼎鼎的食人魔進食——漢尼拔像是在品嚐午後甜點般，一臉幸福地咀嚼著一隻耳朵。  



	5. Chapter 5

5.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
  
威爾站在瑪格家的廚房裡，瞪著剛推開大門的阿拉娜。

「妳說什麼？」

「萊克特趁著身體檢查時打昏巴尼、咬下治療師的耳朵。三名護工目睹他吃下那隻耳朵，現在全吵著要辭職。」阿拉娜才剛進屋，身上還帶著深秋的涼意，她接過瑪格遞來的熱茶，長嘆了口氣。「今天下午簡直是場惡夢，我才剛把萊克特關進緊閉室沒多久，佛萊迪·勞茲就在門口大吵、非要採訪我不可，被她這樣一鬧，這件事也瞞不住了。抱歉，威爾，這麼久沒見面，原本打算請你吃飯，卻讓你等到這麼晚⋯⋯」

「漢尼拔咬下治療師的耳朵？」威爾根本沒聽見後面幾句話，「這不像是他的作風。」

「我也覺得很奇怪，」瑪格坐在公寓客廳的沙發上，懷中抱著剛入睡的莫里斯，嗓音不自覺地放輕。「萊克特醫生還特別打給我，說實話，那通電話除了恐嚇之外，沒有任何實質上的意義。」

「他的目的就是恐嚇，」阿拉娜坐到瑪格身邊，兩人自然地交換了一個吻。她垂眼，溫柔的撥開兒子額上細碎的棕髮，語帶愧疚。「今天早上我控制不住脾氣，不僅開口諷刺萊克特，甚至還允許護工粗魯地對待他⋯⋯他是在報復我。」阿拉娜將臉埋在瑪格柔軟的髮絲中，尾音帶著一絲恐懼的顫抖，「我真的非常抱歉。」

瑪格聽出阿拉娜的害怕，她故作憤怒的哼了一聲，咬了口妻子的下巴。「有什麼辦法，妳是我老婆，我也只能原諒妳了。」

兩人在沙發上膩歪，完全忘了還有客人在場。說實話，威爾覺得十分尷尬，又有幾分新奇——這是他從未見過的阿拉娜；現在這個阿拉娜會因為愛人而忘記寬容，會自私、會恐懼⋯⋯彷彿徹底拋棄了過往大公無私的聖人光環。

「別擔心，妳不會失去我，」瑪格輕柔的吻著阿拉娜，昏黃的燈光灑落她的側夾，彷彿撫平了命運曾在她臉上留下的悲傷。「好好睡吧。」

阿拉娜似乎累極了，靠在瑪格肩上，含糊地嘟囔了幾聲。瑪格輕撫著她的後背，等阿拉娜模模糊糊的入睡後，再將懷中的莫里斯放到妻子身邊，幫兩人蓋上毛毯。

安頓好阿拉娜後，瑪格站起身，朝廚房裡的威爾招手，示意他跟上。

兩人走進書房，瑪格神秘兮兮地從角落挖出一個盒子，一臉期待地望著威爾打開。一開始威爾以為是什麼機密文件，當他看清盒子裡裝了些什麼，臉立刻黑了一半。

裡面是他學生時期送給阿拉娜的情書。

「這⋯⋯怎麼還留著？」威爾抽出最上面一封，看著自己潦草的字跡，臉不自覺的皺成一團。

瑪格嘻嘻一笑，「沒想到你竟然暗戀過我的妻子。」

「我那時候才十多歲，現在才興師問罪會不會太晚了一點？」威爾翻了個白眼，將手中的情書塞回給瑪格，「自己留著吧。」

「好啦好啦，真是一點都不好玩。」

聽著瑪格輕快的嗓音，威爾突然一陣恍惚，腦袋中對瑪格的印象逐漸模糊、分解、重新塑形——那個曾經憎恨世界、憎恨自己的女人早已喪生在三年前的大火中，如今的瑪格·維傑彷彿是傳說中的鳳凰，擺脫灰燼、浴火重生。

威爾斂下眼，忍不住微笑。

「妳們過得很好，」

「我一把火燒了維傑家上百年的老宅，還跟一個女人結婚，甚至還有了兒子——你都不知道我當了多久的小報頭條。」瑪格哼了哼，「但是，沒錯，我過得很好。」

「還習慣美國的生活嗎？」

「莫里斯很喜歡阿拉娜在阿肯色州的老家，我們常常去拜訪，順便教那個臭小鬼騎馬。噢，對，阿拉娜的父母讓我稱呼他們為『爸爸』和『媽媽』，還說我是他們的第二個女兒⋯⋯我都沒這樣叫我的親生父親呢。」說到一半，瑪格看向威爾，露出極為溫柔的神情，「有這麼多愛我的人居住在這個國家，威爾，這裡就是我的家。」

如此坦白的回答另威爾啞口無言，甚至還產了一絲嫉妒。他們有著相同沈重的過往，瑪格在阿拉娜的扶持下走了出來，威爾相信自己也是，畢竟現在他也有了茉莉。

然而，當面對瑪格的幸福時，威爾卻無話可說，他只能露出微弱的笑容，聳了聳肩，像以往一樣移開視線。

當兩人陷入沈默時，阿拉娜牽著莫里斯走進書房。母子兩人睡眼惺忪地打了個哈欠，揉揉眼睛，一舉一動驚人地相似。

「媽咪！」莫里斯鬆開阿拉娜，一手扯著白兔玩偶的耳朵，往瑪格身上撲去。「妳怎麼跑掉了！」

「我才睡了一下，莫里斯就開始哭。」阿拉娜撥了撥凌亂的棕髮，說話仍帶著一絲鼻音，「明明是我生的，卻這麼喜歡黏著妳。」

「想睡覺了嗎？」瑪格蹲下，見兒子點點頭，便一把把他抱了起來。「我先帶他回房。」

阿拉娜在瑪格經過時，吻了吻兒子的額頭，接著轉向威爾——再轉向辦公桌上的盒子。「那是什麼？」她問。

「我寫給妳的情書。」威爾聳聳肩，他見阿拉娜噗哧一笑，忍不住抱怨：「別笑了，又不是我找出來的。」

「難怪前幾天瑪格聽說你要來，一副神秘兮兮的模樣。」

「她跟以前不太一樣。」

「我們都是，」幾封情書的信封上起了毛邊，紙質泛黃，寫著阿拉娜名字的墨水微微暈開，那些飽含愛意的字母彷彿成為一朵朵在黃昏盛開的墨花。過了許久，阿拉娜才微弱的開口：「我那時候其實知道你喜歡我，威爾。」

「妳知道？」威爾有些驚訝，「我這些信都沒有署名⋯。」

「我很早就知道了，可是我擔心你會因為我的拒絕而受傷，所以一直沒說。這些信算一算也持續了三年。威爾，你一直都是個溫柔而敏感的人，如果我真的替你著想，當初就應該直接給你個痛快，而不是讓你提心吊膽了三年之久。」阿拉娜苦笑，擺弄著情書上的毛邊， 「我的自以為是總讓別人受傷，不論是當初你對我的感情、或是後來你對萊克特的控訴⋯⋯我早就有了預設立場，不夠客觀，所以才看不見真相。」

威爾模模糊糊的猜到這場對話的走向，他站到老友身邊，看著她不再年輕的面容，極為溫柔的說：「這不是自以為是，這是妳特有的善良。」

「善良？」阿拉娜抬首，濃黑的眼線被眼角的水氣暈染開來，「艾比蓋兒也是這麼說我的⋯⋯她說我太善良了。」

「艾比蓋兒？」

「她說得沒錯，威爾。現在我瞭解了，其實善良和邪惡一樣，都是一種自大，我們都在與他人接觸之前就先預設了那個人的好壞。」阿拉娜一頓，彷彿在來回咀嚼著『善良』這個單字，卻只在嘴裡嚐到一陣苦澀，「我的確善良——無知的善良。」

「妳想多了，」威爾從阿拉娜手中奪下一封情書，晃了晃，問道：「讀過了嗎？」

阿拉娜搖頭，「那時候我不敢讀，怕會在你面前露出馬腳。」

「聽好了，現在我親自讀給妳聽。」威爾自顧自地將信紙拿了出來，開始大聲朗讀：「『親愛的阿拉娜·布魯姆小姐，由於之前幾封信妳都沒有回覆，請原諒我再次寫信打攪妳——這將會是最後一次，我以我普巫測驗（O.W.Ls）的魔藥學成績發誓。』」

「難怪你魔藥學成績是D，」阿拉娜忍不住插嘴。

威爾翻了個白眼，「『我喜歡妳，非常非常喜歡妳，我喜歡妳笑起來的模樣、喜歡妳生氣起來的眉毛、喜歡妳多管閒事的個性、喜歡妳上課假裝認真實則放空⋯⋯』」唸到這裡，威爾有些撐不下去，表情不自覺的扭曲，「天啊，真是有夠噁心。」

阿拉娜爆發出大笑。

「好啦，我要繼續了。」威爾清了清喉嚨，「『妳是個美好的人，我指的不是妳的外表，而是妳的個性——妳很善良，像是小太陽一樣溫暖，可能有人會說妳雞婆或霸道，可是我知道妳都是為了對方著想。妳相信世界上每個人都是好人，所以願意真誠的對待所有人，也願意去瞭解像我一樣悲慘的怪胎。』」

「『布魯姆小姐，我想告訴妳，妳用善良拯救了我的人生。』」威爾瞥了眼阿拉娜，似乎有些害羞，接著又故作鎮靜的拿起信紙。「『祝妳普巫測驗全部過E，深愛你的追求者敬上。』」

緊接著是一陣漫長的沈默，突然，阿拉娜嗚咽一聲，捂著臉，開始默默的啜泣。威爾沒想到自己的情書有這種效果，一時間慌了手腳，只能僵硬地摟著好友，輕輕地拍著她的背。

瑪格不知道在門邊站了多久，一雙灰綠色的眼睛閃爍著淚光，她擦了擦眼角，走向前，從威爾手中接過自己的妻子。

「阿拉娜，嘿⋯⋯嘿，親愛的，別哭。妳也用善良拯救了我的人生——沒有妳，阿拉娜，我永遠不會有勇氣逃離過去。」

聽見這句話，阿拉娜哭得更加厲害，渾身顫抖，將臉埋進妻子的肩窩。瑪格緊緊擁著她，不停在她耳邊呢喃只有兩人才知道的愛語；書房的立燈將她們一邊的側臉照得柔軟，彷彿光影模糊了她們從靈魂至軀殼的界線，這一刻，瑪格和阿拉娜在微弱的光輝中相擁、親吻、融化⋯⋯最終成為了同一抹光暈中的影子。 

「妳還沒洗澡呢，先回房間吧。」等阿拉娜停止哭泣後，瑪格鬆開她，溫聲說道。

「等等，」阿拉娜轉頭，「嘿，威爾？」

「嗯？」

「我想說⋯⋯我很抱歉，謝謝你對我的喜歡，但是我沒辦法回報相同的情感。」阿拉娜頓了頓，臉上的笑容一如當年善良。「你是個好人，你也是我最好的朋友。」

威爾一愣，接著哈哈大笑：「這是睽違二十年的好人卡嗎？」

「這是我欠你的道謝。」

威爾望著相擁的好友們，微微一笑，「不客氣。」

  
威爾向瑪格和阿拉娜道過晚安後，便走向廚房的家用電話。明天一早，他就要去伯明罕進行調查，一想到『共情』會出現的情景，威爾心裡便一陣掙扎——而茉莉爽朗的笑聲能帶給他溫暖。

『喂？』

「茉莉，是我。」

『噢，你總算打來了，我等了一整天了。』

茉莉抱怨著，威爾想像她嘟起嘴、在床單上滾來滾去的模樣，忍不住笑了出來。聽見笑聲，茉莉也跟著笑了起來，佛羅里達的陽光彷彿透過她的嗓音灑落在威爾心上。

「再過幾天我就能回去了，到時候，我還會再帶一隻新的大傢伙回家。」威爾靠著冰箱，閉起眼，想像自己躺在妻子身邊。「牠屬於其中一個受害家庭，年紀很大了，沒人要認養，我就想把牠帶回去。」

『同情心氾濫，跟家裡的臭小鬼一樣。』電話那頭的茉莉哼了哼，『華特今天也帶了一隻大傢伙回家，說是在學校旁邊撿到的。他還為了這隻狗跟其他學生打架，真是的⋯⋯』

威爾聽著茉莉叨叨絮絮，嘴角不自覺的上揚。從他的位置能看見主臥室的一小角，瑪格還沒關門，床上的阿拉娜抱著莫里斯陷入沉睡，小男孩懷裡則是緊抱著白兔玩偶。瑪格坐在床沿，有一下沒一下的撫摸妻子的髮絲，當她垂首親吻家人時，棕髮垂落，與床上的阿拉娜髮絲交纏，如同一張互相擄獲的網，夜燈為他們一家柔軟的輪廓鑲上一層金邊。

這幅畫面曾讓威爾想起那一年的聖誕，他總會撕心裂肺地疼；但現在，他卻想起華特，他想著茉莉坐在兒子床邊，還有她那一抹看見自己靠近時的溫柔微笑。

『早點回來，別受傷。』茉莉語氣帶上了一絲睡意，『我明天還得早起開店，先掛電話了。』

「晚安，」威爾眷戀的說：「我愛妳。」

『我也愛你。』

掛電話的那一刻，威爾心裡暖融融的。他知道，自己已經到家了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

威爾搖搖晃晃地走出雅各比的房子，他靠著門柱，深深吐了口氣，試圖把剛才『共情』中的血腥味從腦子裡一起吐出去。

等噁心感平復之後，威爾走向不遠處的警車，喚來兩位莫魔探員。

「有什麼需要幫忙的嗎，葛蘭姆探員？」其中一位薑紅髮色的探員狐疑的看了眼威爾，臉上充滿不信任。

「你們詢問過附近住戶了嗎？」

「當然，這是基本常識。」

「雅各比家的大門是幾天前換的？」

「什麼？」

「牙仙在剛才的『共情』中採用了與利茲一家不同的開鎖方式，他早有準備，甚至因為自己的先見之明而感到自滿。由此推斷⋯⋯算了。」一見兩名莫魔探員困惑的表情，威爾一頓，只能嘆氣。「總之，麻煩你們去確認雅各比家案發前幾天有沒有整修過大門，然後再去向鄰居詢問，換門之後有沒有見到任何可疑人士在附近遊蕩。」

莫魔探員遲疑了一會兒，最終點點頭，走回警車。

威爾能從他們臉上讀到懷疑、甚至還有一絲厭惡。他感到無奈，這起案件過於重大、也過於複雜，巫師和莫魔高層遭到民眾質疑，因而被迫攜手合作。雖然雙方不像幾十年前那樣打死不相往來，但是上百年來的恩怨不可能一夕消弭，真正合作起來，仍有許多礙手礙腳的地方。

「調查不太順利嗎？」

一見紅髮女記者從雅各比家的倉庫旁邊走出來，威爾腳步一頓，心情更差了。

「佛萊迪，走開。」

佛萊迪·勞茲抓緊機會，又照了幾張威爾神色憔悴的照片。她滿意的放下相機，瞇起綠色的眼睛，單薄的雙唇又露出充滿算計的笑容。

「好歹我們也曾是合作夥伴，葛蘭姆探員，態度別這麼冷淡嘛。」

威爾不理她，自顧自地繞過倉庫，往雅各比家後方的樹林走去。

佛萊迪連忙踩著高跟靴跟了上前，像隻麻雀一樣在威爾身邊打轉。

「探員，等等，你有沒有想過，也許這次我們能再次⋯⋯？」

「沒有。」

「我都還沒說完呢，你就這麼急著回答。」佛萊迪放柔了嗓音，用虛偽的關心口氣說：「你瞧，我仍有派得上用場的地方，上次我不也幫上了大忙嗎？既然這一次案件陷入膠著，你不如試著利用我。連環殺手都是自戀狂，跟我合作，寫一些能刺激他的報導，你能更輕易地引他出籠⋯⋯」

「閉嘴！勞茲！妳以為我沒在看報紙嗎？」

「噢⋯⋯」佛萊迪拉長了尾音，露出促狹的笑容。「原來如此，你不喜歡我寫你和萊克特的故事？但是讀者喜歡啊，『謀殺夫夫浪跡歐洲』，這個標題既浪漫又懸疑，很能刺激銷售量。」

「最新那一期！妳寫的那是什麼垃圾！還有那些照片——！」

「你說『謀殺夫夫舊情復燃』嗎？」佛萊迪刻意露出恍然大悟的表情，「我的主編非常喜歡呢！多虧了你們這次跟麻瓜合作，我們還能把文章內容賣給麻瓜⋯⋯話說回來，我這次寫的是事實，你確實去巴爾的摩精神病院探訪萊克特了。說實話，探員，我不太懂你們FBI的邏輯，竟然寧願去找一個食人魔幫忙，也不願意和一個良民合作⋯⋯」

威爾發現自己又被佛萊迪繞了進去，氣急敗壞的轉身就走。女記者趁機揮了揮魔杖，她的羽毛筆立刻飛到半空中，快速的在筆記本上編寫下一期的報導；接著佛萊迪小跑上前，繼續死命糾纏著威爾，試圖套出更多消息。

「滾開！」

「你是自願去找萊克特的呢？還是杰克·克勞福德壓著你去的？」佛萊迪無視對方憤怒，羽毛筆在空中振筆疾書。「我猜是前者，你吃軟不吃硬，別人愈是逼迫你你愈不會讓人如願。」

威爾再也忍無可忍，他往後一轉，朝封鎖線的方向走去。佛萊迪沈浸在訪問之中，沒有發現他們離莫魔警車愈來愈近，等威爾停下時，她才發現狀況不對。

「嘿！」威爾朝薑紅髮的莫魔探員大吼：「這裡有人擅闖調查現場！」

靠著警車聊天的兩名麻瓜一愣，接著匆匆忙忙的拉起封鎖線，彎腰鑽了進來。「女士，請妳馬上離開！」

佛萊迪被兩名探員一左一右的抓住手臂，掙也掙不開，她鍥而不捨地朝威爾大叫：「再想想吧！探員！你需要我的幫忙——！」

然而威爾早已快步離去，只留給佛萊迪一個漆黑瘦削的身影。

「好了，女士，請妳跟我們走。」莫魔探員見佛萊迪不再掙扎，便鬆開她的手臂。一重獲自由，佛萊迪冷哼一聲，掏出魔杖，施展消影術離開，留下兩名目瞪口呆的莫魔。

被佛萊迪這樣一鬧，當威爾再次走近雅各比家後方的樹林時，太陽已逐漸西落。

他聽從漢尼拔的建議，這一次『共情』，威爾確實察覺到牙仙對開放空間的渴望——他渴望能完全展開『翅膀』和『尾巴』、也渴望能沐浴在血色的滿月月輝之下——不，應該說這是『偉大生物』的渴望，牙仙敬畏牠，所以拼盡一切滿足牠的需求。

落日橘紅染上樹梢，樹林裡一陣靜謐，只有威爾踩著落葉的沙沙聲。這片針葉林沿著坡地向上蔓延，他沿著坡度往高處走，試圖尋找能看見月亮的空地。

走了一陣，樹林卻只是愈來愈密，夕陽落下，火燒般的色彩逐漸退去，黑夜悄然潛行，不知不覺佔領這片土地。威爾停下腳步喘氣，抬頭一望，在交錯的枝枒與陰影間，一彎銀月散發光輝；當他往回看去，山坡下方隱隱能看見雅各比家附近鄰居的燈火。

霎時間，威爾突然想通了。

他開始往下觀察，試圖找出斷裂的樹枝和被踩踏過的泥土。夜色愈來愈沉，秋夜微涼，威爾呼著白氣，不自覺的打了個冷顫——他知道自己應該回去了，但強烈的直覺要他繼續下去。

慢慢的，威爾從佈滿落葉和松果的地上找出些微痕跡，有個區域的土壤特別扎實，那裡的葉片也比附近的落葉破碎。威爾沿著這條極為隱密的小徑往前走，最終，停在一棵粗壯的松木前方。

松樹下方滿是碎裂的樹枝，甚至還有一些薯片的碎屑。威爾站抬頭，瞇起雙眼，發現樹枝之間有個區塊不那麼濃密，彷彿被什麼東西鑽過一樣。他想了想，在樹下繞了一圈，找到立足點之後，就開始往上攀爬。

爬到一個高度後，威爾往後一望，正好能看見雅各比的房子，他甚至能看見薑紅髮的麻瓜探員打開客廳的燈，在電視機前伸了一個懶腰。

非常好的位置，威爾心想，他隨意找了一根最粗的樹枝，小心翼翼的坐了下來。

此時上方的雲層散去，月光灑落，威爾的後背突然一陣劇痛，他拱起身子，手指緊緊摳住樹皮，發出低吼。恍惚間，一雙巨大的肉翅從威爾肩胛骨穿出，他的尾椎也在喀喀作響，慢慢延長，接著長出一條幾乎垂地的帶刺尾巴。

當疼痛逐漸消去後，威爾緩慢地轉頭，他的手指仍鮮血淋漓的放在樹幹上頭，而在他的手掌後方，有人刻了一個陌生的符號——彷彿是一把利刃穿透一具棺材。

『中』。  


漢尼拔看著夜空中血紅的彎月，露出一抹微笑。

他原本打算再欣賞一會兒威爾的記憶宮殿，但現實世界卻傳來了呼喚，他不得不抽回思緒，再次張開雙眼。

巴爾的摩精神病院的禁閉室色彩單調，空間和門衛魔法雙重運作下，蒼白緩緩流轉，牆面彷彿深陷濃霧之中；禁閉室的空間也極為狹窄，最多只能讓一個成年男子轉身和躺下。在阿拉娜刻意羞辱下，漢尼拔的馬桶和鐵床都被收走，只留下一塊薄被，然而，對醫生而言，這樣簡單安靜的空間更利於他思考。

牆上出現了一道狹窄的窗，巴尼站在外頭，朝漢尼拔揮了揮手。

「日安，巴尼，」漢尼拔率先打了聲招呼，「你把我的書籍交給我那些好鄰居了嗎？」

「剛才給完了。您應該小心一點，布魯姆醫生最近心情非常不好。」

「既然布魯姆醫生打算收走所有書籍，那我不如把這些好書與其他人分享。」漢尼拔從角落站起身，悠閒地走到窗口前方。「更何況，我相信你們一定仔細檢查過那些書了，不是嗎？」

「是的，非常仔細。」巴尼將手提式話筒放在窗沿上，推給漢尼拔。「萊克特醫生，您的律師剛才打來，堅持要和您對話。」

「我知道了，謝謝你，巴尼。」

「您有十分鐘。我先離開，等會兒回來。」

等巴尼離開後，漢尼拔才拿起話筒，溫和地說：「你好？」

另一端的男人聽見漢尼拔的聲音，發出了短促的抽氣聲。醫生挑眉，露出一抹興致高昂的微笑。「你好，請問你是哪一位？」

『萊克特⋯⋯萊克特醫生？』對方嗓音極低，口音含糊，口腔應該有受過傷。漢尼拔瞇著眼，快速分析著，一邊回應道：「是的，我是，有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」

『我想告訴你，萊克特⋯⋯醫生，您對我的關注讓我受寵若驚。』

「關注？」

『是的⋯⋯是的，我在報紙上讀到了，FBI找您幫忙調查我的案件。』男人頓了頓，緩慢而含糊的語氣戴上一絲陰狠，『我不相信您會將我出賣給那些人⋯⋯我知道，您是唯一一個了解我的人，您會了解我的蛻變。』

「我親愛的朋友，我知道你的潛能，仔細感受內在的能量，你一定能完成你心目中的蛻變。」漢尼拔心情極佳，他循循善誘的問道：「告訴我，你會變成什麼呢？」

電話那頭的男人停頓許久，呼吸加劇，每一下吐息都帶著力道，如同巨龍炙熱的鼻息。

『偉大的——偉大的——紅龍！』

「非常好，」漢尼拔彷彿能看見強大的魔力在牙仙體內暴衝，他輕柔地說：「就是這樣，感受內在的能量，你一定能做到。」

『是的⋯⋯沒錯，我感受到了⋯⋯！』在漢尼拔的帶領下，牙仙開始啜泣，語氣不斷顫抖。他大口大口的喘息，哽咽的嗓音慢慢夾雜了猛獸般的嘶吼。「噢！是的！有股力量在我體內——噢！天啊！噢——！」

另一端傳來了巨龍的低吼聲，伴隨著翻箱倒櫃和玻璃碎裂的聲響。漢尼拔嫌吵，他把話筒拿遠，等牙仙恢復之後，他才讚道：「太厲害了，真讓人驚奇。」

『這真是太⋯⋯神奇了！您的每一個字⋯⋯都帶著魔法！』

「過譽了。」漢尼拔說：「親愛的朋友，你剛才說你也看到報紙了？」

『是的。』

「也許你可以幫我一點小忙？也算是幫自己一個忙。」

『當然了，能幫上您的忙是我的⋯⋯榮幸。』

「你有紙跟筆嗎？」漢尼拔愉悅的說：「我需要你抄下一個地址。」

  
威爾走回雅各比家，兩名莫魔探員正等在門邊，一見他來，立刻快步迎上前去。

「雅各比家確實在案發前三天換過門，」薑紅髮的探員一臉驚奇的說：「我們詢問附近的鄰居，他們證實兩天前有人來修理過變電箱——你瞧，就是掛在那裡那個。」

「很好，」威爾有些暈眩，他喘了口氣，指向樹林。「那裡，跟著我的足跡去找，兇手一棵樹上留下了標記。」

莫魔探員互看了一眼，這回他們不再質疑，立刻招呼了其他幾名警察，戴上工具就往樹林裡走去。

「嘿，葛蘭姆探員？」薑紅髮的莫魔探員突然停下腳步，轉向威爾，「剛才克勞福德探員打來，他說他有急事要找你——噢，對，差點忘了你不用手機。」他將手機從口袋裡掏出來，扔給威爾。「等我回來你再還我吧！」

威爾道了聲謝，接著撥出行為科學部的莫魔專線。過了一陣，電話被接了起來，溫和卻機械化的女聲說道：『您好，這裡是天天洗衣店，天天洗淨您的衣服。如果您需要任何資訊，歡迎您上我們的網站，網址是⋯。』

「我是威爾·葛蘭姆，FBI行為科學部的特殊探員。」

另一頭停頓許久，接著，女聲再次響起：『特殊探員威爾·葛蘭姆，身份確認，現在為您轉接行為科學部。』

威爾又等了片刻，電話被接起，傳來兩個男人的爭吵聲。威爾一聽，馬上認出那是自己的同僚、鑑識小組的吉米和布萊恩。

「嘿！你們別吵了⋯⋯！」

『威爾？』

「對，是我。」威爾鬆了口氣，「吉米？怎麼了？你們怎麼吵成這樣？剛才杰克打來，要我⋯⋯！」

吉米·普萊茲打斷威爾，他語氣驚恐，極為急促的說：『謝天謝地！你得趕快回來！巴爾的摩精神病院出事了！」


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

有的時候，威爾會覺得自己的人生是場惡夢。

就像現在，當他站在阿拉娜·布魯姆被開腸剖肚的屍體前，仍覺得自己還在作夢。

巴爾的摩精神病院的院長辦公室滿是玻璃碎屑和凹洞，如同遭遇過砲彈洗禮般狼藉。晚上七點多，醫院員工發現阿拉娜·布魯姆的屍體，立即通報FBI，米莉安跟著第一批鑑識人員一同抵達，由於大多數人都認識阿拉娜，案發現場氣氛格外凝重，血腥味盤踞不去，壓得人喘不過氣。

米莉安正聽著鑑識人員進行報告，她煩躁地嘆了口氣，抬起頭，正好看見威爾出現在辦公室門口。那個男人如同一抹被抽離軀殼的幽魂，毫無血色，恍惚地飄蕩著，幾乎融進後方的白牆中。

「威爾？」米莉安一愣，接著快步走到門口，巧妙地擋住威爾看向屍體的視線。「你怎麼會過來？」

威爾沒有反應，仍呆滯的盯著同一個方向，視線彷彿穿透了米莉安的軀殼，落在後方好友的屍體上方。

「威爾？嘿！威爾！」一見威爾恍惚的表情，米莉安心中閃過擔憂，忍不住提高了音量。「你還好嗎？」

「我⋯⋯」

威爾這才轉過頭，他嘗試著開口，吐出的單字卻糊在一起，彷彿是一聲微弱的嗚咽。他無法繼續下去，眼眶泛起血紅。米莉安曾多次在受害者親友臉上看見相同的神情，但當她目睹這種悲痛到極致的麻木出現在熟人臉上，仍感到呼吸一滯。

「嘿，聽著——聽著！威爾，你先去外面喝一杯咖啡吧，街角那一家很不錯，等等我再去找你。」

「米莉安，把調查報告給我。」威爾打斷女探員的好意，「然後清場。」

「清場？」米莉安一愣，立即反應過來。她連忙搖頭。「不不不！你不需要這麼做！我們已經知道兇手是誰，現在只要調查他接下來的動向⋯⋯！」

「不！」

威爾突然大聲嘶吼，下一秒卻又像被自己的失控驚嚇一般，惶惶不安的瑟縮起身。米莉安於心不忍，她吞了吞口水，試圖擠出一些安撫的字眼，然而卻什麼也說不出來。

「你們⋯⋯你們需要更多線索，這就是我被杰克找來的原因。」

最終，米莉安認輸，她將手中的調查報告交給威爾，領著其餘鑑識人員一同走出院長辦公室。等到所有人離開後，威爾翻開調查報告：『阿拉娜·布魯姆死前腦部遭到檯燈重擊，死因為索命咒。死後，兇手以魔杖剖開死者胸膛，取出心髒⋯⋯』報告最後一頁夾著馬修·布張照片，威爾盯著那張邪氣的臉，手不自覺地攢緊。

冷靜下來，威爾跟自己說。冷靜，這沒什麼，就像平常一樣——這只是工作。

他根本不敢轉向辦公桌，深怕自己一看見阿拉娜的屍體就會立刻崩潰。花了一段時間讓腦袋恢復空白後，威爾才邁步，踏過一地狼籍，走到辦公室正中央，做了幾個深呼吸，緊緊閉上雙眼。

魔法開始運作，四周景色急速倒轉，鑑識人員和醫院護工來來去去，落地窗外的天空也從墨黑再次染上橘紅。當威爾再次睜開眼，他正站在院長辦公室厚重的雙扇木門旁，雙手緊握桌燈，渾身緊繃，蓄勢待發。

「她必須死，」威爾咧開嘴，露出一抹猙獰的笑容。「為了成就我的愛情。」

大門被推了開來，阿拉娜·布魯姆一臉疲憊地走進辦公室內。她摸索著牆上的電燈開關，那一刻，威爾上前一步，舉高手裡的檯燈，狠狠後腦勺砸下。

阿拉娜悶哼一聲，倒在地上，失去意識。威爾上前一步，把她扔上巨大的紅木辦公桌上，再從她的大衣內襯抽出魔杖；接著他轉身，拉起落地窗的窗簾，關起辦公室大門。

威爾謹慎的在雙扇大門上施法，確保不會有人突然闖進。當他處理好一切時，阿拉娜突然從後方撲上，狠狠在威爾頭上砸下花瓶；頓時，威爾的視線一片血紅，他怒吼一聲，反手將女巫甩了出去。

阿拉娜往後踉蹌幾步，撞在辦公桌上，接著緩緩滑落，順帶掃下桌上的資料和照片。她在地毯上嗚咽著匍匐，裸露的膝蓋和小腿被滿地玻璃渣刺得鮮血淋漓，在灰藍色的地毯上落下一條顫抖的猩紅。

這個畫面取悅了威爾，他一派悠閒的靠著大門，愉悅地欣賞著阿拉娜如同蟲蠹在地上爬行，卑微地尋求生路，卻又無處可逃。

爬了一會兒，阿拉娜似乎意識到眼前的男人正在恥笑自己，她停下掙扎，用盡全力翻過身，靠著桌腳勉勉強強坐了起來。這名女巫試圖維持最後的尊嚴——而這激怒了威爾。

「我要挖出她的心，」威爾扭了扭頭，咧開嘴巴，一把將阿拉娜從玻璃和照片上抓起，壓在辦公桌上。他湊近女巫的耳邊，伸出舌頭，如同獵犬舔舐獵物一般舔著阿拉娜的側臉。「我要把它挖出來，扔在一旁，任由它腐爛發臭。」

「顫抖地、服從地，她從他手中吞下那顆燃燒的心臟。（... trembling, obedient/ She ate that burning heart out of his hand.）我看著他啜泣，接著離我而去（Weeping I saw then depart from me.）。」

索命咒的綠光劃破天際，阿拉娜來不及哀嚎就失去了生命。下一秒，威爾瞪大眼，喘著氣，脫離了『共情』。

「他殺掉她，是為了挖出她的心——挖出她的愛情。」威爾喃喃地說：「這就是我的設想。」

阿拉娜死前那張慘白的臉仍爾眼前晃蕩，他感到一陣暈眩，過了片刻，才勉強恢復神智。『共情』中的部分片段閃過威爾腦海，他熟悉阿拉娜，他知道，這名聰慧的女巫在死前曾試圖為自己留下線索。

威爾模擬著好友死前的行為，最終停在辦公桌前方。各種資料混雜著照片散亂一地，血跡斑斑，鑑識小組已擺上了號碼牌，代表他們曾仔細搜查過這裡——然而，這是阿拉娜唯一有機會留下線索的地方。

威爾戴上手套，小心翼翼的翻找著地面上凌亂的資料。多數紙張都有滴落狀的血漬，少數幾張家族照片也有，威爾翻開瑪格和莫里斯騎馬的照片、赫夫帕夫的畢業照、麻瓜醫學院的實習照⋯⋯威爾甚至翻到了一張他們倆得到論文冠軍時的合照。

那是一張魔法照片，威爾和阿拉娜合抱著一個巨大的金色獎盃，青澀的臉上堆滿笑容。接著畫面一變，阿拉娜側過身，在好友側頰上落下一個輕吻，年輕的威爾一臉呆愣，不可思議的捂著臉頰，整張臉倏地成了顆紅潤的蘋果。

看著照片裡笨拙的自己，威爾悶笑了幾聲，有股澀意從眼角蔓延開來。他連忙站起身，倉皇地抹了抹臉；當再次看向那張合照時，威爾看見了那滴鮮血——還有血滴上模糊的半個大拇指印。

那枚指紋印在照片裡威爾的頭髮上，這也是唯一一張有指紋的照片。一開始，威爾沒有多想，突然，馬修對自己的莫名癡戀閃過他的腦海，破碎的線索緩緩地互相靠攏，有什麼東西即將破繭而出。

威爾皺起眉，盯著照片裡自己黑髮上的指紋。

挖出的心臟、黑色捲髮⋯⋯心臟⋯⋯愛情。

愛情。

瞬間，一股噁心感直衝腦門，威爾想起馬修滿懷愛意的那張臉，忍不住捂著嘴，雙腿微微發軟。他撐著辦公桌，試圖維持冷靜，但當他抬起頭，卻正面對上阿拉娜的屍體。

除了後腦杓的凹洞還有胸腔上的開口外，阿拉娜·布魯姆其餘的部位都保持著完整。此時，她坐在辦公椅上，頭微微的側歪，柔美的面孔一片祥和，彷彿只是陷入一場美麗的夢境。

「阿拉娜。」

威爾顫抖的伸出手，似乎想要觸碰好友放在桌上的手，卻又在最後一刻收了回來——罪惡感使他膽怯。

前一晚，阿拉娜才在暈染的昏黃中微笑的說：謝謝你，威爾，你是個很好的人。

而現在，他卻辜負了她。

靜謐的深夜裡只剩下威爾獨活，但他也撐不了多久，濃稠的夜晚正緩緩攀附上他的軀殼；威爾沒有反抗，只是安靜的、順從的閉上眼，他熟悉這種黑暗，也曾抗拒過，卻仍無法將它完全驅逐出自己破碎的靈魂。

接受它，接受你的靈魂。

有人在威爾的靈魂中低語，他說的很有道理，威爾無力抗拒那個聲音的蠱惑——他真的太累了。

「我⋯⋯很抱歉。」

在遭黑暗吞噬之前，威爾用殘餘的靈魂凝聚出一聲嘶啞的道歉。然而，比起道歉，這更像微弱的祈求。

院長辦公室外的走廊一團混亂，掛畫全都砸落在地，散發著焦味。威爾才剛踏出門，被眼前的景象驚呆在原地，連忙拉住一旁忙於滅火的護工。

「這是怎麼回事？」

「布魯姆醫生的妻子來了，」護工一邊揮舞著魔杖滅火，一邊說道：「也不知道是誰通知她的⋯⋯唉，總之她剛才在走廊上魔力失控，把這裡搞得一團亂。」

「她在哪？」

「誰？」護工一愣，「喔，剛才那位FBI的探員護送她到休息室了⋯⋯」

威爾倉促的道了聲謝，立刻往休息室趕去。他小心翼翼的開門走進，瑪格躺在沙發上，面向椅背，縮成拱形，彷彿在保護自己不讓外界傷害。威爾以為她已經入睡，打算離開，瑪格的聲音突然從他背後響起。

「她愛我。」

聞言，威爾一愣，轉過身，看見瑪格從沙發上爬了起來，滿眼血絲，神色蒼白。

威爾不知道該怎麼開口，他坐到沙發前的茶几上，無措的盯著自己的手指。

「我⋯⋯知道。」

「她很愛我，」瑪格恍惚地重複，「她很愛我⋯⋯她愛我，非常非常愛我。」

「嘿，」威爾試圖握住瑪格緊握的雙手，他柔聲道：「瑪格，妳是她最愛的人⋯⋯。」

「那麼為什麼！」瑪格倏地甩開威爾，她站起身，兇猛的咆哮：「為什麼！為什麼是她？為什麼！為什麼給了我一切之後又要全部都奪走！為什麼——！」

失控的魔力再次從瑪格體內爆開，威爾遭到波及，跟著茶几一起往後飛了出去。他閃過另一個朝自己飛來的桌燈，狼狽不已的爬到另一個沙發椅後方，一邊躲避其他物品，一邊大吼：「瑪格！冷靜一點！」

「她給了我一個家——一個真正的家！為什麼又要把她從我身邊搶走！」

「瑪格！」威爾縮在沙發椅後方，現在就連休息室的牆壁都凹了一個大洞，他別無選擇，只能抽出魔杖，準備使用昏厥咒。「瑪格！妳還有莫里斯！」

那一瞬間，所有魔法停止，漂浮在空中的各種茶杯和椅子通通砸落在地。威爾不敢輕舉妄動，他仍在沙發後躲著，直到隱約的啜泣聲傳來，他才緩慢地離開藏匿處。

瑪格在殘骸中坐著，披頭散髮、神色瘋癲，身上有幾處冒著煙的灼傷。她將臉埋進手掌中，發出了一聲悽愴的哀號。威爾渾身一顫，他覺得自己的心臟彷彿被那聲哀號剖了開來，痛得幾乎死去。

「瑪格⋯⋯嘿，嘿，沒事的。」威爾小心翼翼地靠近，他猶豫片刻，才笨拙地將瑪格擁入懷中。「沒事的，想想莫里斯，想想妳的孩子。」

「我⋯⋯我一直一直在祈禱。」瑪格緩慢地將頭埋進威爾肩上，「好不容易⋯⋯祂才願意幫助我，我等了那麼久⋯⋯才有了真正愛我的家人⋯⋯」

「瑪格，妳還有個孩子。妳的家並沒有消失，莫里斯仍需要妳。」兩人像是互相汲取勇氣般緊緊擁抱。半晌，威爾輕輕拉開瑪格，對上她的雙眼，發誓般說道：「我向妳保證，有人必須付出代價。」

瑪格仍處在半恍惚的狀態，沒有任何回應。威爾嘆了口氣，他用魔法將休息室恢復原狀，領著女巫躺回沙發上。

「我相信你，」瑪格睜著眼，目光灼灼。暈開的深色眼影將她的雙眼糊成一片沼澤，混沌而致命。「做你應該做的事。」

威爾點點頭，她這副模樣他很熟悉，一如在倫敦的初見。事到如今，什麼都沒有改變，即使冠上「布魯姆」的姓氏，瑪格仍是維傑家的千金，滿懷怒火和哀傷。

他們都試著逃離過去，可是過去卻不肯放過他們。

米莉安一臉擔憂地站在休息室門口，見威爾出門，立刻迎了上前。

「沒事吧？」

威爾搖搖頭，遞給米莉安那張合照。「這是布魯姆醫生留下來的線索，她是個負責的治療師，我想她應該對手下的病患都有一定程度的瞭解。」威爾頓了頓，用手指著那個在自己黑髮上的指紋。「馬修·布朗應該有過一個黑捲髮的男友，不論那個人是死是活，都是布朗犯案的原因。」

「我知道了，」米莉安盯著照片上的威爾，心裡有一絲古怪，卻沒有多問。「布朗奪走了布魯姆醫生的魔杖，我們會試圖追蹤那根魔杖的位置。」

「他沒有這麼笨。」

米莉安皺起眉，思索了一會兒，「你的意思是⋯⋯布朗會奪取其他魔杖？他會繼續犯案？」

「他是個連續殺人魔，」威爾平淡的說。

那一瞬間，米莉安看著威爾的表情，打了個冷顫。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
（原著2001年十月，本篇2021年十月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
鳥。

輕盈、優雅、不受拘束的動物。

一排秋雁劃破深秋晚霞，馬修·布朗摘下墨鏡，看著天空，露出一抹微笑。他喜歡雁子，因為牠們聰明；他也喜歡杜鵑，因為牠們自私；然而，他最喜歡獵鷹，因為牠們屠殺了整片天空的生物。

馬修又看了好一會兒，直到雁群消失在夕日火燒般的色彩中，他才收回視線。太陽落下的極快，黑夜來臨，路上唯一一盞路燈「茲」的一聲亮起；光線微弱，有一隻飛蛾在燈管下飛舞，牠的影子落在馬修臉上，上上下下，如同一塊浮動的黑斑。

幾台車輛駛過，沒人注意到一手拎著大皮箱、另一手又裹著石膏的馬修。馬修耐心地等著，約莫十分鐘過後，他一見遠處的人行道上走來一名抱著紙袋的黑髮男子，便立刻從口袋裡掏出一根打磨過的樹枝，高高地舉了起來。

那名黑捲髮的男子經過馬修，又折返了回來。他打量著馬修手中的樹枝和腳邊的行李，猶豫片刻，才緩緩走上前。

「嗨，」黑髮男子露出有點緊張的笑容，他體型虛胖，圓潤的雙頰佈滿著小雀斑，看起來十分可親。「那個⋯⋯你遇上什麼麻煩了嗎？」

「嗨，」馬修回以一個困窘的笑容，他知道自己這個表情足以讓多數人卸下心防。果不其然，黑髮男子臉上的警戒稍稍退去，不自覺的又靠近了一些，他見馬修吞吞吐吐，又好心地說道：「你不該這麼做的，這是個莫魔社區，你不該在這裡掏出魔杖。」

在燈光和角度影響下，馬修手中像是握著一根真正的魔杖。黑髮男子擔憂地看了幾眼，又補充道：「雖然現在政策寬鬆了一點，但是要是被抓到，你還是必須去坐牢。」

「我也沒辦法，」馬修放下高舉的樹枝，嘆了口氣，抓了抓另一隻手的石膏，「騎士公車（Knight Bus）一直沒有出現，我必須在明天早上之前趕到波士頓。」

「噢，原來是這樣啊。」黑髮男子憐憫的看著馬修受傷的右手，「那我幫你吧。」

他從口袋裡掏出赤楊木的魔杖，隨便揮了幾下，卻什麼都沒發生。

「你沒叫過騎士公車吧？」馬修噗哧一笑，「真可愛。」

黑髮男子瞬間紅了臉，馬修朝他招手，說道：「你站得太裡面了，過來一點。」

黑髮男子抱緊了手中的紙袋，他遲疑著，最終小小的跨出一步。

「要站到人行道邊緣，過來啊。」

也許是馬修看起來既年輕又無害，黑髮男子又朝路緣走了幾步。

「這裡可以嗎？」

「可以了，謝謝你。」

此時黑髮男子離馬修只有兩步之遙，在他再次舉起魔杖的瞬間，馬修一撲，奪下魔杖，接著反手一揮，以昏厥咒攻擊黑髮男子。

這並非是個成功的咒語，黑髮男子倒地、卻仍保有一絲神智。這根魔杖並不願意傷害它的主人，不停掙扎，顫動發燙，爆發出各色火花；然而，在馬修一聲怒吼之下，魔杖吐出了零星的螢綠色星火，不再反抗，選擇臣服。

「很好，」馬修依舊微笑，此時，這抹親善的笑容在綠色光輝下顯得陰沈而瘋癲。他笑著擊碎了路燈和莫魔監視器，接著轉身，在一片漆黑中，緩緩走向發出微弱呻吟的黑髮男子。  
  


一開始，馬修·布朗並沒有特別喜歡鳥——他喜歡天空。

還在伊凡摩尼巫術與魔法學校（Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry）就讀時，他有時會蹺課，只為了獨佔整片北面校舍旁的草原。馬修討厭別人玷污自己的領地，伊凡摩尼所處灰鎖山（Mount Grey lock）海拔最高的山峰上，而他的秘密基地是整間學校的最高處，雲霧繚繞，彷彿整片天空都被馬修踩在腳底下。

天空沒有地面的吵雜，只有一片寧靜寬廣的藍，偶爾幾朵柔軟的雲絮緩緩飄過，彷彿是另外一個乾淨完美的世界。慢慢的，馬修開始貪心，他不再滿足於單單欣賞這片蔚藍，反而渴求徹底的擁有整片天空，渴望成為這個新世界的主宰。

到了五年級時，馬修的秘密基地有了第二個主人。

進入青少年期的馬修興趣逐漸轉變，他仍喜歡看著藍天，但他更享受低頭，磨蹭自己最愛的那頭黑色捲髮。

他曾在之後無數的夢境中見到這個場景，他記得懷中少年的黑髮、還有上頭的草屑和水珠；記得兩人散落一地、互相糾纏的蔓越莓色長袍；也記得少年每一次說話時特有的紐約腔，以及那紅潤又柔軟的舌頭。

每一次，當馬修在安靜的看著天空時，他懷中的黑髮少年卻指著每隻劃破天際的鳥，喋喋不休的向馬修介紹牠們的種類和習性。馬修從不嫌吵，他將少年每一句話都刻在腦海中——他是個貪心的人，而有關少年的一切只能屬於他。

至於獵鷹，其實是黑髮少年的最愛。馬修深愛著他，所以也跟著愛上了蒼穹中展翅的獵鷹，甚至在左右兩側的肋骨各紋上了代表翅膀的刺青。

然而，馬修深深愛著的黑髮少年也是一隻鳥，他只在馬修懷裡停留了七個月，接著就拍拍翅膀，毫不留戀的逃到另一片天空中。

但是他忘了，馬修·布朗一直是個貪心的人，只要想要的，他就要全部得到。

  


「嗨，」馬修的聲音從地窖上方傳來，「你醒了嗎？」

身材圓潤的黑捲髮男子頭腦脹痛，他下意識的摸索著魔杖，卻什麼都沒摸到。不久前的記憶逐漸回籠，他想起自己曾試著幫助一名巫師呼喚騎士公車，卻反被奪走魔杖、隨後陷入昏迷。

黑髮男子慌亂的四下張望，過了好一會兒，才逐漸習慣毫無光亮的世界。他身處在三坪大的圓形地窖中，瀰漫著濕氣和腐臭，長著青苔的土磚至少有十呎高。正上方的馬修探出了一顆頭，他露出一抹和善的笑容，從皮夾裡掏出一張證件。

「你叫凱薩是吧？凱薩．馬丁（Cesar Martin）？」 

黑捲髮的凱薩．馬丁認出那是自己的皮夾，頓時憤怒壓過恐懼。他搖晃的站起身，嘶啞的大吼：「你他媽是誰！你到底有什麼毛病！」

「你是雙角蛇（Horned Serpent）的啊，真可惜，我以為你跟我一樣是雷鳥（Thunderbird）的呢。」馬修呵呵一笑，點燃手中的學生證，隨手將證件扔進地窖中。「你才二十五歲，真年輕，剛從伊凡摩尼畢業沒多久吧？」

微弱的火光照亮了馬修的面容，將他臉上每一處凹陷都填滿了陰影，隨著火焰燃燒而擺動，猙獰的如同厲鬼。地窖下方的凱薩·馬丁想起這幾天的報紙頭條，關於巴爾的摩精神病院的謀殺案和越獄事件、以及兇手偏好的受害者特色⋯⋯凱薩頓時勇氣全失，他雙腳一軟，跌坐在地，接著拼了命地往角落爬去。

熊熊燃燒的學生證如同流星，在落下過程中照亮了部分牆面。凱薩看見幾道抓痕，上頭有乾涸的血跡，還有折斷的指甲碎片，忍不住倒抽了一口氣，牙齒打顫，虛弱地哀求：「拜託⋯⋯拜託，我不會跟別人說，真的！我一個字都不會說出去⋯⋯！」

「我的初戀情人也是個雙角蛇，他一直很羨慕我的學院是雷鳥——因為他非常喜歡鳥。」馬修沒有理睬凱薩的哀嚎，自顧自的坐了下來，兩隻腳在凱薩上方晃來晃去。「真奇怪，我曾經那麼愛他，我記得所有和他相處的畫面、也記得他那頭漂亮的黑色捲髮，唯獨想不起來他的名字和長相。」

「沒關係，這樣也不錯。」馬修語氣輕鬆，他又從皮夾裡掏出凱薩的身分證，再次用魔杖點燃。「你也有頭漂亮的黑髮，怎麼樣，要當我的戀人嗎？」

「我⋯⋯我可以給你錢！多少錢都可以！」聽見這個問題，凱薩嚇得魂飛魄散，哭求道：「拜託你！我媽會願意付錢的！我發誓！求求你別殺我⋯⋯！」

聽見凱薩毫無尊嚴的哀求，馬修的笑意淡了下來。他冷哼一聲，用手一捏，頓時凱薩著火的身分證就成了灰燼，緩緩飄散。

「看樣子你是不行了，我不喜歡你的個性。」

「不！」凱薩聽出馬修語氣中的嫌棄，立刻站起身，硬是露出一抹討好的微笑，「不不不！我可以的！我會配合的！真的⋯⋯！」

「你看過成群的小鳥攻擊獵鷹嗎，凱薩？」馬修似乎覺得厭煩，換了一個話題，「我的初戀曾告訴我這個故事，他說，獵鷹如果能互相合作，就能主宰整片天空。很可惜，他飛得太快，無法成為我的同伴，但是現在我找到了另一隻獵鷹——有著漂亮羽毛的黑色獵鷹。」

馬修跳躍的思維讓人無法跟上，凱薩維持著那抹僵硬愚蠢的笑容，即使淚水已經湧出眼眶，也只能不停附和著：「是啊，獵鷹、獵鷹確實很漂亮⋯⋯，是很迷人的生物⋯⋯。」

「但是他已經有主人了，」馬修撐著下顎，撇著嘴抱怨。「是個非常討人厭的傢伙。」

「你⋯⋯你會是個非常棒的主人！我看得出來！你絕對比他好上千百萬倍⋯⋯！」

「我當然比他好上千萬倍！」馬修突然失控咆哮，他站起身，朝凱薩射出金色的魔法攻擊。「你這蠢貨！蠢貨！智障！閉上你他媽該死的嘴！」

魔法攻擊擦過凱薩耳邊，削掉幾根黑色髮絲。凱薩僵硬的跌坐在地，他呆愣了幾秒，接著嗚咽一聲，再也無法控制心中恐懼，最終崩潰大哭。

馬修本就高挑，此時站直身體，更像是從上方睥睨一切的上蒼。他瘦長的影子覆蓋著蜷縮的凱薩，彷彿成為了他夢想中天空的主宰——漆黑夜空的主宰。在凱薩的哭泣聲中，馬修不屑地翻了個白眼，他將皮夾裡最後一張照片抽了出來，打算將它也燒個乾淨。

看清照片上的女人後，馬修挑起眉，故作驚訝的說：「真有趣，你的母親是MACUSA的參議員？」他側頭想了想，接著將照片收到口袋裡，喃喃道：「也許還有點用。」 

「是的⋯⋯是的！她是田納西的參議員！」凱薩只聽到馬修的前半句話，他抹掉臉上的眼淚，討好的說：「先生，拜託了！我媽真的會願意付錢的——不！她會給你任何你想要的東西！只要你放我走——！」

「好了，」馬修敷衍的說，他一揮魔杖，一抹黑影落下地窖，把凱薩嚇的尖叫一聲。馬修被他淒慘的模樣逗得哈哈大笑，等笑夠了，才說道：「你還要等個幾天，這先給你打發時間吧。」

凱薩根本不敢動彈，上方的亮光隨著腳步聲遠去而消失，世界又再次陷入黑暗。他又等了許久，才緩慢地從角落裡爬了出來，戰戰兢兢的撿起馬修扔下的物品。凱薩幾乎將臉貼上書皮，才能看清上頭的標題：《但丁詩集：英譯版》，他害怕裡頭藏有惡咒，快速的翻閱過一次，卻什麼都沒有，似乎只是一本普通的精裝詩集，這讓他忍不住鬆了口氣。

當凱薩打算合上詩集時，卻隱約看見封面裡上有什麼東西在反光。他瞇起眼，發現那是一行墨色濃郁的花體字簽名——「此書屬於 漢尼拔·萊克特醫生」。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
MACUSA參議員盧絲·馬丁（Ruth Martin）之子遭到綁架的消息迅速傳開，隔天，各大報紙都以頭版報導這則不幸的消息。由於巴爾的摩精神病院慘案才剛過去，凱薩·馬丁又符合正氣師提供的受害者特徵，人們很快地將兩起事件聯想在一起，部分小報迅速捏造出驚心動魄的犯罪故事，為了提升驚悚度，甚至還將沉寂已久的食人魔漢尼拔也加進了報導中，美國東岸因此人心惶惶。

在阿拉娜死後，杰克難得讓威爾放了三天的假期，然而，威爾此時最不需要放假，他想要工作——他需要工作。怒火燒盡了悲傷，他的靈魂在熊熊燃燒，無法平息——那些殺人魔——全部該死！威爾會把他們扔進監獄！任由他們在地獄最深處腐爛！

威爾只休息了一天，隔天立刻來到FBI行為科學部大樓報到。由於他來的過早，櫃檯的早班警衛才剛上班，他將手上的甜甜圈盒放在桌上，接過威爾遞來的證件，用魔杖敲了敲。

臨時探員證上浮現了一隻展翅的白頭鷹，警衛點點頭，向威爾打了聲招呼：「早，葛蘭姆探員。」

「早。」

「祝您工作順利，」警衛嚼著甜甜圈，另一手翻開今天的早報。 在他翻開報紙的瞬間，頭版上馬丁議員的照片緩緩飄離紙張，轉了一圈，如同小型螢幕一般停留在警衛前方。接著，馬丁議員的聲音透過照片，清晰地傳了出來。

『我是盧絲·馬丁，北美魔法參議會（MACUSA）的田納州參議員。現在，馬修·布朗先生，我直接向您對話。』

聽見馬丁議員的聲音，威爾也停下腳步，站在警衛身邊，跟著他一起盯著那張放大後的魔法照片。

『您掌控了局勢，而且有能力改變一切，我知道，您仍會被愛和同情感動，現在您有一個大好機會向世界展現真正的您——一個慈悲且堅強的人。布朗先生，您能善待凱薩，好好對待他，比這個世界對待你還要更好。』馬丁參議員是名矮小嚴肅的紅髮女人，以往她批判魔法部官員時活像人形版的爆尾釘蝦（Blast-ended Skewt），但在此刻，她眼角含淚，一字一句都帶著顫抖。『布朗先生，和我的兒子凱薩說說話吧，您ㄧ定會發現他是個貼心的孩子。求求您，我的兒子是凱薩，求求您釋放他，釋放凱薩⋯⋯』

威爾沒有再聽下去，這短短的聲明稿中用了許多巧妙的心理學手段，看得出馬丁議員是個極為聰明的女人。他轉身，往杰克辦公室的方向走去，清晨的陽光從走廊左側灑進，樹影在光輝中婆娑，看似溫暖，但秋天的涼意仍盤踞在每塊陰影之下。

窗外的光影一塊一塊掠過威爾的面容，如同一張一張死者模糊的面孔。馬丁議員的神情在威爾腦中逐漸與另一張臉孔重疊，那是一名中年紅髮女士，和威爾在霍格華茲大戰時時有過一面之緣——他早已忘了她的名字，卻仍記得她失去兒子時的悲痛和憎恨。

她們都是母親，一個威爾生命中缺少的角色。  
  
  
  
  
行為科學部裡頭只有少數幾名熬夜的鑑識人員，威爾經過其中一間辦公室，看見吉米蜷縮在沙發椅上，而布萊恩直接將兩張辦公桌合在一起，肚皮朝上，打著呼嚕，睡得不醒人事。

威爾轉了個彎，當他伸手，打算拉開杰克辦公室的玻璃門時，他聽見米莉安的聲音。

「你不該讓他來的，」米莉安忿忿不平的說：「太殘忍了。」

「我們需要他，」杰克似乎坐在辦公桌後，距離較遠，聲音有些模糊。「這是我們工作，也是他的工作，威爾能明白的。」

聽見自己的名字，威爾縮回了放在門把上的手。

米莉安沈默了一會兒，才再次開口：「布魯姆醫生是他的朋友。」

「她是我們所有人的朋友。」杰克沒有示弱，「更何況，是威爾主動提出要使用『共情』，不是嗎？」

「可是⋯⋯！」

「威爾比妳經歷的還要多很多，妳不需要為他擔心。」杰克察覺到自己剛才過於冷酷，便放柔了嗓音，試圖安撫下屬。「拉斯探員，現在這也是妳的工作，妳要控制自己的情緒。」

緊接著是一段漫長的沈默，門外的威爾在心裡冷哼一聲，一手鞭子一手糖，這是杰克慣用的招數，往往能成功的讓下屬為他肝腦塗地。

果然，米莉安十分羞愧的道歉，「我很抱歉，長官。」

「沒關係，」杰克說：「好了，拉斯探員，妳原本來找我是為了什麼？」

「啊⋯⋯是的，我是來向你報告馬修·布朗一案的進度。」米莉安說：「今早倫敦的奧利凡德先生傳來了訊息，他確認了我們找到的魔杖碎片屬於布魯姆醫生。那是一根十四吋長的栗木魔杖、裡面是龍的心弦⋯⋯」

一聽見馬修·布朗的名字，威爾推開辦公室大門，他大步走向辦公桌，質問杰克。「這是怎麼回事！」

「威爾，你聽我說⋯⋯！」

「這個案件不是由正氣師局負責嗎！」

杰克和米莉安對看了一眼，金髮的嬌小探員上前一步，溫和的拉住威爾。「昨晚莫魔警方在西維吉尼亞州找到一具黑髮的男性浮屍，他們判斷不出死因，FBI便聯繫了MACUSA。因為是和莫魔相關的魔法案件，所以案件就轉來行為科學部。」

「是馬修·布朗下的手？」

「受害者死於索命咒，死後胸腔被魔杖剖開，取出心臟。」米莉安點頭，「和布魯姆醫生的死法一模一樣。」

聽見阿拉娜的名字，威爾臉上的猙獰稍稍退去。

「所以案件現在在我們手上？」

「馬修·布朗的案件在拉斯探員手上，」杰克聽出威爾的意圖，他皺起眉，打岔道：「威爾，再過兩個禮拜就是月圓了，你必須專注在牙仙身上。」

「讓我幫忙。」

「不行，」杰克從辦公桌後站起身，絲毫不肯退讓。「雅各比家樹上的符號你有頭緒了嗎？」

「讓我幫忙！杰克！」威爾鍥而不捨，「你不是需要我的『共情』嗎！現在我自願提供協助！你儘管指使我，我不會有任何怨言！讓我參與布朗的調查——！」

「拉斯探員，請妳迴避。」杰克看著米莉安關起辦公室的門，才轉身，對上威爾發紅的雙眼。「聽著，阿拉娜已經死了，但你還能拯救其他活著的人。」

聞言，威爾只是冷笑一聲，「少拿你那套來搪塞我。」 

「看看你現在的樣子，葛蘭姆探員，太難看了！」杰克也跟著拔高音量，「別把調查當成你的復仇！」

「你懂什麼！」威爾咆哮一聲，朝上司臉上送上一拳。「他——他殺了阿拉娜！」

杰克措手不及，往後踉蹌幾步，桌上的物品被他掃了一地。其中一張貝拉的照片落在地上，相框碎裂，身穿白紗的黑人女子笑臉上滿是裂痕；杰克捂著臉喘氣，震驚和憤怒來回激盪，他只能死死盯著妻子生前的相片，不停顫抖。

而他殺了貝拉！

這個念頭竄過杰克腦海，像是一滴熱油，燙穿了他的心臟。這一刻，所有懷疑湧上心頭，杰克差點克制不住憎恨，他想朝威爾咆哮，逼問他——愛情是否真能吞噬他的良知？

「天啊，」威爾在出手的瞬間就後悔了，他吶吶道：「我很抱歉，杰克，我剛才⋯⋯」 

「出去，」杰克撿起地上的相片，拍了拍上頭的灰塵，放回桌上。

「我真的很抱歉⋯⋯！」

「我說出去！」

威爾閉上嘴，他猶豫了一會兒，才放棄似的默默往門口走去。突然，杰克叫住了他，「葛蘭姆探員，記住，我放了你三天假。在結束假期前，別讓我在這棟大樓裡看見你。」

大門關上，杰克垂下眼，習慣性的摩挲小指上的女戒。這是他近三年才養出的習慣，每次轉動左小指上的銀戒，紅腫的指節都會產生乾澀的疼痛；當他把戒指拔起時，又有另一種堵塞血液瞬間流動的放鬆感。轉動、拔起、戴上、轉動、拔起、戴上⋯⋯重複著痛苦，卻不能真正解脫，永遠被貝拉的婚戒束縛，這就是杰克·克勞福德賜予自己最甜美的詛咒。

  
這三年來威爾十分克制，他害怕喝醉，唯有清醒才能淨空思緒，封鎖大腦，遠離靈魂裡那棟陰魂不散的禮拜堂。然而今天他失了控，一個人在酒吧待了一整天，像個懦夫一樣狂灌啤酒，當他回到汽車旅館時，已經過了半夜。

由於灌了過多啤酒，威爾離開酒吧時有些微醺。他緩慢走回汽車旅館，途經便利商店時進去買了一盒肉桂捲，接著又恍惚的繞進一旁的酒類專賣店，拎了三瓶紅酒出來。

夜色微涼，柔軟的雲絮有著水波般的紋路，銀月缺了一角，在雲波中時隱時現。這應該是個極美的秋景，但在此刻的威爾眼中，月亮微弱的光輝如同銀針，一針一針扎在視網膜上，讓他痛得瑟縮起身，只得逃難般的奔回旅館，甚至在開門時，還因為發抖而掉了好幾次鑰匙。

一開門，一隻咖啡色的長毛獵犬衝了出來，直往威爾身上撲。 威爾退了幾步，連忙把手裡的肉桂捲遞給大狗，愧疚的摸摸牠的頭。

「嗨，嗨，大傢伙，真抱歉，我忘了你還在等我回來。」

他為利茲家的獵犬換水，也為自己倒了一杯熱水，站在窗邊默默啜飲。今夜特別安靜，房裡只有大狗啃食的聲音、還有時鐘的滴噠聲，熟悉的寂寞流淌著，威爾無法忍受，他將利茲一家的家庭DVD放進播放器裡，打開了電視。

鏡頭一開始停在利茲家的小女兒身上，她穿著粉色比基尼，坐在天鵝泳圈裡興奮的咯咯笑；緊接著利茲家的兩個兒子也紛紛跳進泳池，濺起水花，不停用水槍攻擊朝拿著攝影機的爸爸；鏡頭晃了晃，最終停在利茲太太身上，她剛從房子裡走出來，金髮扎成一條長辮子，夏風拂過，利茲太太壓住飛舞的髮絲，朝鏡頭露出一抹笑容。

這是一個幸福的家庭，威爾愣愣的看著他們大笑，心臟彷彿落入一個黑洞之中。他想找人說話，他不想再悲慘地度過每一個痛苦的夜晚——於是，威爾拿起電話，撥給茉莉。

電話那頭嘟了幾聲，接著茉莉不耐煩的嗓音傳來：『誰啊？你不知道現在幾點了嗎？』

「茉莉⋯⋯」

『威爾？』茉莉認出丈夫的聲音，她一愣，嘟囔了幾聲，『現在很晚了，你不能明天再打來嗎？』

「茉莉、茉莉⋯⋯拜託，茉莉⋯⋯」

『你喝酒了？』

「不、沒有，一點點而已⋯⋯」

茉莉翻身起床，無奈的說：『聽著，明天一早我必須帶沃特去趕火車，你先去睡一覺，等明早再打給我吧。』

也許是酒意上湧，威爾只捕捉到幾個模糊的單字，他害怕被丟下，連忙追問：「你們⋯⋯去、去哪裡？」

『你忘了嗎？明天是沃特他爸的忌日，我們要去看他。』茉莉打了個哈欠，『你還好嗎？你從不喝酒的，是不是案件遇到什麼麻煩？』

沃特他爸，威爾心想，忍不住笑了一聲。茉莉一直這麼稱呼她罹癌死去的前夫，彷彿威爾現在跟沃特毫無關係似的。

『威爾？威爾？你還在嗎？』茉莉說：『我每天都在搜尋你的案件，可是找到的資料好少，他們似乎把消息壓下來了⋯⋯我很擔心你。』

因為這個案件牽扯到魔法世界，就算死者有莫魔，也不可能透露太多。威爾在心裡這麼說，卻無法吐出一個字，只能沈默以對。

另一頭的茉莉也沒有在這個問題上糾纏，她開始叨絮其他小事，聽著聽著，威爾又開始恍惚了起來。戰爭的陰影、死去的孩子、犧牲的朋友⋯⋯層層疊疊的陰影壓在他身上，他爾無法喘息，渴望有人能夠傾訴，卻又一句話都不能說。

『嘿，』也許是威爾沈默過久，茉莉察覺了不對，她柔聲問道：『威爾，你有什麼想對我說嗎？』 

他想告訴她，自己最好的朋友死了，可是他卻沒辦法為她報仇。

「沒有，我很好，茉莉，妳不用擔心我。」

『好吧，』茉莉嘆口氣，『晚安。』

「晚安。」

威爾掛了電話，利姿一家的影片仍在繼續播放，吃完肉桂捲的獵犬正專注地盯著畫面看，搖著尾巴，似乎認出了自己的主人。威爾的視線被酒精燃燒成一片白茫，在他看來，漆黑的房間被電視的光影切割成多角形，色彩和色彩之間的界線正在融化，往下滴落，緩慢地，世界成了一坨又一坨五彩斑斕的軟爛穢物。

女子的嘻笑聲從電視裡傳來，威爾拿著馬克杯，搖晃的走到電視前方。利茲太太正抱著小兒子哈哈大笑，金髮披散在肩上，如同一條波光淋漓的溪流；光影閃過，威爾眨了眨眼，利茲太太成了抱著沃特的茉莉，接著又成了阿拉娜，  
最後是淚流滿面的馬丁參議員；三張面孔來回變換，她們都盯著威爾，啜泣道：『求求您，救救我的兒子⋯⋯！』

利茲家的獵犬吠叫了幾聲，威爾渾身一顫，往後退了幾步。在閃爍的光影下，就連他的臉都開始疼痛，彷彿也遭到分割，血肉一塊一塊的墜落，一如當初他夢境裡的母親。

塵封已久的記憶正在甦醒，威爾用力閉起眼，拍了拍臉，接著拿起馬克杯，喝了一大口。

就連熱水嚐起來都有酒精味，威爾困惑地想。他低頭一看，杯裡的水不知何時已成了紅酒，他又轉頭，桌上的紅酒瓶已經空了兩個——也許從一開始他就沒有倒過熱水？威爾不知道，也許他已經醉了？不，不可以，他不該喝醉⋯⋯！

慌亂之下，威爾放下馬克杯，踉蹌的衝去廁所洗臉。世界正在天旋地轉，威爾一腳踩在腳踏墊上，失了平衡，他慌亂地擺動雙手，卻一把扯下浴簾，跌進淋浴間裡。

一團混亂之中，威爾誤觸了冷水開關，當他掙扎著從磁磚地板爬起時，冰冷的水花從天而降。這一刻，晶瑩的水滴卻如同巨石，砸得威爾無力還擊，只能悲慘的癱軟在角落，瑟瑟發抖。

突然，威爾發出了一聲嗚咽。

接下來的悲痛來的如此洶湧，他開始嚎啕大哭，扯著頭髮，像個孩子一樣揮舞手腳，將牆壁砸得砰砰作響。威爾如野獸般憤怒的嚎叫，胡亂詛咒上帝、詛咒魔法和麻瓜、詛咒杰克、詛咒著自己。

最終他累了，攤平在水窪中，將雙手蓋在臉上，小聲地抽泣著。水花像大雨般傾盆而下，威爾朦朧的睜眼，左手內側的銀白色傷痕在水光中晃蕩，如同一把插在心上的刀。

利姿一家的笑聲從房裡傳來，恍若隔世。威爾摩挲著手臂上的傷疤，疲憊的闔上眼，沈沈睡去。

積水正在上升，逐漸淹沒威爾的口鼻，灼熱感在鼻腔燃燒，他張開嘴試圖呼吸，卻吞了一大口水，嗆得他不停咳嗽。威爾不得不張眼，視線仍然模糊，卻隱隱能看見遠處那座高聳入雲的禮拜堂。

「不⋯⋯！」

威爾模糊地意識到自己身處何處，他只能躺在水中，無法動彈。

一陣一陣平緩的水潮聲包裹著威爾，四周瀰漫著潮濕的土壤和青草味。有個高大的人影走下階梯，踏著緩慢優雅的步伐，一步一步朝威爾走來；威爾瞪著眼，驚恐不已的看著男人踩進湖邊的爛泥中，他蹲下，整潔的西裝上傳來威爾熟悉的鬚後水味道。

威爾，別忘了。

那個男人撥開威爾糾纏的黑髮，發出一聲輕笑。

靈魂魔法一直都是相互作用，除非一人死亡，否則你將無路可逃。

威爾倒抽一口氣，嗆了一大口水，接著咳嗽著清醒——他仍身處老舊的浴室裡，外頭的影片已經結束，發出沙沙聲；利茲家的大狗站在威爾身邊，舔了舔他的臉頰，吠叫幾聲，似乎在索討食物。

大狗溫熱的氣息吐在威爾臉上，威爾愣了一會兒，才逐漸回神。他渾身冰冷，不停顫抖，只能伸手緊緊抱住利茲家的狗，試圖汲取一絲暖意。


	10. Chapter 10

10.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

麻塞諸塞州·劍橋市。（Cambridge, Massachusetts）

「拉斯探員，我在這裡。」

米莉安才剛施展完現影術，還沒站穩，就聽見巴尼的叫喚聲。她循聲而去，在一輛紅色的二手本田汽車後看見彎著腰的黑人護工，巴尼緊張的一把將她拉下來，悄聲道：「剛才奇爾頓醫生已經進去了，拉斯探員，妳恐怕得快一點。」

「你確定是在這裡？」米莉安從車子後方探出頭，凌晨四點天空仍是一片灰暗，她只能勉強看到幾座倉庫朦朧的輪廓。

「我偷聽到萊克特醫生和奇爾頓醫生的對話，確實是這裡沒錯。」巴尼緊張兮兮的搓著手，「我得趕快回去，要是奇爾頓醫生發現是我告的密，工作一定保不住。」

「謝謝你通知我，巴尼，」佛德里克·奇爾頓在阿拉娜死後重回院長一職，米莉安想起報導裡他那副驕傲的嘴臉，忍不住也跟著皺起眉。「你趕快回去吧。」

「是第三十一號倉庫啊，別弄錯了！」巴尼說完，一揮魔杖，伴隨著「彭彭」兩聲，立刻消失得無影無蹤。

米莉安做了兩個深呼吸，握緊魔杖，走出躲藏處。三十一號倉庫在最後方，當她抵達時，看見兩名被擊昏的麻瓜，其中一人她在資料上看過，是這一大片自助式倉庫的擁有者。

三十一號倉庫的鐵門只開了一條小縫，隱約的光芒和談話聲從縫隙裡頭傳來。米莉安思考片刻，決定不驚動奇爾頓一行人，她側身躺下，利用嬌小的身材優勢擠進縫隙之中。

早上巴尼報案後，米莉安僅有半個小時搜集資料。這間倉庫登記在一名名叫莫菲（Mofet）的麻瓜女士名下，以預繳的方式付了十年的訂金，要不是這次漢尼拔主動提起，恐怕再過一百年也不會有人起疑。

倉庫裡大多是廢棄的大型傢俱，蛛網塵封，奇爾頓和兩名親信在倉庫右側東翻西找，弄出極大的聲響——漢尼拔也許只是在玩弄這名新任院長——米莉安忍不住幸災樂禍的想。

左側是幾排赤裸的人形模特兒，在微弱的光輝下顯得十分陰森。米莉安又在角落待了一會兒，才小心翼翼的鑽了進去；愈往深處走，周遭的模特兒開始出現衣物，蕾絲和白紗垂墜在地，隱約看出婚紗的雛形，水鑽在布料上閃爍，在黑暗中如同一條星光熠熠的小溪。

礙於奇爾頓在場，米莉安不敢使用照明魔法，她只能瞇著眼，仔細的打量周遭——突然，她發現一處不同。

有一個區域的婚紗由白色羽毛編織而成，遠遠看去，人體模特兒像是一隻又一隻縮著翅膀的天鵝。米莉安直覺不對，往那個方向走去，當她伸出左手，撥開最外層的白羽裙瓣時，一道微弱的反光滑過她那隻銀色假手。

米莉安一愣，抬起頭。晨曦從氣窗透進，照射在天花板上，浩瀚星海頓時湧現，一如文藝復興時期的古老教堂，細膩的壁畫佈滿了整片天花板，色彩因年代而斑駁；厚重的雲層在魔法作用下緩緩湧動，星斗似乎是某種特殊石頭，只有在光照下才會散發微光，此時，陽光灑落，一條蜿蜒銀河在雲海中熠熠生輝。

這是伊凡摩尼天文塔的景色，米莉安認了出來。

她將視線轉回前方的白羽婚紗上，用力一拉。瞬間，羽毛四散，飄落在地，米莉安擠進人形模特兒中間，又在途中拉開了數件白色羽毛的裙擺；當她進到最深處、觸碰到最後一件懸掛的婚紗時，堆積在地上的羽毛開始往空中漂浮。

察覺到異象，米莉安立刻轉身、高舉魔杖，比出攻擊姿態。下一秒，她身後懸掛的婚紗被一陣狂風吹開，上千萬根羽毛噴了出來，米莉安來不及反應，只能護住頭部、往側邊一撲，躲開這陣羽毛形成的暴風。

剎那間，羽毛隨著狂暴的氣流往四處噴發，接著它們往天空衝去，劃過上方那片伊凡摩尼的天空，如同一群歸鄉的飛雁。

米莉安沒有呆愣太久，她從地上跳起，往剛才那件懸掛婚紗的後方衝去——而在羽毛盡頭，擺著一顆頭顱。

那是一名少年的頭顱，他有著一頭黑色捲髮，臉上滿是瘀青，翠綠色的雙眼大睜，滿是震驚。時光彷彿被定格在他死亡的那一瞬間，就連脖子上切口的血液也仍是新鮮的紅色。

在米莉安打算通知杰克時，後方傳來急促的腳步身，接著，佛德里克·奇爾頓衝上前，一把拉開米莉安。

「讓開！」奇爾頓盯著那顆頭顱，露出恐懼參雜欣喜的神情。「果然⋯⋯果然沒錯。」

「奇爾頓醫生，你這是在妨礙公務！」米莉安踉蹌幾步，即使被兩名壯漢包圍，她也毫不退卻。「我是FBI的拉斯探員，這是案發現場——！」

奇爾頓指使著手下對著頭顱拍照，確認過照片後，他轉過身，一臉無辜的說：「我做了什麼嗎，探員？」

「你——！」

「我晚上一時興起，想來這附近散散步，卻不小心走進了一間倉庫，誰知道這裡面有什麼。」奇爾頓攏了攏他抹滿髮油的黑髮，裝出一副驚魂未定的模樣。「好啦，我真是嚇壞了。既然探員妳打算接手，我就放心了。」

說完，奇爾頓就一揮魔杖，跟著兩名屬下施展消影術離去。米莉安瞪著他們消失的位置，不甘心的咬牙，接著走出倉庫，朝天空射出火花。  


「羽毛？」漢尼拔正在提筆作畫，聽見奇爾頓的敘述，抬起頭，微微一笑。「宙斯化作天鵝與莉妲結合（Leda and the Swan），卻因此導致了特洛伊戰爭，造成上百萬人死亡。」

奇爾頓沒興趣聽這些希臘神話，他站在牢房外，不耐煩地用手杖敲了敲地板。

「那顆頭顱是你的傑作？」

「愛慾與死亡習習相關，」漢尼拔沒有理睬他，將視線放回畫上。「就算過了上千年，我們仍無法擺脫這種罪惡。」

「萊克特醫生，我勸你最好配合。」奇爾頓笑了一聲，「如果我不開心了，你就沒機會見到馬丁參議員。」

「你為何不直接請參議員進來呢，佛德里克？」漢尼拔放下手中的碳筆，「我知道她今早已經抵達了巴爾的摩，此時恐怕正坐在你的辦公室裡，喝著你那杯加了半匙塘的衣索比亞咖啡。」

漢尼拔說中了真相，奇爾頓只能滑稽的張著嘴，準備好的威脅一句都吐不出來。

「如果我沒有記錯，提供條件交換的是馬丁參議員，不是你。」漢尼拔從書桌後站起身，挾帶著角落的黑暗，走到奇爾頓面前。「你是個聰明人，醫生。」

奇爾頓確實是個聰明人，他在心中衡量了利弊，決定不再挑釁這位食人魔。他轉身，喚來巴尼，「去把參議員給我找來！」

巴尼眼裡閃過不悅，卻依舊盡責的點頭。漢尼拔望著這位黑人護工離去的身影，沉聲道：「巴尼在待人處事上謙恭有禮，佛德里克，也許你該向他多多學習。」

「哈哈，真好笑，」奇爾頓翻了個白眼。

聞言，漢尼拔只是微微一笑，走回書桌前，繼續作畫。

不久，巴尼領著矮小的馬丁參議員走進走廊，奇爾頓一見她來，立刻張大手臂，露出一抹做作的笑容。

「歡迎您大駕光臨，參議員女士！」

盧絲·馬丁禮貌卻冷淡的點了點頭，接著她轉向牢房，盯著在書桌後方專心畫圖的漢尼拔。

「這位就是鼎鼎大名的漢尼拔·萊克特醫生，」奇爾頓連忙說道：「而這位是美國魔法議會田納西州的馬丁參議員。」

「萊克特醫生，您好。」馬丁參議員上前幾步，深駝色的魔法袍長及腳踝，除了頭上女巫帽的緞帶和胸前的魔法議會徽章外，身上再無其餘墜飾，就連一頭鮮豔的紅髮都無法為她增添氣色。

「久仰大名，」馬丁參議員朗聲道。

「您應該選用別的香水，」漢尼拔頭也不抬的說：「您的品味和年紀撐不起迪奧（Dior）。」

頓時氣氛一片尷尬，馬丁參議員臉上羞怒交雜。奇爾頓見情勢不妙，試圖緩和，卻被揮退；參議員用多年的經驗壓下憤怒，當她再次開口，嗓音一片平靜。

「您說您能提供馬修·布朗的資訊。」馬丁參議員掏出那張有著頭顱的照片，「但您卻給了我這個。」

「他們在伊凡摩尼就學時期曾是戀人。」也許是馬丁參議員的表現足夠冷靜，漢尼拔這才抬頭，將注意力放在她身上。「少年家住在曼哈頓上城，父親透過管道到巴爾的摩來找我，希望我能幫助那名患有抑鬱症的少年——請原諒我無法透露他的姓名，畢竟他的家族還算出名。」

「您這是⋯⋯？」

「後來我發現，少年的抑鬱有部分是因為他的男友，也就是馬修·布朗先生。」

聽見馬修·布朗的名字，參議員立刻閉上嘴，神色嚴肅。

「少年告訴我，布朗先生讓他恐懼，他不肯分手，甚至還傳了一張屍體的照片給他——一名流浪漢的屍體。」漢尼拔放下炭筆，用一旁的雕花臉盆洗了洗手，才緩慢地靠近玻璃。「而布朗先生殺害那名流浪漢，就只因為他有著一頭黑色捲髮。」

「他是第一個死者。」馬丁參議員喃喃道。

「也許是吧，」漢尼拔背著手，他比參議員高上兩顆頭，這讓他能居高臨下的俯視前方的女士。「至於那名少年，我只能說，他就像多數純血家族的獨子一樣過於嬌貴了。他常在診療中大聲喧嘩、破壞物品、甚至還缺席了兩次看診預約，讓我在診療室空等了一個下午——第三次，我就只好親自前去曼哈頓拜訪。」

聞言，奇爾頓一臉興奮，忍不住插嘴：「哈！我就知道！果然是你！」

「佛德里克，耐心。」漢尼拔搖頭，「當我抵達時，少年就只剩下那一顆頭顱，端正地擺在長桌的餐盤上，由羽毛作為擺盤。當然手法還有些稚嫩、構圖也不夠完美，但我看出了天賦，還有滿滿的愛意——而愛可以讓任何作品變得偉大。」

「所以是您把那顆頭顱移到了現在的位置？」馬丁議員問道。

漢尼拔只是反問：「看起來更美了，不是嗎？」

「您認識馬修·布朗？您知道他現在在哪裡嗎？」馬丁參議員無法繼續維持冷靜，她上前一步，激動地問：「萊克特醫生，告訴我，我的兒子現在還活著嗎？」

「我只看過馬修·布朗學生時期的照片，」漢尼拔微笑的說：「最初在巴爾的摩精神病院見到他時，我並沒有認出眼前的治療師就是布朗先生；他在日本料理店攻擊我時，我也只是覺得眼熟；後來，我有幸成為他的鄰居，偶然聽見他的夢話，才想起布朗先生的真實身份。」

「夢話？」

「他有時會在夜晚呢喃那名少年的名字，」漢尼拔瞇起眼，「我偶爾會讚歎上帝對緣份的安排，您覺得呢？」

馬丁參議員低頭，望著手中黑髮少年的頭顱，彷彿看見了凱薩·馬丁的未來。她渾身冰涼，無處可去，而眼前的食人魔彷彿成了上帝的光芒，能領著她走出迷霧。

「我能幫您轉到田納西。」聞言，一旁的奇爾頓抽了口氣，但馬丁參議員依舊自顧自地說：「您可以有單人病房，有窗戶，有所有您需要的畫具和書籍，每個星期還能放風一個小時。」

「我需要自然景色，參議員女士，大自然總叫人心曠神怡。」

「我會試著和MACUSA交涉，」馬丁參議員一咬牙，「讓您能定期在正氣師看守下去大煙山國家公園（Great Smokey Mountain）逛逛。」

奇爾頓有些心慌，這場交易超出了他的預期。「等等！參議員！這是不是有點過頭了！」

「奇爾頓醫生，想一想，轉院過程會引來多少媒體。」馬丁參議員找回了平時的機敏，她用幾句話就堵住了奇爾頓的抗議。「單單是利用殺人犯來追蹤殺人犯就足夠聳動，要是我們成功了，他們會說這是你的功勞——是你促成了這場合作。」

奇爾頓瞇起眼，仔細思考了片刻，便乖乖閉上嘴。馬丁議員轉回來，對上漢尼拔的雙眼，沉聲道：「現在，萊克特醫生，請您告訴我馬修·布朗的藏身處。」

「不。」

「什麼？」

「這可是一場交易，參議員女士，您不能要求我單方面的付出。」

馬丁參議員臉色漲紅，「我的兒子還在他手上！他可能會死——！」

「在西維吉尼亞州的克萊郡（Clay county, W. Virginia）發現一名男性浮屍，沒有心臟，沒有強姦，他大概活上一星期才死於索命咒，心臟則是死後才被掏出，接著被棄屍於河中。」漢尼拔說：「動動您的腦，女士，布朗先生才剛殺死一個男人。」

「可是他⋯⋯他寄給我凱薩的照片！」參議員激動的辯解：「那是他放在皮夾裡的全家福！」

「我只喜歡跟聰明人溝通。」漢尼拔覺得吵鬧，蹙眉道：「如果您不願意冷靜思考，那我們現在就能結束交易了，女士。」

馬丁參議員吞吞口水，「他⋯⋯不會那麼快動手，至少還有一個多星期的時間。」

「為了貴子的安全著想，參議員女士，希望您能在一星期內讓我轉去田納西州。」


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
杰克認得這裡。

古老的書籍如同高塔一樣堆疊，落地窗外枝葉扶蘇，辦公桌上的簍空獨角獸雕刻吐著白煙，空氣中瀰漫著香料和魔法藥材的味道⋯⋯這是漢尼拔．萊克特的診療室。杰克在角落呆了一會兒，接著緩緩從陰影中步出，週遭的物體隨著走動的氣流而顫動；由於是貝拉的記憶，有部分的擺飾並不清晰，只有一團模糊的黑影，彷彿就連形體都遭到遺棄，只有某部分的靈魂在這世間徘徊不去。

『萊克特醫生。』

熟悉的嗓音傳來，如同利刃，狠狠穿透杰克的心臟。他渾身一顫，呆立在原地，許久，才汲取足夠的勇氣轉身。

診療室中央，貝拉·克勞福德端坐在漢尼拔對面的皮沙發中。她穿著杰克前幾年送她的絲質法袍，刺繡玫瑰從袍底往上生長，在魔法作用下，緩緩綻開花苞。杰克記得，當妻子穿著這件法袍走動時，紫紅色調的玫瑰隨著裙襬擺動而而綻放，彷彿奪取了世界的美麗，就只為了在貝拉裙腳凝聚一抹春意。

如今，貝拉消瘦的身軀已撐不起這件法袍，空蕩蕩的長袍垂墜在地，上頭的花瓣也因此下垂，失去生氣，日漸凋零。

當年的漢尼拔·萊克特遞給貝拉一杯熱茶，氤氳的熱氣彷彿是他的偽裝，模糊了這名食人魔獨有的鋒利輪廓。

『妳最近還好嗎？』

漢尼拔坐下，輕柔地問道。

杰克有些恍惚，他如同一抹幽靈，在兩人周遭晃蕩。有那麼一瞬間，杰克彷彿才是死人——他才是在記憶中死去的那個人。

『老樣子，吃不下飯，想吐卻吐不出東西。』貝拉優雅的抿唇一笑，『最近頭痛的次數也變多了。』

漢尼拔點點頭，一揮魔杖，羽毛筆開始在羊皮紙上快速紀錄對話。貝拉沈默地盯著窗戶，交錯的樹影在她蜜糖色的側臉晃動，接著緩緩滲進她的眼底。

『我知道你想說什麼，醫生。』停頓許久，貝拉才轉了回來，臉上毫無血色。『放心吧，我遵照你的囑咐，趁杰克不在，去了一趟醫院⋯⋯』

接下來又是一頓長時間的靜默，漢尼拔耐心的等了一會兒，才溫聲道：『結果如何？』

貝拉閉上雙眼，『腦癌末期。』

一旁的杰克身軀一震，背叛感油然而生。他知道貝拉多麽在意罹癌這件事，就連身為丈夫的自己都是最後一刻才知道，然而，這一刻，摯愛的妻子卻將死守的秘密輕易的告知一個連續殺人犯。

『妳告訴杰克了嗎？』

『他會受不了的。』貝拉搖頭，『我了解他，醫生，我不希望他看著我死去。』

『他會要你接受治療。』

『我想是的，』貝拉遲疑地問：『治療⋯⋯有用嗎？』

『我必須坦承，癌末的治療通常只是延長患者的痛苦，』漢尼拔挑眉，眼底滑過一絲狡猾。『不論科學或魔法，都無法根除癌細胞的蔓延。』

『所以治療也只是讓我苟延殘喘地活著。』

『不，也不能這麼說。』

『我有我的自尊，』貝拉抿起唇，露出杰克熟悉的高傲神情。『就算是死，我也要死得有尊嚴。』

漢尼拔微笑，笑裡參雜些許得逞的滿足。『純血家族的驕傲。』

『我就知道你能理解，萊克特醫生。』

『我們有相似的成長背景。』

『黑魔王正在呼喚我們，』貝拉垂眼，摩挲著左手臂上的黑魔標記，恐懼閃過眼底。『我以為他再也不會回來了。』

『妳無須擔心，黑魔王還需要一段時間才能恢復力量。』漢尼拔傾身，輕輕握住貝拉的黑魔標記。『更何況，我們中間還隔著一座海洋呢。』

『最近⋯⋯我常想起之前食死徒那段生不如死的日子。要不是當初有杰克帶著我離開，我現在可能待在阿茲卡班，跟其他瘋子待在一起。』貝拉眨眨眼，抹去眼角的淚珠，語氣不受控制的顫抖。『當他向我求婚的那一刻，我就發誓，再也不會讓任何事情打破這份得來不易的幸福。』

『貝拉。』

『任何事都不行！』貝拉用力反握住漢尼拔的手腕，咬著牙，一字一句都像摻入鮮血。『答應我！醫生！任何事都不能奪走杰克的幸福！』

『作為妳的心理治療師，我會尊重妳的抉擇。』漢尼拔輕柔的扳開她的手，『作為你們的朋友，我則希望你們都能快樂。』

『謝謝你，萊克特醫生。』貝拉虛弱一笑 ，她將散亂的髮絲塞回頭巾裡，霎那間又恢復成平成優雅的模樣。 『可以再給我一杯茶嗎？』

『當然。』

漢尼拔拿起貝拉一口未碰的茶杯，轉身走向窗旁的茶几。此時，一直挺直脊椎的貝拉彷彿失去力氣，她將臉埋進手掌中，嗚咽了一聲，肩膀顫抖，開始無聲地啜泣。

站在窗邊的漢尼拔也聽見了哭泣，他並沒有走回來。作為一名心理治療師，他明白貝拉的驕傲，他知道這名女子不願意任何人看到她哭泣。

這一刻，杰克幾乎感謝起漢尼拔的體貼。他從未看過妻子哭得如此淒慘，剛才的憤怒和悲傷都被心疼取代。杰克忘了自己身處記憶之中，他快步上前，伸出手，雙手卻穿過了貝拉纖細的身軀。

『我該⋯⋯我該怎麼辦？』

杰克跪在妻子面前，卻對她的悲傷感到無助。

「貝拉，嘿，親愛的。」

『他又該怎麼辦？』貝拉摀著嘴，淚流滿面。『杰克⋯⋯噢！他該怎麼辦？杰克、杰克⋯⋯我親愛的杰克！我到底該怎麼做？告訴我我該怎麼做？』

「妳為什麼不告訴我？」 聽見自己的名字，杰克眼眶逐漸泛紅。「為什麼要這麼驕傲？我們可以一起面對這一切啊！」

『杰克⋯⋯！』

「嘿，別哭，別哭，親愛的，別再哭了。貝拉，求求妳別哭了，妳讓我心都碎了⋯⋯」

這一刻，即使兩人離得如此之近，杰克卻什麼都做不了——他早已喪失擁抱她的權力。

這段記憶已到盡頭，四周的景物開始扭曲，緩慢的化作黑煙，往天空飄去。先是書櫃、再來是辦公桌和茶几、接著是站在窗邊的漢尼拔、最後才是記憶的主人——貝拉在杰克眼前化作煙霧，緩緩飄散。

杰克聽見自己發出嘶吼，卻依舊阻止不了記憶崩解。下一秒，儲思盆將他往外一拋，黑人探員往後一倒，差點從椅子上跌下，只能一手抓著桌沿，大口大口的喘氣。

行為科學部的證物室一片漆黑，時鐘的滴噠聲顯得格外巨大。水珠從杰克臉上滾落，彷彿是淚珠，模糊了視線；他抹了抹了臉，呆愣地看著前方，桌面上的儲思盆屬於死去的治療師阿拉娜．布魯姆，然而桌上那瓶銀白的記憶卻屬於貝拉．克勞福德。

三年來，每逢聖誕，杰克就會收到一瓶屬於妻子的記憶。他曾試著追蹤過來源，卻遍尋不著，後來，他慢慢意識到，這些記憶是來自漢尼拔的聖誕禮物。

阿拉娜擔任過杰克的心理治療師，她曾勸杰克不要中計。他們兩人都知道，漢尼拔希望利用這些記憶動搖杰克，讓他被仇恨蒙蔽雙眼，甚至做出愚昧之舉。

然而杰克對亡妻的渴望沒有隨著時間淡去，反而愈趨濃烈。阿拉娜一直在幫助他，試圖為他排解哀痛，但如今就連她也死去，愛恨之間的最後一條界線也已斷裂。再也沒有人能阻止杰克深陷絕望。

三瓶銀白的記憶在黑暗中盈盈生輝，杰克望著它們，思緒恍惚，他覺得自己像弱小的蚊蟲，正緩緩地朝致命的補蠅燈飛去，卻死的心甘情願。

「長官？」

證物室的燈光被打開，米莉安從大門走進，一看見背對自己坐在長桌前的杰克，當場愣在原地。

「你一整晚都在這裡嗎？」

「我需要工作。」

杰克轉動著小指的戒指。米莉安上前幾步，仍覺得詭異，上司的臉上的平靜彷彿正在崩裂，彷彿有什麼東西沿著裂縫攀爬而出。

「拉斯探員，妳有什麼事嗎？」

「啊！是的！剛才我們接到北美魔法議會的通知，他們要將萊克特醫生轉到田納西去。」

「什麼！」杰克咆哮，狠狠地重擊桌面，反應激烈的讓米莉安嚇了一大跳。「該死！那群蠢貨！」

米莉安吞了吞口水，「我們⋯⋯我們該怎麼辦？」

「你們再仔細檢查一次布朗越獄那天的所有細節，我去一趟巴爾的摩精神病院。」杰克拿起一旁的大衣，將記憶收進口袋。他指著儲思盆，叮囑道：「幫我把這東西放回原位。」

「好的。」

「對了，」杰克穿上大衣，「別讓威爾知道這件事，他必須專注在牙仙的案件上。」

米莉安點頭，她目送著長官離去，才將視線轉向桌上的物品。當她發現是阿拉娜的儲思盆後，一絲擔憂掠過心頭——她沒有看漏杰克剛才放進懷裡的記憶。

還有那枚戒指，米莉安時常看到上司轉動那枚戒指，有次她注意到杰克小指因為血液不流通而泛白，那時，米莉安才發現，那分明是枚女戒。

而只要稍作推敲，戒指原本的主人是誰，答案其實非常明顯。

「你好，杰克。」漢尼拔聽見熟悉的腳步聲，頭也不抬地說：「沒想到你現在才來探望我。」

杰克站在玻璃前方，打量著眼前大名鼎鼎的食人魔、曾經的好友和同事、以及導致妻子自殺的仇人⋯⋯他暗自做了好幾個深呼吸，才壓下使用索命咒的渴望。

「你在打什麼主意？」杰克平靜地問。

「我能打什麼主意？」漢尼拔反問。

「馬丁參議員說服了魔法議會，你會被轉到田納西州。」杰克冷笑：「說實話，醫生，馬修·布朗的逃獄是不是和你有關？」

「容我提醒，我那時候被布魯姆醫生關在禁閉室呢，探員。」漢尼拔聳聳肩，他將桌上的炭筆素描拿遠，觀察了一會兒，才又說道：「至於轉院，也許你可以親自去問問馬丁參議員。畢竟這和凱薩·馬丁有關，如果我隨意向陌生人透露資訊，可能會傷了馬丁參議員的心。」

聽見漢尼拔又在胡說八道，杰克氣得笑了幾聲。他下意識地轉動小指的女戒，試圖維持冷靜——而漢尼拔轉頭，正好目睹了這個舉動。

「最近好嗎，杰克？」漢尼拔走到玻璃前，悄聲問道：「在午夜夢迴時，你是否會見到貝拉向你微笑？」

聽見亡妻的姓名，前一晚的記憶湧上杰克心頭，他想起儲思盆裡貝拉的眼淚，心臟一緊，疼痛和怒火同時燃燒。

「你呢？」杰克大步向前，「你的夜晚可能會很忙碌，醫生，畢竟有那麼多人搶著要見你——！」

「我享受夜晚的寧靜。」

「你會見到艾比蓋兒·赫布斯，」杰克反擊，「還是米莎·萊克特？」

漢尼拔臉上的笑容倏地消失，他瞇起眼，將所有思緒藏在深邃的眼窩底部。

「啊，我忘了，你不會看見艾比蓋兒——畢竟她還沒死呢。」

「艾比蓋兒已經死了。」漢尼拔又露出微笑，「你可是個探員，杰克，要相信證據。」

「你不會得意太久的，萊克特醫生。」

「放心，杰克，」漢尼拔突然轉變了話題，「那些記憶是合法的。 」

「什麼？」

「貝拉在生前簽署了同意書，她要我在她死後，將那些記憶轉交給你。」漢尼拔在玻璃前來回踱步，他望著天花板，彷彿能透過牆面，見到大雪紛飛的聖誕夜。「真是淒美的聖誕禮物，不是嗎？」

杰克漲紅了臉，他死死握住小指上的戒指，才能勉勉搶搶冷靜下來。他上前一大步，瞪著漢尼拔，咬牙切齒地咆哮：「我向上天發誓，你會腐爛在這個不見天日的鬼地方——如果你出去了，那更好，我會用你想像不到的方式緩慢地折磨你——我會讓你痛不欲生！」

漢尼拔只是垂眼，用一種幾近聖人的微笑望著前方的黑人探員。

「那麼祈禱吧，我親愛的朋友，祈禱上天仍殘存些許慈悲。」

杰克喘著氣，他查覺自己的失控，後退了一步，將身影隱沒在陰影中。

「別擔心，今年還會有最後一份聖誕禮物。」漢尼拔仍挺立在牢房正中央，所有光亮都集中在他身上，刺眼的讓人退卻。「我是個公平的人，禮物人人有一份。你有一份、巴尼有一份、原本阿拉娜也有一份⋯⋯啊，是了，還有威爾也有一份⋯⋯」

「夠了！別再把威爾拖下水！」

「我？」漢尼拔停頓片刻，眨眨眼，故作驚訝的說：「不是一直都是你嗎？」  


  
與漢尼拔見面是個極為糟糕的選擇，杰克怒氣沖沖的離開地下牢房，一路上都在懊惱自己剛才的失控。

巴尼察覺這位探員的憤怒，只是安靜地跟在一旁。他將杰克送到走廊上，才禮貌地說道：「克勞福德探員，我這次就送您到這裡，希望您別介意。」

「沒關係，」杰克心不在焉的回答，停頓片刻後，他突然轉頭，問道：「你要去處理萊克特醫生的事嗎？」

「是的，最近他的律師都會在這個時間點打來。」

漢尼拔的律師也是個人面獸心的畜生，杰克想起開庭時那傢伙的嘴臉，不自覺地扭曲了一張臉。

「我以為他幾乎不管這個案件了。」杰克冷哼：「畢竟幫一名食人魔辯護影響了他的名譽，不是嗎？」

「之前是這樣沒錯，可是最近他又開始打來，頻率甚至比以前還高。」巴尼看了看時間，「糟糕！我得走了，我還沒處理完萊克特醫生的禮物呢。」

「禮物？」

「是的，之前布魯姆醫生沒收了他的物品，萊克特醫生要求把這些東西分送給他的朋友。」巴尼苦著臉解釋，「這些東西都要經過檢驗，真是造成了很大的麻煩。」

杰克若有所思地點了點頭。

「那份禮物⋯⋯有葛蘭姆探員的份嗎？」

「啊！確實有！」巴尼有些困窘的說：「我差點忘了，最近忙著處理轉院的事情，沒時間去寄。」

「交給我吧，我幫你給他。」

「那真是太謝謝您了，克勞福德探員！」說完，巴尼一揮魔杖，一個巴掌大的包裹立刻飛了過來。他將緞面包裹交給杰克後就匆匆忙忙的道別。

「我該走了！祝您有個愉快的一天！」

「你也是。」

杰克微笑地目送護工離去。他在奇爾頓的監視下故作正常的走了一段，接著拐進一旁的男廁，坐在馬桶上，抽出魔杖，點了點手中的包裹。瞬間，紙盒連同包裝一起四分五裂，另杰克驚訝的是，這裡頭沒有任何魔法或信件，只有一條破損的綠色緞帶。

盯著那條女孩用的緞帶，杰克沉下臉，一個名字劃過腦海。

艾比蓋兒．赫布斯。  



	12. Chapter 12

12.

（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

十一月的馬拉松是釣魚的好季節，旗魚、鯛魚、石斑、海蝦⋯⋯各式各樣的魚類伴隨墨西哥暖流往佛羅里達海灣游去。清晨時分，克殖民地海灘的海岸線旁聚集著一小群一小群的人們，他們穿著清涼，有些手拿釣竿和冰桶、有些則是扛著塑膠板凳和遮陽傘，各自在木板碼頭上架設好器具。釣客們的小小身影在巨大蒼茫的海洋前如同即將滅絕的魚群。

艾比蓋兒也在這群人之中，她穿著白色T-shirt和破洞牛仔褲，坐得離人群遠了一些。隨著太陽逐漸上升，艾比將寫有『邁阿密馬林魚（Miami Marlins）』的棒球帽拉低，接著攤開折疊椅、架好釣竿，舒舒服服的坐了下來。

在等待的過程中，她觀察著不遠處兩名釣客的肢體動作。看了一會兒，艾比蓋兒拉起帽簷，瞇著眼，學著釣客看向遠處的雲層和海相——也許下午也該跟著租船出海試試運氣，她暗付。

今天似乎是艾比蓋兒的幸運日，才剛甩出釣竿不到一個小時，海面上的浮標突然下沈，捲線器「嘎茲嘎茲」的快速放線。艾比蓋兒沒有新手的躁動，她沈著的觀察，伸手輕扯釣線，確認上鉤後，才俐落揚竿。

一隻兩個手掌大的鯛魚才被艾比蓋兒扯出水面，這算是這兩個月練習下來最好的成果，沒有魔法，單靠技術和練習，這一刻讓艾比蓋兒無比滿足——幾乎和狩獵時一樣的滿足。

「哎呀，真不錯，」千代不知何時來到岸邊，跟著艾比蓋兒一起盯著那隻努力逃生的鯛魚。「這似乎是一隻活力充沛的たい（Tai）呢。」

艾比蓋兒如今已能聽懂一些簡單的日文，她微微一笑。

「也許午餐吃鯛魚生魚片？」

馬拉松炎熱的天氣讓千代放棄了長版風衣和高筒馬靴，但她一身襯衫和長褲仍在這個度假勝地顯得過於嚴謹。就如同多數接受傳統教育的日本女性一樣，千代姿態端正，卻又帶著點溫順和謙卑，直立在海岸線旁的一片白藍霧氣中，如同一把等待開光的刀刃。

海風拂過千代的髮髻，打亂了她的一絲不苟。艾比蓋兒臉上的笑容讓千代也跟著一起微笑，她將手裡的冰水遞給艾比，溫聲道：「那妳可得多釣幾隻了。」

「我盡力，」艾比蓋兒聳聳肩，「妳知道我的技術的。」

「嘛，說得也是呢。」

兩人相視而笑，艾比蓋兒轉身，將釣線拋回水裡，而千代仍直挺挺地站在木頭碼頭旁，兩人一同望著浮標鮮豔的色彩在海浪中載浮載沉，彷彿是一座下陷的熱帶島嶼。

很快的，艾比蓋兒的浮標再次下沈，卻又浮起。來回幾次後，艾比立刻收線。這次上鉤的魚似乎比前一次還要巨大，她咬著牙，與海裡的大魚搏鬥許久，費了九牛二虎之力才成功將獵物從水中拖出。

半隻手臂大的鯛魚上不斷撲騰，巨大的魚尾將木板打得「砰砰」作響。艾比蓋兒一個跨步上前，面無表情的壓住魚身，以一種驚人的狠勁與力道撐開魚嘴，將卡在上顎的魚鉤用力一扯。

這隻鯛魚吃鉤太深，艾比蓋兒力氣有限，試了幾次仍不成功。她沒有猶豫，從牛仔褲口袋裡掏出一把摺疊刀，毫不猶豫地往下一扎。大魚垂死掙扎，鮮血四濺，一旁的兩個女人一臉平淡，場面對比的讓人膽寒。

「我前幾天接到了一封貓頭鷹的信，」艾比蓋兒挖出魚鉤，站起身，擦掉摺疊刀上的血跡，將鯛魚搬進冰桶裡。「來自凱西的舅舅。」

「艾比，」千代瞥了她一眼，「妳應該小心妳所說的每句話。」

馬拉松似乎沒有巫師，或者說，美國的巫師十分善於藏匿，即使是艾比蓋兒也很難分出真偽。而如今的艾比蓋兒也不擔心別人發現自己的身份，她相信自己的能力，也相信自己能快速有效的解決所有威脅——一如漢尼拔．萊克特。

「他感謝我殺了他的姪女，用他的話來說，就是『仁慈的幫助她解脫』。」艾比蓋兒仍自顧自的說：「真有趣，一個人的生死就這樣被輕鬆帶過了。」

「艾比，妳該停止了。」

「千代，妳不是這麼膽小的人。」艾比蓋兒笑了一聲，她將沾有血跡的魚鉤擦了擦，從釣具盒裡挖出一隻蟲餌，仔細的將魚鉤尖端貫穿小蟲的身軀。「我的親生父親要我要珍惜獵物的每個身體部位，現在想想，他教育我尊重食物，其實也在告訴我尊重生命——每一條生命的逝去 都提供了另一條生命存活所需的養分。」

美國釣客通常都用假餌，也就是俗稱的路亞（Lure），畢竟多數人釣魚只是為了休閒，並非殺生。但是艾比蓋兒不喜歡虛假的東西，她享受生命的掙扎、也享受用銳物貫穿生命的瞬間，那一聲穿透皮肉的「噗滋」聲，對她來說就是交響樂迎向高潮的一刻。

「凱西和尼可拉斯提供了我成長的養分。」艾比蓋兒調整著魚鉤上的蟲餌，一邊將它拔起、又重新戳進鉤子裡，一邊漫不經心地說：「這就是上帝創造他們的意義。」

千代望著那隻小小的蟲子在鉤子上蜷曲，納悶著原來蟲子也會疼痛。

「這是漢尼拔所說的話嗎？」

「在戰爭之後我都還沒機會見到他呢。」調整好魚餌後，艾比蓋兒再次揮竿。她望著海面，笑著說：「不，這句話是我說的。」

「原來如此，」千代垂下眼，溫婉一笑。「要是漢尼拔知道了，他一定會很驕傲的。」

艾比蓋兒沒有回答，只是微笑，她棕褐色的長髮被海風吹起，彷彿在一片空茫中熊熊燃燒。而燃燒過後的灰燼又緩緩飄落，沈澱在艾比蓋兒的雙眼中，凝聚出一片深不見底的綠色湖泊。

十一歲的沃特·葛蘭姆站在船屋外頭，無聊的踢著地上的空罐，不耐煩地等著母親結束聊天。他腳邊的溫斯頓原本正趴著睡覺，突然牠豎起耳朵、聞了聞空氣，接著從地上跳了起來，搖著尾巴，飛也似的朝碼頭奔去。

沃特反應不及，手裡的狗繩就跟著飛了出去。他連忙跟著溫斯頓一路狂奔，好不容易追上溫斯頓，沃特站起身，尷尬的發現一旁兩名釣魚的女子正一臉吃驚地望著自己。

「抱、抱歉！」沃特一把抓起溫斯頓的狗繩，紅著臉解釋：「牠不是故意的！」

「溫斯頓？」其中一名紅棕髮的女子訝異的說。

「妳認識我家的狗？」

「我也認識你，」那名女子放下釣竿，蹲下身，搔了搔溫斯頓的耳朵。「嗨，溫斯頓，看樣子你這幾年吃得很好。」

體型圓潤的溫斯頓熱情的舔了舔女子的臉頰。沃特眨眨眼，覺得眼前的場景似曾相識，突然，他一個擊掌，興奮的說：「我想起來了！妳以前來過我家！」

「那是一年多前的事了，你記憶真好。」紅棕髮的女子笑說：「我是艾比蓋兒，很高興再次遇見你。」

「艾比蓋兒，妳這次也是來找我爸的嗎？如果是的話，那妳運氣真的很不好，我爸最近出門工作了。」

「噢，不不，我這次只是來度假的。」艾比蓋兒指了指後方的釣具，「順便來練習我的釣魚技術。」

他們三人談得正開心，沃特也完全忘了自己母親的存在。幾分鐘後，不遠處的茉莉剛結束聊天，卻找不到兒子的蹤影，她著急的沿路問人。一見到碼頭上的沃特，她立刻憤怒的咆哮：「沃特·葛蘭姆！我不是叫你待在那裡等我嗎！」

「是溫斯頓啦！」沃特哀嚎：「又不是我！是牠隨便亂跑！」

「不要把問題推到狗身上！」

「媽！好了啦！還有人在這裡！」

此時茉莉才察覺艾比蓋兒和千代的存在，她乾笑了幾聲，鬆開兒子，試圖在陌生人面前挽回一些形象。

「我是艾比蓋兒·葉科夫，很高興見到妳，葛蘭姆太太。」

「叫我茉莉就好，」茉莉笑了笑，「妳認識我兒子？」

「之前她來我們家找過爸爸。」沃特插嘴。

「什麼？」茉莉拔高音量：「臭小鬼，你怎麼沒有告訴我！」

「妳又沒有問！」

「小子！你真的是愈大愈欠揍——！」

艾比蓋兒見母子兩人又開始拌嘴，連忙打岔。

「茉莉，我記得除了溫斯頓，威爾還有一大群狗，我可以見見牠們嗎？」

「真抱歉，前幾天我家的狗似乎吃了什麼奇怪的東西，上吐下瀉，我只能把牠們都送去獸醫那兒。」茉莉嘆了口氣，「除了溫斯頓，這傢伙愈老愈挑嘴，才僥倖逃過一劫。」

「原來如此，希望牠們能盡快康復。」

前方這兩名女子雖然穿著普通，談吐和舉動都和十分優雅，與周遭格格不入。茉莉無法想像自己那名憂鬱的丈夫和這兩人是舊識，她歪著頭，想了想，忍不住問道：「妳們是怎麼認識威爾的？我好像沒聽過他提起妳們。」

「我⋯⋯我和威爾以前的一個案子有關，」艾比蓋兒頓了頓，心臟一緊，有些苦澀。「他幫了我很大的忙。」

「案子？」茉莉喃喃地重複，接著問道：「那妳認識杰克．克勞福德嗎？」

聽見這個名字，艾比蓋兒和千代不動聲色地交換了一個眼神。

「當然，他是威爾當時的上司，怎麼了嗎？」

「喔，他現在還是威爾的上司。」茉莉聳聳肩，即使她試圖裝出一副輕鬆的模樣，艾比蓋兒還是從她眼底捕捉到不滿。「克勞福德先生一個多月前又把威爾帶回去工作了。」

「克勞福德先生一直都是這樣。」

「嗯⋯⋯我試著在網路上和報紙上搜集一些新聞，可是得到的訊息非常少。」茉莉嘆了口氣，轉向海面，「該怎麼說呢？我覺得很奇怪，這一切⋯⋯這個案子、威爾的工作、甚至是克勞福德這個人⋯⋯我都覺得很怪。」

「我可以理解。」艾比蓋兒瞇起眼，「當初我牽扯進案件時，也有類似的感受。」

「妳願意跟我聊聊嗎？我是說，我實在太擔心了，很需要人跟我談一談。」茉莉羞窘的笑了笑，將金髮塞進草帽裡頭。「怎麼樣？我做的炸魚可是出名的好吃，要不要來我們家試試看？」

「當然，我剛好釣到幾隻新鮮的鯛魚，可以提供食材。」

「太好了！」茉莉露出燦爛的笑容，轉向千代。「那妳呢？妳也可以來——啊，請問我該怎麼稱呼妳？」

「謝謝您的邀請，但我還有事。」沈默許久的千代禮貌一笑，微微欠身。「我就不去叨擾了，容我先告辭，各位慢聊。」

說完，千代再次欠身，踏著細碎的步伐離去。茉莉驚奇的瞪著她的背影，不可思議道：「她是日本人嗎？」

艾比蓋兒只是微微一笑，沒有多作解釋。沃特被兩個大人晾在一旁，一臉無聊，見狀，艾比蓋兒請他幫忙盯著釣竿，讓他能在兩人說話時能打發時間。

有了任務的沃特顯得興致勃勃，他專注地盯著浮標，不再吵鬧。此時，沃特腳邊突然傳來一陣瘙癢，他低頭一看，折疊椅下方擺了艾比蓋兒的黑色背包，而拉鍊上頭掛著一隻斷了翅膀的綠色生物（看起來像是一隻龍），就是這隻詭異的生物不停擺動手腳和翅膀，撞擊著沃特的小腿。

長得好醜，沃特心想。可是又做得好像真的一樣。

他克制不住好奇心，伸手戳了戳那隻綠色生物，接著把它翻了過來，試圖在屁股和肚子附近尋找電源開關。

杰克坐在辦公桌前，盯著桌上那條破損的綠色緞帶。

最終，他還是留下了這條緞帶，理由是不讓威爾再次因過往而動搖。杰克告訴自己，威爾已經被毀了過去，現在，他不會讓漢尼拔再次摧毀自己下屬得來不易的家庭。

但是在內心深處，杰克知道，這些也許都只是冠冕堂皇的藉口。

前幾日巴爾的摩精神病院的探訪並非全無收穫，分送書籍、攻擊治療師、突然增加的律師電話⋯⋯近期的改變看似互不相關，但杰克深知，在漢尼拔·萊克特身上的每一點小小變化都可能葬送一條人命。

他翻開桌上的筆記本，上頭詳細記錄著最近所有在巴爾的摩精神病院發生的事件。杰克用紅筆圈起漢尼拔的禁閉和馬修的越獄，他以自己幾十年的職業生涯發誓，兩者之間絕對有所關聯。

辦公室的門被推開，米莉安、吉米和布萊恩陸續走進，一大疊資料跟在他們身後飛了進來。杰克不動聲色的將緞帶塞進筆記本中，接著抬起頭，向下屬們問道：「有什麼發現嗎？」

「你說要徹查萊克特醫生的通話紀錄，」吉米率先上前，他一旁的布萊恩一揮魔杖，幾張列印紙緩緩飄落。「我打給他的律師確認，礙於名譽問題，那位先生這次非常樂意合作。他告訴我，他這個月只打過三通電話。」

「其他是誰？」

「剩下來的五通來自公共電話和預付卡，無法追蹤。」吉米說：「麻瓜那裡調來了公共電話的監視器畫面，打電話的人非常聰明，沒有露出任何能追蹤的特色。我們只能知道他是個男人，大約一百八十到一百九十公分，體型壯碩，可能有八十到九十公斤。」

「男人⋯⋯」杰克一愣，他原先以為會是艾比蓋兒或千代聯絡漢尼拔，看來並非如此。

「還有一件事。」吉米吞了吞口水，有些緊張。「萊克特醫生吞下耳朵那一天，他不只用了治療師的手機打給瑪格·維傑，他還用了診療室內部的室內電話打給奇爾頓醫生的秘書。」

「你說什麼！」杰克大怒，從辦公桌後站起，「怎麼會犯下這麼低級的錯誤！」

「這個案件是由魔法安全部局負責！不是我們！」

「由於兩通電話的時間點重複，我們也沒有多加確認。」吉米擋住布萊恩，沈著的說：「我很抱歉。」

「不，布萊恩說得沒錯，你們也只是接收了安全部的資料⋯⋯不是你們的問題。」杰克擺手，「萊克特在電話裡說了什麼？」

「他要了⋯⋯要了葛萊姆一家的住址。」吉米頓了頓，「杰克，他們恐怕會有危險。」

「長官，我有一個想法。」安靜多時的米莉安突然開口。

「妳說。」

「在我看來，不論冒充律師打來的人是誰，萊克特醫生恐怕都將威爾的住址給了他。」米莉安沈默片刻，才輕聲開口：「而威爾最近在調查牙仙的案子。」

此話一出，所有人都抽了口氣。杰克也是一愣，接著立刻回過神，嚴肅的問道：「妳覺得那是牙仙？」

「雖然莫魔報紙將威爾報導為FBI外聘的側寫專家，描寫篇幅也不大，但是如果牙仙多做調查，他還是能在舊報紙上找到當年威爾偵破食人魔漢尼拔一案的相關資訊。」米莉安點頭，「牙仙和萊克特醫生最大的相似處，就是兩人的受害者都橫跨了魔法世界和莫魔世界，莫魔報紙也曾報導過萊克特醫生的新聞⋯⋯」

「妳的意思是，牙仙崇拜萊克特，所以還特別打電話給他？」布萊恩不贊同的說：「照葛蘭姆所說，牙仙雖然有魔法，但他根本並不知道魔法世界的存在——這個推論太牽強了。」

「我、我也知道，」米莉安微微瑟縮，「但是⋯⋯！」

「夠了，先別吵。」杰克打斷兩人，他轉向布萊恩。「向MACUSA申請搜索令，然後通知奇爾頓，停止轉院，我們要搜查萊克特的牢房！」

布萊恩點頭，接著走向杰克的壁爐，灑了把灰之後大吼出巴爾的摩精神病院的名字。其餘三人並沒有等待太久，十幾分鐘過後，布萊恩從壁爐裡探出頭，著急地大吼：「杰克！奇爾頓不在——他和萊克特已經走了！馬丁參議員擺了我們一道！」


	13. Chapter 13

13.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

巴爾的摩精神病院大廳的壁爐傳出轟然巨響，綠色火焰熊熊燃燒，緊接著，穿著長版風衣的杰克率先鑽出壁爐，後方跟著十多名身穿墨色長袍、手掛魔法部徽章的鑑識巫師。

「嘿！你們這是在做什麼！」

一旁的守衛立刻上前，試圖阻攔這群來意不善的巫師。杰克在守衛面前停下腳步，沒有硬闖，只是面無表情的摘下頭上的紳士帽。見狀，他左側的米莉安立刻上前一步，拆開手中蓋有北美魔法部戳章的信封。

墨色信封緩緩飄到半空中，下一秒，魔法部長洪亮的嗓音貫穿了整個廳堂。

『根據北美魔法議會第三百四十六條規章，此次FBI科學行為部的搜查行動已由北美魔法部合法授權，巴爾的摩精神病院全體必須配合調查，若有任何隱瞞或妨礙，將依法羈押。』

語畢，魔法部的咆哮信在空中炸開，化作灰燼。杰克繼續往前進，這次守衛自動往兩旁退開，沒有人敢再上前阻攔。

行為科學部一行人浩浩蕩蕩地穿越醫院走廊，接獲通報的副院長從辦公室裡衝了出來，狼狽不已的擋在杰克面前。他是名瘦小駝背的中年禿頭男子，站在高壯的杰克面前，活像一根隆冬裡乾枯的芒草。

「克勞福德探員，很高興看到你——！」

「廢話少說，奇爾頓在哪裡？」

瘦小的副院長瑟縮了一下，他四下張望，但一旁的治療師和護工們都刻意移開視線。見狀，副院長只能硬著頭皮回答：「院長、院長他臨時有事，現在不在。」

「他帶走漢尼拔·萊克特了？」

「這個嘛⋯⋯呃⋯⋯」

「回答我！否則我就以妨礙公務的罪名逮捕你！」

「院長確實帶走了萊克特醫生！不過、不過我們沒有違法！」瘦小的副院長慌張地從口袋裡掏出一封有著魔法議會戳印的信，「你瞧！這是合法批準的轉送文件！」

杰克接過信，蹙眉一看，上頭確實有著現任議會會長的簽名。他咒罵一聲，轉向右側的米莉安，將手中的信遞給她。

「拉斯探員，立刻前往田納西州，擋下馬丁參議員。我會盡快向魔法部呈交證物，要他們取消這次荒唐的轉院。」

接到如此重要的任務，米莉安一愣，暗自欣喜。她清清喉嚨，站直身體，嚴肅地說道：「收到，長官。」

「至於你，副院長先生，我們現在要搜查漢尼拔·萊克特的個人牢房和所有私人物品。」杰克一頓，見副院長仍待愣地站在原地，立即大吼：「還愣在這裡幹什麼！」

矮小的副院長跳了起來，慌慌張張的衝回辦公室。半晌，走出來的卻是巴尼和另外一位護工，巴尼一臉緊張，但卻仍保持著冷靜，甚至還能向杰克打招呼。「你好，克勞福德探員。」

「巴尼，」杰克點了點頭。

「我們才剛把萊克特醫生的牢房清乾淨，他所有物品都堆在我辦公室的桌上，你們可以跟著我一起走。」

「我會帶你們去檢查牢房。」巴尼身側的另一位護工說道。聞言，杰克揮了揮手，後方的吉米點點頭，帶著一半的鑑識巫師與護工一同離去。

杰克領著剩下的鑑識巫師跟著巴尼走進辦公室，窄小的空間內擠了大概十張木桌。桌上擺滿了幾十本厚重的精裝書籍和學術期刊，另一端的長桌疊滿了黑膠光碟以及粉絲來信，漢尼拔的畫作則被塞在角落，多是素描，只有幾幅是四開大小的油畫。

由於辦公室十分狹小，杰克先和巴尼退至牆角，讓鑑識小組能有更大空間進行搜查。兩人靠在窗邊，杰克一邊看著手下們揮舞魔杖工作、一邊向巴尼提問。

「這些都是萊克特的物品？」

「在被布魯姆醫生關禁閉之前，醫生將大部分的物品分送給他的⋯⋯嗯，朋友們。舊東西剩下的並不多，大部分都是奇爾頓醫生幫他買的新書。」巴尼向杰克解釋：「我想你也知道這件事，探員，很多人都收到萊克特醫生的禮物，例如他的獄友、葛蘭姆探員⋯⋯甚至連我也有一份。」

「是的，我確實知道。」杰克盯著在房內飛舞的書籍，有個想法一閃而過。他突然問道：「那麼馬修·布朗呢？他也有嗎？」

「好像有，似乎是一本詩集。呃，名字我有點忘了。好像是但丁——還是達丁——的詩集？」

「《神曲》？」

「不、不是，我也不知道那是什麼。」巴尼側頭想了想，有些抱歉地搔搔頭。「我只記得醫生有段時間很喜歡朗誦裡頭的詩，我不是很懂，我想、嗯、我猜應該是關於愛情之類的詩吧。」

「巴尼，」布萊恩搬著一個紙箱走了過來，「這些箱子裡的書也是萊克特的嗎？」

「啊，是的，這些是兩個星期前才剛寄來的新書。」

布萊恩點點頭，他將紙箱放在桌上，用魔杖在上頭做標記，接著走回去繼續處理剩餘的那疊畫作。杰克隨手翻了翻紙箱，裡頭大多數都是漢尼拔投稿的學術期刊，唯一一本文學類書籍是威廉·布萊克（William Blake）的《天真與經驗之歌（Songs of Innocence and Experience）》。

詩集裡附上了許多張威廉·布萊克的水彩和素描作為插圖，杰克無聊似的翻閱著，他不喜歡這種扭曲又黑暗的畫風，也對文學沒有多大興趣。即使如此，威廉·布萊克這個名字對杰克而言並不陌生——他是是少數在麻瓜和魔法世界皆富有聲名的英國詩人。

「您知道他嗎？」巴尼問道。

「他是雷文克勞畢業的，我以前在霍格華茲背了不少這傢伙的詩，」杰克哼了哼。

在他翻頁的同時，一張畫紙從書裡掉了出來。這是一張鉛筆魔法素描，筆觸細膩，構圖簡潔。正中央的巨大圓圈緩緩地轉動，散發光輝，兩名人物佇立在圈中，其中一人滿臉徬徨，向後方較年長的男人尋求幫助。當杰克定睛一看，他發現這個迷茫的男人有著一頭黑髮，神似威爾。

「這裡有一行字。」巴尼指著畫紙左下角，「呃⋯⋯天堂篇（Paradiso）？這是什麼？」

「《神曲》的第三部就叫做《天堂》⋯⋯而威廉·布萊克死前仍未能完成但丁《神曲》的插圖。」杰克掏出魔杖，在畫紙上方一點，印下一個透明的標記。「這兩者之間也許有些關聯。」

「嘿，杰克！」布萊恩從鑑識人員中探出頭，招了招手。「我想你應該過來一下。」

等杰克走進，巫師們往左右散開，主動讓出一個位置。布萊恩前方的桌上攤開著一本牛皮筆記本，上面滿是關於牙仙一案的剪報，極為詳細，從魔法世界到麻瓜的新聞和小報都有，有幾頁甚至還有附註和插圖。

「這⋯⋯這些新聞！還有這些註解！太誇張了！」神色慘白的布萊恩見杰克只是沈默的翻著筆記本，連忙催促：「拉斯探員的推測也許是對的！杰克！你必須立刻派人到葛蘭姆家！」

「不，我必須先發訊息給MACUSA，」杰克抬起頭，臉上閃過一絲冰冷的笑意。「我要擋下轉院。」

田納西州的曼非斯市（Memphis, Tennessee）陰雨綿綿，在十幾名武裝巫師的包圍下，奇爾頓的小組帶著身穿束具的漢尼拔出現在醫院頂樓。武裝巫師們快速接手，將他送進房間中央的牢房裡，再小心翼翼地摘下這名食人魔身上的束具，最後鎖上魔法鎖，仔細確保他沒有任何逃脫機會。

漢尼拔無法動彈，全身上下只有一雙眼睛能轉動。他盯著每一個靠近自己的巫師，像是一隻張著獠牙的巨蟒，所有巫師們都在他的視線下冒出一身冷汗，彷彿他們才是癱軟在地、身中劇毒的垂死青蛙。 

「馬丁參議員，您辦事能力真強，真不虧是大名鼎鼎的⋯⋯」奇爾頓諂媚地笑著，短小精悍的參議員抬起左手，打斷了奇爾頓接下來的廢話。

「你的工作已經結束了，奇爾頓醫生。」馬丁參議員說道：「一樓大廳聚集了一大群記者，我想你應該很願意與他們分享你的職業生涯。」

奇爾頓一愣，隨即露出欣喜不已的笑容，他一邊整理著自己的儀容、一邊大步往電梯走去。等所有奇爾頓的人馬離去後，馬丁參議員才轉過身，對著前方的漢尼拔．萊克特。

此時武裝巫師們已經摘下了漢尼拔身上的所有束具，將他關進了正中央那個如同鳥籠般圓拱狀的巨大牢籠裡。醫院頂樓有扇敞開的窗戶，一隻巨大的領角鴞站在窗沿上，梳理著牠被風雨弄亂的羽毛。漢尼拔認出那是MACUSA的官方信差。

厚重的絨布窗簾隨著風雨微微晃動，窗外天空一片黑暗，地面卻燈火通明，彷彿上帝一手拉下了星空，讓天堂殞落在這個道德淪喪的時代。風灌進了窗前馬丁議員駝色的長袍，讓她的裙襬鼓得像是滿月，下一秒，卻又突然抽離，讓這輪豐盈的月亮迅速凋零。

「有一名行為科學部的探員現在就站在外頭，她剛才跟我廢話了快半個小時，指控您意圖殺害一名FBI探員與其家人。」馬丁參議員沒有沈默太久，她緩緩走近牢籠，在燈光下，她剛才看似雄偉的身影立刻被打回原形。「因為沒有證據，我只當她是在胡說——但是現在，巴爾的摩傳來消息，FBI找到了您的筆記本，裡面全部都是牙仙一案的新聞。」

漢尼拔正打量著自己的新住所，他似乎十分中意那張巨大的梨木書桌，將右手放在上頭，用手指輕輕的感受木材的質感。聞言，他輕笑一聲，轉過身靠著桌沿，面對馬丁參議員，一臉無辜地回答：「我總得需要一些東西來打發無聊的牢獄生活，不是嗎？」

「如果想成功轉院，你就必須坦承。」參議員有些動怒，甚至不再使用尊稱。「FBI的指控是否屬實？」

「真是太抬舉我了。」

「回答我！」

「證據呢？」漢尼迅速拔收回笑容，抬起眼，陰影爬上他的眼窩。「容我提醒，這種愚蠢的猜測極為無禮，參議員女士。」

「我⋯⋯這⋯⋯」似乎是被漢尼拔突然轉變的表情威嚇到，參議員微微瑟縮，轉而盯著手中的貓頭鷹信。她咬著下唇，猶豫了一會兒，才如實回答：「沒有直接證據，大多數都是行為科學部的推測。」

「那就是了，您也認識行為科學部的克勞福德探員，知道他對我有許多成見。」漢尼拔又恢復原先溫和的模樣，關切的說：「您想因此延遲凱薩的救援嗎，參議員女士？」

馬丁參議員陷入沈默，眉頭深鎖，似乎正仔細思考整件事的利弊。半晌，她吐了口氣，抬頭望向漢尼拔。

「您在製造麻煩，萊克特醫生。」

「參議員女士，相信以您的手段，這根本稱不上麻煩。」漢尼拔聽出她語氣裡的妥協，微微一笑。「離月圓還有一個多星期呢，也許在那之前FBI就能逮到牙仙，可是您的兒子呢？他能活那麼久嗎？」

這句話如同子彈，貫穿參議員的心臟。她渾身一僵，理智碎裂，臉上緩緩浮現出一種為人母親的脆弱。

「滴答、滴答、滴答，」漢尼拔換了個姿勢，雙手環胸，愉悅的哼著小曲。「時間可是不等人呢。」

「⋯⋯好，您說您已經摸透了布朗的思維，我相信您。」馬丁參議員閉緊眼，咬了咬牙，最終才從長袍內襯裡掏出一張印有北美魔法議會戳印的文件。「告訴我，他現在人在哪裡？」

「伊凡摩尼。」漢尼拔微笑著撒謊，「他一直愛著他的初戀，所以他的一切都圍繞著那位初戀情人。」

「麻州，」參議員低聲說道：「灰鎖山。」

「是的。」

「我知道了，」馬丁參議員用魔杖在文件底部簽名，泛著銀輝的字母緩緩飄到空中，接著落在漢尼拔的牢門上，化作一條銀白色的繩索，纏繞在鐵鍊和巨鎖上方。魔法完成後，鳥籠狀的牢房也跟著改變，水霧般的門衛魔法從欄杆兩旁竄出，層層疊疊的覆蓋住所有空隙，彷彿將整個牢籠拖下大海最深處。

「再會，參議員女士。」漢尼拔仍站在梨木書桌旁，只是這次透過水霧，再也看不清他真實的表情。馬丁參議員也不願再看，她知道這個男人仍在微笑——而他的笑容彷彿能剖開人類的靈魂。

馬丁參議員胡亂的答謝，接著快步離去。在關上大門的瞬間，漢尼拔的嗓音再次傳來。

「希望您還不算太遲，」醫生十分愉悅的說：「被剖開胸腔的屍體可能不太好看呢。」


	14. Chapter 14

  
14.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

茉莉·葛蘭姆是個標準的美國甜心，有著一頭漂亮的金髮和曬成深棕色的肌膚，緊實的長腿和星斗般的小雀斑。她看似甜美幽默，實則腦袋空空、視野短淺，只能談些雞毛蒜皮的小事。以艾比蓋兒的標準來看，茉莉就是一個無趣至極的庸俗女子。

在碼頭見面後不久，艾比蓋兒就跟著母子兩人來到葛蘭姆家。途中，她無法克制自己去觀察茉莉——這就是威爾現在的家人，他選擇共度一生的女人——然而幾個小時過後，艾比蓋兒望著餐桌對面大談感恩節沃爾瑪特價活動的茉莉，依然找不出任何優點。

艾比蓋兒無聊的用叉子翻攪著盤裡的食物，她環顧著四周，觀察著牆上和壁爐上的相片和裝飾，只用了五分鐘就推測出茉莉的人生：中部農場出生、十多歲輟學去都市追尋夢想、在當服務生或超商店員時遇上一個男人、意外懷孕、丈夫離開、獨自扶養兒子長大⋯⋯

「你知道威爾很喜歡買南瓜嗎？」茉莉一邊在自己的盤子上擠上奶油，一邊問。

「什麼？」艾比蓋兒思緒被打斷，表情有些呆楞。坐在她左側的沃特看了她一眼，似乎看出她的心不在焉。

茉莉哈哈大笑，揮舞著叉子，開始滔滔不絕的說起威爾在萬聖節挖南瓜燈的趣事。艾比聽了一陣，覺得愚蠢，一邊跟著笑了幾聲，一邊掩飾性的吞下桌上那一碗只有奶油和貝殼麵的美式義大利料理。

就連她做的食物也毫無可取之處，艾比蓋兒艱難地嚼著貝殼麵，嘲諷地想。這個女人的人生簡直是由超商的奶油和罐裝紅醬組成，口感普通、食材粗糙，吃多了還會弄壞身體。

相較之下，沃特聰慧許多——差強人意的聰慧，至少，這名十一歲的男孩發現了中國火球龍吊飾的不同。

此時烤箱發出「叮」的聲響，茉莉露出笑容，興奮不已的說：「鯛魚好了！我去拿！」

等茉莉即沖沖地離去，艾比蓋兒便放下叉子，轉向盯著自己背包的沃特。

「你很喜歡我的吊飾？你已經看了好久了。」

「噢，喔⋯⋯我覺得它很酷。」沃特挪動屁股，眼神克制不住好奇。

「給你看吧，」艾比蓋兒摘下中國火球龍，遞給沃特。男孩一開始還有些害羞，但一看見小龍憤怒地揮舞手腳，他立刻忘記羞怯，興奮不已的擺弄著那隻龍，連珠砲似的說：「這隻龍到底是怎麼做的？好像真的一樣！妳看！完全看不出關節的位置在哪！我也找不到電源開關或電池！簡直是超——級——酷——！」

艾比蓋兒微微一笑，笑容裡有些驕傲。

「這是我爸爸送我的聖誕禮物。」

「我也想要有這麼酷的聖誕禮物，」沃特依依不捨的將小龍還給艾比，羨慕的說：「我爸只會送我書，我又不喜歡看書。」

「威爾嗎？」

沃特沈默一陣，搖搖頭，「不是，是我的親生爸爸，他已經死了。」

「我很抱歉。」

「沒關係，我已經習慣了。」沃特聳聳肩，試圖裝出一副大人般雲淡風輕的臉，「妳要不要看我爸爸的照片？」

「好啊。」

「我把他送我的書都放在這個書櫃裡，」沃特跑到牆邊，拿起書櫃上的一張照片，遞給艾比蓋兒。「看，這是我爸，這張照片是我五歲的時候拍的。」

照片上的男子有些中年禿，滿臉落腮鬍，他擺出健美先生的標準姿勢，兩隻手上各掛著茉莉和年幼的沃特。一家三口看起來極為幸福、也極為平凡，彷彿是街上熙來攘往的人群中最不起眼的一群。

不知為何，艾比蓋兒看著這張平凡無奇的照片，雙手竟有些顫抖。這間房子、這些關於節日的瑣碎話題、這三年來庸庸碌碌的人生——都是他們從她手中偷走的！這本該屬於她！屬於她和她的父親！

這個男孩擁有了一切，卻又不肯珍惜。

艾比蓋兒閉上眼，咬著牙，一字一句地問：「你⋯⋯你想他嗎？」

「我爸跟我說過，就算他走了，也會一直在我身邊守護著我。」 沃特沒有察覺艾比蓋兒的不對勁，他只是專注的盯著父親的照片，臉上浮現出一絲成熟的哀傷。「沒人可以替代他。」

一股殺意衝進艾比蓋兒的腦袋，她眼角泛紅，不自覺地握緊桌上的餐刀。眼前這名男孩的脖子如此纖細，只要她伸出手、稍稍用力，就能毫無困難的砍斷他的頸動脈——殺死他——殺死這個不知感恩的小鬼——！

「噹啷——大餐上桌啦！」幸好這時茉莉端著餐盤走回餐桌，打斷艾比蓋兒的思緒。她立刻回神，鬆開餐刀，掩飾性的大笑：「聞起來真香！一定很好吃！」

「妳別太期待，小心拉肚子。」沃特塞了滿嘴的魚肉，含糊不清地說。聞言，茉莉翻了個白眼，隨手揉亂了兒子的棕髮。

母子兩人又開始互相吐槽，艾比蓋兒在嘴角掛著一絲笑容，視線卻越過他們，停留在後方的廚房玻璃窗上。萬聖節剛過去沒多久，玻璃上還貼著幾隻巨大的蝙蝠貼紙，在外頭橘紅海洋的襯托下，彷彿成了展翅的海鷗，在一波一波巨浪中盤旋著尋找歸途。

另一頭的牆角擺著一排奇形怪狀的南瓜燈，圓潤的南瓜上頭被人用稚嫩的手法挖鑿出各式各樣的怪物，艾比蓋兒一眼就認出爆尾釘蝦、鷹馬、地精、也許還有一隻腿太短、頭太大的獨角獸⋯⋯。艾比幾乎忘了莫魔們過節的方式，她記憶中霍格華滋的萬聖節總是繽紛熱鬧、充滿飛舞的南瓜燈和小精靈、徹夜狂歡的鬼魂、以及各種學生自製的惡作劇道具。然而眼前莫魔的佈置方式如此無趣、死寂而呆板，白白浪費了威爾的魔法和創造力。

如果漢尼拔也在，艾比蓋兒想，他會用魔法讓這些南瓜燈浮在半空中，他會用我釣的鱒魚做出最美味的料理，他會和威爾一起幫我準備最酷炫的萬聖節裝扮⋯⋯。

突然，艾比蓋兒意識到自己又習慣性的依靠起父親，連忙掐緊手心，將這些軟弱的想法驅逐出腦海。

她當然可以因為一時妒忌殺光這對母子，但這無非只是一時洩憤的手段，極為幼稚、也極為愚蠢。

艾比蓋兒記得漢尼拔教導她的所有知識，她也清楚記得漢尼拔曾在一次狩獵後告訴自己：殺戮可以是喜好、可以是娛樂，但不該依靠殺戮解決問題。

真正理解人性的人，就該從人性下手。  
  


  
這頓晚餐一直到深夜才結束，當艾比蓋兒幫茉莉洗完碗、走出廚房時，坐在沙發上的沃特早已入睡。

茉莉也跟著走出廚房，她遞給艾比蓋兒一瓶冰啤酒，接著吃力地抱起熟睡的兒子，搖搖晃晃地將他送回臥室裡頭。

等茉莉回到客廳，艾比蓋兒說道：「很晚了，我也該走了。」

「已經快半夜一點了，妳要不就直接在這裡住一晚吧？」茉莉為自己也開了一瓶啤酒，「我們還有空房。」

艾比蓋兒看了看時鐘，從善如流地點點頭。

兩人啜飲著啤酒聊天，茉莉說起了她年輕時期的荒唐和冒險（和艾比蓋兒推測的相差不遠），艾比蓋兒則技巧性的告訴她自己與威爾相識的過程。兩人又多開了幾瓶啤酒，接著開始一起痛罵起杰克．克勞福德和FBI，最後又莫名其妙地笑作成一團。

最後，就像大部分女孩子一樣，話題來到了愛情。艾比蓋兒談起自己少數的戀愛經驗，茉莉如同長者般評論了一番，接著，艾比灌了一口啤酒，忍不住問道：「妳和威爾是怎麼在一起的？」

「我？」

「我是說，威爾不是那種能言善道的類型，很容易氣跑女孩子。」

「我又不在意那種小事！」茉莉哈哈大笑，臉上的小雀斑在紅暈的襯托下如同晨曦中的星斗。「我那時候丈夫剛去世、父母早跟我斷絕關係、又欠了一堆錢，快餐店服務生的工作又累薪水又少。說實話，要是沒有沃特，我可能會乾脆多吞幾顆安眠藥，再也不醒來了。」

「然後有一天，威爾·葛蘭姆走進了餐廳，就像是從天上掉下來的白馬王子？」艾比蓋兒打趣的說。

「不不不，應該是這樣的，」茉莉裝模作樣地清了清喉嚨：「然後有一天，威爾·葛蘭姆走進餐廳，就像是剛從喜馬拉雅山修行下來的流浪漢。」

艾比蓋兒腦中立刻浮現出那幅畫面，忍不住拍著大腿狂笑。

「我第一次見到威爾，心裡就想：哇，世界上竟然有比我更悲慘的人。」茉莉說：「於是我幫他付了午餐錢，他似乎想拒絕，卻又不知道該如何開口。我也沒把這件事放在心上，沒想到幾天後，他竟然又回到店裡，就只為了還我那十多塊的餐錢。」

「我當然拒絕他，但威爾有時候真的是驚人的固執，我只好叫他等我下班，拿那筆錢請我吃飯。」茉莉似乎想起當時的畫面，笑了起來，「等我凌晨四點下班，威爾仍坐在那裡，我只好讓他請我吃早餐了。」

「然後你們就認識了？」

「沒錯，真是一點也不浪漫，」茉莉吞了一口啤酒，聳了聳肩，為自己與丈夫的相遇下了結論。「其實當時我願意和他吃飯，是因為我覺得他快撐不下去了——就像我一樣——但我至少還有沃特。」

這句話讓艾比蓋兒無法喘息，尼可拉斯死去和梅莉莎跌下樓的的夜晚，威爾曾對她咆哮，可是她卻記不清那些咆哮的內容了，她只記得當時威爾的表情。那是由許多眼淚和傷痕堆疊出的、疼痛至極的憤怒。

「可是⋯⋯可是⋯⋯」艾比蓋兒有些恍惚，酒瓶折射出的燈光使她瑟縮，像是曾經森林裡積雪中刺眼的白光。「可是這又⋯⋯這又算什麼呢？」

「妳想說我們是在互舔傷口嗎？」茉莉聽出了艾比蓋兒想說的話，她沒有生氣，只是笑了笑。「妳太年輕了，女孩。」

聞言，艾比蓋兒抬起眼，不甘示弱的說：「在我看來，你們並沒有相愛啊。」

「又是誰定義了愛情該如何產生呢？」

令人訝異的，這如同詩作般的句子竟然由茉莉嘴裡吐出。艾比蓋兒一愣，轉過頭看著茉莉，這是她第一次正眼看她，而在一旁立燈昏黃的燈光中，茉莉藍色的眼珠裡緩緩暈染出一抹與威爾相似的、被人生打磨出來的憂鬱詩意。

「艾比蓋兒，」茉莉頓了頓，藍眼珠澄澈的讓人無法直視。「妳為什麼來找威爾？」

「我⋯⋯我也不知道，」艾比蓋兒喃喃道：「我想我只是想見見他。」  


躺在葛蘭姆家的客房裡，艾比蓋兒模模糊糊地做了一個夢。

她夢到威爾抱著兩顆大南瓜，搖搖晃晃地從萊克特莊園的廚房側門走了進來，卻被門口的石磚絆了一下。漢尼拔正在準備午餐，見狀，他連忙去幫忙，卻跟威爾撞在一起，兩個大男人和兩顆大南瓜在地上滾成一團。

艾比蓋兒和千代聽見聲響，衝下樓來，卻被這個畫面逗得哈哈大笑。等笑夠了，艾比才上前扶起自己的父親們，當她朝威爾伸出手時，威爾卻側身，躲開艾比蓋兒的手。

艾比蓋兒不知道自己做錯了什麼，只能吶吶的說：我很抱歉，威爾，為了一切。

而威爾只是微笑，搖了搖頭。

再見，艾比。他說。

下一秒，巨大的陰影覆蓋在他們上方，霍格華滋那晚的巨人發出怒吼，隨即一聲巨響，萊克特莊園應聲坍塌。塵土飛揚、濃煙蔽日，層層疊疊的石塊下方，碎肉四濺，鮮血流淌，緩緩蔓延到艾比蓋兒腳邊。

艾比蓋兒渾身一僵，接著從床上跳了起來，渾身是汗的大口喘息。

客房外頭傳來了女人的尖叫聲，接著是窗戶碎裂和翻箱倒櫃的聲響，最後是緩慢的、沈重的腳步聲。有那麼一瞬間，艾比蓋兒以為自己還在夢中，但她認出了那聲尖叫——那是茉莉在尖叫。

艾比蓋兒一把抓起魔杖和大衣，謹慎的走出客房。葛蘭姆家只有兩層樓，一樓則是廚房和客廳，二樓是三間臥室和兩間浴室，而客房位於走樓的最底端。此刻走廊上一片漆黑，窗外的滿月月輝灑落，艾比蓋兒隱約能看見茉莉縮在主臥室門口的身影。

「茉莉？」艾比蓋兒快速跑向茉莉，當她接近，才看見茉莉懷裡緊抱著沃特，兩人一臉驚恐。

「發生了什麼事？」

「我、我也不知道⋯⋯我半夜聽到聲響下樓，看到一個男人⋯⋯不！那不是個男人！我、我也不知道⋯⋯不知道我看到什麼⋯⋯！」

「冷靜一點！」

茉莉滿臉淚痕，一臉驚魂未定，說起話來顛三倒四。她喘著氣，抹了抹臉，好不容易才吐出一句清晰的句子。「快走！我們、我們得快點離開！」

「我們從窗戶離開。」艾比蓋兒滿腹疑惑，卻仍扶起癱軟在地的茉莉母子。

突然，樓梯口傳來一聲野獸的嘶吼，三人一頓，茉莉嗚咽一聲，艾比蓋兒則是反射性的掏出魔杖，指向聲音來處。緩慢沈重的腳步聲漸漸接近，外頭雲絮散去，月光再次灑落，艾比蓋兒才能在走廊另一端看見來者的面容。

那確實不是一個男人。

應該說，他維持著一半人類的面容，臉部長滿血紅色的肉瘤，將五官擠壓的扭曲，鼻子扁平，兩隻眼睛如同爬蟲類般間隔極遠。他身材高大，幾乎撞上天花板，步履蹣跚，重心往右，彷彿受過重傷——等他再走近些，艾比蓋兒才看清對方右肩上的血紅肉瘤，層層疊疊，像座隆起的小山，卻也像是來自地獄的肉翅，壓得這個男人無法疾行。

「拜、拜託！我們趕快離開⋯⋯！」茉莉從未見過這種生物，她緊抓著艾比蓋兒的外套，哀求道：「等下我們就報警！拜託！讓警察處理這個傢伙⋯⋯！」

「等等，他手上有槍。」艾比蓋兒瞇起眼，她感到困惑，對方手上握著一把散彈槍——而魔法世界的人從不用槍。

對方遲緩的走了一陣，突然靜止在窗前，滿月的輪廓映照在他血紅的肉瘤上，月輝彷彿也因此染上紅光。接著，男人緩慢地彎腰，抬高頭顱，張開嘴，伸出分叉的舌頭，如同蛇類般在空氣中嗅聞。

趁著這個空擋，艾比蓋兒三人開始往後退去，試圖躲進客房中。但是男人沒有給他們機會，他突然咆哮一聲，四肢伏地，以一種非人類的速度朝三人方向奔來。

沃特放聲尖叫，茉莉將兒子護在懷中，而艾比蓋兒反應更快，她想都沒想，立刻伸手，一把將母子二人推了出去。


	15. Chapter 15

15.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）  
（Warning：血腥描寫慎入）

漢尼拔將馬丁參議員提供的黑膠唱片放在唱盤上，調整唱針，隨著唱片極速旋轉，巴哈悠揚輕快的大提琴琴聲跟著傾瀉而出。庫朗舞曲（Courante）是源自巴洛克時期的義大利宮廷舞曲，在巴哈譜中，旋律如同初春的溪流，飛快的在大大小小的石塊中穿梭，時而旋轉、時而飛濺，大提琴渾厚的音色更為樂曲增添餘韻，彷彿是水珠落下後那絲沁人心脾的涼爽。

優美的樂音包圍了漢尼拔的牢籠，他坐在梨木書桌後方，閉起眼，走進靈魂，心情愉悅的欣賞著威爾恢復洶湧的記憶宮殿。

當樂曲接近尾聲，漢尼拔聽見了微弱的腳步聲——那是跟鞋敲打在大理石地板上的聲響。他張開眼，正好捕捉到米莉安·拉斯推開大門，踩著短跟皮鞋走進的畫面。

而當米莉安關上門，轉向牢籠時，漢尼拔正直挺挺地立在牢籠前方，直勾勾的盯著她瞧。米莉安立刻起了一身雞皮疙瘩，即使魔法模糊了醫生的神情，她仍覺得自己是漢尼拔的客人——即將成為他餐盤上主菜的客人。

「拉斯探員，晚安。」漢尼拔微微一笑，低沈的嗓音穿透水霧，「真是稀客。」

「我把你的畫帶來了，萊克特醫生。」米莉安吞吞口水，努力讓自己不要顫抖。「我想你會需要它們。」

「真是周到，請放在那邊的桌上，等會兒我再請人送進來。」漢尼拔伸手，「告訴我，是杰克派妳來的嗎？」

「不⋯⋯不是，是我自己想來的。」米莉安知道自己應該坦誠，「我趁著奇爾頓醫生接受採訪，拿著探員證騙過了門口的守衛。」

漢尼拔瞇起眼，看著米莉安走近牢籠，最終將視線停在女探員的假手上。看了一會兒，醫生嘴角微微上揚，近乎呢喃的說：「別人會說我們在談戀愛的，米莉安。」

聽見這句話，米莉安動作一頓。有那麼一瞬間，她的心臟彷彿停止，也許是因為恐懼——或者是恐懼裡參雜的那一絲悖德的喜悅。但這也只有僅僅一秒，米莉安飛快地收拾好情緒，當她再次面對漢尼拔，臉上毫無破綻。

食人魔漢尼拔一直受到群眾關注，並不只是因為他對待受害者的殘酷，也因為他獨有的美學，以及那種睥睨世俗、遊走法律邊緣的孤傲。米莉安曾看過一篇報導，報導裡分析了這名食人魔驚人的粉絲人數；有段時間，全國各地甚至出現了不少模仿犯——而在報導最後，記者下了一個結論：即使佛地魔王已死，戰爭結束，人們仍舊因為恐懼而瘋狂。這是一個道德淪喪的時代。

不知為何，米莉安當時心裡產生一絲不滿，她覺得這篇報導將萊克特醫生置於佛地魔王之下。黑魔王挑起了古老魔法社會潛藏已久的偏見，漢尼拔不同，他喜歡挖掘人類埋藏在人皮下的獸性，兩者根本毫無比較性可言。  
「看樣子妳過得不錯，我注意到了，妳換了一隻新的手臂。」漢尼拔的嗓音從遠處傳來，米莉安渾身一顫，立即回神。

此時牢房的水霧已經降下，漢尼拔的面容暴露在米莉安面前。頂樓套房的窗戶大敞，浮在空中的燭台火光微顫，光影明滅，將漢尼拔的輪廓打回原形；與當年在診療室間的初見不同，如今的醫生髮根摻上灰白，身姿卻仍舊挺拔。也許是因為偽裝已被戳破，漢尼拔任由真實的自我傾瀉而出；此刻，他不再像是人類，身後的影子因為光照角度而無限拉長，長得幾乎抵達牆角，彷彿是從角落陰影裡鑽出來的地獄猛獸。

失去手臂那晚的模糊記憶再次湧現，白色長裙、銀製刀叉、牆上的肖像畫⋯⋯還有男人的體貼和耳語。米莉安開始不受控制的發抖，她經過無數次治療，好不容易才從靈魂魔法中復原，但有些傷痕卻仍舊存在。當她現在站在砍下自己左手的兇手面前，幾乎是用盡所有勇氣，才不至於落荒而逃。

「我⋯⋯」米莉安不自在地藏起左手，吞了吞口水，才繼續說道：「我來找你，醫生，是因為我知道你騙了馬丁參議員。馬修·布朗根本不在灰鎖山。」

「哦？」

「這幾天我都在查資料，布朗只在學生時期犯下幾起案子，而接下來將近十年都不曾動手。然而，三年多前，他又突然殺害了一名巫審加碼法庭的書記官。受害者體型肥胖、一頭金髮，完全不符合布朗的條件。」

他殺了威爾的書記官，漢尼拔想，而我殺了威爾的主審法官。

思及此，醫生換了個姿勢，瞇著眼，用手指摩擦著嘴角，懷念起那名法官大腦軟嫩的口感。

「而約莫半年之後，布朗試圖殺害你。」米莉安說：「三年過去，他逃離巴爾的摩精神病院，這才又繼續殺害黑髮男子——太刻意了，像是在故意轉移注意力。」

或是故意吸引誰的注意力，漢尼拔心想，對這種衝動的手法不以為然。

「他一開始殺人的目的也許是因為他的初戀，但現在卻不再僅是因為初戀。」米莉安說：「我需要知道他現在的殺人動機。」

「很可惜，我把我所知道的消息都給了馬丁參議員。」

「你送了一本但丁的情詩集給布朗，他因此挖出布魯姆醫生的心臟。」米莉安沒有放棄，反而朗聲到：「顫抖地、服從地，她從他手中吞下那顆燃燒的心臟。我看著他啜泣，接著離我而去（... trembling, obedient/ She ate that burning heart out of his hand./Weeping I saw then depart from me.）。」

「 Poi la svegliava, e d'esto core ardendo lei paventosa umilmente pascea: appresso gir lo ne vedea piangendo. 」漢尼拔用古義大利文覆述了一次，稱許的點了點頭。「《新生（La Vita Nuova）》，但丁的第一首十四行詩，紀念他那只有一面之緣的愛人碧翠絲（Beatrice）。」

「布朗的牢房裡沒有你送他的詩集，他將它帶走了。」米莉安向前一步，「告訴我他現在在哪。」

漢尼拔無視米莉安的問題，坐回書桌後方。「妳說我騙了參議員女士。」

「是的。」

「也許我也在騙妳。」

「不，你不會。」

「是嗎？」

「你喜歡挑戰，萊克特醫生，尤其是玩弄我們這樣的探員。」米莉安有些挑釁的說：「我知道你是怎麼對待葛蘭姆探員的，如果你想要，我也可以跟你玩交換故事的遊戲。」

「我對待女士和對待男士的方法不太一樣，米莉安。」漢尼拔覺得有趣極了，「妳和威爾並不同。」

門口出現了另一名巫師，他和在場的警衛交談了一會兒，兩人不約而同地轉向牢籠的方向。

「萊克特醫生，我們沒有時間了——！」

「妳貪圖過什麼嗎，米莉安？」

「什麼？」

「有時候，僅僅只是一瞥，貪念一起，執念就再也放不下了。」

米莉安一愣，立即回過神，追問道：「馬修·布朗貪圖什麼？」

「他貪圖屬於別人的東西。」

「誰的東西？」

「妳已經擁有所有資料了，拉斯探員。」漢尼拔似乎又喪失了說話的興致，他擺擺手，有些不耐地說：「動動妳的腦，別這麼懶惰。」

「拜託，醫生——！」

「告訴我，妳是否會在夜深人靜的時候，想起我們曾共渡的那一個夜晚？我必須得說，那件白色長裙很能襯托妳的金髮。」漢尼拔突然轉變了話題，語氣低沈。「妳是否還記得自己左手的滋味？酥脆的外皮、鮮嫩多汁的肉質，以檸檬羅勒醃製，嚐起來還帶著一絲血味，格外新鮮。」

那一瞬間，米莉安只能瞪大雙眼，任由自己陷入恐懼之中。

「小羔羊，誰創造了你？你可知道是誰創造了你？（Tittle lamb, who made thee/ dost thou know that who made thee?）」漢尼拔愉悅的打起節拍，哼起了小調。「給你生命，哺育著你。在溪流旁，在青草地⋯⋯（Gave thee life and bid thee feed/ by the stream and o'er the mead;...）」

此時，大門再次被推開，奇爾頓領著一群巫師怒氣沖沖的走了進來，他先向守衛咆哮，接著大步往牢籠的方向走來。巫師們在奇爾頓的指揮下拉住呆愣在原地的米莉安，粗暴的將她往門口拉去。

「真有妳的，探員，真不虧是克勞福德的新歡。和葛蘭姆討人厭的程度有得比！」

米莉安回過神，不停掙扎，大吼大叫。

「萊克特醫生！告訴我他在哪裡！他到底在哪裡——！」

「小羔羊，我會告訴你；小羔羊，我會告訴你。（Little lamb, I'll tell thee./ Little lamb, I'll tell thee.）」眼前的混亂讓漢尼拔心情更加舒爽，他瞇起眼，繼續哼著詩。「他的名字與你相同，他稱自己也作羔羊，他又溫順又和藹⋯⋯（He is called by thy name/ For he called himself a Lamb./ He is meek, and he is mild;...）」

「放開我！你們這些混蛋！」米莉安已被拖到了門邊，她仍不放棄，甚至撞倒了守衛擺在桌上的咖啡。「萊克特醫生！醫生！回答我——！」

「等等，」遠處的漢尼拔突然停下，他背著手，直勾勾的轉向年輕的女探員，低聲命令道：「回來這裡，米莉安。」

聽到這聲呼喚，米莉安瞬間失去了意識，當她再次回神，已經掙開守衛的束縛——她根本不知道自己怎麼做到的。而此刻米莉安彷彿酩酊大醉，手腳發軟，腦袋渾沌，在她的世界中，只有前方的漢尼拔無比清晰，如同上帝，一字一句都充滿力道，深深烙印在她的靈魂中。

「記住，」漢尼拔抬起眼，眼珠血紅，彷彿是由死者的鮮血堆積而成。「妳很適合白色。」

羔羊的顏色，米莉安恍惚的想。緊接著，熟悉又陌生的睡意從靈魂深處襲來，她兩眼一翻，軟倒在地，失去了意識。

  
等巫師們帶著昏迷的米莉安離去，漢尼拔的牢籠又再次恢復寧靜，只有大提琴琴聲如流水般流淌，悠揚的音樂再次暈染在空氣中。

半晌，大門再次開啟，一名戴著棒球帽的清潔人員推著推車走了進來。他很快就通過守衛的檢查，從推車上拿出拖把，開始慢吞吞地清理大理石地板上的咖啡。

失控的米莉安將咖啡踩得到處都是，尤其牢籠前方，滿是黑色的腳印。清潔人員只好拎著拖把，一路清理，最後走到漢尼拔的梨木書桌附近，專心的低著頭，努力清除所有腳印。

漢尼拔正閉著眼，坐在書桌後方，欣賞著巴哈的樂曲。在清潔人員接近時，他只是微微抬眼，露出一抹極淡的笑容。

「我欠你的人情還清了。」清潔人員低聲道，他拉起棒球帽，露出一張圓潤陌生的面孔——但漢尼拔仍認出馬修·布朗的眼神。

漢尼拔不動聲色的從梨木書桌底部抽出那隻小黑夾——他一進牢房時就發現了這把自製的萬用鑰匙——醫生將它放在桌上，示意馬修自己收到了這份禮物。 

「嘿！你離太近了！」大門旁的守衛站起身，朝馬修咆哮：「離遠一點！」

「先生、先生！我想你們應該過來一下！」馬修一臉驚慌，指著漢尼拔說：「我想我剛才看到、看到萊克特醫生藏起了一個東西！」

兩名守衛咒罵一聲，拔出魔杖，走向牢籠。其中個頭較高的巫師站在門邊，警告的說：「醫生，請你背對欄杆，伸出雙手。我們要進去檢查牢房。」

漢尼拔在起身時拿起了桌上的小黑夾，藏在食指和中指的指縫間。他配合的蹲下，任由守衛們用魔法繩索綑綁自己的手腕，平靜地望著他們走進牢房，十分粗魯的翻找物品。

「請小心桌上的畫作，」漢尼拔出聲提醒。較高的守衛愣了一下，配合的將那疊素描小心翼翼地捲了起來。「謝謝你，」醫生說道。

等高個子的守衛站起身，漢尼拔早已鬆開手腕上的繩索。他一把將小黑夾戳進高個子的警衛眼中，趁著他倒地哀嚎，醫生立刻轉身，撲上另外一名警衛，張口咬下他的鼻子。

場面一團混亂，在鮮血和哀號聲中，漢尼拔仍一臉平靜。醫生用繩索捆住高個子守衛的脖子，將他勒斃，接著再撿起地上的魔杖，固定住失去鼻子的警衛，用魔杖抵住他的下巴。

隨著漢尼拔移動魔杖，魔杖頂端發出詭異的藍光，如同手術刀般在人皮上留下鋒利的傷口。守衛淒厲的哀嚎，蹬著雙腿，卻阻止不了漢尼拔的魔法，只能活生生地接受扒除臉皮的痛苦。

馬修．布朗靠著推車，興奮不已的旁觀這場扒皮大戲。在守衛尖叫時，他還會拍手叫好，甚至還一度笑到喘不過氣。

最終，漢尼拔處理好兩名守衛，他拎著臉皮，揮舞魔杖，兩句新鮮的屍體漂浮著跟著他一同離開牢房。醫生撬開走廊上的電梯大門，將失去臉皮的守衛屍體扔下去，接著轉身，望向一直在看好戲的馬修。

「現在你打算做什麼，布朗先生？」

馬修哈哈大笑，接著用魔杖指著喉嚨，用能貫穿大樓的音量大吼：「萊克特脫逃！重複！萊克特脫逃！」

伴隨而來的是一陣靜默，緊接著，樓下隱約傳來了人聲和倉促的腳步聲。漢尼拔並未驚慌，他只是瞇起眼，思索片刻，指出：「你想引出威爾。」

「我想要我的獵鷹。」

「男孩，小心點。」漢尼拔不悅的冷笑：「燃燒的心臟會燒毀你的喉嚨。」

聞言，馬修只是回以猖狂的笑聲，他不再理會走廊上的漢尼拔，反而走回牢籠，從前方的清潔推車上拉下一個紙箱。接著，馬修伸手進去紙箱，吃力地從裡頭拉出一名昏迷的黑髮男子——參議員之子凱撒·馬丁。

馬修用牢房裡的魔法繩索吊起了凱薩，將他已耶穌行刑的姿態綁在鐵欄上。最後，他用魔杖指著大門，射出熊熊烈火。

在沖天火光中，黑膠唱片已經撥放完六首巴哈的大提琴無伴奏組曲，來到了漢尼拔最喜愛的郭德堡變奏曲主調（Aria）。隨著平緩的旋律響起，漢尼拔也已經在走廊上佈置好屍體，他選了個好位置，鋪上剛扒下來的臉皮，舒舒服服的閉上眼，任由音樂帶來寧靜和祥和。

  
附註：《羔羊（The Lamb）》出自前文提到的威廉布萊克的《天真之歌（Song of Innocence）》。很有節奏感，讓拔叔一唸可以扭轉某些含義，挺諷刺的。有興趣的可以上網找全文。


	16. Chapter 16

16.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

當那個男人衝過來的瞬間，艾比蓋兒呼吸一滯，求生本能差點讓她施展消影術逃開。

她知道，這是個絕佳的機會解決茉莉母子，只需要輕輕一推，施展魔法，她就能讓這兩個鳩佔鵲巢的莫魔消失在這個世界中。沒有證據、沒有目擊證人，簡直是天賜良機。

此時茉莉抱著沃特躲在艾比蓋兒身後，由於三人貼的極近，艾比能感受到母子兩人的顫抖。

「放心，媽媽在這⋯⋯不會有事的，沃特，親愛的，不會有事的。」

艾比蓋兒也聽到了茉莉的呢喃，她沒有時間思考。在那一瞬間，直覺讓她伸出了手，將沃特和茉莉推向左方，緊接著她朝急速接近的男人大聲咆哮出咒語。

「Stupefy！」

火紅色的光芒擊中男人，他往後一飛，狠狠撞在主臥室的門板上。趁著個空擋，艾比蓋兒轉頭，向茉莉大吼：「快跑！」

茉莉這才回過神，踉踉蹌蹌的牽起沃特往一樓跑去。等兩人的身影迅速消失在樓梯口後，艾比才鬆了口氣，她轉向昏迷的男人，打算處理掉這名突然出現的攻擊者。

沒想到，當她一轉頭，迎接她的卻是在右下腹部炸開的劇痛。艾比蓋兒根本來不及反應，就被散彈槍的衝擊力道撞在牆上，接著緩緩滑落，在雅緻的壁紙上留下一條長長的血跡。

艾比蓋兒的魔杖滾落在不遠處，她摀著傷口，艱難地試圖往魔杖爬去。每一次移動都帶來鋪天蓋地的疼痛，意識正逐漸模糊，白光佔領了視線，最終，艾比蓋兒失去力氣，倒在碎裂的木板上；恍恍惚惚中，她似乎看見不遠處一抹巨大畸形的身影站直身體，收起手上的散彈槍，走下樓梯。

剛才昏擊咒的力道足以擊昏一個成年人，艾比蓋兒心想。這是她在昏迷的最後一個念頭。

不知道過了多久，也許只有幾秒鐘，也許有幾十分鐘，艾比蓋兒才緩緩甦醒。二樓走廊早已空無一人，她躺在血泊中，鮮血源源不絕的從腹部傷口淌出；強列的生存慾望驅使艾比蓋兒移動，她拼了命壓迫傷口，用肩膀頂著地板，像隻被斬斷雙翅的蝴蝶，用盡力氣、卑微至極的扭動身軀。

幾呎的距離在此刻彷彿成了上百公里，艾比蓋兒狠狠瞪著不遠處的魔杖，咬著牙，緩慢爬行。許久，當視線再次泛起白光，艾比蓋兒才哆哆嗦嗦的握住了自己的魔杖；一感受到熟悉的光滑觸感，她連忙撐起身體，將魔杖抵著傷口，虛弱的施展魔法。

隨著魔杖尖端泛起溫和的黃光，艾比蓋兒發出抽氣聲，右腹部那塊巴掌大的蜂窩狀傷口也開始緩緩癒合——幸好男人開槍時離艾比蓋兒有一段距離，才減輕了散彈槍致命的殺傷力。

等傷口表面癒合的差不多了，艾比蓋兒立刻扶著牆，搖搖晃晃地站起身。失血過多的暈眩感讓她踉蹌了一下，但她仍硬撐著，摀著腹部，緊握魔杖，以自己目前最快的速度走下樓梯。

葛蘭姆家一樓寂靜無聲，茉莉母子和那個男人恐怕早已離去。艾比蓋兒快步走出屋外，此時仍是深夜，四周一片寂靜，只有海潮拍打碼頭的聲音一陣一陣的傳來，彷彿是大海深處的鬼魂盤踞不去的哀號。

這是個極為便宜的地段，葛蘭姆家周遭幾乎都是空房，毫無燈光。艾比蓋兒摀著傷口，瞇起眼，在霧氣瀰漫的黑暗中隱隱看見一絲圓形光束；她不敢確定那是否就是茉莉，她想了想，舉起魔杖，對準隔壁房子前廢棄的汽車。

「Incendio！」

火光沖天，車裡似乎還有汽油，不久又傳出爆炸聲響。激烈的大火照亮天空，遠處的圓形光束也察覺到爆炸，停了下來——那是拿著手電筒的茉莉；見狀，艾比蓋兒鬆了口氣，忍耐著疼痛，朝茉莉母子的方向奔去。

茉莉聽到了那聲爆炸，渾身一顫，僵硬的像隻被踩到尾巴的貓。她立刻關上手電筒，摟著沃特，在原地等了一會兒，確定沒有人追上後，才又繼續朝著威爾的船塢狂奔。

他們剛搬來馬拉松時，茉莉曾因為這個船塢和威爾大吵了一架。她希望能離鎮上近一點，但威爾厭惡人群，他堅持要住在海邊，甚至還買下了一間又破又爛的臨海倉庫，自行改造成船塢。

現在，茉莉無比感謝威爾當初的堅持。鎮上太遠，而船塢裡有一艘帆船——至少他們可以避開陸地。

母子兩人很快抵達船塢，茉莉顫抖著打開門鎖，按下門邊的電燈開關。船塢中央的電燈炮閃爍了幾下，勉勉強強的亮了起來，光線甚至還比不上茉莉手中的手電筒。然而茉莉無暇顧及這一切，她奔向威爾的工作台，開始翻箱倒櫃，試圖在一團混亂中找到帆船的鑰匙。

「該死！真他媽的該死！」

「媽！」沃特從牆上的吊鉤上取下一串鑰匙，遞給母親。「放心，我們不會有事的。」

茉莉嗚咽了一聲，差點沒忍住眼淚。她倏地蹲下，抱緊兒子，將臉埋在沃特尚未長大的肩上，抽咽著說：「我發誓，我絕對不會讓你出事。」

要是在平常，沃特早就裝模作樣地發出乾嘔聲。但在這一刻，他伸出自己小小的手掌，像個成年男人一樣，堅定而平穩地拍著母親的背，一下又一下，彷彿是永不停止的海潮。

很快的，茉莉擦乾淚水，拉著沃特往船塢後門跑去。門外有一座簡陋的木造碼頭，威爾那艘老舊的帆船就綁在尾端的木樁上，隨著海浪上下漂浮。

當兩人上船後，沃特熟練的解開綁起的風帆，而茉莉掏出那一串鑰匙，卻始終找不出正確的那一隻，她咒罵了一聲，只好將每一隻鑰匙都插進鑰匙孔中試試。

「媽！」突然，站在船尾的沃特大聲尖叫：「快點！」

茉莉回頭，看見那個畸形的男人已經走進了船塢。在不斷閃爍的燈泡下，陰影分割著他的面容，只有一雙金黃色的眼睛劃破黑暗，如同利刃，直刺母子二人。

「快呀！」

茉莉加快速度，不遠處的男人已經走出船塢後門，他熟練地舉起散彈槍，裝入子彈，瞄準目標。

此刻茉莉已無暇顧及手中的鑰匙，她奔向沃特，一把抱住他，用自己的後背面向男人。在茉莉閉眼準備迎接死亡的瞬間，她聽見一聲女性的咆哮，接著伴隨而來的是爆炸聲和入水聲。

「是艾比蓋兒！」沃特從母親的手臂中探出頭。聞言，茉莉轉頭，卻看見她這一生看過最離奇的景象——一名瘦弱的女子揮舞著一根樹枝，用紅色火焰將試圖爬上岸的男人再次擊入水中，一次又一次，水花四濺、火光四射，直到整塊水域都冒起煙霧，她才收手。

確認男人沒再爬上岸後，艾比蓋兒才收起魔杖。她感到暈眩，腹部的傷口仍劇烈疼痛，喘了起口氣後，她一拐一拐地走向帆船。

「你們還好嗎？」

「艾比蓋兒⋯⋯妳⋯⋯妳是什麼？」茉莉驚恐地瞪大雙眼，她護著沃特，不停往後瑟縮。「這到底是怎麼回事？妳、妳剛才到底是在——！」

「沒時間解釋了！我們必須趕快離開。」

也許因為艾比蓋兒臉色死白，茉莉吞了吞口水，掏出鑰匙串，解釋道：「我找不到帆船的鑰匙⋯⋯」

「Accio！」艾比蓋兒不耐煩的一揮魔杖，使出召喚咒，其中一隻鑰匙立刻飛到她手中。艾比將鑰匙塞給茉莉，搖晃的坐了下來，摀著腹部，喘氣道：「快！我們走吧！」

下半夜，三人的運氣似乎稍有好轉，在順風的狀況下，駕駛帆船速度飛快。即使茉莉開船的技術極差，這艘老舊的米色帆船仍像飛箭劃破夜空一般駛過漆黑的海面，迅速脫離克殖民地地的海岸，往馬拉松市區的方向駛去。

艾比蓋兒撐著身體，幫忙沃特固定風帆，確認一切都沒問題後，她才再次坐下。

「妳還好嗎？」沃特察覺艾比的臉色，擔憂的問：「妳看起來快昏倒了。」

「沃特，去船艙裡拿水出來。」茉莉也蹙眉道：「妳受傷了嗎，艾比蓋兒？」

艾比蓋兒呢喃了幾個字，接著頭一歪，軟倒在椅子上。茉莉一驚，衝了過來，她看見艾比蓋兒右腹部滲出的鮮血，連忙尖叫著要沃特再拿急救箱出來。

風漸漸變弱，遠處的燈塔緩緩照亮大海，帆船速度減慢，在燈塔的光亮中，像片秋葉般在大海上漂浮。茉莉和沃特忙於照顧艾比蓋兒，沒有注意到帆船早已停駛——但是艾比蓋兒注意到了，她沒有失去獵人對於環境的敏銳。

「茉⋯⋯莉！船、船⋯⋯！」

「讓我先幫妳止血，有甚麼事等等再說。」

「不⋯⋯！」

艾比蓋兒話尚未說完，船身就劇烈搖晃了一下。茉莉警覺地站起身，隨手抓起一旁的木板，小心翼翼地走到船尾查看。沃特待在艾比蓋兒身邊，他緊抓住半昏迷的艾比，突然，又是一陣搖晃，一抹巨大的黑影破水而出，靜靜的籠蓋在兩人上方。

雲霧散去，月色清淺，將來者面目照得一清二楚。高大的男人攀著船沿，他卡進木板中的手指長滿爬蟲類的鱗片和蹼，右肩上的巨瘤也已形成一隻帶著刺的肉翅。艾比蓋兒和沃特愣在原地，他們沒想過這個男人竟從水裡追了上來，但隨即，艾比推開身邊的男孩，一把抽出魔杖。

「Avada——！」

不等她唸完魔咒，男人左臂一揮，就將艾比連著魔杖一起掃到船頭。沃特放聲尖叫，踉踉蹌蹌的往母親的方向跑去。見狀，男人手腳並用，飛快地爬上帆船，他拍了拍右邊的翅膀，雙腳一蹬，歪歪斜斜的飛了起來。

聽見聲響，茉莉從船尾衝出，放聲尖叫： 「沃特！」

由於只有一隻翅膀，男人滑行不到幾秒鐘，就因重心不穩而狠狠撞在船艙上。沃特一驚，腳步一頓，在他正前方，一隻血紅巨獸從凹陷的鋼板中緩緩起身，月色在他（或是牠？）的鱗片上留下流水般冰冷的光輝；當那雙毫無人性的金黃眼睛轉向沃特時，沃特彷彿被抽去所有勇氣，雙腳一軟，跌坐在地。

紅色巨獸咧開大嘴，白牙森森，牠再次一蹬雙腳，舉起利爪，往地上的沃特飛撲而去。

就在那一剎那，茉莉不顧一切的縱身一撲，用自己纖細的身軀擋住兒子——頓時鮮血四濺。

在紅色怪物用爪子撕裂茉莉後背的那一刻，艾比蓋兒躺在船頭，卻無力起身。她看見遠處的茉莉忍痛將沃特推開，而上方的血紅巨獸再次抬起利爪，打算一擊撕裂這個女人纖細的身軀。

燈塔的燈光掃過帆船，緊接著，伴隨光亮而來的是一顆貫穿腦袋的子彈。高大的怪物搖晃了幾下，鮮血從他右腦上的彈孔流出。下一秒，牠搖晃了幾下，從壓爛的船艙上頭跌落大海。

艾比蓋兒望向遠處的燈塔，在一片光亮之中，隱隱看見一抹纖細的黑色人影收起狙擊槍，快速離去。

千代，艾比蓋兒心想，忍不住微笑。妳總算來了。

當茉莉睜開眼，看見的是威爾船塢那顆閃爍的燈泡。

她茫然地眨眨眼睛，慢慢的，夜晚那些恐怖的記憶湧入。茉莉想起沃特，立刻坐起身，卻又因拉扯到背後的傷口而哀嚎。

「媽！妳醒了！」沃特衝上前，他兩眼紅腫，死命抱住自己的母親。「我快被妳嚇死了！」

「沃特⋯⋯，沃特，噢，天啊！」茉莉抱緊兒子，小聲啜泣，「我真的很抱歉⋯⋯！」

兩人相擁了一會兒，茉莉才擦乾眼淚，拉開兒子。她四下張望，卻不見艾比蓋兒的身影。

「艾比蓋兒呢？」

「她和她那個日本朋友已經離開了。」沃特說：「她用⋯⋯呃，那根樹枝幫妳治療傷口，結果聽見外頭的警笛聲，就很著急地跑了。」 

茉莉試著從威爾的折疊床上站起身，卻感到一陣劇痛。沃特連忙上來攙扶她。晨曦從後門滲入，萬頃碧波染上幾絲金黃，但在他們身後仍是黑夜，而刺耳的鳴笛聲如同利刃，卻仍無法劃破黑暗。茉莉感到寒冷，拉了拉身上破碎的睡袍。

「她們到底是誰？」

「艾比蓋兒說⋯⋯別告訴任何人她來過，她要我們當這是一場夢。」沃特小心翼翼地盯著茉莉的表情，才從口袋裡掏出那隻斷了翅膀的中國火球龍。「她還給了我這個。」

「夢？」茉莉恍惚的重複，她陷入自己的思緒，想起艾比蓋兒是為了威爾而來，語氣頓時有些複雜。「威爾知道嗎？」

沃特聳聳肩，他收起小龍吊飾，跑到門邊，透過紗門往外望。莫魔警察們包圍著焦黑的汽車殘骸，他們用手電筒搜查著四周，同時不斷大聲呼喊著：「葛蘭姆太太！妳在嗎！我們是警察！」

「媽，我們該出去了。」

茉莉抹了抹臉，將凌亂的金髮塞到耳後，再牽起兒子的手。「走吧，」她說。 


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

「紅龍。」

「是的，」吉米·普萊茲打了個哈欠，揉了揉酸澀的眼睛。「今早莫魔們才把資料傳給我。」

「麻瓜嗎？」威爾翻了翻手中的資料，沈吟片刻。當他抬頭，視線穿越鏡片，在不修邊幅的黑髮和鬍渣下顯得格外銳利。

「布萊恩花了很長時間搜尋各國巫師的符號，結果什麼都沒找到。」吉米點點頭，「後來是莫魔的語言學家找到答案。他們說，刻在雅各比樹上的符號是中文字，在麻將頭裡代表紅色巨龍。」

「所以牙仙腦中的那隻『偉大生物』是一隻龍。」

「我向神奇動物學家確認過，這些是他們提供的、可能出現的紅龍種類。」吉米又抽出一疊資料，遞給威爾。

「不，牙仙不是魔法世界的人，他不知道這些生物。」威爾搖頭，「他的想像應該來自於麻瓜世界，可能是電視劇或小說⋯⋯我們應該從麻瓜方面下手。」

吉米點點頭，收回資料。兩人陷入沈默，他望著眼前正在思考的威爾，想起那通牢房裡的電話，一股罪惡感立刻湧上心頭。牙仙的受害者死狀淒慘，女主人甚至會遭受侮辱⋯⋯吉米雖然和威爾不熟，但他多少知道威爾這幾年的經歷，要是家人再死在追捕的殺人犯手上，吉米不敢想像這會帶來多大的打擊。

「嘿，威爾。」

「什麼事？」

「我⋯⋯」吉米吞了吞口水，「你的家人他們⋯⋯還⋯⋯還住在佛羅里達嗎？」

「是啊，」威爾一頓，接著皺起眉，轉過頭。「你為什麼要問這個？」

「這個⋯⋯我是說，也許你應該讓他們先去別的地方避一避⋯⋯」

「怎麼了，吉米？」威爾敏銳地捕捉到同僚眼底的不安，他咄咄逼人的問道：「到底發生了什麼事？」

吉米有些慌亂，結結巴巴了半天，卻礙於杰克之前的命令，無法解釋清楚事情原委。這副模樣更讓威爾懷疑，他腦中閃過上千萬個念頭，每個都讓他極度恐懼——要是茉莉和沃特出了什麼事，他一輩子都不會原諒自己。

兩人僵持不下，這時，辦公室的壁爐冒起熊熊綠焰，米莉安的大頭出現在火焰之中。她一臉慌亂，一看見吉米，立刻著急的問道：「普萊茲先生！長官呢！」

吉米急於擺脫威爾的糾纏，馬上答道：「他今天和魔法安全局有個會議，人在MACUSA紐約總部。」

「什麼時候結束？」米莉安大叫：「我們這裡出事了！」

「這次總統女士特別出席，至少會開一整個晚上。」吉米蹙眉，忙問道：「怎麼了？妳不是人在田納西嗎？」

「馬修·布朗溜進了關有萊克特醫生的曼非斯市精神病院，他——他——！」米莉安轉過頭，正好看見威爾站在一旁，想起杰克的命令，立刻噤聲。

威爾幫米莉安完成她的句子，「他放走萊克特醫生？」

「我們無法確認，目前頂樓的所有守衛都失去了聯絡。而布朗手中有凱薩．馬丁。」米莉安吞了吞口水，她信任威爾，決定無視杰克的命令。「馬丁參議員趕來了，她禁止正氣師攻堅，所以我們只能守在樓下。」

「布朗帶來了凱薩？」威爾馬上抓到重點，「他想要談判。」

「是的⋯⋯他⋯⋯他要求跟你見面，他說他和你需要續一續舊情。」米莉安說：「所以我才來找長官，馬修·布朗說，要是半個小時內沒見到你，他就會割下一根凱薩的手指當作禮物，送給馬丁參議員。」

布萊恩和威爾皆是一愣，兩人露出古怪的表情。布萊恩咳了咳，「我先通知MACUSA，讓他們中斷會議⋯⋯」

「到時候就太遲了，」威爾打斷他，「米莉安，我跟妳走。」

「等一等！萊克特醫生可能還在那兒！太危險了！」

「萊克特不是蠢蛋，他恐怕早跑了，」威爾面不改色的撒謊。他知道漢尼拔肯定還在原處等待自己，但為阿拉娜復仇的慾望壓過了一切，他一把抓起壁爐上的呼嚕粉，頭也不回地說道：「放心，布萊恩，我只是去拖延時間。」

接著，不等布萊恩開口，威爾一腳踏進壁爐。他撒下粉末，大聲喊出地址，瞬間消失在巴爾的摩的行為科學大樓中。  


  
田納西的曼非斯市仍在飄雨，雨珠在城市的燈火下如同一串串滿是銀鈴的細線。隨著雨勢加大，銀線成了銀刃，毫不留情的一刀一刀割裂著這座城市，而殘餘的城市碎屑沿著大雨，沖進了大大小小的水窪裡，凝固成了破碎斑駁的倒影。

曼非斯市精神病院大廳擠滿巫師，他們的身影倒映在巨大的落地窗上，臉上的緊張與外頭人行道上莫魔的悠哉形成極大的反差。威爾剛從大廳裡其中一個壁爐鑽出，米莉安就一把拉住他，急急忙忙地往人群中央擠去。

「他們派了談判專家上去——真是一群蠢貨！」米莉安抓著威爾的手微微發抖，卻不是因為緊張。「馬修·布朗大怒，他剛才透過壁爐扔了一隻手指下來。」

「凱薩的手指？」剛經歷過呼嚕網，威爾仍有些頭暈。

「是的，剛才已經確認過了。」米莉安粗暴的推開前方的巫師，拉開嗓門，十分不淑女的大吼：「讓一讓！讓一讓！我有事要找馬丁參議員！」

一名正氣師伸手拉住米莉安，他一臉不耐，暴躁的說：「拜託，我已經跟妳說過多少次了，這裡沒你們FBI的事！少來湊熱鬧！趕快回去巴爾的摩！」

「但是——！」

「妳煩不煩啊！」正氣師狠狠推了米莉安一把，他體型高壯，嬌小的米莉安重心不穩，往後一摔。幸好威爾反應夠快，他將同僚拉到身後，沉著臉，厲聲說道：「我是行為科學部的威爾·葛蘭姆，我要見馬丁參議員。」

「威爾·葛蘭姆⋯⋯」這名正氣師也聽過威爾的名號，他遲疑片刻，最終點點頭，側過身，讓兩人通過。

在正氣師後方，矮小的馬丁參議員一臉蒼白，她正激烈的和一名看似組長的巫師大聲爭辯。兩人前方的木桌上擺著醫院藍圖、一個轉盤式電話、和一根鮮血淋漓的小指頭；一旁的椅子上則坐著一名梳著包頭的中年女巫，她一臉疲憊，一見威爾從人群中鑽出，馬上驚訝地站起身。

威爾對上女巫的視線，他率先開口：「我是——」

「你是葛蘭姆探員，是的，我知道。」女巫朝威爾伸出手，「我是莎拉，正氣師局的談判專家。」

「剛才拉斯探員通知我，馬修·布朗要求和我談話。」威爾拉出身後的米莉安，兩名女巫握了握手。聞言，談判專家莎拉無奈一笑，嘆道：「我剛才上樓，布朗一見是我，連話都不讓我說，直接把我和那根小指頭一起轟進電梯裡。」

「布朗是個瘋子，」米莉安評論道。

「走吧，我帶你們過去。」莎拉領著兩人走向木桌，她清了清喉嚨，打斷了爭論。「這兩位是行為科學部的葛蘭姆探員和拉斯探員。」她介紹道。

臉上掛著淚珠的馬丁參議員喃喃地重複：「葛蘭姆？威爾·葛蘭姆？」

「是的。」

「太好了！快讓他上去！」馬丁參議員喪失了理智，臉上的妝糊成一片。她像個普通母親一樣扯著威爾的手臂，哀求道：「葛蘭姆探員！請你一定要救救我的兒子——！」

正氣師們又費了一番功夫才安撫住情緒失控的參議員。在組長的示意下，談判專家莎拉將威爾拉離混亂，她拿起轉盤式電話的話筒，遞給威爾。「我先讓你和他通話，試試看情況如何。記住，樓上還有兩名萊克特醫生的守衛，盡你最大的能力讓布朗放他們下來——不管他們是生是死。」

威爾點點頭，接過話筒。

「你準備好了嗎？」莎拉問道，見威爾點頭，她拿起另一個話筒，並將轉盤轉到鮮紅色的『0』。電話撥通，話筒的另一端傳來呼吸聲，對方卻遲遲沒有開口，半晌，威爾率先說道：「我是威爾·葛蘭姆。」

『⋯⋯我知道，』馬修·布朗低沉的笑聲傳來，他興奮的喘著氣，愉悅的說：『我要你上來，威爾。』

「我可以上去，」威爾收到一旁莎拉的眼神，又補上一句。「我上去，但你必須放走那些守衛。」

『放走守衛？』馬修的嗓音有些詭異，他笑了幾聲，怪腔怪調的說：『你可真善良，威爾。』

威爾皺起眉，他覺得不太對勁，卻依舊堅持。「放走守衛，布朗先生，這是我與你見面的條件。」

『叫我馬修。』

「馬修，」威爾照做，「看在我們『舊情』的份上，拜託你。」

『好，成交。』馬修咯咯笑著說：『你可不要後悔。』

這句話似乎略含深意，使威爾覺得不安。一旁的莎拉正透過話筒掌握著對話，見目前情況良好，她便掏出魔杖，在半空中寫下『漢尼拔．萊克特』。

見狀，威爾即使不情願，也只好開口問道：「馬修，你人在頂樓，那麼萊克特醫生他——？」

『噓。』

威爾一愣，莎拉立刻在空中劃了一個巨大的叉，要他馬上轉移話題。威爾想不出什麼話題，他張大嘴巴，只能乾巴巴的解釋：「我不是那個意思，馬修，我⋯⋯！」

『噓，噓，親愛的，別再說了，我都明白。』馬修打斷威爾，嗓音極為溫柔，彷彿在安撫慌亂的情人。『要是再讓我從你口中聽到這個名字，我會送一隻新鮮的手臂下來。』

接著，他掛斷了電話。

威爾聽著話筒裡的嘟音，有些無措，不知道自己是否觸怒了這個殺人犯。莎拉拍了拍他的肩，鼓勵道：「你做得很不錯，探員。」

半晌，巫師們傳出呼叫，大廳後方其中一台電梯開始急速下降。正氣師組長指揮著巫師們散開，各自掏出魔杖，對著電梯擺出攻堅隊形。很快的，電梯抵達一樓，等大門打開的瞬間，正氣師們立刻衝了進去。

威爾離電梯有一段距離，看不清發生了什麼事。他只聽到有人在大喊，治療師們揮舞著魔杖、帶著擔架衝了過去，接著，從人群中飄出了兩具擔架，其中一具上蓋著白布，另一具擔架上躺著一名穿著守衛制服的巫師。

擔架飄過威爾身邊，尚未死亡的守衛滿臉是血，面部似乎遭到兇殘的魔法攻擊，飄著黑氣，幾乎不成人形。治療師們正拼命揮舞著魔杖，試圖緩解黑魔法的效力；威爾站起身，他呆愣地望著擔架從身邊經過，不知是否是錯覺，威爾總覺得在鮮血之下，那名守衛正專注的盯著自己瞧——那是一雙帶著笑意的鮮紅眼珠。

一陣熟悉的顫慄襲來，威爾張開嘴，準備制止治療師帶走那名守衛。

「葛蘭姆探員，」此時，正氣師組長走了過來，他將一張染血的紙條交給威爾。「我想這是給你的。」

就這麼幾秒鐘，治療師就帶著重傷的守衛鑽進壁爐中。威爾錯失了機會，只能強壓下心中的不安，他收回視線，接過了紙條。

『等著你呢，威爾。搭這台電梯上來，記住，只能有你一個人。

XOXO

愛你的馬修。』

上頭是馬修潦草的字跡，內容幾乎和他當年不告而別時相似，只是威爾不再像當初那樣感到罪惡，反而燃起了熊熊怒火。他將紙條揉成一團，冷笑道：「很好，我什麼時候可以上去？」

「放鬆，葛蘭姆探員，」正氣師組長掏出魔杖，在威爾身上一敲。「這是基本的防衛魔法，可以抵銷魔法攻擊——不赦咒和黑魔法除外。」 

談判專家莎拉也跟著上前，她交給威爾一個果凍狀的耳塞，要他塞進左耳裡。「你聽得到我的聲音嗎？」她問。

「可以。」

「記住，葛蘭姆探員，千萬別刺激對方，像個老朋友一樣多和他聊天，盡量順著他的意，試著找出弱點——家人或愛人，甚至是寵物都行。」談判專家喋喋不休的叮囑著：「如果可以，想辦法讓他答應條件交換。」

「如果遇到任何危險，掏出耳塞，將它壓碎，我們就會立刻攻堅。」正氣師組長拍拍威爾的肩，真誠地說道：「小心為上，探員。」  


  
威爾搭乘著電梯來到頂樓，一開門，炙熱的溫度撲面而來。整條走廊佈滿熊熊大火，當威爾一踏出電梯門，火焰卻彷彿有生命般自動往兩旁退去，留出一條僅能讓一人通過的小道。

當威爾踏上小道，身後的火焰立刻掩蓋通往電梯的退路。小道的盡頭是扇極高的大門，等威爾靠近，它們自動敞開；寬敞的頂樓裡只有一座鳥籠形的巨大牢籠，凱薩．馬丁以耶穌行刑的姿態綁在鐵欄上，大火包圍著他，火光跳動，時明時滅，一會兒像是夜幕、接著又像是白晝，彷彿日夜在凱薩稚嫩的面容上生死相搏。

「把魔杖放在門邊。」

馬修．布朗從陰影處走出，等威爾放好魔杖，他便上前搜身。說實話，比起搜身，馬修的動作更像在調情，威爾高舉雙手，配合的任他亂摸，他卻得寸進尺的將手伸進褲子裡。

「夠了！」威爾忍無可忍，一把壓住對方作亂的手，「我什麼都沒有帶。」

此時，馬修站在威爾身後，利用身高優勢，形成一個環抱的姿勢。他將下巴靠在威爾肩上，像是隻幼犬般蹭了蹭威爾的脖子，愉悅地笑了起來。

「真好，就像當年一樣。」

「你要求見我，現在我來了。」威爾掙離懷抱，後退幾步，揉了揉耳朵。「說說你的條件吧。」

「你為什麼要來？」

「是你要我來的。」

「錯誤答案，」馬修搖頭，撇撇嘴，一臉失望。「我要真話，親愛的。」

談判專家莎拉喋喋不休地在威爾耳裡提供意見，她說正氣師已經調出資料，當年伊凡摩尼的雷鳥學院院長願意前來與馬修通話，要威爾將話題轉到學校上頭⋯⋯。威爾聽著，思緒卻飛得老遠，馬修·布朗只離他幾呎遠，蒼白的臉上因為高溫而燃起紅暈，這是只屬於生者的紅色，像是鮮血噴灑在白牆上的紅色。

而阿拉娜呢？阿拉娜躺在巴爾的摩精神病院裡那把過於寬大的扶手椅上，歪著頭，面容恬靜，彷彿沈沈睡去。可是她的臉上再也不會出現這抹紅暈，她已陷入色彩無法觸及的世界。那是連威爾的夢境都無法抵達的世界。

「你殺了她，」威爾喃喃地說。他停頓許久，不自覺地發著抖，接著他扯下耳塞，無視另一頭莎拉的大叫，一把將耳塞扔了出去。

馬修雙手環胸，饒有興致地看著，當他對上黑髮探員的視線，那雙藍色眼珠裡翻騰的憎恨令馬修差點興奮得尖叫出聲。

當威爾再次開口，他說得極慢，一字一句彷彿都染上血味。

「你殺了阿拉娜·布魯姆。」

「是的，我殺了她。」馬修笑了起來，滿臉饜足。「看來我成功了——我取代了萊克特在你心中的位置。」

那一瞬間，威爾突然明白了，馬修·布朗的動機單純的令人心驚。像是一隻求偶的猛獸，試圖以最豐盛的禮物擊敗競爭者，奪取戀人的芳心。

「你是如此美麗，」馬修上前一步，他突然收起了剛才瘋癲的模樣，怔怔的望著威爾，甚至露出一抹滿懷愛意的羞澀笑容，隱隱能看出當年伊凡摩尼那名靦腆少年的模樣。對此，威爾只是冷笑了一聲，他可看不出來自己這副流浪漢的模樣有哪裡美麗。這一切對他來說都像個噁心的笑話。

「你是一隻美麗的獵鷹，翱翔在廣闊的天際中。為什麼要走呢？我們當初不是好好的嗎？你還記不記得你在草地上跟我說的話？嗯？你說你永遠都不會離開⋯⋯」馬修搖晃的朝威爾走去，「我們在英國的日子你忘了嗎？我為了你追去了英國，我幫你向巫審加碼復仇，我把心臟都送給了你，可是你還是飛走了，你又像當年一樣飛到別人懷裡⋯⋯你真的什麼都不記得了嗎？」

他緩緩朝威爾伸出了手，似乎想要擁抱，卻又害怕地收回手。威爾冷眼望著，一個念頭閃過腦海。

「我當然記得，我記得你說的一切。」他上前一步，主動抱住馬修。「我從來都沒有忘記過。」

「你記得？真的⋯⋯真的嗎？」

「當然，」威爾敷衍的說，他小心翼翼的將左手伸進馬修的長版風衣裡頭——馬修的魔杖就放在風衣內襯口袋裡頭。

「太好了，我以為你也不要我了。」馬修破涕為笑，「我很努力，我知道我沒有你那麼好，所以我很努力讓自己也成為一隻獵鷹⋯⋯」

「我知道，我全都知道，你做得很好，」威爾根本沒仔細聽，注意力全放在魔杖上頭。馬修加深了擁抱，這讓威爾的左手差一點就能勾到魔杖——就差那麼一點點——！

「真好，」馬修蹭著威爾，呢喃道：「你愛我嗎？」

「什麼？」

「你愛我嗎？」

這次威爾聽清了這個問題，他沒有回答，只是收緊抱著馬修的右手。左手一把抽出那隻口袋裡的魔杖，抵著馬修的腹部。

「Crucio。」

酷刑咒一出，馬修淒厲的尖叫，拼命掙扎。威爾右手施力固定對方，不讓馬修有機會脫逃，接著是一次又一次的酷刑咒，毫不間斷。骨頭斷裂的聲響和疼痛的哀號聲穿透火焰，當威爾收手時，馬修已倒在地上，身軀變形，多處可見森森白骨。

「威⋯⋯為⋯⋯？」

馬修吃力地抬著頭，似乎想再看威爾一眼，但眼淚卻模糊了他的視線。隱隱約約中，他只看見威爾俯視著自己，神色平靜，眼底滿是蔑視。

「為什麼？」

淚珠一滴滴的從馬修臉上滾落，火焰明亮的光輝打磨著淚水，廉價的眼淚彷彿一瞬間成了價值千億的璀璨鑽石。馬修無視於疼痛，嘶啞的朝威爾咆哮道：「為什麼你不愛我！」

「你讓我噁心。」威爾舉起魔杖，對準地上的殺人犯。「Crucio。」

也許是因為疼痛、又或是因為威爾的回覆，馬修的魔法瞬間失控。火焰暴漲，擊穿了牆壁，又砸毀了部分天花板，高溫甚至熔毀了鐵籠，掛在上頭的凱薩·馬丁跌進火裡，生死不明。四周正在崩解，然而這一切都與威爾無關，他站在屍體前方，閉著眼，享受難得的平靜。

曼非斯市的雨勢減弱，烏雲散去，滿月露臉，融融光輝從夜空中灑落，溫柔的包覆著威爾。醫院頂樓的火勢仍在加大，熊熊烈焰衝上高空，宛若地獄的利爪，在月亮上頭狠狠鑿出血光。火焰主宰了夜晚，漸漸的，威爾的輪廓也在高溫下逐漸扭曲，不成人形，最終淪落為一抹不具實體的黑色陰影。

漢尼拔扔開臉上的臉皮，踢開身上的治療師，接著拔出治療師屍體的魔杖。他對壁爐外頭那名驚慌失措的巫師安撫一笑，先是道歉，接著使出了索命咒。

綠光閃過，巫師倒地，漢尼拔爬出壁爐。在被當作守衛抬進壁爐後，漢尼拔趁著治療師唸出地址時攻擊了他，卻也導致呼嚕網無法識別正確位置，將兩人傳送到不知名的地點。

這裡似乎是一間巫師的糖果店，漢尼拔確認沒有危險後，才一揮魔杖，為自己換了一身整潔的新衣。商店位於莫魔街道上，與曼非斯醫院只隔了一座公園；夜晚退去，晨曦初露，漢尼拔緩緩穿越公園，微弱的金光穿透白樺樹纖細的枝枒，捎來了一絲夾雜冰冷和火焰燃燒的氣味。捕捉到這絲極淡的味道，漢尼拔停下腳步，瞇起眼，初冬早晨瀰漫著霧氣，卻不足以阻擋遠處醫院頂樓的沖天火光。

公園外的街道上走來三名行色匆匆的男人，漢尼拔微微一瞥，一眼就認出他們是正氣師。他拉下帽簷，往公園深處的池塘走去，陸陸續續出現幾名清晨蹓狗的莫魔；漢尼拔不動聲色地觀察了一會兒，選定一名坐在長椅上、年約三十的莫魔女士。

「早安，女士。」漢尼拔坐到莫魔女士身邊，「今天總算沒下雨了。」 

莫魔女士拉下報紙，打量著漢尼拔，接著點了點頭。「是啊，都已經下了一個多星期了。」

「下雨過後景色總會特別美，」漢尼拔微笑，這抹溫和的笑容讓莫魔女士臉色一紅。「妳瞧，月色可真美。」

「月色？」莫魔女士吃了一驚，冬天清晨很難看到月亮。她順著漢尼拔的視線望去，一抹模糊的月輝確實掛在天際線上，幾乎被日出的橘紅吞沒，有點兒像是沾了太多水份後畫出的風景畫，洗淨了大部分的顏色。

「滿月是月亮蛻變後最美的模樣，尤其是清晨，他尚未落下，彷彿染上了血光。」

「您真浪漫，」莫魔女士吃吃笑了起來，「還稱月亮為『他』呢。」

「美麗的女士，」漢尼拔點點頭，帽簷下露出半隻眼睛，彷彿是月色下的深潭。他朝莫魔女士伸出了手，微微一笑，問道：「我有這個榮幸嗎？」

兩人勾著手在池塘邊散步，前來追捕的正氣師正好從他們身側走過，接著，漢尼拔和莫魔女士吃了一個早上的早餐，逛了逛畫廊，最後才依依不捨地在火車站告別。


	18. Chapter 18

18.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
一群彩色蝴蝶在病房裡上上下下的繞圈，空中滿是牠們一圈一圈留下閃亮的磷粉；當病床上的威爾呻吟幾聲，緩緩甦醒時，蝴蝶們立刻衝上前，「砰」的一聲化作七彩煙火，炸開在威爾頭上，緊接著，伴隨而來的是吉米和布萊恩歡欣鼓舞的嗓音。

『恭喜你醒來——！』

威爾一臉呆愣，腦袋還沒反應過來，身體就先行動，他一把將頭頂的彩帶撕碎，扔進垃圾桶裡，兩人組喋喋不休的祝福才停止。病房瞬間恢復寂靜，威爾揉了揉額角，右背的燒傷卻因這個動作傳來劇痛，這讓他又忍不住咒罵了幾聲。

空氣裡仍殘存著魔法蝴蝶爆炸的燒焦味，彷彿是從記憶裡滲出的漫天大火。威爾記得很清楚，昨晚他並沒有失去理智，從一開始他就是為了復仇而去——這是他與阿拉娜和瑪格之間的約定。

不知為何，威爾只覺得病房裡的焦味愈來愈濃，甚至參雜了一絲烤肉的香氣。昨晚，馬修．布朗躺在大火中，屍體也是先傳出陣陣濃郁的烤肉香，等火勢加大、屍體焦黑，香味才轉為刺鼻的焦味⋯⋯；威爾吞了吞口水，閉上眼，卻始終擺脫不掉那股味道，彷彿連微弱的呼吸都能嘗到滿嘴苦澀。

最終，威爾還是待不下去。他拿起一旁椅子上的襯衫和長褲，到廁所裡換掉病人服，接著他溜出病房，無所事事地在走廊上閒逛。此刻應該是凌晨，走廊只留了幾盞必要的燈，窗戶泛著霧氣，威爾盯著自己在玻璃上緩慢行走的身影，始終看不清自己的神情，彷彿五官遭到濃霧抹去；他想，也許自己的靈魂在三年前就碎裂在霍格華茲大戰中，現在這具軀殼裡早已空無一人。想著想著，他莫名的笑了起來，窗上的人形倒影回望著微笑的威爾，仍一臉空白。

不知不覺中，威爾來到走樓底部，這裡有個小小的休息區，一個身穿正氣師制服的巫師正坐在沙發上打著盹。聽見腳步聲，這名巫師瞬間驚醒，他一見威爾，立刻站起身，略帶鼻音的問道：「葛蘭姆探員？您是來找您的妻子的嗎？」

「妻子？」威爾一愣，想起布萊恩那副吞吞吐吐的模樣，立刻點了點頭，「是啊，我是來找她的。」

「現在有點晚了，她恐怕已經睡了。」正氣師指著對面的房門，「她住院之後心情一直⋯⋯嗯，很不好，您自己注意一點。」

威爾仍搞不清楚狀況，他感到惶恐，茉莉竟然會住進巫師世界的醫院之中——到底發生了什麼事？

病房不大，威爾悄聲拉開房門，就看見茉莉蜷縮在蒼白床單中的身影。他躡手躡腳地走到床邊，滿腹疑惑，卻又捨不得吵醒熟睡的妻子，只好拉來一旁的折疊椅坐了下來。不知過了多久，威爾自己也打起了瞌睡，當他再次張開眼時，先入眼的是對面窗簾上的水仙花花紋，接著他轉頭，正好對上茉莉那雙湛藍的眼珠。

「茉莉？」威爾揉了揉眼睛，坐直身體，「妳醒了？妳還好嗎？為什麼妳會在醫院裡⋯⋯？」

「你是誰？」

聞言，威爾張著嘴，過了好一會兒，才喃喃地問：「這是什麼⋯⋯什麼意思？」

「你騙了我，」茉莉神色蒼白，卻字字鋒利。「我們結婚快三年了，我卻他媽不知道我嫁給了一個怎麼樣的人！」

困惑和驚恐在威爾腦中來回撞擊，茉莉說得沒錯，他隱瞞了自己的過往，甚至連真實身份都不曾和家人提起。心虛使得威爾不自覺的瑟縮，他知道自己應該解釋，妻子憤怒而澄澈的雙眼卻讓他一句話都說不出來，甚至下意識地推推眼鏡，別開視線。

「回答我！」看見丈夫逃避，茉莉更加憤怒，她朝威爾扔了一個枕頭，大聲咆哮。「你這個騙子！你告訴我啊！你到底是誰！」

「聽著，茉莉，」威爾深深吸了口氣，「聽著，先冷靜一點，告訴我，到底發生了什麼事⋯⋯？」

「別他媽假裝白癡了！威爾．葛蘭姆！」茉莉怒吼完，大口大口的喘著氣。接著她嗚咽一聲，渾身發抖，別開視線，不敢去看丈夫受傷的表情——威爾的痛楚使她覺得自己像個混蛋。

「你根本不懂我經歷過什麼！有一個人——一隻紅色的怪物衝進我們家試圖殺掉我和沃特！一堆魔術——魔法！我根本沒有能力抵抗這些『巫師』！」茉莉試圖抹掉臉上的淚水，卻仍有新的眼淚不斷滾出。「他們——你們可以輕易殺掉我！還有沃特！他差點殺死我的兒子！那是我唯一的兒子！沃特⋯⋯！我的⋯⋯我的兒子⋯⋯！」

「紅色的怪物？」威爾喃喃地重複，接著倏地起身，滿眼血紅。「是牙仙——該死的混帳！」

狂怒擄獲了威爾，他大步走向門口，滿心只想逮到這個傷害自己家人的殺人犯。蜷縮在床上的茉莉聽見聲響，立刻抬頭，又朝威爾扔了一個枕頭。「你要去哪裡！我話還沒說完！」

柔軟的枕頭砸在身上，卻帶來侵入骨髓的疼痛。威爾停下腳步，輕聲說道：「不會再發生這種事了，茉莉，我發誓。」

這句誓言卻沒有帶來安慰，茉莉冷笑了一聲，搖搖頭。

「你還是不懂。」

「我會親自逮捕那個傢伙，他會受到他應有的懲罰⋯⋯」

微弱的晨曦透進病房，外頭似乎下起了小雨，雨珠劃破滿是霧氣的玻璃，帶來片刻的清晰，卻在下一秒又被寒冷吞噬。茉莉覺得冷，她身上只有一件單薄的病人服，忍不住裹緊了被單；前方的威爾仍在喋喋不休的解釋著什麼，茉莉看著自己的丈夫，無力感逐漸取代了怒火，她轉向窗戶，卻只能看見蒼白枯瘦的白樺樹枝，太陽在這種濕冷的天氣裡毫無作用，濕氣彷彿也浸濕了心臟，帶著它直直下墜。

「我不像你，也不像你的那些朋友，我不是什麼FBI探員。」

聞言，威爾一頓，他看得出來茉莉已經恢復理智，但他卻感到心慌。

「我不是個很聰明的人，威爾，以前在酒吧當服務員的時候，我曾試著讓自己聰明過，試圖多賺一些小費，可是那樣卻只是活得更痛苦。」茉莉說：「我知道你有很多秘密，這沒什麼，每個人都有自己的秘密，我也有，有些事⋯⋯有些錯誤我只想一輩子遺忘，別再提起。」

「茉莉⋯⋯」

「可是我也不是太笨，我知道，秘密通常伴隨著傷痛。」茉莉眨眨眼，試著讓自己無視丈夫眼底的淚光。「威爾，家人的存在是為了讓你能有地方療傷。」

這句話打穿了威爾所有武裝，他屏住呼吸，渾身僵硬，唯恐下一秒就會失控的痛哭。茉莉看出威爾的倔將，她突然覺得有些好笑，一切彷彿回到了三年前，自己仍是那個為了兒子而疲憊奔波的女人，威爾仍是滿懷秘密和傷痛的男人，到頭來，其實什麼都沒有改變。

過了許久，威爾才有勇氣再次開口：「我只是想保護你們⋯⋯」

「不，你只是膽小，你怕我會因為這樣離開你。」

「妳不會嗎？」威爾上前了幾步，他試圖反擊。「如果我一開始就坦承，妳會留下嗎？」

茉莉啞口無言，她望著桌上茂盛的花束，眼神飄忽。上半生她已經經歷過太多離別和心碎，接下來的人生她只想要安穩，一個平和的、溫暖的、充滿愛的家庭——她不會留下。

看著妻子的神情，一股不甘在威爾心中燃燒，他想反擊，他想咆哮著說是她將自己拒於門外，茉莉亡夫的靈魂一直在這個家中徘徊不去，它佔據了所有應屬於威爾的位置。

然而威爾什麼都沒說，他只是走回床邊，像是當年求婚一樣握著茉莉的手，極其輕柔地說：「我只是威爾，我一直都是妳認識的威爾．葛蘭姆。」

聞言，茉莉垂下眼，盯著指尖，一言不發。

「茉莉，看著我。」威爾哀求地說：「我發誓我之後都不會再欺騙妳。」

由於時常曝曬在海風和烈日下，威爾的雙手十分粗糙，像是遭到多年海蝕的大石頭。茉莉摩挲著丈夫的手指，又為丈夫整理好一頭亂髮，接著她看見了威爾右後頸上的燒傷，紗布沒有黏好，露出一小塊皮開肉綻的傷口。茉莉仔細的蓋上燒傷，摸了摸威爾蒼白的臉頰，心疼地問：「很疼吧？」

威爾搖了搖頭，他睜大眼睛，水光幾乎溢出了眼眶。

「我們⋯⋯我們先分開一段時間吧。我會帶著沃特回去跟我母親住，等你解決完你的事，我們再來仔細地談一談。」茉莉撫摸著威爾的臉頰，接著緩慢的將臉埋進丈夫的肩膀。

威爾渾身一僵，這是第一次他沒有回抱她。

  
太陽升起了，可是雨仍在下。

威爾呆坐在休息區裡的沙發上，他不知道自己是怎麼走出病房的，也不知道負責看守的正氣師向自己說了些什麼，他覺得前所未有的疲憊，四肢疲軟，腦袋昏沈，只想沈沈睡去。

睡意卻遲遲不來，上方的窗戶開了個小縫，冷風夾雜細雨不斷灌入，冷得威爾直打哆嗦。然而威爾一動也不動，他不打算關窗，甚至覺得冰冷的雨滴砸在身上是種解脫，冰冰涼涼的，最好能凍得他再也感受不到任何痛苦。

「爸！」

遠處沃特一見父親，立刻抬腿，一腳踹在身邊的正氣師小腿上。接著他一邊衝向威爾，一邊大聲哭喊：「爸！」

「沃特？」

「爸！」沃特撲在威爾身上，「我等你好久了！」

威爾一把抱住兒子，沃特小小的身體彷彿藏有一顆宇宙裡的太陽，溫暖的發燙，輕而易舉的驅散了威爾週遭的寒意。沃特縮在父親懷裡，開始抽泣，然後把眼淚和鼻涕都抹在威爾的肩上。

「我以為我會死⋯⋯我好怕我會死掉！」

「沒事了，」威爾拍著沃特的後背，輕聲安慰：「你和你媽都沒事了，已經安全了。」

「才沒有！你又沒看到發生了什麼事！」沃特揪緊威爾後背的襯衫，卻扯到了傷口。威爾疼的抽氣，卻又捨不得放開兒子，只好挪了挪位置，忍著疼痛，任由沃特在自己懷裡痛哭。

哭了許久，沃特開始打嗝，他一邊哭、一邊抱怨、一邊打嗝，威爾忍不住笑了起來。沃特惱羞成怒的跳開，這時他才驚覺自己竟然很不男子漢的在爸爸面前痛哭，簡直丟了全天下十一歲男孩的臉面；沃特立馬抹了抹臉，抬頭挺胸，故作老成的向威爾表達憂慮。

「好好好，」聽了半天，威爾只想笑，但他仍努力保持嚴肅。「我很抱歉，沃特，我不會再丟下你們了。」

沃特滿意的點了點頭，接著他四下張望，偷偷湊近威爾耳邊。「所以你是那個⋯⋯魔法師嗎？」

「魔法師？」威爾一愣，想要否認，但沃特卻笑嘻嘻地從口袋裡掏出一隻綠色的緞帶龍，獻寶似的說：「嘿嘿，我也遇到了另一個魔法師。」

威爾一眼就認出了那隻中國火球龍——他送給艾比蓋兒的、獨一無二的綠色中國火球龍。那隻小龍似乎也認出了自己的製造者，它跳出沃特的掌心，憤怒的揮舞獨翅，一邊吱吱叫，一邊朝威爾的臉射出緞帶火球。

「這是哪來的？」

「那個大姊姊叫我不能說。」沃特看見威爾的神情，有些緊張。「嘿，你是我爸，所以我跟你說，但你不可以跟其他人說喔。」

「她⋯⋯送你這隻龍的女孩⋯⋯她還好嗎？」

「她救了我們，可是她也受傷了。」沃特小聲地說，臉上泛起紅暈。「她很酷，超級酷，我沒看過這麼帥氣的女生。」

威爾哭笑不得，心裏有一點欣慰、又有一點惆悵。他是個軟弱的男人，拯救不了艾比蓋兒，又狠不下心告發她，只能像個懦夫一樣落荒而逃——即使艾比蓋兒傷害那麼多人，威爾仍自私的希望她過得很好。

「她確實是個很酷的女孩。」威爾無奈的笑了幾聲，他抽出魔杖，一旁花瓶上的藍色緞帶飄上空中，開始互相纏繞。沃特看得目瞪口呆，過了半晌，藍色緞帶成了一隻圓滾滾的大狗，它一落在桌上，就開始大聲吠叫（發出的卻是吱吱聲），興奮不已的追著自己的尾巴繞圈。

「你喜歡嗎？」威爾拿起緞帶狗，遞給沃特，「我可以拿這個跟你換那隻龍嗎？」

沃特十分猶豫，見狀，威爾再次一揮魔杖，桌上禮物盒的黃色緞帶也跟著飄起，纏繞成一隻尖耳朵的小型犬。兩隻緞帶狗在桌面上互相追逐，滾成一團，沃特小心翼翼的捧起它們，兩隻狗有些傻的吐著舌頭，啃著沃特的指頭，尾巴搖得起勁。

「好吧，」沃特妥協，他依依不捨的把中國火球龍遞給威爾。「你要小心的對待他喔。」

「我會的，」威爾收下緞帶龍，「你別讓其他人看到這兩隻狗，他們會沒收這種魔法物品。」

「我才沒有那麼笨。」沃特鼓起腮幫子，在他轉過身，試圖將兩隻緞帶狗塞進後揹包時，又小聲地補上一句：「謝謝你沒有丟下我們。」

遠處正氣師帶來了另外兩名巫師，其中一人是杰克·克勞福德，威爾起身，拍了拍兒子的頭，柔聲道：「我愛你，兒子。」

通常沃特不會回覆父母這種親暱的對話，但這次，他抬起紅通通的臉，嘟囔著說：「好啦，噁心死了，我也愛你。」

「杰克。」

「威爾，」杰克沈默了一會兒，他示意另外兩名巫師離去，才繼續說道：「很高興你和你的家人都沒事。」

「你瞞了我很多事，」威爾冷笑，「你最好有很好的解釋。」

「我們可以等等再討論這件事，」杰克撇頭，指向不遠處的那名帶著高帽的巫師。「那是MACUSA派來的除憶師。」

威爾一愣，「我什麼都沒有說。」 

「我知道，但他們目睹的不是一般的巫師，而是牙仙。」杰克嘆氣：「這是魔法國會投票通過後的命令，聽著，威爾，你先冷靜，我還有辦法⋯⋯」

「讓他們忘記一切吧。」

「什麼？」杰克不可置信地問道：「你確定？我可以幫忙跟上層申請，只消除部分記憶，他們不需要忘記你的存在。」

威爾的肩上仍濕了一塊，那是沃特剛才哭過的痕跡，此刻已經泛起了涼意。威爾忍不住抓了抓肩膀，寒冷彷彿逮著了機會，沿著他的指尖鑽進血管，飛也似的流遍全身，最終淌進心臟。

沃特剛才那句「我也愛你」對威爾而言已經足夠，他曾聽過父親對母親說過上萬次的愛，但到了最後，愛卻抵不過恐懼，再美麗的記憶都會蒙灰。威爾不敢下注，他已經在生命中失去太多的人，要是在未來某一天，沃特或茉莉用老葛蘭姆那雙憎恨的眼神看著他，威爾可能會徹底崩潰。

也許漢尼拔一直是對的，威爾就是一個逃兵，就連做夢都渴望著逃跑。威爾的視線飄向窗戶，他的身影已經完全消失在玻璃上頭，只留下一個模模糊糊的殘影，隨著霧氣和雨滴不斷凝聚又瓦解，彷彿是某段用謊言覆蓋的記憶，無聲的咆哮著希望有人能想起它，但仍徒勞無功。

如果說年幼的威爾從母親身上學到了什麼，那就是謊言，一段又一段的謊言會讓真相發臭。有時候，人們憤怒的並不是事實的真相，而是欺騙的過程。

「不，」威爾聽見自己說，語氣出乎意料的平淡。「我們的人生都已經太多謊言了，不需要再增加一個。」

「好吧，我尊重你的決定，」杰克無法理解，他皺起眉，一臉不贊同。「你要不要去向他們告別？」

威爾覺得有點好笑，「反正他們也不會記得了。」

看見下屬這副模樣，杰克忍不住嘆息，但他仍轉過身，向遠處的除憶師點了點頭。兩人望著除憶師走進茉莉的病房，一陣靜默，只有雨珠打在窗戶上的滴答聲響，突然，一股恐懼竄入威爾腦中，他劇烈的顫抖，緊咬牙關，差點尖叫出聲——卻又不知道為什麼要尖叫。

茉莉會忘了他。

這個念頭幾乎殺死威爾，他只想逃離一切，便順從直覺，茫然而踉蹌的往走廊另一頭走去。杰克沒有阻止，他留在原地確認除憶師完整消除茉莉母子的記憶後，才嘆了口氣，緩緩地走向威爾離去的方向。

威爾其實沒有跑遠，他縮在走廊的長椅上，將臉埋在手中。

察覺杰克走近，威爾頭也不抬地說：「我很抱歉，杰克，我很抱歉你失去了貝拉。」

提到亡妻的姓名，杰克一頓，隨即他理解了對方的意思。杰克坐進威爾右側的椅子裡，拍拍下屬的肩膀。

「我也很抱歉。」

失去家人的痛苦已經折磨杰克多年，此刻他是真心誠意地感到難過，杰克無比後悔，要是當初他知道牙仙真的會攻擊茉莉，他絕不會袖手旁觀。

「我不知道你為什麼要消除他們的記憶，那是你的家人，是你必須拼了命守護的人。」杰克也難得的陷入感傷，他嘆了口氣，搓了搓下巴。「被消除的記憶仍能恢復，有些國會議員欠了我一些人情，他們會願意幫忙的。」

威爾沒有回覆，他仍將臉埋在手中，卻又沒有哭泣。

「等你傷好了就回去工作吧，」杰克柔聲道：「抓到牙仙之後就能結束這一切了。」

兩人沈默地坐在醫院長廊上，望著病患和治療師來來去去。當杰克起身，準備離去時，他聽到威爾極輕的說了一句：「下雪了。」

杰克抬首，不知何時，窗外的細雨已成了碎雪。一朵一朵纖細的雪花落在玻璃上，瞬間化成水，拉迤出一條條長長的纖細的紋路，像是人們臉頰上破碎顫抖的淚痕。


	19. Chapter 19

19.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
威爾的燒傷在魔藥作用下好得極快，他只在醫院待了兩天，第三天早晨就匆匆辦理了離院手續。

佛羅里達的一切威爾都留給了茉莉母子，就連陪伴他近十年的溫斯頓都沒有留下。確認過手續後，MACUSA只花了短短一天，就迅速地將所有威爾生活過的痕跡抹去，並將他的物品搬回沃夫查夫的老房子裡；杰克對此十分不以為然，在前來轉交除憶的相關文件時，還因此不冷不熱的諷刺了幾句（真希望他們能將消除記憶的熱情轉移到破案上，他說。）。

出院當天，只有米莉安來迎接威爾，她帶來了很多東西，沿途一直喋喋不休地講個不停。威爾只是沈默，他知道米莉安在試圖轉移自己的注意力，但他並不領情，甚至對這種憐憫感到厭惡。

兩人施展現影術抵達沃夫查夫，前幾天下了雪，今早又出了一點太陽，門廊上厚重的灰塵泥土混雜著雪水，成了一灘一灘的爛泥。威爾幾乎認不出自己的舊居，屋外象牙白的油漆褪了色，綠意從木板的縫隙蔓延而出，院子裡他一根一根親手蓋起的木欄也倒了一半，整棟房子彷彿與沃夫查夫的樹林融合在一起。

兩人先後走上吱嘎作響的門廊，在米莉安拿出鑰匙開門時，威爾像個訪客一樣沈默的站在一旁，隱約的熟悉聲響傳來，威爾抬起頭，屋簷下那個阿拉娜多年前送的木製貓頭鷹風鈴褪了色，輕薄的木塊在寒風吹拂下互相撞擊，發出清脆聲響。

遠處樹林裡的積雪映著陽光，威爾不自覺的瞇起眼。他盯著那個搖晃的風鈴，卻怎麼樣也想不起阿拉娜將風鈴送給自己時的微笑。

「嘿，進來啊。」

米莉安探出頭，威爾這才回過神，等他走進屋內，這名能幹的女探員早已抽出魔杖，快速消滅著滿屋子的灰塵和昆蟲大便。威爾側身避開在空中漂浮的桌墊和餐具，有些不好意思的說：「真是麻煩妳了。」

「這裡太亂了，我實在受不了。」米莉安俐落的用魔杖畫了個圈，壁爐裡的灰燼立刻被清潔咒一掃而空，接著她轉向桌上大包小包的紙袋，一揮魔杖，裡頭的食物便列隊著朝冰箱飛去。一切結束後，米莉安環顧煥然一新的房子，滿意的點點頭。「大功告成！」

「好啦，」米莉安指著門邊的紙箱。「MACUSA把你的東西都搬來了，不過我勸你還是檢查一下，以免他們漏掉了什麼。」

威爾點點頭，他拉開廚房裡的櫃子，疑惑的問：「妳幫我買泡麵？」

「我幫你買了新鮮食物，那些泡麵是普萊茲先生送的，」米莉安嫌棄的撇嘴，「冰箱裡的微波披薩和啤酒則是澤勒先生送的，他說這是單身漢必備物品，慶祝你恢復單身。」

這話雖然說得不好聽，威爾甚至能想像布萊恩說話時那副故作厭惡的臉，但在相處這麼多年之後，他已經能理解這名同僚的口是心非。威爾關上櫥櫃，真心誠意地說：「替我向他們道謝。」

「我會的，」米莉安頓了頓，半晌，才猶豫地問道：「你還好嗎？」

「燒傷基本上全好了。」威爾抽出茶包，將水壺放到瓦斯爐上頭。「他們說是妳在大火裡救了我，謝謝妳。」

「我只是剛好在那兒。」

「妳也救下凱薩．馬丁，」威爾轉身，「很勇敢的舉動，沒想到妳竟敢自己一個人爬樓梯到頂樓。」

「你突然拔掉通訊器，正氣師們被你氣壞了，威爾，那時候他們根本沒空管我。」米莉安聳聳肩，「還得感謝你讓我有機會行動。」

水壺發出尖銳的鳴叫聲，打斷了兩人之間的談話。威爾將煮沸的熱水倒入裝有茶包的杯中，接著把熱茶遞給坐在沙發上的米莉安，女探員輕聲道謝，接過茶，卻一口也沒有碰。威爾耐心地等著，半晌，米莉安才輕聲說道：「我看見你攻擊布朗，威爾。」

「⋯⋯是的。」

「你從一開始⋯⋯就想殺他？」

威爾也跟著坐進沙發中，他喝了一口熱茶，沒有接話。米莉安有些不安，她沈默了一會兒，才又指出：「你用的是酷刑咒。」

「我當初殺害蓋瑞特·雅各·赫布斯也是使用酷刑咒。」威爾捧著茶杯，神情氤氳在熱氣之中。「也許是直覺反應，」他略帶諷刺地說。

「我知道你是為了布魯姆醫生，我⋯⋯我不會告訴其他人。」

聞言，威爾只是笑了一聲，他透過霧氣看著身邊的新進探員，米莉安算不上特別年輕，長著小雀斑的臉龐仍帶著一種凜然，未經現實打磨過的凜然。那一瞬間，威爾突然覺得不忍，他知道，在未來的某一天，米莉安會像他們這些前輩一樣驚醒，她會發現真相——世界從不是為了正義而誕生——這會讓她痛不欲生。

「小心點，米莉安。」威爾垂眼，盯著在熱水中晃蕩的茶包。「小心一點⋯⋯」

「小心什麼？」

「逮捕猛獸之前，必須先學會像隻野獸一樣思考。」威爾彷彿在自言自語，「久而久之，人性也慢慢消失了。」

米莉安困惑地望著威爾，相處愈久，她愈摸不透威爾，有的時候，這個男人甚至會讓她害怕——像是當初仍披著人皮的漢尼拔一樣，米莉安在威爾身上感受到一股詭異的違和感。

「野獸？」米莉安想著牢籠裡的漢尼拔，突然說道：「那牠們的獵物是什麼？羔羊嗎？」

「什麼？」

「是誰創造了羔羊呢？」米莉安神色恍惚，「是上帝嗎？為什麼上帝要將我們分為狩獵者和獵物呢？祂不是應該對祂的子民一視同仁嗎？」

「米莉安，妳⋯⋯？」威爾忍不住蹙眉，「妳見過萊克特醫生了嗎？他是不是跟妳說了什麼？」

「一首詩⋯⋯關於小羔羊和上帝的詩。」米莉安盯著遠處，雙眼無神，嘴角卻露出一抹幾不可見的笑容。「他還說我很適合白色。」

MACUSA搬來的紙箱中，最上面那一箱來自行為科學部，裡面滿是案件相關的複印本。威爾從冰箱裡拎出啤酒，接著將資料攤平在桌上，一邊喝酒一邊翻閱；這些資料大多是案發現場的照片，其中一個紙袋比較特別，裡頭裝著一本複印的詩集，吉米還在上頭特別註記了『紅龍』兩個大字。

威爾立刻被吸引了注意力，這是一本威廉·布萊克的詩集，當他一翻開，馬上認出了漢尼拔的筆跡。就如同多數精裝書籍，前幾頁是彩色的布萊克水彩作品收錄，威爾翻了幾頁，立刻停了下來，視線死死黏在其中一張水彩畫上。

在那張畫中，一隻長著犄角、半人半龍的巨獸大張雙翅，筋肉糾結，粗壯的尾巴緊纏著地上的女子。那名趴伏在地上的女子彷彿是從天空墜落的星辰，散發著微弱的光輝，她身穿巫師長袍，一臉驚惶，毫無抵抗之力，只能匍匐在偉大的巨龍之下。

「看哪，」威爾喃喃地說：「偉大的紅龍。」

一個念頭劃過腦海，威爾瞪大雙眼，立刻翻去目錄，手指顫抖著尋找任何和『羔羊』有關的詩名。他很快地翻到《羔羊（The Lamb）》那一頁，但真正吸引他注意的卻是一旁的《老虎（The Tyger）》。

「⋯⋯祂是否微笑著欣賞祂的作品？祂創造了你，也創造了羔羊？（...Did he smile his work to see?/ Does he who made the lamb make thee?）」威爾低聲道：「老虎！老虎！黑夜森林中燃燒著的煌煌火光，是怎樣的神手或天眼，造出你這樣的威武堂堂？（Tyger! Tyger! Burning bright/ In the forest of the night!/ What immortal hand or eye/ Dare frame thy fearful symmetry?)」

瞬間威爾明白了一切，漢尼拔將米莉安當作信差，就只為了向自己傳達一個極其簡單的訊息——威爾·葛蘭姆是一隻上帝創造的老虎，再怎樣偽裝，也不可能成為一隻羊圈中的小羔羊。

漢尼拔預料到一切，他預料到威爾會再次殺人，而且是有預謀的、殘酷的殺害一個人。這首詩彷彿是漢尼拔的祝賀信，又像是一封挑戰書，指高氣昂的恥笑三年來威爾辛苦維持的平凡。

怒火熊熊燃燒，燒盡了威爾失去妻兒的悲痛，此刻他腦中只有漢尼拔那張面帶微笑的臉。威爾像是瘋了一樣的開始翻閱資料，拼命做筆記——他不甘心再次被玩弄，他必須破案！破案之後遠離一切，回歸正常！

滿冰箱的啤酒很快就被威爾喝光，他忙了一整個晚上，當清晨的陽光灑進屋內，威爾早已趴在資料上睡得不省人事。

威爾在冰涼的水花中甦醒，淺灘的湖水如同母親溫柔的手，一波又一波輕柔的拍打在他頰上。一開始他仍有些恍惚，直到另一波河水沖進鼻腔，嗆得他直咳嗽，威爾才狼狽地從爛泥裡爬起；他環顧四周，發現自己躺在蘆葦叢中，身後是一座波光淋漓的湖泊，前方則是一個巴洛克式柱廊包圍的圓形廣場，廣場盡頭連接著階梯，遠處則隱約能瞧見高聳的羅曼式尖拱形屋頂。

威爾慌亂地後退了一步，他其實早有預感，但卻沒想到這一刻來得如此突然。他試著使用鎖心術（大腦封閉術），可是卻無法保持平靜，反而讓記憶再次衝進腦海中。褪色的影像再次鮮活了起來，一切纏綿與痛楚宛若昨日。

「威爾。」

聽見呼喚，威爾茫然地抬起頭。漢尼拔·萊克特逆著光，站在階梯頂端，一見威爾看向自己，醫生微微一笑。

「威爾，我一直在等你。」

微風吹拂，大片大片的蘆葦隨風擺動，光影也跟著模糊的晃動。威爾難以喘息，心臟疼痛——也許是因為停止跳動、又或是因為極速跳動，威爾再也分不清了。幾隻南安普頓的海鷗拍著翅膀從柱廊中間穿過，翅膀的震動聲劃破了天空、陽光、陰影和愛恨，風灌進了遠處漢尼拔的白襯衫，也撥亂了醫生那頭整齊的金棕髮，甚至模糊了他的神情，只留下嘴邊那抹溫和的笑容。在這一刻，也許是陽光過於溫暖的緣故，威爾產生了錯覺，他彷彿在漢尼拔眼底看見了滿溢的深情。而這短短的幾秒鐘內，他也差點相信了漢尼拔的愛情。

漢尼拔在浮動的光影中朝湖邊走來，他停在水邊，微微彎腰，伸出右手。

「起來吧，你還想在水裡待到什麼時候？」

在記憶宮殿中，兩人皆是靈魂狀態，消除黑魔標記帶來的靈魂損傷清晰地呈現在眼前。威爾盯著前方的那隻右手，手臂上有一塊空洞，威爾記得，漢尼拔用那塊碎片填補了自己因黑魔標記破碎的靈魂，卻也強硬的連結了兩人的靈魂。

一股憤怒再次在威爾心中燃燒，他拉住漢尼拔的右手，接著借力使力，一拳揍上醫生的臉。

「你他媽的混蛋！」

漢尼拔措手不及，往後一倒，跌進水中。威爾一邊咆哮，一邊壓上醫生，又在他臉上狠狠地揍了好幾拳。

「混蛋！是你計畫了一切！」

漢尼拔掙扎著從水中起身，卻又被威爾壓制回去。鮮血逐漸染紅了湖水，威爾目眥盡裂，他停止出拳，轉而掐緊醫生的脖子，將漢尼拔的臉狠狠壓進水裡。

「你知道我會殺死馬修．布朗！」

缺氧讓漢尼拔拼命掙扎，可是威爾彷彿喪失了理智，他加大緊掐醫生脖子的力道，嘶啞的咆哮：「你試圖殺死我的家人！」

慢慢的，漢尼拔失去了力氣，掙扎的力道逐漸減弱，最後，他抽搐了幾下，接著一動也不動了。威爾沒有察覺底下的男人已經死去，他仍死死掐著漢尼拔，不停怒吼：「你為什麼不下地獄！為什麼！你為什麼還活著！」

「你奪走了所有東西！」威爾嘶吼了一聲，倏地鬆開手，他跨坐在漢尼拔的屍體上，喘著氣，接著像是喪失力氣一般，顫抖著將臉埋進醫生冰冷的胸膛上。「我已經⋯⋯我已經什麼都沒有了⋯⋯！」

四周一片寂靜，沒有人回覆威爾的控訴。半晌，威爾才察覺不對，他抬起頭，驚惶的摸索著漢尼拔的臉，卻只摸到一片冰涼。頓時威爾腦袋一片空白，他從水中拉起醫生的領子，看見了漢尼拔青紫腫脹的臉頰和殘留的鼻血，極為淒慘。而這都是威爾下的手。

「漢尼拔？」威爾仍不可置信，只能喃喃的重複著醫生的名字。「漢尼拔？漢⋯⋯漢尼拔⋯⋯？」

他總算殺了他。這其實也不是太難的一件事，威爾模模糊糊地想，如果當年自己能狠得下心，現在也不會牽連那麼多無辜的人。

然而威爾並不覺得解脫，他只覺得茫然，彷彿隨著漢尼拔死亡，他有部分的靈魂也跟著煙消雲散。

也許是因為感應到主人的心情，威爾的湖泊刮起了強風，岸邊蘆葦成了一波一波暴風雨中的金色波濤，湖水也掀起了不尋常的波浪。洶湧的浪潮浸濕了威爾全身，但他卻毫無感覺一般，死死盯著手中的屍體；漢尼拔正在緩慢融化，先是一層一層的皮膚，再來是血肉和器官，接著連森森白骨都化成碎片，最終與血水一同從威爾手指間滴落。這一切發生的極快，威爾還沒有完全反應過來，只能呆愣地望著漢尼拔徹底消失在自己手中，被湖水沖刷得一乾二淨。

「威爾。」

又是那聲帶著口音的熟悉呼喚，這不可能，威爾不敢回頭，他已經分不清現實與夢境了。

「威爾。」

說話的男人走近，他從背後抱著威爾，繡著銀色花紋的黑色長袍如同夜幕一般包裹著兩人。

「你還有我。」

威爾被包裹在男人的體溫和長袍之中，從他的角度看來，只看得見長袍袍角在水中上上下下的漂浮，打碎了雲朵在水面上的柔軟倒影。威爾喘了幾口氣，狠狠地閉上眼，無法控制的呼喚道：「漢⋯⋯漢尼拔⋯⋯？」

「是我，」漢尼拔蹭了蹭威爾，發出一絲滿足的嘆息。「你還有我，威爾。我說過，我不會離開。」

這句話纏綿的像是情話，又像是一句無法掙脫的詛咒。威爾腦中一片空白，他只感覺到漢尼拔的手撫過自己的臉頰，接著掐緊他的下巴，將他的頭往後一轉。最後，迎接威爾的是一個凶狠的親吻。

這個吻一開始並不像是個吻，反而像是兩隻野獸互不相讓的啃咬，血腥味在兩人舌尖蔓延，嚐起來卻是情慾燃燒的味道。慢慢的，漢尼拔似乎察覺了什麼，他鬆開了威爾的唇舌，轉而舔拭威爾的臉頰。

細碎的親吻落像是墜落的滿天星斗，在威爾頰上烙下燃燒的痕跡。漢尼拔在威爾耳邊呢喃著些什麼，威爾聽不清，他在嘴邊嚐到了鹹澀的味道。這時，他才發現，自己早已淚流滿面。

這一切都是錯的，這個吻，這些眼淚，這個懷抱⋯⋯還有這一段愛情，但是在這一刻，即使身處地獄，錯誤品嚐起來仍如同天堂。

威爾想要停止流淚，可是卻做不到。他張著眼睛，視線模糊，遠處的蘆葦、湖泊和禮拜堂成了朦朧的色彩，那是純粹的金色藍色和白色，只屬於天堂的顏色。威爾低下頭，發現自己身陷漆黑之中，看樣子天堂的救贖仍離他十分遙遠。

「你為什麼⋯⋯為什麼就不能放過我？」

聞言，漢尼拔笑了起來，鼻息噴在威爾頸邊，炙熱的溫度讓他忍不住一顫。

「威爾，一個人怎麼能捨棄自己的靈魂呢？」漢尼拔好笑的說：「你就是我的靈魂。」

馬修·布朗的案件結束後幾天，米莉安就已經被媒體捧成了新一代的英雄探員。米莉安知道這是馬丁參議員答謝自己的方式，但她並不喜歡這種稱呼，甚至覺得十分厭煩。

與威爾告別後，米莉安回到行為科學部的大樓繳交報告。杰克沒有多說什麼，他公式化的稱讚了幾句，隨意翻了幾頁報告，接著就急著把米莉安趕出去。

「等等，」杰克又突然喚住米莉安，「威爾還好嗎？」

「傷好的差不多了，」米莉安想了想補上一句：「但他看起來很累。」

杰克點點頭，揮了揮手。「沒事就好。」

「長官，我不覺得他沒事。」米莉安忍了半天，最終還是壓不住自己的情緒，有些衝動的說：「您對威爾隱藏了很多消息。」

「確實。」

米莉安等了半晌，發現杰克沒有要解釋的意思，又忍不住開口：「可是這不公平——！」

「我認識他超過十年了，」杰克緩緩閉上眼，「米莉安，我不想最後與他為敵。」

「什麼⋯⋯什麼意思？」米莉安一頓，想起威爾在擊斃馬修時猙獰的嘴臉，突然理解了什麼。她沈默片刻，又問道：「為什麼？」

「那妳呢？」杰克抬起眼，漆黑的眼珠像是最深沈的夜。「妳曾被萊克特的靈魂魔法攻擊過，甚至喪失了一隻手臂，可是妳仍拼死拼活也要進來FBI⋯⋯我不懂，米莉安，妳究竟是為了什麼？」

「長官，這是我一直以來的夢想。」

「每個進來的年輕人都這麼說，為了正義、為了夢想、為了父母或好友的死⋯⋯都是一堆類似的理由，好像這份是多麽高尚的工作一樣。」

「那您又為什麼進來？」

「當時我和貝拉才剛逃離英國，我們需要工作。而追捕犯人是我最擅長的事。」杰克低頭，撫摸著小指上的戒指，眼神流露出一絲溫柔。「而且貝拉喜歡聽刺激的故事。」

「我曾經像你們一樣，覺得這份工作是在替天行道。雖然有過動搖，我也知道有時候正義不會眷顧好人，但我還是一直以這份工作為豪，因為我覺得至少可以為受害者出一點力。」杰克咬著牙，憤恨地說：「直到那一天⋯⋯那一天，我坐在證人席上，法院裡滿滿的都是受害者家屬，他們的親朋好友死狀淒慘，他們只希望能討個公道。可是當著這些人的面，法官卻宣告漢尼拔．萊克特終身監禁⋯⋯我一輩子也不會忘記他的笑容，那個該死的混帳露出的勝利的笑容⋯⋯！」

「你希望他被判死刑。」

杰克笑了一聲，沒有否認，剛毅的輪廓鋒利的彷彿能割開血肉。威爾下午所說的話突然浮上米莉安的心頭，想著想著，當米莉安再次看向杰克，她打了一個冷顫，不知道是不是心理作用，此刻上司的笑容在她眼中如同一抹直達地獄的裂縫。

  
附註：《Tyger》一詩我選郭沫若先生的譯版，因為跟劇情比較合。簡單介紹一下，《The Lamb》和《The Tyger》都是在讚頌造物主，但後者除了稱讚老虎（掠食者）的美麗之外，又參雜了一點「為何上帝有了純潔的羔羊還要創造老虎」的含義。  
兩首詩在文學中常被拿來互作對照。


	20. Chapter 20

20.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

漢尼拔從馬拉松的火車站走出來，遠遠看見千代靠在一台雪佛蘭的老舊卡車旁。她朝他揮了揮手，等漢尼拔走進，千代打量著這名多年未見的老朋友，挑起眉，問道：「你心情很好？」

「昨晚做了個好夢，」

漢尼拔將手提箱放到卡車後方，嘴角仍帶著笑意。千代知道他不會多說，聳聳肩，坐回駕駛座，發動卡車。

馬拉松位處佛羅里達州最下方，到古巴的距離比到佛羅里達首府塔拉哈西還近。原先這裡只是幾座墨西哥灣上的破碎島嶼，地處偏遠，但莫魔們一如既往的不肯放棄任何可用土地，他們利用科技打破自然，硬是在汪洋上建造起一條連接美國大陸的公路。

千代駕駛著卡車在一號公路上疾駛，坐在副駕駛座上的漢尼拔拉下半個車窗，海風如同猛獸般灌進車內，海洋的鹹澀夾雜著海砂的粗糙拍打在他臉上；醫生隔著太陽眼鏡往外看，刺眼陽光彷彿成了晃動的薄紗，高溫從薄紗細小的網洞中往下墜落，落在柏油路上，激起一陣飛揚的黃色沙土。

前幾個星期，罕見的十一月颶風襲擊了墨西哥灣，此時還能看到幾名工人頂著太陽填補柏油上的凹洞。在行駛過小鎮時，一群高中生在路中央推擠尖叫，看起來是提前翹課來度假的觀光客；千代放慢了車速，漢尼拔因此能有機會仔細觀察路邊那群認真工作的莫魔，他望著他們慢吞吞的拿著掃把清掃柏油上的沙土，心情愉悅，莫魔們這種工蟻般認命到有些愚笨的性格總能討漢尼拔歡心。

後方車主不耐煩地長按喇叭，甚至伸頭出窗外對那群青少年咆哮，青少年們一臉不在意的回了一個中指，嘻嘻哈哈的跑走了。見狀，漢尼拔挑眉，千代則嘟囔了幾聲，醫生聽出了「美國人」和「禮貌」的日文，忍不住莞爾一笑。

兩人很快回到跨海公路上頭，回首望去，剛才他們經過的這條主要幹道就像是一條細細的、顫抖的、幾乎被大海吞噬的蒼白尾巴。

不久，千代停駛在雷頓（Layton）小鎮上一家老舊的汽車旅館前方。雷頓是馬拉松的前一個小鎮（也可以說是小島），比起觀光勝地馬拉松，這裡顯得安靜許多。下車之後，漢尼拔不動聲色地觀察著，可能是因為臨近聖誕假期，就連雷頓這種小地方的汽車旅館停車場都滿了一半，一個開著露營車的夫妻正在將帳篷和烤肉用具搬下車，他們的小孩則和另一個亞裔家庭的孩子打鬧在一起，遠處還有幾對攤開躺椅曬日光浴的年輕情侶。

這些人中沒有巫師。馬拉松這幾個小島由於地處偏遠，就連莫魔居民都不多，更別說是巫師了，魔法世界在這塊溫暖的土地上完全絕跡。然而漢尼拔仍不敢大意，他掏出魔杖，悄悄改變了自己身上的裝束。當他打開副駕駛座的車門，一身過於嚴肅的西裝已成了輕便的白襯衫和卡其色長褲，頭上還配了一頂藤編帽。

千代領著漢尼拔走向後方的房舍，他們的房間位於一叢開得正豔的繡球花下方，鏽跡斑斑的釉綠色鐵門上方掛了一個歪斜的「B17」。千代先是拆掉了綁在房鎖上的細線，接著轉向後方的漢尼拔，說道：「這上頭有門衛魔法。」

漢尼拔用魔杖輕點門板，極其細微的碎裂聲響起。確認半晌後，醫生朝千代點點頭，示意她拿鑰匙開門。

雖然設下了嚴密的防衛措施，門裡的房間卻也只是一間散發霉味的廉價套房。漢尼拔環視了一圈，皺起眉頭，房裡有一股極淡的腥味，染血繃帶堆滿木桌，艾比蓋兒躺在靠窗的雙人床上，手上拿著一本書，頭歪著一半，隨著呼吸微微晃動。

「她的傷怎麼樣了？」漢尼拔問道。

「好多了，花了一點時間才把子彈碎片全部取出，傷口發炎，她也發燒了幾天。」千代嘆了口氣，「我可沒有魔法，這種傷口我一點辦法也沒有。照理來說應該送去醫院了，但艾比蓋兒中途清醒了幾次，她幫自己施了一點魔法，這才沒有出事。」

漢尼拔點點頭，他戴上手套，走到床邊，輕柔地掀開艾比蓋兒的t-shirt下擺。她腹部上蓋著一個紗布，漢尼拔小心翼翼地揭了開來，觀察一會兒，再幫女孩蓋上被子。

「傷口因為感染癒合的並不好。」漢尼拔一邊說，一邊將手提箱放到房間中央，一揮魔杖，桌上的繃帶和垃圾消失殆盡，接著五顏六色的魔藥藥材從箱子裡飛出，整齊地擺在桌子上頭。漢尼拔確認過藥材後，再揮舞魔杖，從手提箱裡召出一個中型大釜。

「可以請妳去幫我買乾淨的礦泉水嗎？」

千代點頭離去，房內只剩下漢尼拔父女。在醫生專注的熬煮魔藥時，艾比蓋兒緩緩甦醒，她看見房內熟悉的身影，困惑地問： 「漢⋯⋯尼拔？」

「是我，」漢尼拔正好告一段落，他為大釜蓋上鍋蓋，坐到床沿。「我來找妳了。」

「你⋯⋯你好像胖了點，」艾比蓋兒笑了起來，又因牽動到傷口而哀號一聲。

漢尼拔撥開少女汗濕的髮絲，也跟著笑了。

「我只能說，監獄裡最折磨我的不是喪失自由，而是糟糕到極點卻不得不吃的食物。」

兩人笑了一陣，艾比蓋兒眨眨眼，輕聲說：「很高興能再見到你。」

「我也是，」漢尼拔微笑，「千代告訴我妳做的事，非常聰明，艾比蓋兒。」

不是「勇敢」，而是「聰明」。艾比蓋兒明白，醫生完全理解自己不顧安危拯救茉莉的原因，不是因為憐憫或正義，而是為了算計威爾——為了扭轉自己在威爾眼中的形象。

陽光從窗簾縫隙中透入，像把利刃般在艾比蓋兒臉上落下一道金色傷疤。她微微瞇起眼，看不清養父背著光的面容，內心卻一片平靜，毫無當初剛被收養時那種對漢尼拔的恐懼。

「這幾天我躺在床上，有很多時間可以思考，而我也慢慢理解了一些你當初的決定。」艾比蓋兒垂眼，「漢尼拔，其實你最終會殺死我，對吧？」

醫生瞥了她一眼，笑而不語。艾比蓋兒也沒有繼續追問，她只是聳聳肩，轉移了話題。

「千代跟我說了你妹妹的故事，她說我和她很像。這是你當初收養我的原因嗎？」

「世界並不需要兩個一樣的靈魂。」漢尼拔溫聲道：「如果我這麼執著於過去，就會像那些巫師一樣，費盡生命去追尋死神的聖物。」

艾比蓋兒聽出養父的言外之意，要不是她鼓起勇氣對抗他，證明自己的靈魂價值，漢尼拔恐怕早就出手殺死自己了。

「你送了一隻魔杖給我，是為了讓我自願被你收養。」艾比蓋兒停頓許久，雖然早已明白漢尼拔的性格，但真要說出口，她仍感到有些苦澀。「而你收養我，卻是為了吸引威爾。」

床頭櫃上擺著漢尼拔送給艾比蓋兒的那隻魔杖，過了七年，魔杖早已不像當初那樣光滑亮麗，杖身上多了許多凹洞和刮痕，但是艾比卻愈用愈順手，獨一無二的魔杖內芯與艾比蓋兒的魔法極為契合。就像漢尼拔曾經所說的那樣：一個好的獵人不會在乎外在的虛假，他們知道，美味永遠潛藏在表皮之下。

「我看見MACUSA的人出現在威爾家，他們消除了茉莉和沃特的記憶。那時候，我就想，我一定很快就會見到你。」艾比蓋兒拿起裝有親生父親心弦的魔杖，無聊似的把玩著。「我爸爸⋯⋯明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥曾經告訴過我，英國人熱愛獵兔，這是以前貴族之間流行的休閒活動。」

「確實。」

「兔子不像童話故事裡那樣可憐無辜，其實牠們非常狡猾，牠們在地底挖了極為複雜的隧道，四通八達，有許多出入口，方便牠們隨時逃跑。」艾比蓋兒繼續說：「人類會在每個兔子洞口擺上木柴，點火燃燒，接著帶著獵犬守在剩下的唯一一個洞口，兔子被火焰和濃煙逼得無處可去，最終就會乖乖來到獵人手裡。」

她手中的魔杖彷彿因為沾染了主人體溫而發燙，艾比蓋兒覺得自己幾乎握不住它。吞了吞口水，艾比不安的抬頭看了眼漢尼拔，才又開口：「你就是那個點火的獵人，漢尼拔，而我是你手中那隻獵犬。你燒了威爾在南安普頓的老家、他求學時期的霍格華茲⋯⋯甚至是現在的茉莉和沃特，你毀了威爾的一切退路，就只是為了讓他自願來到你懷裡。」

伴隨而來的是一陣沈默，許久，漢尼拔輕笑幾聲，讚道：「很生動的比喻。」

「你⋯⋯你花了七年多的時間，就為了在這一刻收網。」

「妳是個優秀的獵人，艾比，妳應該明白，耐心是狩獵最重要的一環。」漢尼拔看著蒼白的少女，「而我的獵物也並未讓我失望。」

艾比蓋兒啞然，她再次被漢尼拔的耐心和深沈懾服。這麼多年、這麼多人、這麼多計謀、這麼多生與死，對漢尼拔．萊克特而言，一切的一切都只是為了讓一個男人心甘情願地留下。

「我們⋯⋯我們都只是你的工具，漢尼拔。」艾比蓋兒手腳冰冷，她咬著唇，最終才鼓起勇氣說出真相，「你改變阿拉娜、改變杰克、改變茉莉——甚至改變了我，就是為了讓威爾對除了你以外其他人絕望。」

「不，妳說錯了一點，艾比。」令人意外的，漢尼拔並沒有因計謀被拆穿而痛下殺手，他反而握住女孩的手，輕聲說道：「我不曾改變過妳，妳只是長大了。」

「是嗎？」艾比蓋兒低著頭，漢尼拔也不再年輕了，又經歷了幾年牢獄之災，皺紋和斑點悄悄在他的手背上佔據領地。艾比蓋兒恍惚地看著那隻大手，喃喃道：「我不知道，也許這又是你的謊言。」

「威爾也從未對妳絕望，艾比蓋兒。他願意付出生命拯救妳，妳對他——對我們兩個人而言，都是特別的。」

即使這句話又是謊言，卻仍溫暖了艾比蓋兒空曠許久的心臟。她眼眶一熱，這些天致命的傷口她都熬了過來，可是在父親面前，她仍捱不住那麼一丁點兒的痛，一句溫言就能輕易的將艾比蓋兒打回那個十五歲的無助女孩。

漢尼拔伸手抹去艾比蓋兒臉上的淚水，他輕輕的抱著艾比，拍著她的背，溫和的問：「妳後悔殺死他們嗎？」

「後悔？」艾比蓋兒靠在父親寬大的胸膛裡，眼角仍帶著淚水，緊緊的閉起雙眼。「不，我只後悔做得不夠乾淨。」

「米莎太脆弱，而妳足夠強大，即使外表有部分相像，我仍希望妳有著和米莎截然不同的靈魂。」漢尼拔閉起眼，輕柔的撥開艾比蓋兒糾纏的髮尾。「事實證明我是對的，艾比，我以妳為傲。」  


  
在漢尼拔的照料下，艾比蓋兒的傷癒合得很不錯，但少女細嫩的腹部仍留下了一個驚人的疤痕。醫生只待了兩天，第三天凌晨就匆匆告別，照樣是千代開車載他回火車站；海邊小鎮的清晨帶著濃厚的霧氣，海潮沖刷著靜謐的夜色，漢尼拔一身淺色衣褲，提著皮箱從房間離開，蒼白的像是一抹濃霧中的鬼魂。

清晨的路上沒有任何車輛，千代沈默地望著車燈照亮的路面，沈默許久，她才喃喃地說：「你又要離開了。」

「妳知道的，我不能久待。」

「我以為艾比蓋兒對你至少會有些不同。」

「她是不同的，千代，所以我才會來。」漢尼拔看了老友一眼，「但是同樣的，我也不能插手太多，艾比蓋兒必須學會為自己的選擇負起責任。」

這陣霧氣讓千代想起立陶宛森林的早晨，也讓她想起京都寺廟足以穿破濃霧的晨鐘。半輩子已經過了，千代仍不知道自己究竟家歸何處，她是一個被巫師家族撫養長大的莫魔，一個古老家族的帶槍侍女，一個活在西方世界裡的東方女人。

今天是星期日，教堂敲起了晨鐘，幾隻海鷗被驚得展翅逃離。千代在紅燈前停下，她用手支著頭，聽著鐘聲；美國教堂清脆的鐘聲和京都寺廟低沈緩慢的鐘聲截然不同，少了一絲歷史的悲壯和嚴謹，輕快而生機勃勃，彷彿凝聚了希望。那麼立陶宛呢？立陶宛的教堂鐘聲又是什麼樣子？千代發現自己想不起來，她只記得米莎小時候手上掛的那串鈴鐺手鍊，那是她用紫夫人斷掉的髮帶做成的手鍊，掛滿了七彩的鈴鐺，當米莎興奮地手舞足道時，鈴鐺總會叮鈴叮昤的響，配上小女孩咯咯的笑聲，比起教堂或寺廟的鐘聲來說更像是一種信仰，一種名叫「家」的信仰。

「漢尼拔，」千代不自覺的側頭，身側的漢尼拔幾乎找不到年輕時的輪廓。一股過於感性的悵然蔓延上千代的心頭。「你吃了她嗎？」

漢尼拔一愣，立即反應過來。他微微一笑，「是的，但我沒有殺她。」

「這麼多年⋯⋯這麼這麼多年過去了，我被困在那座莊園裡，目睹著米莎年復一年的瘋狂。漢尼拔，她是你的妹妹，你卻從來沒有回來。」

「我回不去，而我也不該回去。」漢尼拔平靜地說：「千代，米莎早已死去，那幅畫不是我的妹妹。」

「真羨慕你的冷酷，」千代笑了一聲，「你活得比我輕鬆多了。」

綠燈亮起，兩人沒有繼續對話，一路沈默，直到太陽升起，他們才抵達那棟簡陋的火車站。千代熄火，卻沒有打開車鎖，漢尼拔知道她有話要說，便耐心地等著，果然，半晌，千代轉向他，沈靜的眼珠像是上好的墨翠，黛色中倒映著一絲日出的微光。

「當年你在巴黎完成了你的復仇，繼承了萊克特家的貴族頭銜，甚至還取得了治療師的學位⋯⋯可是紫夫人卻來找我，她向我告別，接著就一個人回到了日本。」千代說：「紫夫人一直是對的，她說，她早該認清事實——她無法駕馭一隻野獸。」

「我曾真心的愛著紫夫人，她是我見過最直得敬佩的女子。」

「漢尼拔，」千代頓了頓，「威爾．葛蘭姆會是那個能駕馭野獸的人嗎？」

「也許他才是那隻野獸。」漢尼拔傾身，吻了吻千代的雙頰，接著推開車門。「後會有期，千代，小心一點，最近可能會有人拜訪。」


	21. Chapter 21

21.  
（原著2001年十一月，本篇2021年十一月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
  
中午時分，太陽正烈，杰克一走出邁阿密火車站，立刻被炙熱的南部陽光照得睜不開眼。他脫下那件讓他看起來像是蠢蛋的長版風衣，另一手從手提包裡摸索出墨鏡戴上。有別於北部大都市冬季的灰色調，即使隔了一層鏡片，杰克眼中的邁阿密仍染著刺眼的金色，其他色彩淡的幾乎消失，陽光彷彿嫉惡如仇般割除所有存在在城市角落的陰影。

MACUSA最南方的分部就位在邁阿密，杰克靠著走廊上的柱子，耐心的等了一會兒，卻始終沒見到應該要來接應自己的巫師。他熱的直冒汗，顧不上禮儀，把襯衫袖口高高捲起，連帶解開好幾顆胸前的鈕扣，不停煽風，但仍驅散不了高溫。

陸陸續續有幾名旅客從車站裡走出，杰克認出其中一個傳統錫克教家庭，他們跟他坐在同一節車廂裡。錫克教父親頭上裹著厚重的頭巾，蓄著大鬍子，身披長袍，頂著高溫卻一滴汗也沒流。相較之下，渾身濕透的杰克就顯得極為狼狽，他無奈地抓抓臉，向那名大鬍子父親笑了笑，接著轉過身，打算走回大廳裡吹冷氣。

  
就在這個時候，錫克教家族後方一個帶著編織帽的白人男子勾起了杰克的注意。男人穿著一身淺色衣褲，帽簷壓得極低，身材中等，像是某個來度假的都市人；引起杰克注意的是男人的走路姿勢，緩慢而挺拔——甚至可以說是過於挺拔了。沒有人會用這麼累人的方式走路。

但是杰克就認識一個這麼走路的男人。

漢尼拔．萊克特。

杰克一把抽出魔杖，兇狠地推開前方幾名旅客，快步往白人男子的方向走去。乍看之下男人走路速度不快，但杰克卻怎麼也追不上，他奮力推開人群，跟著男人拐進男廁裡頭——廁所裡卻空無一人。

杰克瘋子似的衝向廁所隔間，一間一間的踹開門板，卻沒見到半個人影，男人彷彿蒸發般消失不見。這下杰克更加確認自己的推測，他高舉魔杖，瑩白的光輝在魔杖頂端聚集，此時，一名矮小的拉丁裔男人從最裡面的隔間悠哉地走了出來，他理了理繡有MACUSA標誌的長袍，抬起頭，正好對上杰克兇狠的表情。

「你是誰！剛才那個男人去哪兒了！」

「什麼？」拉丁裔巫師張著嘴，兩撇山羊鬍不斷顫抖。「我⋯⋯我可是MACUSA邁阿密分部的正氣師！放下你的魔杖！」

聞言，杰克瞇起眼，觀察半晌，最終命令道：「證明給我看。」

拉丁裔巫師抽出魔杖，一隻白頭鷹呼嘯而出，在杰克身邊盤旋了一會兒，最終炸開成五十顆瑩白的星斗。

「抱歉，是我誤會了。」杰克收起魔杖，「我是杰克·克勞福德，FBI行為科學部的負責人。」

「知道知道，我今天就是來接你的。」拉丁裔巫師翻了個誇張的白眼，「真受不了，亂七八糟的。」

「我⋯⋯我很抱歉。」 

「算了算了，快走吧。」拉丁裔巫師哼了一聲，山羊鬍晃了晃，表情明顯的還很介意。他一腳踹開最後一間隔間的門板，指著馬桶，語氣不善的說：「您先請吧，克勞福德先生。」

馬桶邊緣的褐色污漬讓杰克盯了好一會兒，最終他嘆了口氣，搖搖晃晃的踏進馬桶中（這種設計根本在歧視身材壯碩的人）。不等他站穩，拉丁裔巫師就冷哼一聲，立刻按下一旁的沖水鈕。

下一秒，杰克就被吸進馬桶裡，他在水中高速旋轉著，接著以一種極度狼狽的姿勢從壁爐裡滾出。剛才那名拉丁裔正氣師跟在杰克身後從壁爐裡走了出來，雖然表情平靜，但他嘴巴上那兩撇山羊鬍卻翹得高高的，抵著顴骨，像是惡作劇成功般小弧度的顫抖著。

壁爐另一邊站著一名黑人女巫，她半邊平頭，半邊是藍色系的編髮，女巫伸手拉起杰克，愧疚似的笑了笑。

「抱歉，克勞福德先生，我們這裡的設計很舊，辛苦您了。」

「不，沒事，英國魔法部也有類似的設計。」杰克站起身，擺了擺手。「我習慣了。」

「我是李（Lee），MACUSA邁阿密分部的負責人。」聞言，有著誇張髮型的黑人女巫微微一笑，她心情似乎不錯，編髮從藍色系變成了粉紅色系。「很高興見到您，克勞福德先生。」

「抱歉，我前天就該到的，但臨時出了點兒事，必須回紐約報告。」

「沒事，我們這裡也不忙。」李轉向一旁的拉丁裔巫師，「哈維（Javi），請你把那隻灰林鴞帶過來。」

名叫哈維的拉丁裔正氣師哼了哼，磨磨蹭蹭的走出辦公室。這是一間狹小而整潔的辦公室，窗外能看見一小部分的沙灘，桌上只有幾張官方文件；李見杰克正打量著自己的辦公室，聳了聳肩，主動介紹道：「這裡巫師族群很少，也才十幾人，大都定居在邁阿密。因為生活單純，我們分部工作也很簡單，您的到來算是大事了呢，沒想到牙仙曾出現在我們附近，大夥兒都興奮壞了。」

杰克並不想多談牙仙，便轉移了話題。

「布萊恩·澤勒呢？」

「澤勒先生昨天晚上到的，他現在人已經在馬拉松了。」李答道：「等把您的信轉交給您後，我會讓哈維帶您過去。」

「信？」

「今早抵達的，是您的私人信件。」

此時，拉丁裔巫師哈維正巧走了回來，他肩上那隻圓滾滾的灰林鴞原本正一晃一晃的打瞌睡，一見杰克便清醒了過來，興奮的飛過辦公室，降落在杰克平整的短髮上。杰克取下牠腳上的信封，當他一見到那排熟悉的花體字，一股顫慄緩緩的從脊椎蔓延而上。

「能借儲思盆一用嗎？」杰克控制好表情，收起信封，平靜地問道：「最近事情太多，在去馬拉松之前，我想先排除掉一些無用的記憶。」

工作量大的正氣師常使用儲思盆來清空思緒，李並沒有多想，她點點頭，再次轉向一臉不滿的哈維。

「帶克勞福德先生去找治療師借儲思盆吧，哈維。」

聞言，哈維鼓起腮幫子，嘴巴上那兩撇小鬍子也像冬天的小草一樣，無精打采的縮成一團，完全沒有剛才趾高氣揚的模樣。  
  


拆開蠟封后，杰克從信封裡抽出一個手指長的玻璃瓶，還有一張帶著香氣的信籤。信籤上頭只有一行『聖誕快樂』，杰克只瞥了一眼，就將它撕成碎片。

玻璃瓶中則裝著銀白的記憶，看起來跟過去三年一樣，沒什麼不同，然而杰克仍記得幾個禮拜前漢尼拔在牢中的威脅，那是醫生第一次特別提起他的『聖誕禮物』。

窺探這些記憶是一個極為愚蠢的舉動，杰克知道，最好的方法是不要理睬漢尼拔，將這些記憶交給MACUSA處理——但他做不到，他的靈魂因為思念而哀號，只有這些記憶能稍稍地緩解這種痛楚。

就像過去一樣，杰克拉上窗簾，關上燈，在門鎖上施加魔法，接著坐回桌前，一頭埋進儲思盆之中。

瑩白的記憶化作黑霧，包裹著杰克，慢慢的，朦朧的影像開始出現。他認出自己的臥房，貝拉裹著頭巾，穿著那襲繡花長袍，姿態端正的坐在床尾；她正低著頭，摩挲著無名指上那枚婚戒，接著，她深深吸了口氣，抬起頭，對上杰克的視線。

『杰克，』

貝拉輕聲喚道，一如過去上千個早晨那樣溫聲呼喚自己的丈夫。瞬間，杰克渾身一顫，哽咽了一聲，他已經太久沒有對上妻子的雙眼，這讓他差點軟倒在地。

『當你看到這份記憶時，我想⋯⋯我想我已經死了。』貝拉握緊雙手，似乎不習慣對著空氣說話，她停頓了一會兒，才又不安地笑了笑。『我並不希望留下遺言，那只會束縛著活著的人。可是我了解你，杰克，我知道你會很傷心，所以我還是保留了這份記憶。萊克特醫生會幫我評斷你的狀況，如果你真的撐不下去，他會代我轉交這份記憶。』

『我其實不知道該跟你說些什麼，萊克特醫生給了我一些建議，他要我先列表——我知道這很蠢，但你不准笑！』貝拉斜瞪了杰克一眼，接著拿起一張摺得四四方方方方的便條，清了清喉嚨，開始唸到：『調味料在廚房左邊第二個櫥櫃，不常用的刀具和鍋子我放在洗手槽下面。客廳裡那幾盆花記得每天都要澆，浴室和房間的地毯不能只靠清潔咒，要記得用手洗。麻瓜超市可以買到好用的除漬劑，記得要加水中和，要不然它會連布料原本的顏色都洗掉⋯⋯』

杰克頓時哭笑不得，沒想到貝拉到這種時候了還在擔心這些瑣事。以往他十分厭煩這種叨念，這一次，杰克卻非常有耐心，他努力記起所有貝拉叮囑的注意事項，甚至希望這場碎念能永無止盡。

即使貝拉手中的便條很長，但一切終有結束。當她唸完最後一行，房裡陷入寂靜，午後陽光在貝拉的側臉上撒上金斑，她的臉頰和雙唇帶著一絲被高溫烤出的紅暈，濃黑的眼線因為汗濕微微染開。杰克盯著貝拉，看著她沉靜如水的面容，心中泛起一絲困惑。

她看起來那麼健康，杰克心想，怎麼會像是個癌末的病人呢？

半晌，記憶中的貝拉吁了口氣，她將手中的便簽折回工整的方塊狀，換了個坐姿。窗外傳來放學孩童們尖叫嬉鬧的聲音，貝拉似乎深受吸引，她出神地盯著窗戶，神情恍惚。

『杰克，我後悔了。』她喃喃地說： 『我當初應該勇敢一點，如果我們有孩子的話⋯⋯現在至少還有人能陪伴你。』

第一次巫師大戰時他們僥倖逃離，當時，所有人都認為佛地魔王會統治歐洲，甚至可能會將魔爪伸向美洲大陸。貝拉和杰克做了決定，戰火會摧毀一個孩子的人生，他們不希望自己的兒女生活在地獄之中，因此小心翼翼的杜絕了任何懷孕的機會。

『可是⋯⋯可是如果有孩子的話⋯⋯失去母親恐怕會讓他們非常傷心吧。雖然如此，但我還是寧願孩子能陪著你一起難過，也不想看你孤孤單單的一個人出現在葬禮上。』貝拉笑了笑，『杰克，我真的是個很自私的人。我逼著你放棄正氣師的工作跟我一起逃跑，逼你放棄擁有小孩的夢想，現在還逼你看著我死去⋯⋯』

說著說著，貝拉語氣裡出現泣音，她顫抖地用手摀住雙眼，做了幾次深呼吸後，才緩緩放下手。

『答應我，我死後，你要活得像個正常人。』她緩緩轉頭，視線彷彿能穿透空間與時間，繾綣的落在丈夫身上。『不要只顧著工作，要記得正常的吃飯和睡覺。最好把自己打理好，減個肥，多笑一笑，雖然年紀大了點，努力一下還是會有姑娘看上你的。』

『但你千萬別帶著別的女人來看我，我可受不了這個。』貝拉眨眨眼，『你找誰都好，巫師或是麻瓜我都不介意⋯⋯我只希望有人能陪著你，杰克，我沒有自私到要你一個人孤單地死去。』

『好好活著，活到不能活為止，再安詳幸福的死去。到那個時候，我們會再見面的。』幾滴淚水滑下，這次貝拉沒有再伸手抹去，她在無名指的婚戒上落下一個吻，近乎呢喃的說：『杰克，請永遠記得我愛你。』

記憶到了終點，四周景色再次化作黑煙消散。杰克緊緊握住手指上那枚屬於妻子的婚戒，手掌一片滾燙。 

他垂下眼，溫柔的親吻戒指，低聲呢喃。

「我也愛妳，永遠愛妳。」

一切再次回歸平靜，杰克等著儲思盆將自己拋出去，但令人意外的，四散的黑煙再次凝聚。眨眼之間，杰克又回到自己的臥室中，這回不再是悠閒的午後時光，房內彷彿深陷黑暗，窗簾被拉得死緊，毫無光亮，詭異的檀香瀰漫在空氣之中。

『妳準備好了嗎？』

漢尼拔·萊克特舉著一根蠟燭從黑暗裡走出。他手中的燭火是詭異的翠綠色，黑銅燭台造型古樸，上頭刻著杰克認不出的繁複符號（有點兒像是遠東的銘文）。房內擺滿了許多造型類似的燭台，醫生所經之處都燃起綠色火焰，頓時檀香味又濃厚了些。

『我準備好了。』

這時杰克才發現貝拉躺在床上，她身上裹著睡袍，稀少的黑髮披散在肩，火光在她臉上跳動，一明一滅，硬生生削弱了幾分病痛，添了幾分狠絕。

『過程並不好受，甚至會非常痛苦。』漢尼拔皺眉，勸道：『我並不建議妳選擇這種方式⋯⋯』

『我已經決定了，醫生，我不希望杰克見到我真實的模樣，就算是屍體也不行。』

『好吧，』漢尼拔嘆了口氣，『讓我先解除妳身上的偽裝魔法。』

他放下燭台，掏出魔杖，低聲呢喃了一會兒。貝拉身上緩緩飄起微光，在閃爍的光輝中，她的樣貌劇烈改變，豐潤的雙頰迅速凹陷，黑髮乾枯掉落，肌膚退去血色，眨眼間，她面容枯槁，彷彿成了一具乾癟的骷髏。

『真難看，』貝拉盯著自己瘦削的手指，咳了幾聲，艱難而嘶啞的說：『快點動手吧，醫生。』

漢尼拔從長袍內襯掏出一瓶魔藥，臉上有些猶豫。

『妳沒有必要這麼做。』

『我知道，您已經說過很多次了。』貝拉接下魔藥，一口灌下。她朝漢尼拔虛弱一笑：『沒關係的。』

『我會這麼做，並非因為妳是我的病人，而是因為妳和杰克都是我的朋友。』漢尼拔坐在床邊，拍了拍貝拉的手背。『我會在這兒陪著妳。』

『謝謝您，萊克特醫生。』

接下來的景象令杰克痛不欲生。貝拉仰躺在床上，艱難地喘著氣，一股黑煙從她的口中竄出，與四周蠟燭翠綠色的火焰交纏在一起，再迅速鑽回貝拉嘴裡。她發出淒厲的尖叫，枯瘦的身軀彷彿被怪力從內而外的撐開，頭皮也冒出鮮血，濃黑的長髮從血中噴湧而出。這樣的過程持續了幾十分鐘，突然，房內燭火同時熄滅，慘叫聲也嘎然而止。

微弱的喘息迴盪在房內，漢尼拔等待了一會兒，才再次點燃手中的燭台。晃動的綠色燭光中，貝拉已恢復成罹癌前美麗的模樣，臉上甚至泛著一種詭異的紅暈。她似乎仍感到疼痛，手指不斷抽搐，喘了幾口氣，貝拉才氣若游絲地問道：『我要⋯⋯我要死了嗎？』

『是的。』

『很好⋯⋯這樣很好』貝拉喃喃道：『至少我的外貌⋯⋯』

貝拉沒有說完，頭一歪，徹底失去了意識。漢尼拔上前幫她整理好睡袍，將新長出來的黑髮梳理整齊，再為貝拉蓋好被子。杰克怔忡地站在一旁，他認得這個景象，那一天他下班回家，就看見妻子像現在一樣面色平和地躺在床上，美麗而沉靜，沒有呼吸，安詳的彷彿睡去。

處理好一切後，醫生確認貝拉脈搏停止，接著他站直身體，轉向杰克所在的角落。

杰克一驚，漢尼拔對上了他的雙眼，彷彿能看見身處記憶之中的他，甚至還露出了一抹微笑——但這怎麼可能——！

突然，黑人探員明白了，現在他身處的並非貝拉的記憶，而是漢尼拔·萊克特的記憶。

四周景物緩緩消散，在黑煙之中，杰克看見漢尼拔極其愉悅的微笑。

『聖誕快樂。』

布萊恩·澤勒一臉無聊的坐在葛萊姆家門口扔石頭，他昨天晚上莫名其妙被杰克打包送來馬拉松，搞了半天，原來是要來威爾家搜查牙仙留下來的證據。真無趣，布萊恩撐著下顎撇撇嘴，他還以為有什麼秘密任務呢。

現影術特有的「咻咻」聲傳來，布萊恩抬起頭，看見拉丁裔的哈維與杰克同時出現在門口。布萊恩之前在邁阿密分部和哈維打了一晚上的牌，已經有了不錯的交情，他朝那位有著八字鬍的新朋友揮了揮手，但哈維卻無視於布萊恩的熱情，他警慎的看了眼杰克，倉促地說：「人我已經帶到，我先走了啊。」

「喂！等等——真是，走那麼快幹嘛？」布萊恩哼了哼，轉向杰克，嘻嘻笑道：「喲！杰克！」

「你做完工作了？」

布萊恩原本還想打趣幾句，一看到杰克比鍋底還黑的臉色，就把句子硬生生吞回肚子裡。他站起身，拍掉屁股上的灰塵，指著大門玻璃上的圓形空洞。

「我向莫魔警方確認過了，威爾家的狗前幾天因為食物中毒而住院。牙仙應該觀察了一段時間，案發當晚，他用和在雅各比家一樣的手法開鎖⋯⋯」

「圓規和玻璃割刀？」杰克彎腰觀察了一會兒，問道。

「沒錯，完全莫魔的手段。」布萊恩拉開門，領著杰克往二樓走去。「一樓沒有任何異樣，估計牙仙一進門就是直接上二樓。」

兩人停在二樓樓梯口，一見殘破的走廊，杰克有些吃驚的挑眉。他小心翼翼的跨過鑑識號碼牌，沈默的盯著牆上的血跡看，半晌，杰克問道：「沒有彈孔？」

「沒有，但根據血跡分佈，牙仙應該是使用散彈槍。」布萊恩一揮魔杖，一個半透明的人影出現在走廊上。它模擬著中槍過程，先是往後一倒，撞在牆上，接著在地板匍匐了一陣，最終倒在血泊之中。布萊恩收回魔杖，指向不遠處乾涸的血泊。「中槍者應該使用了魔法自行進行緊急治療，我在一樓和船鎢裡也找到了零星的血跡，估計是她——。」

「她？」杰克馬上抓住重點，他轉頭望著布萊恩，神情陰沈。「她是誰？」

「呃，這個，我原本是要告訴你的，但我覺得實在很扯⋯⋯」布萊恩呵呵幾聲，磨磨蹭蹭的抽出鑑識報告。「我做過血液檢驗了，這些血液的主人是——呃，我說了你可不要揍我。」

「你說。」

「這些血液屬於艾比蓋兒·赫布斯。」布萊恩抓了抓臉，一臉困惑的說：「我重複確認過很多次，確實是艾比蓋兒的血。但是這怎麼可能呢？她都死了這麼多年了，該不會是哪個缺德的黑巫師發明了什麼殭屍魔法⋯⋯」

杰克快速翻閱手中的報告，神色愈來愈緊繃。根據報告內容，案發當晚是艾比蓋兒·赫布斯出面拯救了茉莉母子，這純屬巧合？還是是漢尼拔下的命令？或者是威爾向醫生的懇求⋯⋯？

不管怎麼想，杰克都無法排除威爾的嫌疑。他煩躁地揉著額角，離開儲思盆後，他的腦袋一直處於混沌狀態，時不時的發疼。然而，此刻，一股濃濃的失望湧上心頭，杰克沈默的盯著報告上艾比蓋兒的名字，他絕望又自責，痛苦的喘不過氣。

繞了那麼遠，他仍阻止不了漢尼拔將下屬拖進黑暗之中。

「這份報告你還交給了誰？」

「我原本打算傳給吉米一份的，不過老大你都要來了，還是先給你過目再說。」布萊恩沒有察覺杰克的不同，他搔搔臉，不自覺地又將話題扯了開來。「話說回來，你幹嘛不讓吉米也跟著一起過來，這樣至少多一個人可以幫忙——我靠！杰克！你在幹什麼！」

只見杰克揮舞魔杖，時光彷彿倒轉一般，走廊上的血跡和殘骸往空中飛舞，眨眼間就恢復成原樣。布萊恩張大嘴巴，他不可置信的瞪著上司，支支吾吾了好一會兒，才茫然地嘟囔：「⋯⋯我才說呢，哪有這麼好的差事，竟然能出差到佛羅里達去曬陽光。杰克你也真不夠意思，這聖誕禮物真爛，怎麼能聯合吉米整我呢⋯⋯？」

「布萊恩，你相信我嗎？」

「啊？」布萊恩仍處在震驚之中，「當、當然啊，我們都在一起工作那麼久了，我當然相信你⋯⋯」

「那就別多問，也別把這件事告訴任何人。」杰克再揮魔杖，鑑識報告上的字母飄起，在空中重組，最後落回紙張上頭。「看清楚，如果有人問起，這才是當晚真實發生的事情。」

布萊恩愣愣地接過報告，他看了一會兒，神智才慢慢回籠。報告上頭刪除了所有和艾比蓋兒·赫布斯有關的內容，案發當晚的經過完全扭曲：茉莉·葛蘭姆在半夜甦醒，正好察覺牙仙的入侵，於是帶著兒子逃到威爾的船塢，駕駛丈夫的帆船逃到海上，待了一晚上後才又返回⋯⋯

「為、為什麼？」

布萊恩與杰克相識十多年，他知道上司是一個堅守崗位的巫師，正因如此，眼前的一切才荒謬的像是個笑話。

「你說一樓和船塢也有血跡？」

「⋯⋯是的。」

「帶我過去。」

布萊恩想要拒絕，一對上杰克的雙眼，所有拒絕的話又堵在喉嚨裡。這可是杰克·克勞福德，莫魔FBI和正氣師間鼎鼎有名的行為科學部負責人，幾十年間他不間斷的逮捕了數十個黑巫師和連續殺人魔，是探員們心中最穩固的基石⋯⋯布萊恩在心裡抽了自己一巴掌，要是他連杰克都要懷疑，那世界上就沒有任何能信賴的人了。

「我知道了，」布萊恩做了個深呼吸，「跟我走吧。」

「謝謝你，布萊恩。」杰克垂眼，勾起嘴角，轉了轉小指上的婚戒。就在剛才那一瞬間，他輕易背叛了自己信守多年的正義，將道德狠狠踩在腳下——然而杰克卻感到無比痛快——再也沒有任何人、任何事物能阻止他的復仇！  
  
  



	22. Chapter 22

22.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

吉米打了一個大噴嚏。

「你感冒了？」威爾從報紙裡頭抬起頭。

「估計是布萊恩那傢伙在罵我。」吉米吸了吸鼻涕，「臭小子，能出差已經夠好了，還趁機說我壞話！」

威爾沒答腔，只是默默地將桌子上那疊中餐附的衛生紙推給吉米。

「好啦，」吉米用衛生紙胡亂抹了抹臉，放下手中的鵝毛筆，伸了個懶腰。「多虧牙仙莫魔的身份，幫我們省掉了很多麻煩。」

「這些就是全部的報社嗎？」威爾湊過去看。

「MACUSA和莫魔政府簽過條約，只要牽扯到魔法世界的新聞都必須嚴加管制。不過⋯⋯嘿！你瞧我發現了什麼？」吉米抽出最下方一本色彩鮮豔的雜誌，翻開其中一頁，扔給威爾。「有沒有覺得很眼熟？」

「佛萊迪．勞茲？」威爾一眼就看到專欄作者的照片，熟悉的紅髮女記者雙手環胸，一臉挑釁地盯著鏡頭。下方專欄是近期牙仙犯案的總整理，一如佛萊迪慣用的手法，內容極盡煽動，甚至還扯上了威爾還有漢尼拔。看著自己照片上方那個巨大的「謀殺夫夫」，威爾翻了個大白眼，冷笑道：「她該去吃牢飯了。」

「沒想到她還有在莫魔報社兼差。」吉米幸災樂禍地說：「寫得這麼詳細，MACUSA要是知道，絕對不會放過她。」

威爾將前幾期的雜誌攤開來，看了一會兒，不得不佩服紅髮女記者死纏爛打的能力。他惡狠狠的將標籤紙貼在有相關內容的頁面上，接著轉頭問道：「其他報紙呢？」

「這是唯一一本扯上你、牙仙、還有萊克特醫生的莫魔報導。」吉米搖搖頭，「牙仙估計是雜誌的忠實讀者，才會知道你和萊克特醫生之間那些破事兒。」

「牙仙也知道我是負責處理他案件的探員，所以才透過漢尼拔來找我麻煩。」威爾哼了哼，「發行地區呢？」

「只有美國東北部幾個州。」吉米說：「最北紐約州，紐澤西、德拉瓦、馬里蘭、華盛頓特區、賓州、還有維吉尼亞洲北部幾個城市。」

威爾點點頭，他掃開前方的雜誌堆，拉來一張羊皮紙。

「發行日期？」

「紐約、紐澤西、德拉瓦是五號，馬里蘭還有華盛頓特區是六號，賓州以及維吉尼亞州則是十號。」

羊皮紙上浮出一個美國東北部的地圖，隨著吉米的解釋，地圖上方逐漸出現顏色不同的數字和註解。威爾瞇著眼，若有所思地盯著這些飄動聚散的花體數字，喃喃道：「我有個想法。」

「哈——哈啾！」吉米又打了個響亮的噴嚏，他揉了揉鼻子，嘟囔道：「抱歉，你剛才說什麼？」

「我說，我有一個想法，」威爾一頓，露出一個淡淡的笑容。「也許我們可以用這份雜誌引出牙仙。」

  
接到任務計劃書的隔天，杰克和布萊恩立刻從佛羅里達返回，正在紐約MACUSA總部進行案件報告的米莉安也在當天下午趕了回來。五人小組緊急召開會議，圓桌上方漂浮著半透明的羊皮紙地圖，杰克坐在主位，盯著地圖上的數字，沉著一張臉，一語不發。

會議室裡只有翻閱紙張的聲音，杰克早在昨晚就看過了這本計畫書，他等其他人看了大概後，才轉向威爾，皺眉道：「這是你的主意？你打算主動當餌？」

「從一開始牙仙的目標就是我，他攻擊茉莉也是因為我。我們不如反過來利用這點，引他主動現身。」威爾平靜地說：「就算不幸沒逮到牙仙，至少能推測出他所居住的區域。」

自從消除家人記憶後，威爾的態度一直十分平靜，但在此刻，這種平靜卻讓人不安。

「妳覺得呢，米莉安？」杰克轉向一旁的女探員。米莉安看了眼威爾，皺了皺眉。「我覺得可行，根據布魯姆醫生之前做的側寫，牙仙有邊緣型人格的特徵，稍加刺激，可能就會失去冷靜，露出破綻。」

她輕敲魔杖，美國東北地圖旁立刻浮起了阿拉娜的頭像。半透明的阿拉娜朝在座各位點頭示意後，開始重述當初她對牙仙所做的側寫，她一邊說，重點一邊在她左側浮出。

杰克看了一會兒，舉起魔杖，阿拉娜立刻靜止不動。

「其他人的意見呢？」

「我也覺得很可以試試，」吉米附和：「聯繫報社，讓他們配合寫一篇充滿刺激性言論的報導，再用魔法監視每一個報紙販賣點，尋找可能對象。」

地圖上浮現出許多紅色小點，數量不多，代表著能夠買到這份雜誌的地方。吉米原本還要多做解釋，一旁的布萊恩卻興致勃勃地插嘴道：「拿MACUSA去威脅勞茲她肯定會答應！要我說，最好讓她去吃牢飯——哈！太爽快了！到時候我一定要把她扭曲的表情錄下來——！」

布萊恩一直因為貝佛利的死亡怨恨佛萊迪，此時他興奮不已，彷彿總算逮著機會為好友報仇似的。杰克敲敲桌子，制止布萊恩的大吵大鬧，接著他轉向一直沈默的威爾，沉聲道：「這會讓你陷入危險。」

「我知道，」威爾有些心不在焉的盯著指尖，「但這可以逮到牙仙，不是嗎？」

頓時會議室一片寂靜，威爾的雲淡風輕反而讓人莫名的不安。半晌，威爾總算察覺身邊同事擔憂的視線，他將視線從手指上移開，聳了聳肩，開玩笑似的說道：「難不成你們會讓我死嗎？」

米莉安率先配合的乾笑幾聲，氣氛稍稍輕鬆了一點兒，零星的笑聲接續響起，布萊恩甚至還用力拍了拍威爾的後背，哈哈笑道：「沒想到你還會開玩笑啊！葛蘭姆！」

「好了，就這麼決定了。」杰克起身，打破寂靜，他一揮魔杖，會議桌上方的地圖和所有資訊頓時消失。「我會向MACUSA和FBI提交任務計劃，請他們增派人手。」

幾人陸續走出會議室，威爾坐得離門最近，卻是最後一個起身。當杰克從他身邊經過時，威爾鬼使神差地問了一句：「你在馬拉松有什麼發現嗎？」

杰克停下腳步，神色莫測的盯著下屬看了好一會兒，最終才扯出一個笑容。

「我以為你已經看過了鑑識報告。」

「我的確看過了。」

「既然如此，為何還問？」

沃特轉交的綠色火球龍還塞在威爾公事包裡，提醒著威爾艾比蓋兒曾在案發當晚出現在馬拉松。雖然不知道詳情，威爾仍一廂情願的認為艾比是為了拯救自己的家人而去——而他一輩子為此感激她。

「你臉色不太好看。」

杰克清楚地捕捉到威爾臉上的猶豫，頓時他心下一沉。

「不，你多慮了。」

「葛蘭姆探員，」杰克出聲打斷，心平氣和地問：「你對當晚的案情有什麼要補充的嗎？」

這一瞬間，兩人對視。他們一同在英國出生入死，曾在對方眼中看過控訴和憤怒，也曾看過信賴和諒解。如今，面對著杰克，威爾只在他眼中看見一片凍土般的平靜，其餘什麼都沒有——而杰克也無法參透威爾的想法——他們都戴上了謊言鑄成的面具。

「沒有，」威爾壓下心裡那絲茫然的苦澀，神色未變，語氣平緩的回答。「我什麼都不知道。」


	23. Chapter 23

23.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

威爾站在窗邊，滾燙的夕陽在不遠處的海港上方載浮載沉，將漆黑的海水染上火光。在他身後，正氣師們正忙著佈置頂樓套房，杰克拿著飯店平面圖跟巫師們討論狙擊位置；因為光線的關係，他們在窗上的倒影十分模糊，彎曲而晃動，像是魚鉤上垂死掙扎的魚餌。

「奇爾頓醫生怎麼沒來。」佛萊迪·勞茲端著一杯熱咖啡，走到威爾身邊。她斜靠著落地窗，紅色的捲髮倒映在玻璃上，彷彿是落日也在她髮梢上熊熊燃燒。「真稀奇，他從沒放過任何上報的機會。」

威爾一動也不動，雙手環胸，目不轉睛的盯著大海，沒有理睬身側的佛萊迪。

「讓我猜猜，因為上回他的疏忽讓馬修．布朗差點殺死凱薩．馬丁，參議員記恨，最近一直找他麻煩。」佛萊迪瞇著眼，故作神秘的笑問：「我說的對嗎？」

「他有沒有來都沒關係，」也許是被煩得受不了，威爾這才瞥了女記者一眼，嗤笑道：「我們只需要奇爾頓的名字出現在報紙上。」

「如果布魯姆醫生沒死，應該是由她來做這件事吧？」佛萊迪揮了揮手中的採訪稿，「這種刺激罪犯的手法在電影裡用了上百萬次了，FBI實在很沒有創意。」

「寫好妳的報導，不要多問。」

「你們都拿MACUSA來威脅我了，我還能怎樣？」佛萊迪翻了個白眼，她翻了翻手中的筆記本，十分不滿的抱怨：「話說回來，你們就不能換個人寫採訪稿嗎？長相醜陋、同性戀、幼時遭受過性侵⋯⋯你們還要我扯上萊克特醫生？要我說，克勞福德對新聞一點天份都沒有，這種垃圾上還掛著我的名字，簡直毀人名譽嘛！」

「不會有下一篇報導了。」威爾轉身，諷刺地笑：「今晚過後，妳就會被吊銷記者執照。」

「你——開什麼玩笑！這是我的工作！我已經照你們要求——！」

「所以妳現在還好好的站在這裡，沒有因為洩漏魔法世界資訊坐牢。」威爾打斷她，「惜福吧，佛萊迪。」 

說完，他拍拍女記者的肩膀，轉身朝杰克的方向走去。突然，佛萊迪拉住威爾的手臂，附在威爾耳邊，悄聲說道：「聽說，馬修·布朗死在逮捕行動之中，屍體被燒得不成人形。」

威爾一愣，停下腳步，轉頭對上佛萊迪的雙眼。女記者背著光，只有一雙綠色眼珠映著微光，威脅似的半瞇了起來，她上下打量著威爾，慢條斯理的說：「我還聽說，你是布朗指定的談判人員，也是最後見到他的人——真奇怪啊，探員，是你說了什麼導致他魔力失控嗎？」

「布朗本就有精神上的問題，他一時情緒不穩，魔力失控，引發大火。」威爾對上佛萊迪的視線，神色未變。「在場的正氣師做過鑑識，確認了馬修·布朗的死因，我們已經結案了。」

「我還記得呢，探員，咱們也曾一起愉快的合作過。當然那時候沒有這麼多人幫忙，只有我和你，頂著大風雪，偷偷摸摸地在活米村裡的酒吧見面——多刺激啊。」佛萊迪學著威爾，諷刺一笑，「那時你跟我說，你和我最大的不同在於你有底線，而我沒有。」

活米村的風雪彷彿劃破記憶，穿越時空，狠狠剮下威爾的皮肉，疼得他打顫。他其實記不得當時和佛萊迪談了些什麼，甚至記不起自己曾拼命堅守過底線——現在的威爾只想從屍體和死亡中解脫，為此，不計代價。

「怎麼樣呢，探員？」

佛萊迪靠得太近了，威爾被她豔麗的紅髮包圍，彷彿身處熊熊烈火之中，他甚至隱約聞到陣陣熟悉的烤肉香味。女記者緊盯著威爾，捕捉到他臉上一閃而過的恍惚，

「你的底線還在嗎？」

佛萊迪·勞茲是個厲害的女人，像是隻鬣狗，只要讓她咬上嘴，她就再也不會放口。威爾很快找回神智，不發一語的拉開自己與女記者之間的距離。他抬眼望著窗外，夕日落下，墨色輕而易舉的抹去蒼穹和海洋的界線，巴爾的摩是個大城，入夜後燈火通明，然而威爾心裡十分清楚，再璀璨的燈光或星火都無法照亮黑夜吞噬的世界邊緣。

「我在海邊長大，佛萊迪，我也曾天真的以為海岸線永遠不會改變。」

聞言，佛萊迪挑眉，她本想開口，遠處的杰克卻朝兩人招手，大聲道：「好了，佈置完了！過來拍照吧！」

兩人走回套房中央，站在剛才進行採訪的沙發中間。杰克指揮著其他人調整房間擺設，確認落地窗的景色和酒店名稱清晰的顯露在照片上，忙了一陣，杰克才滿意的點點頭，說道：「可以了，你們兩個握手吧。」

佛萊迪率先握住威爾的右手，她利用伸手的時機上前一小步，以只有兩人聽得見的音量，咬牙切齒的說：「我一直是對的，你就是個殺人犯。」

「怎麼啦？」杰克見威爾愣在原地，不耐地喚道：「威爾，你要轉過來面對鏡頭。」

「抱歉，」威爾聳肩，他鬆開與佛萊迪緊握的右手，轉而親暱的搭上女記者的肩膀。在相機閃光亮起的那一刻，威爾一反常態，朝鏡頭露出一個燦爛的笑容。  


發行日很快到來，杰克一行人待在監控室裡，死死盯著各大雜誌販售地點，唯恐漏掉任何可能的嫌疑犯。十二月五號過了，他們手上多了十多個根據側寫鎖定的嫌疑犯名字，隔日，名單上又增加了八個人。原本杰克預估紅龍可能會在發行日幾天後才發動襲擊，沒想到，七號凌晨就傳來了消息。

十二月七號，凌晨五點多，佛萊迪坐在老舊的輪椅上，全身著火，從莫魔報社前方的大街上一路往下滑。當警方趕到時，紅髮女記者已經燒得焦黑，不成人形。

同時，待在飯店頂樓套房的威爾收到一封沒有署名的信件，他在正氣師陪同下拆開，裡頭掉出鮮血淋漓的嘴唇，以及一個裝在透明塑膠殼裡的DVD。

威爾沒辦法離開飯店，只得透過壁爐聯絡行為科學部。杰克的大頭出現在綠色火焰裡，他一臉疲憊，嗓音瘖啞的說：「那個嘴唇屬於佛萊迪·勞茲。」

「你說什麼？」威爾一愣，「佛萊迪她⋯⋯？」

「莫魔警方發現了她的屍體，FBI今早送到我們這裡進行解剖。」杰克抹了抹臉，一副睡眠不足的模樣。「她死了，威爾，活活被燒死的。」

聞言，威爾沈默，腦袋一片空白，心臟卻仍平靜地跳動著。也許這個結局在他計劃之中——他不知道——也許是他害死了佛萊迪·勞茲。

威爾握緊雙手，克制自己的顫抖。他吞吞口水，故作鎮定地問道：「牙仙是在七號凌晨下手的？」

「是的。」

「五號和六號的雜誌販售地點有哪些？」

「五號是紐約、紐澤西、德拉瓦，馬里蘭還有華盛頓特區則是六號，目前我們手上有二十多個可能的人選。」杰克看了看手中的名單，「威爾，你那邊計畫照舊，先別離開飯店。」

「牙仙不會來的，杰克，他選擇寄信給我，代表他知道採訪是個圈套。」

「但他還是被激怒了。」

「確實，」威爾頓了頓，喉嚨乾澀，「所以⋯⋯所以他才殺死佛萊迪。」

「總之你先待著，我會派人過去檢查影片，確認沒問題之後你再抽空把DVD看一看。」杰克嘆了口氣，「我還有事要做，先這樣吧。」

綠色火焰瞬間熄滅，威爾頹然的坐在壁爐前的沙發椅上，將臉埋進雙手中。不知過了多久，套房響起敲門聲，布萊恩．澤勒跟著正氣師走了進來，他不像平常一樣喋喋不休，只是簡短地打了聲招呼，接著便說：「杰克要我來檢查DVD。」

「在桌上，」威爾一揮魔杖，牙仙寄來的信封朝他們飛來。布萊恩打開信封，一見佛萊迪的嘴唇，臉色慘白，他愣了半晌，才緩緩地將滿是血跡的雙唇放到證物袋中。

接著布萊恩掏出魔杖，輕敲DVD，幾枚半透明的指紋飛進證物袋裡，一隻鵝毛筆在布萊恩的鑑識報告上洋洋灑灑的寫了一大段，詳細記錄所有線索。過了一會兒，鵝毛筆自動停下，布萊恩收起報告和魔杖，脫下透明手套，轉向威爾。

「我採集完證據了，你要現在看DVD嗎？」

「你放吧。」

兩人將DVD放進電視機旁的播放器中，由於是自行燒錄，影片畫質並不好，攝影機鏡頭架設的位置也很詭異。一開始，影片一片漆黑，雪花般的雜訊在電視上閃爍，突然，一隻大手伸向螢幕，畫面晃了晃，最終靜止在一個紅髮的女子面前。

『我⋯⋯我的名字是佛萊迪·勞茲，』

渾身赤裸的佛萊迪雙腳雙腳被固定在一張老舊的輪椅上方，當她顫抖地抬頭，先是因為攝影機的強光瞇起眼，接著她一邊發抖落淚，一邊哽噎道：『我是一名記者。』

「強力膠，」布萊恩說道，他的鵝毛筆再次飄在空中，在新的羊皮紙上振筆疾書。「牙仙用強力膠把她黏在輪椅上。」

『我是隻螻蟻，目光短淺，卑微而愚蠢⋯⋯如今、如今我必須為我的愚行而懺悔。感謝偉大的紅龍，是祂讓我頓悟，祂讓我見識到前所未有的雄偉和尊威，因此，我心甘情願的臣服於祂，全心全意地事奉偉大的紅龍。』佛萊迪緊張地瞥了眼鏡頭外的某個角落，她吞了吞口水，又繼續道：『祂知道你逼我說謊，威爾，葛萊姆。』

頓時，頂樓套房裡所有人都轉向威爾。成為視線焦點的威爾沒有太大反應，他姿勢不變，只有臉色微微一沉。

『是你逼迫我說謊，記住了，威爾·葛蘭姆，你必須要為——天啊！不不不！求求你！你不能這麼對我！我照你說的做了——！』佛萊迪不知道看到什麼，她突然情緒失控，拼了命的掙扎。頓時畫面又是一陣晃動，嘶吼和尖叫傳來，半晌，影片恢復寂靜，佛萊迪再次成為畫面中心。她臉色慘白，滿臉淚水，嗓音因為絕望而顯得平版。『記住了，威爾·葛蘭姆，你必須要⋯⋯必需要為我的死亡負起責任。偉大的紅龍會找上你，到時候，你會死得比我還要淒慘。』

畫面再次出現雜訊，當所有人都以為影片已經結束時，佛萊迪的慘叫聲響起。只見一抹高大血紅的人影撲向她，狠狠撕咬女記者的嘴唇，白牙森森，鮮血四濺，淒厲的哭嚎聲彷彿在威爾腦中狠狠劃下一道傷疤。

房內沒有人吭聲，在場的巫師都參與了前幾天的採訪，他們也都見過佛萊迪，沒人能想到一名活生生的女子就這樣慘死在連續殺人犯手上。威爾眼眶泛紅，一股噁心感直衝腦門——他不知道是在噁心紅龍，還是在噁心自己。

許久，威爾身側的布萊恩動了動，他那隻飄在空中的鵝毛筆瞬間掉落。威爾抬頭望著他，只見布萊恩臉色死白，不停的顫抖，著魔似的喃喃道：「她⋯⋯她死了。」

「我們都很遺憾，布萊恩。」威爾乾巴巴的說。

「不⋯⋯不，我不遺憾，是她⋯⋯是她害死了貝佛利。」布萊恩眼眶血紅，咬著牙，「我一直希望她去死，現在她真死了，可是現在我卻、我卻⋯⋯！」

「布萊恩，」威爾伸手握住同僚的肩膀，輕聲道：「夠了。」

聞言，布萊恩轉過頭，死死地盯著威爾。他的眼神像是一個溺水的人，知道自己即將溺斃，卻又絕望地懇求任何奇蹟能夠出現。威爾熟悉這種眼神，他曾在上千個夜裡望著鏡子裡的自己，看到一模一樣的眼神——他知道愧疚感足以逼死一個人。

「聽著，這不是你的錯。」

布萊恩一愣，緩緩坐直身體，眼底不再盤踞恐懼。威爾看著他，覺得有些好笑，他曾經也渴望有人能跟他這麼說——這一切都不是你的錯——但現在，威爾已能識破這句話的謊言。說到底，這也只是一種人類為了擺脫痛苦的發明，沒有人是上帝，真正罪惡不會因為一句話而得到淨化，它會生生世世獵捕你，直到你被扔進地獄，遭熊熊烈火焚燒殆盡。


	24. Chapter 24

24.

（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

即使從MACUSA那裏拿到了貝德莉雅．杜穆里耶的新地址，威爾仍在巴爾的摩港口附近的派德森公園（Patterson Park）附近迷了路。這也不能怪他，誰會想到曾身處上流社會中心的著名心理治療師會住在一家破破爛爛的乾洗店樓上。

在威爾多次晃過掛著『今日公休』的乾洗店門口後，一名正在執勤的正氣師認出了他。正氣師探出頭，喚道：「葛蘭姆探員？你是來找杜穆里耶醫生的吧？」

「我是。」

威爾鬆了口氣，他跟著正氣師走回乾洗店。這家破爛的店面裡頭藏著一間豪華公寓，幾名正氣師坐在電梯門口，一邊用西洋棋互相殘殺，一邊嚼著糖果，一見威爾走進，他們慌慌張張地站起身，桌上的柏蒂全口味豆（比比多味豆）灑了一地。

「杜穆里耶醫生在嗎？」威爾抖落身上的積雪，問道。

「她幾個小時前剛出門去超市，現在應該在做晚飯。」正氣師尷尬一笑，他隨手抓了一把糖果，塞給威爾。「來來來，探員，我們請你吃糖。」

威爾來不及拒絕，只好將色彩鮮豔的柏蒂豆隨手塞進口袋裡。他想了想，無法想像貝德莉雅捲起袖子煮飯的模樣，又問道：「她是明天走嗎？」

「這個⋯⋯你知道的，我們不能說。抱歉。」

「我能理解，」威爾點點頭。他明白，要不是因為MACUSA想靠自己套話，他才不會這麼輕易得到污點證人藏身的地址。威爾猜想，估計今天過後，貝德莉雅又必須更換安全屋，這讓他多少覺得有些抱歉。

「她知道我要來吧？」

「知道知道，所以醫生她才特地去超市，她說她正好也想跟你敘敘舊。」正氣師擠擠眼，露出促狹的神情，「你應該帶點禮物來的。」

威爾皺眉，沒有理睬這些無聊的調侃。「我可以上去了嗎？」

「當然，跟我來吧。」正氣師領著威爾走到電梯口，他用魔杖戳了戳按鈕，電梯門便晃動的打了開來。他等著威爾走進電梯，愉快地揮了揮手，又往嘴裡塞了一顆柏蒂豆，突然，他臉色大變，不停乾嘔，還一邊哀號道：「媽的！鼻屎！真噁心——！」

電梯緩緩上升，威爾靠著牆，也聽見了樓下傳來的慘叫，忍不住彎了嘴角。他掏出口袋裡的柏蒂豆解饞，非常幸運的，那把糖果裡竟然有兩顆太妃糖和一顆泡泡糖口味，甜得威爾咂了咂嘴，風雪帶來的寒冷也因此驅散了幾分。

貝德莉雅的公寓位處頂樓，威爾踏出電梯，正準備按下電鈴時，門裡就傳來女醫生的聲音。

「門沒有鎖，直接進來吧，葛蘭姆探員。」

威爾照做，他穿過漆黑的客廳，來到唯一亮著燈的飯廳。貝德莉雅坐在長桌主位，酒紅長袍在大理石地板上盤據，彷彿是雪地中的血窪。漂浮在空中的燭台在她金子般的長髮落下星光，這幅畫面精美的像巴洛克時期的油畫，然而當貝德莉雅緩緩抬首，她的臉色卻宛若亡魂。

「好久不見了，沒想到你會來見我。」

「我們總會見面的，」威爾走向長桌，他打量著四周，覺得房內空曠得詭異。「妳東西真少。」

「反正我在這裡也待不久。」貝德莉雅伸手，指向主位右方的座位。「請坐，探員，你來得正好，剛好可以上前菜。」

「我不知道妳會做菜。」

聞言，貝德莉雅只是微笑。戰爭和時間並未磨損女醫生的優雅和從容，她挺直著背，雙手輕放膝上，也許是察覺到威爾的視線，貝德莉雅微微側身，不動聲色的調整垂地的蕾絲桌巾，試圖將雙腳抽離桌巾下方。

突然，她渾身一僵，血色盡褪，斗大的汗珠從額角滑落。

「妳不舒服嗎？」

「不⋯⋯不，我沒事，」貝德莉雅連忙鬆開抓緊桌巾的手，「探員，今天不論你為何而來，都讓我們邊吃邊聊吧。」

他們面前的骨瓷餐盤上出現了精緻的前菜，酒杯也填滿了紅酒。貝德莉雅看出威爾的困惑，她輕啜紅酒，恢復原先的冷靜。

「你是為了漢尼拔而來的吧？」

「也許我是為了心理諮商而來。」

貝德莉雅彎了彎嘴角，放下刀叉。「我早就不接病患了，探員。」

「我知道，妳成了個大作家，把自己從恐怖情人手中驚險逃生的經歷寫成了暢銷自傳。」威爾冷笑，「像是藍鬍子的妻子。」

「據說牙仙攻擊了你的家人。」貝德莉雅聽出諷刺，她挑眉，冷冷的反擊。「漢尼拔給了你三年的時間建立家庭，是因為他有信心能從你手中奪走這一切。」

威爾垂眸，沈默不語，那一瞬間，貝德莉雅彷彿看見他外殼底下的傷痕累累的靈魂。但那也只有短短幾秒鐘，威爾很快地收拾好情緒，當他再次抬眼，語氣平靜。

「而他也做到了。」威爾問：「他又會從妳身上奪走什麼？」

「對你而言重要嗎？」

「他逃獄了，貝德莉雅，妳難不成認為他會放過妳嗎？」威爾皺眉，「妳玩了這場遊戲，就必須付出代價（You play, you pay）。」

「你就付出了慘痛的代價。」貝德莉雅的視線從威爾臉上往下滑動，最終停留在他的腹部上。「我在霍格華茲照顧過你，探員，我看過你身上那個幾乎致命的『特殊標記』。而漢尼拔他⋯⋯他對自己能在你身上留下標記引以為豪。」

右腹部的傷口彷彿在隱隱作痛，威爾不自覺地摸上那道早已癒合的疤痕。他對那一晚的印象其實並不清晰，他只記得疼痛——鋪天蓋地的疼痛——還有那一滴從漢尼拔眼中滑落的淚水。

看到漢尼拔流淚的那一刻，威爾才真正後悔，可是他卻早已無路可退。他盯著桌上那盤精緻的前菜，紫紅色的濃稠醬汁如同在骨瓷餐盤上一層一層的蜿蜒，有點兒像是鱒魚仍滴著溪水的鱗片。一股慌亂擄獲威爾，他欲蓋彌彰似的拿刀子抹開盤上的醬汁，接著欲快速將前菜一掃而空；他根本嚐不出這道菜是什麼味道，他只是模模糊糊的想，也許自己付出最慘痛的代價，是失去了能和漢尼拔和艾比蓋兒一起釣魚吃飯的人生。

「看來你挺喜歡這道前菜。」

「很好吃，妳手藝真好。」威爾乾澀地笑了幾聲。

「你喜歡就好，」貝德莉雅微笑，瞬間，他倆前方的餐盤消失，出現了熱騰騰的濃湯和麵包。「請用，探員。」

「我在鬼門關前走了很多趟，這道傷口⋯⋯不，就連死亡對我而言也都不算什麼慘痛代價。」威爾拿了個麵包，吞了吞口水，嗓音卻仍舊乾澀。「可是我卻殺了人。」

「你是自願的。」

「是的。」威爾閉上眼，「即使到現在，我也沒有後悔過。」

「我明白，」貝德莉雅了然又憐憫的看了他一眼。「漢尼拔根本不需要魔法，單憑他對人性的理解，就能淺移默化的改變一個人的本質——而我們根本無力抵抗。」

「第一次殺的人是赫布斯，那時我還可以欺騙自己是為了辦案。但是第二次⋯⋯第二次我在阿茲卡班殺了一個囚犯，那甚至稱不上自衛，我也沒有憤怒，只是覺得那個男人有點煩人，想要快點擺脫他⋯⋯。」威爾頓了頓，吐了口氣，「阿茲卡班裡沒有文明和道德，擺脫了那些後天的束縛，真實的自我才會顯現。直到很久之後，我才明白，原來漢尼拔老早就影響了我。」

「他影響你什麼？」

「他讓我相信我生而為惡。」

「你不是嗎？」

「也許吧，我不知道。」威爾笑了一聲：「其實那些善惡並不重要。」

聞言，貝德莉雅一愣，在她看來，威爾徹底崩潰只是遲早的事，妻兒的離去是壓垮他的最後一根稻草。然而，此時貝德莉雅卻開始懷疑自己的判斷，眼前的男人正一塊一塊拾起自己破碎的靈魂，也許這種韌性才是她從未正視、卻深深吸引漢尼拔的地方。

「我的妻子⋯⋯茉莉她⋯⋯我一開始並不想和她結婚，我不想傷害她。可是茉莉是個固執的人，她纏著我問原因，我實在瞞不下去，便向她坦白我曾殺過人。」

「你想嚇跑她？」

「茉莉比我想像中還要固執，她追問我殺人的原因，我只好告訴她我曾是FBI探員，在逮捕行動中第一次失控殺人——甚至在那個罪犯身上開了很多槍，幾乎稱得上是虐殺——而之後還有很多次類似的事件發生。雖然不全是實話，但我以為把我說的愈冷血愈能嚇跑她，茉莉確實消失了幾天，當她再次出現，劈頭就問我：你有沒有救過人？」威爾似乎想起當時的場景，眼底露出幾分溫柔。「我不知道——我沒想過這個問題，一直以來我只負責追捕殺人犯，這是我的工作，我該盡的責任，我從未想過這份工作有什麼意義。」

「你救下了艾比蓋兒·赫布斯。」貝德莉雅柔聲道：「還有那些原本會死在殺人犯手中的受害者。」

貝德莉雅有著和茉莉相似的金髮和藍眸，威爾彷彿看見了妻子坐在自己面前，滿懷愛意，真摯而溫柔。他是真的想和她過一輩子，然而，最終，茉莉就像其他人一樣，被他親手送離身邊。

「就在那一刻，我發現，其實我也不是那麼糟糕的傢伙。」威爾收回盯著貝德利雅的視線，轉而看向自己的手指。「上帝創造我⋯⋯並不只是要我去殺人。」

「是嗎？」貝德莉雅嘴唇顫抖，傾身向前，彷彿丟棄了心理治療師的身份，忐忑而渴求的問：「在你看來，上帝創造你的意義是什麼？」

「我不知道，我甚至不確定上帝究竟存不存在。」威爾搖頭，「不是所有事情都要蘊藏高深的含義，醫生，我不想明白上帝創造我是為了什麼——在我看來，我就只是我。」

話說出口的那一瞬間，貝德莉雅在威爾眼底看到解脫。她突然明白男人來訪的原因——透過她，威爾在向漢尼拔告解。

可悲的是，就連黑髮探員自己都沒有察覺來訪的真正原因。貝德莉雅不打算點破，只是喝了幾口湯，然後轉移話題。

「湯涼了，不那麼好喝了。」

威爾前方的湯盤仍維持原樣，他拿起銀湯匙，啜飲了一小口，勉強笑道：「還行吧。」

「你說我是藍鬍子的妻子，」貝德莉雅突然道：「即使如此，我也寧願當最後一任。」

藍鬍子的最後一任妻子因為好奇打開禁忌的房間，發現了幾位慘死的前妻，卻也因為疏忽沾上洗不掉的鮮血。當藍鬍子追殺她時，她懇求丈夫給自己多一些時間，趁機將自己鎖上高塔，拼命向上帝禱告。最終，是她的兄弟前來殺死了藍鬍子。

「妳有沒有想過，為什麼藍鬍子願意給最後一位妻子多一些時間禱告？」威爾彷彿在自言自語，「他是不是心軟了？」

「你認為這是愛？」

威爾笑了笑，他閉上眼睛，雙唇微微顫抖。

「漢尼拔他⋯⋯愛著我嗎？（Is Hannibal in love with me?）」

「 他是否會因為日日渴望你而飢餓到疼痛，再從你的每個回眸中汲取養分？（Could he daily feel a stab of hunger for you, and find nourishment of the every sight of you? 」貝德莉雅喘了喘氣，拿著湯匙的手微微發抖。「我以為你早就知道答案了，探員。」

「我⋯⋯！」

廚房傳來了「叮」的一聲，打斷了威爾的慌亂。貝德莉雅身軀微晃，幾乎昏厥，卻仍勉強露出笑容。

「看來主餐已經好了。」

等了一陣，桌上沒有像剛才一樣自動出現食物，貝德莉雅也沒有起身的意思。威爾盯著她毫無血色的面容，皺起眉，「需要我去拿嗎？」

「不用了，」貝德莉雅垂下頭，恍惚地重複著。「不用了。」

「妳怎麼了？」

威爾直覺不對，他推開椅子，不顧阻擋走到貝德莉雅身邊。掀開蕾絲桌巾的瞬間，他看見女巫的左腿——空空蕩蕩，膝蓋上方繫了一條止血帶，仍阻止不了鮮血滴落。椅子下方早已形成了一個小血窪，酒紅長袍尾端也因浸滿鮮血而重重的垂墜在地，像是重傷垂死的天鵝翅膀。

威爾立刻抽出魔杖，但他早已失了先機，強烈的魔法衝出，將他的魔杖轟了出去。接著，漢尼拔．萊克特現影在威爾身後，他一把抓住尚未回神的探員，扯著他的頭髮，重重撞向桌面。

威爾頭暈目眩，他掙扎著起身，卻被魔法困在椅子上。鮮血從額角滑落，模糊了視線，一片血紅中，他聽見漢尼拔的嗓音在自己耳邊響起。

「你永遠能給我驚喜。」漢尼拔親了親威爾的嘴角，極其愉悅的說：「說得真好，你就只是你，獨一無二的威爾·葛蘭姆。」

「漢尼拔·萊克特——你逃不掉的！樓下就有正氣師——！」

「你嚐起來有太妃糖的味道，」漢尼拔咂嘴，似乎意猶未盡。「至於那些正氣師，威爾，你以為我是怎麼為你準備這頓晚餐的？他們根本分不出貝德莉雅的真假。」

漢尼拔安撫般的又親了親威爾，他走回廚房，半晌，推出了一個餐車。他們都知道主菜是什麼，貝德莉雅發出了絕望的嗚咽聲，威爾則拼命掙扎，卻阻止不了漢尼拔香氣四溢的左腿放入他們盤中。

「真讓人懷念，我們好久沒有這樣一起用餐了。」

「放開我！」

「至於你剛才那個問題，我可以親自回答你。」漢尼拔輕啜一口紅酒，接著扳開威爾的嘴巴，切下一塊人肉，強迫他吞下肚。在威爾乾嘔時，醫生柔聲答道：「是的，我愛著你（I'm in love with you）。」


	25. Chapter 25

25.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
世界彷彿在緩慢遠離，又急速放大。

食物的香味和血腥味竄入鼻腔，唾液在嘴裡氾濫，威爾似乎想起什麼，恍惚的吞了吞口水，半晌，他才顫抖的張開雙眼。一開始，威爾視線一片漆黑，黑暗中只有晃動的光圈，慢慢的，晃蕩的微光成了飄在半空中的蠟燭，接著火光往外擴大，照亮半邊飯廳，以及左側貝德利雅線條優美的側臉。

光影在貝德莉雅鼻尖上的微微晃動，威爾呆愣地望著她，過了一會兒，他突然瞪大雙眼，之前發生的事利箭般劃破頭顱，女子香嫩的腿肉彷彿還卡在喉嚨。威爾拼命乾嘔，涕淚縱痕，甚至發出窒息的嘶喘。

「你醒了。」

聽見聲響，貝德莉雅微微側頭，半張臉仍埋在陰影之下，看不清神色。

威爾喘著氣，他試圖掙扎，手腳卻被繩索死死捆在椅子上。

「他⋯⋯他呢？」

「在準備甜點。」

這時威爾才轉向面前的餐盤，盤子上只有醬汁的殘渣，主菜已經被吃的乾乾淨淨——他卻沒有任何用餐的記憶。

「別看了，你的確吃完了。」貝德莉雅冷笑一聲，「你掙扎的太過頭，漢尼拔用魔法一口一口親手餵你吃完的。」

「妳、妳是⋯⋯？」威爾含糊的嘟囔了幾聲，也許是因為魔法作用，他覺得自己像灌了三大桶白酒，腦袋脹痛，思維混沌。「漢尼拔是什麼時候⋯⋯？」

「他比正氣師早到了幾天。」貝德莉雅緩慢地握住桌上的餐刀，悄悄藏進長袍裙擺中。「出乎意料之外的早。」

威爾清楚瞧見女醫生藏起餐刀，也跟著動了動，試圖掙脫繩索，卻毫無斬獲。他咬牙環顧飯廳，期望能找到任何有用的工具，當他模糊的視線來到前方的酒櫃時，正巧與自己在玻璃上的倒影四目相接。

那一瞬間，時光彷彿倒轉，一切回到三年前的倫敦。威爾穿著聖誕夜那晚的墨藍色長袍，鬍渣刮得一乾二淨，黑髮往後一梳，只有幾撮落在額前。

「你看起來英氣逼人。」貝德莉雅嘲諷道：「漢尼拔的品味很好。」  
威爾甩了甩頭，腦袋比一開始清楚了許多；他瞇眼看了一會兒，才發現自己的眼鏡也被拿走了，左額上的鮮血糊在臉上，帶來一陣刺癢。

「我可以相信你嗎，探員？」

威爾眨眨眼，在晃蕩的燭火下，女巫金色的髮絲彷彿也染上血光。他一頓，反問：「那我可以相信妳嗎？」

「我還不想死，我知道你也是。」貝德莉雅輕笑幾聲，「所以我相信你。」

兩人對上視線，都在對方眼底看到決心。威爾沒有多問，在這種時刻，任何言語都是多餘，他只需要耐心等待，並在貝德莉雅行動那一刻跟著出手。

不久，漢尼拔端著瓷盤回到長桌，飯廳裡的沈默讓他腳步一頓，醫生掃了兩人一眼，又跨出步伐，嘴邊露出一抹微笑。「你醒的正是時候，威爾，剛好可以吃甜點了。」

「請用，」漢尼拔將骨瓷餐盤放到貝德利雅面前，一朵小巧的草莓色漸層巧克力花朵在盤中央綻放，濃稠的桔橙色醬料沿著花瓣尾端滴落。貝德莉雅神色蒼白，身體彷彿是那片單薄的花瓣，微微顫抖。她仍優雅頷首，回答道：「謝謝你。」

「不用客氣。」

「漢尼拔，」貝德莉雅側頭，對上醫生的雙眼。「多數連續殺人犯在挑選下手對象時，都有某一種固定的規律。可是你沒有，你殺人單純是看心情，沒有固定手法、也沒有固定對象，世界上沒有任何人能夠束縛你——這也是讓我最害怕的地方。」

漢尼拔挑眉，似乎對這種垂死掙扎感到有趣。「妳想說什麼？」

「你逃獄之後大可以馬上離開美國，這對你來說只是小事一樁。」貝德莉雅笑了笑，有些刻意地瞥了威爾一眼。「可是你卻選擇留下——為了威爾．葛蘭姆。」

「真是浪漫的說法，貝德莉雅。」

「你可以否認一切，漢尼拔，可是我看得一清二楚。」貝德莉雅喘了口氣，咬牙切齒地說：「等著吧，你已經變了，而這種改變會讓FBI逮捕你。」

「我並沒有否認，妳說得一點也沒錯。」

貝德莉雅驚訝地瞪大雙眼。 

「愛情有很多種面向，貝德莉雅，妳捫心自問，在妳的職業生涯中，有多少人因為愛情而自毀？」

「愛情除了帶來喜悅，也會帶來嫉妒。」貝德莉雅謹慎的回答，「這是人之常情。」

「而我也是人類，」漢尼拔站直身體，「是的，我愛上威爾，我的行為模式因此而改變，但這又如何？我有上百種方法讓他自願向我走來——貝德莉雅，只有在愛情裡足夠清醒的人，才能控制局勢。」

飯廳裡頓時一片寂靜，燭火燃燒的微弱聲響彷彿無限放大，成了生命殞滅前的炸裂聲。威爾渾身僵硬，他垂著眼，死死盯著前方的餐盤，不敢置信剛才自己聽見了什麼。

「這真是⋯⋯真是⋯⋯」貝德莉雅也一臉震驚，半晌，她才喃喃道：「你真是自大。」

「自信和互信是成功愛情的基礎。我們都接過無數相似的病人，他們的愛情和家庭都毀於雙方或自身的不信任。」

「信任？」貝德莉雅笑了一聲，「你相信葛蘭姆探員？」

「當然，就如同他相信我。」漢尼拔看向威爾，俏皮的眨了眨眼，「瞧，我們的愛情會十分成功。」

「你錯了。」

「喔？」

「這次你錯了，威爾·葛蘭姆並不相信你。」貝德莉雅諷刺一笑，「他剛才全都告訴我了。」

漢尼拔看了眼威爾，威爾察覺到他的視線，立刻垂頭，擺出一付心虛的模樣。

「我並不喜歡在用餐時玩遊戲。」漢尼拔嘆了口氣，他走回金髮女巫身邊，一手撐著桌面，傾身向前，輕柔地撥開貝德莉雅汗濕的長髮。「告訴我，你們剛才都聊了些什麼？」

「我們、我們聊了很多⋯⋯」貝德莉雅渾身僵硬，向後一縮，試圖躲避漢尼拔的逼近，吐出的句子也因為害怕而模糊不清。「他說⋯⋯你、你是⋯⋯！」

就在漢尼拔彎腰、試圖聽清時，女巫抽出藏在長袍底下的餐刀，狠狠一戳，刺穿醫生放在餐桌上的左手掌。鮮血四濺，漢尼拔一愣，貝德莉雅趁機撲上他，試圖搶奪他口袋裡的魔杖。

垂死之人併發出的力量極為強大，漢尼拔一時半刻也無法擺脫，兩人糾纏，撞上桌角，蕾絲桌巾也因此歪了一邊。威爾前方的餐具跟著桌巾一起滑落，趁亂，他拼命搖動自己的椅子，一次劇烈晃動下，椅子往右一倒，壓在散亂的銀製刀叉上頭。

威爾悶哼一聲，他狼狽地像蛆蟲般扭動身軀。突然，餐刀鋒利的觸感出現在右手下方，他連忙用手指摸索，費盡力氣才用中指和無名指夾住刀鋒。

半分鐘後，威爾成功割開右手的繩索，掙脫束縛。接著是左手、右腳——在他幾乎重獲自由的那一刻，手中的餐刀突然飛了出去。

「停下。」

那是漢尼拔的嗓音，威爾一僵，沒有照做，反而更加拼命地用雙手撕扯左腳繩索。上方餐桌突然一聲巨響，漢尼拔將貝德莉雅扔到桌上，一手壓著她的後背，另一手拿著餐刀抵著她的喉嚨。幾絲血液從金髮女巫蒼白的肌膚裡淌出，只要漢尼拔再用力幾分，刀刃就會戳破她的氣管。

「不！不⋯⋯不！求求你⋯⋯！」

「親愛的貝德莉雅，」漢尼拔環視凌亂的餐桌、還有翻倒一地的食物，極其不悅的冷笑。「妳選擇提早結束晚餐，我尊重妳的決定。」

「住手！住手！不要殺她！」

緊接著是一陣沈默，威爾倒在地板上，看不見餐桌上方的情景。半晌，貝德莉雅細微的啜泣聲傳來，他才放下心。

「威爾，我看到了你和佛萊迪合照的照片。」

「我是為了逮捕牙仙。」

「你是故意的。」

威爾吃力地望著上方的漢尼拔，漂浮的燭火在醫生的輪廓上留下細碎的金邊，始終照不亮他的神情。在威爾看來，醫生的面容一片漆黑，彷彿是最深沈的夢靨。

「既然你都不在乎佛萊迪．勞茲的生死，為何又要在意貝德莉雅的呢？」漢尼拔輕笑，「當然，佛萊迪是粗魯了一些，我還得感謝你幫我解決了一個煩惱。」

「我沒有——是牙仙殺了她——！」

「當然，」漢尼拔安撫似的點頭。接著一揮魔杖，威爾偷藏在手中的另一柄餐刀立刻飛到幾尺之外。醫生再揮魔杖，滿地狼藉緩緩飄起，幾秒鐘後，餐桌恢復原先整潔的模樣。

在剛才短暫的反抗過後，貝德莉雅彷彿喪失了力量，臉色灰敗的如同死人。她靠著椅背，冷眼望著漢尼拔抱起無法動彈的威爾，突然，她笑了起來，淚水滑落眼眶，洗去臉頰上的鮮血。

「邪⋯⋯邪惡了解善良，但善良毫不了解邪惡。（Evil knows of the good, but good does not know of evil.）」貝德莉雅瞪著漢尼拔，「真是諷刺。」

「法蘭茲·卡夫卡（Franz Kafka）。」

「你不會贏的，漢尼拔。」

「就像威爾剛才說的，沒有人是上帝，誰都不能決定一個人的命運。」

「你的自大會毀了你。」貝德莉雅咬牙切齒地說：「威爾．葛蘭姆會毀了你。」

漢尼眼神一瞇，站直身體，半晌，又莫名笑道：「放心，貝德莉雅，妳的命運將會交由我們善良的客人決定。」

說完，他對著女巫施法，接著抱著無法動彈的威爾快步往窗邊走去。飯廳裡有兩扇巨大的玻璃窗，窗外有約莫一人寬的狹窄陽台，醫生側身一閃，躲進陽台；這時，飯廳的大門被用力轟開，在漫天煙硝中，杰克．克勞福德來勢洶洶的大步走進。

杰克握著魔杖，環視了一圈，最終將視線落在餐桌主位的貝德莉雅身上。

「威爾·葛蘭姆呢？」

聽見自己的名字，窗外的威爾瞪大眼睛，漢尼拔從身後禁錮著他，在他耳邊輕笑。

「威爾，張大眼睛看清楚了。」

「不！不⋯⋯！」

貝德莉雅試圖回答，卻因為魔法，只能不斷重複相同的單字。她淚流滿面地搖頭，懇求的望著杰克。

「我向樓下看守的正氣師確認過了，威爾在一個多小時之前前來拜訪，到現在都還沒有離開。」杰克沒有察覺異常，自顧自地巡視飯廳裡的一切，接著，他站在貝德莉雅正對面，凶狠的重複：「他到底在哪兒！」

這時，威爾才意識到上司在跟蹤自己，他不自覺地打了個寒顫。後方的漢尼拔用魔杖輕敲威爾的後背，從他身上拉出一抹淡金色的煙霧，醫生眯眼冷笑，將那團煙霧隨手一扔，丟下窗台。

「看來我打斷了你們的大餐，」杰克望著餐桌中央那條斷腿、還有空曠的另外兩把椅子，也冷笑了一聲。「他砍了妳一條腿，杜穆里耶醫生，妳竟然還想包庇他？」

「不！」貝德莉雅尖叫。

「那就告訴我漢尼拔·萊克特在哪裡！」杰克上前一步，幾乎將魔杖戳在女巫頭上。「是不是威爾幫助他逃跑——！」 

小雪打在威爾臉頰上，又因漢尼拔呼出的熱氣而融化。杰克是一個多麽敏銳的人，這麼多的破綻，他卻一個都瞧不見——那一剎那，怒氣在威爾心中膨脹，他想衝出去為自己辯解，卻無法動彈。慢慢的，怒火消退，他心中一片茫然，冰天雪地之中，只有身後醫生的體溫在熊熊燃燒，彷彿是寒冷中唯一真實的溫度。

「不！」

貝德莉雅同樣不敢相信杰克所說，她這時才驚覺眼前的FBI探員已被仇恨蒙蔽雙眼，失去了理智。

「不⋯⋯不⋯⋯！」

「我不相信妳，」杰克拉來一旁的木椅，坐了上去。「黑巫師、食死徒、騙子、殺人犯⋯⋯杜穆里耶醫生，妳的身份可真多，簡直和漢尼拔·萊克特一樣令人作噁。」

聽見這句話，漢尼拔被恭維似的笑了一聲。他垂首，附在威爾耳邊，輕聲道：「善良不了解邪惡，所以當邪惡發動攻勢，你們內心那小小的良知就立刻潰不成軍——看著吧，這就是你們所謂的『好人』。」

威爾並不想看，他知道接下來的一切只會令他痛不欲身，然而漢尼拔的魔法使得他動彈不得，移不開視線。

屋內，杰克起身，他打量著貝德莉雅的斷腿，平靜地說：「我可以救妳，杜穆里耶醫生，妳希望我救妳嗎？」

貝德莉雅嗚咽著點頭，杰克露出一抹溫和的笑容，放緩了語氣。

「只要妳回答我的問題，我就立刻通知醫院。」

「不⋯⋯！」

「算了，」聽見拒絕，杰克也只是聳了聳肩。他用魔杖指著貝德莉雅腿上的止血帶，一陣閃光後，止血帶硬聲斷裂，鮮血如同噴泉般狂湧而出。貝德莉雅慌張地尖叫，杰克坐回椅子上，一臉平靜地望著她掙扎，半晌，才又溫和地說道：「在血流光之前，醫生，妳有充裕的時間可以回答我的問題。」

貝德莉雅背對著窗戶，威爾看不清她的神色，但杰克的表情卻無比清晰。他的上司坐在金髮女屋對面，無動於衷的望著女巫劇烈掙扎、淒厲尖叫，接著輕微抽搐，嗚咽懇求⋯⋯最後渾身一軟，失去聲息。

「記住這一幕，威爾。」

等貝德莉雅死去後，杰克站起身，用魔杖在自己身上開了一個洞，然後邊流著血、邊大肆破壞飯廳；一切完成後，他舉起魔杖，射出魔法通知。

MACUSA特有的通知魔法竄出窗外，飛過陽台，威爾呆愣地望著它在天空炸開，化作一隻金色的白頭鷹。此時，漢尼拔抱緊了懷中探員，溫聲道：「那些家庭影片，威爾，你應該明白的。」


	26. Chapter 26

26.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

法蘭西斯·多拉海德也曾相信魔法的存在。

在他還待在育幼院時，常常會跌跌撞撞的跟在大男孩們身後跑，學他們吆喝著揮舞手腳，以為自己是電視上英勇的圓桌武士。法蘭西斯那時候才四歲半，還不會說話，嘴吧上有一條歪歪斜斜的肉紅色裂縫，像是雨天裡在草叢裡緩緩蠕動的蚯蚓；男孩們很快就發現這隻小跟屁蟲，他們十分歡迎他的到來，有了小小的法蘭西斯，男孩們就有了一致的敵人，他們會掄起所有能見到的紙板或垃圾，又吼又叫，假裝自己正在屠殺一隻面容醜陋的巨龍。

通常法蘭西斯會配合的大吼，他對於自己莫名受到歡迎感到十分開心。然而，當他被圍在樹下痛毆時，嘶吼就成了嗚咽，喜悅成了恐懼；他只能縮成一團，瑟瑟發抖，一邊祈禱爸爸媽媽能趕快出現，一邊用含糊不清的嗓音懇求其他男孩放他一馬。

總算有一次，上帝回應了他的祈求。新來的修女發現縮在角落、滿身是傷的法蘭西斯，她連忙把法蘭西斯帶去辦公室，給了他一大把巧克力，接著小心翼翼地幫他處理身上的傷口。

法蘭西斯啃著巧克力棒，困惑地任由修女擺弄。半晌，他含糊的嘟囔了幾聲。

你說什麼？年輕的修女沒聽清楚，抬起頭問道。

這是⋯⋯這是魔法嗎？

修女一愣，意識到法蘭西斯指的是自己塗在他手上的藥水，噗哧的笑了起來。她撥亂法蘭西斯的頭髮，故作玄虛的回答：當然啦，魔法只會幫助乖孩子。

法蘭西斯瞪大眼，蒼白的臉頰逐漸染上紅暈。他害羞地垂下眼，吶吶的重複：乖、乖孩子？

你是個很棒的孩子，法蘭西斯。年輕的修女微微一笑，輕聲道：你很勇敢，我以你為榮。

五歲那一年，法蘭西斯見到了他的家人，有了一個真正屬於自己的家。

他的外婆是個身材枯瘦、膚色慘白的女人，她不喜歡說話，總是拉長著一張臉，法蘭西斯覺得外婆長得有點像一隻不開心的山羊，這讓他有些擔心地拍了拍自己的臉，害怕自己也長得像一隻長臉又破嘴的小羊。

外婆很忙，有許許多多的訪客，他們會在飯廳裡待上好幾個小時，這時候外婆就會打發法蘭西斯去做家務。五歲的法蘭西斯喜歡做家事，這讓他有正當理由在外婆的大房子裡跑來跑去的探險，他找到了許多稀奇古怪的東西，譬如老舊的望眼鏡、一盒子彈、一大箱的火柴⋯⋯有一次，他甚至還在外婆的衣櫃裡頭找到一大疊傳單。

傳單上頭畫了一些穿著長袍的女人，熊熊烈火在她們腳底下熊熊燃燒。法蘭西斯認識的字不多，他歪著頭看了一會兒，只能認出「生活（live）」、和「我們（us）」，有一個W開頭的字眼他怎麼也想不起來。

後來，法蘭西斯從外婆嘴裡聽到這個字：女巫（Witches）。

法蘭西斯記得育幼院的男孩曾說過，女巫就是會魔法的女人。他困惑不已，不明白女巫和魔法有什麼不好，他鼓起勇氣去問外婆；沒想到外婆一聽，立刻尖叫地跳了起來，又叫又罵，狠狠賞了法蘭西斯一個巴掌，要不是她的朋友們拉住她，小小的法蘭西斯恐怕就會被活活打死。

一陣混亂中，一名年長的男人從人群中走出，他一臉漠然的掏出手帕，扔給滿臉是血的法蘭西斯。他有一雙銳利的眼睛，死死盯著法蘭西斯，神色嚴肅的警告：女巫用魔法殺害人類，她們與惡魔為伍，出賣靈魂，是世界上最邪惡的存在。

你這個噁心的小雜種！就像你媽一樣！真他媽的讓人噁心——！

外婆仍在持續尖叫著，眼眶血紅，在法蘭西斯眼中，她比女巫還像惡魔。其他人扯著外婆走進飯廳。在他們關上門的那一刻，法蘭西斯看見飯廳牆壁上掛著巨大的紅色旗幟，層層火焰熊熊燃燒，旗幟的最上方有四個英文字母：N. S. P. S。

一直等到法蘭西斯長大，大的不再相信魔法、不相信女巫、不相信巨龍和騎士，他才明白，那四個字代表著「新賽倫復興會（New Salem Philanthropic Society）」，是一個歷史悠久、專門獵殺女巫的協會。

當未來二十多歲的法蘭西斯跟著隊友坐著卡車駛過巴格達時，突然想起這段關於魔法的回憶。但他也只是懷念的笑了笑，聳聳肩，接過隊友遞來的煙，閉起眼抽了一口。徐徐夜風和懷中的AK-47步槍有著類似的冰冷，法蘭西斯打了個冷顫，轉過頭，漠然的盯著路邊的屍體，覺得死亡遠比什麼狗屁魔法真實多了。

不過現在的法蘭西斯也才八歲多一點，還沒經歷過波斯灣戰爭，不知道人炸爛時聞起來像是後院的烤肉香。法蘭西斯在自己小小的世界裡掙扎著長大，魔法成了一個絕對不能提起的禁忌，外婆雖然常常拳腳相向，但法蘭西斯仍深愛著她——她也深愛著法蘭西斯——以一種破碎的方式愛著他。

有一次，法蘭西斯做了個關於女巫的惡夢，他嚇出一聲冷汗，尖叫著醒了過來。他憋著一泡尿，試圖搖醒壓在自己身上的外婆，但外婆卻睡的死沈，打鼾的聲音蓋過法蘭西斯微弱的呼喚聲。半晌，法蘭西斯憋不住了，他尿濕了半床被子，嗚嗚噎噎的哭了起來。

哭什麼哭！

外婆被哭聲吵醒，批頭散髮，臉色蒼白，像是一隻奪命厲鬼般尖聲問道。法蘭西斯嚇壞了，抽抽噎噎，他原本就不太會說話，現在更吐不出一句完整的句子。

你他媽幾歲了！智障！你這個小白痴！連話都不會說就算了，連屌都管不住嗎——！

我、我⋯⋯！外、外、外婆⋯⋯！

閉嘴！外婆一把抽出床頭櫃上那把裁布剪刀，扯著法蘭西斯小小的陰莖， 嘶嘶威脅道：你這個娘兮兮的小雜種！要這根屌幹什麼！還不如拿去餵狗！

不⋯⋯不、不！我、我、我⋯⋯不、不是⋯⋯！

法蘭西斯驚恐地瞪著自己的陰莖，刀片已經劃破細嫩的皮肉，鮮血直流。他瑟瑟發抖，拼了命地懇求外婆原諒自己的過錯，幸好，外婆也沒打算真的剪掉法蘭西斯的小陰莖，只是賞了他幾個巴掌，讓他鼻青臉腫了一個星期。

從那天起，法蘭西斯對自己的陰莖產生了恐懼，覺得那是自己身上除了嘴唇之外、第二個令人覺得羞恥的部位。法蘭西斯開始害怕去廁所，當他憋到不能再憋時，也是夾著陰莖，用小女孩的方式坐在馬桶，以最快的速度解決尿意，再逃難般的衝出廁所。

生理需求成了一種折磨，有一次，法蘭西斯在外婆家後院看到一隻正在樹幹旁排尿的小貓，他瞪著牠看了一會兒，內心泛起一股濃烈的恨意。當小貓準備跳出圍籬時，牠突然被一股怪力甩下草地，斷了一隻腿，躺在草堆裡淒厲嚎叫。

法蘭西斯一愣，接著露出微笑。他走回外婆房裡找到那一把裁布剪，再回到小貓身邊，活生生的剪開了牠的肚皮。

幾年後，外婆中風，法蘭西斯搬離那棟老房子，住進親生母親的家中。

他的親生母親是個瘦弱的女人，盡了全力地對法蘭西斯好，似乎想要彌補這幾年的虧欠。十多歲的法蘭西斯不習慣這種突如其來的示好，比起跟新家人一起吃晚餐，他更喜歡待在房間裡，關著燈，盯著自己偷塞進行李箱那張「獵殺女巫」傳單發呆，彷彿能藉此懷念外婆。

法蘭西斯的繼父對他興致缺缺，繼姊妹卻對他有著過度濃厚的興趣。她們常闖入法蘭西斯的房間內，對著他東問西問，甚至還亂翻他的東西。有一次，六歲的繼妹翻出了那張傳單，她識字不多，只認出上頭的女巫塗鴉，便興奮不已地衝向法蘭西斯。

你也會魔法嗎？她激動地問道。

什麼？

你有一張關於魔法的傳單！這是不是伊凡摩尼的入學通知！真是太酷了——！

伊、伊、伊凡摩尼？那是什麼？

那是世界上最好的魔法學校！

聞言，法蘭西斯嗤笑一聲：別、別蠢了，世界上才沒有魔法。

你才少蠢了呢！世界上當然有魔法！爸爸媽媽就會魔法！我以後也會成為一個厲害的女巫！

女巫是⋯⋯是惡魔的走狗，用魔法殺害人類⋯⋯

才不是！才不是！你少胡說了！繼妹氣紅了一張臉，跺腳尖叫：我討厭你！你只是嫉妒！因為你是個什麼都不會的莫魔——！

法蘭西斯聽不懂莫魔是什麼，但他聽出了繼妹語氣中的鄙夷。一股恨意在他心中蔓延，法蘭西斯突然變臉，站起身，咆哮道：婊子——！閉上妳他媽的臭嘴——！

繼妹嚇了一大跳，往房門跑去，沒想到大門卻「喀嚓」一聲自動鎖上。她拉也拉不開，法蘭西斯又在步步逼近，驚恐之下，繼妹尖叫，四周物品往空中漂浮，法蘭西斯也跟著浮在空中，接著，他被一股怪力一扔，正面撞上一旁的穿衣鏡，鏡面碎裂，滿地鮮血。

急促的腳步聲從樓下傳來，法蘭西斯倒臥在地，視線被鮮血糊成一片。他看見繼父用一根細長的樹枝轟開房門，一把抱起昏迷的繼妹，又一揮樹枝，父女兩人就像變魔術的消失在房間。

在半夢半醒間，法蘭西斯似乎失去了意識，他聽見腦袋裡有人在說話——不，那不是一個人，那是某種隆隆的嘶吼——牠似乎非常、非常的憤怒！

這股怒火讓法蘭西斯感到害怕，他在自己的腦海裡瑟瑟發抖，這卻讓那隻生物更加狂怒。牠一口咬住法蘭西斯的脖子，用力一扯，纖細的脖頸就裂成兩段。在劇痛之中，法蘭西斯瞪大著眼，他看見了一張長滿鱗片的面容——那是他自己的臉——！

當法蘭西斯睜眼，他仍滿臉鮮血的躺在玻璃碎片上，家裡一片寂靜。他搖搖晃晃地站起身，轉過頭，瞪著碎裂的穿衣鏡，鏡面上四分五裂的血紅倒影咧開嘴角，朝法蘭西斯露出一嘴明晃晃的尖牙。

法蘭西斯也回以一個微笑，若有所思的點點頭。

你說得沒錯，他像是在喃喃自語般說道：我應該回報他們一些東西。

接著，他走下樓，在客廳沙發上找到繼父一家疼愛的波斯貓，用生母的皮帶將牠勒斃，屍體則搖搖晃晃的掛在吊燈上頭。

  
  
  
當然，法蘭西斯不會記得這一切，MACUSA接獲消息後立刻趕了過來，他們消除了他所有關於魔法的記憶。

對現在的法蘭西斯而言，十三歲以前的記憶都不怎麼清晰，但他也不以為意，如何在現實生存比記憶來的重要許多。離開繼父一家後，法蘭西斯被送回了另外一家育幼院，他在青春期長得飛快，成了育幼院裡最高壯的男孩子，雖然仍舊不善言辭，卻也沒有人敢獨自招惹他。

魔法和巫師遠離了法蘭西斯的生活，他就像普通莫魔一樣長大、惹麻煩、進軍隊，在漫天沙塵的中東打了幾年的仗，學會用槍殺人。對軍隊而言，法蘭西斯是個極為優良的軍人，他沈默寡言、高大壯碩，善於槍械；上司賞識他，在波灣戰爭結束後，破例將法蘭西斯跟自己一起調到日本沖繩服役。

日本對法蘭西斯而言是個神奇的地方，他在那裡接受了唇顎裂的手術，學會沖洗製作影片，甚至跟著隊友嫖了幾個日本女人。他也在沖繩看見了那幅改變他一生的畫作，威廉·布萊克的《紅龍》。

在雜誌上看到那幅畫的瞬間，法蘭西斯聽到腦袋裡傳來一聲久違的嘶吼，他下意識的摀住自己唇顎裂的傷疤，在人群中羞恥的瑟瑟發抖。最終，他扔下雜貨店裡的隊友，撕下雜誌有著畫的那一頁，落荒而逃。

太丟人了。法蘭西斯心想，他縮在宿舍的廁所裡，撕扯著自己的頭髮，嘴裡發出野獸般的吼叫。如此偉大而美麗的生物——紅龍！紅龍！紅龍——！

閉上你的嘴！你這個娘兮兮的小女孩！

熟悉的嘶嘶聲在腦中響起，一雙金色的眼睛盯著滿臉淚水的法蘭西斯，嘲諷般地笑了起來。

不要像個垃圾一樣窩在牆角！站起來！小女孩！學著蛻變吧——變成一隻偉大的紅龍——！

  
接下來的人生，法蘭西斯只為了蛻變而活。他第一次燃起了對生活的渴望，每一次在滿月中沐浴著鮮血，他就覺得自己精力充沛，強壯美麗，死者的生命彷彿湧進了他的血管，滋潤著每一塊皮肉。在空曠的庭院中，法蘭西斯渾身赤裸，陰莖挺翹，月光沿著他大張的雙臂流淌，彷彿下一秒，一隻新生的巨龍就能乘著夜色振翅高飛。

第二次犯案後幾個星期，法蘭西斯打開長期訂閱的犯罪小報，發現愚蠢的FBI總算發現自己的存在。但他對媒體給的代稱十分不滿——牙仙——活像某個童話故事裡出來的智障角色。

至少他們找來了威爾·葛蘭姆，法蘭西斯自我安慰的想，這代表他們把我放在食人魔漢尼拔的標準上。

FBI出現後，確實給法蘭西斯帶來了一些挑戰。對此，法蘭西斯興致勃勃，他甚至大膽的打電話到巴爾的摩精神病院，上天也十分眷顧他，食人魔漢尼拔認可法蘭西斯的努力，甚至親自引導他的蛻變。

同時，法蘭西斯也遇見了瑞芭，那個美麗耀眼的瞎眼女子。

法蘭西斯並不熟悉愛，他的生命中從來沒有出現過這種東西。然而瑞芭第一次輕撫他的面容，法蘭西斯突然記起了育幼院那名修女的笑容；當她們深深望著法蘭西斯，眼底有著類似的愛意，彷彿是巴格達那片橘紅色的炙熱沙漠，又像是沖繩那片蔚藍的無垠大海。

腦海中的巨龍因此而淒厲哀號，牠對瑞芭的出現感到火冒三丈，多次試圖撕碎這名女子。為了瑞芭，法蘭西斯第一次反抗紅龍，他一而再再而三的親近這名女子，甚至為了她買通動物園的獸醫，就只為了讓她能見到與自己類似的、美麗而兇猛的生物。

瑞芭也沒有讓法蘭西斯失望，當她顫抖地摸上老虎的皮毛時，眼中並未出現恐懼。瑞芭纖細的手指撫過老虎尖銳的白牙，她大膽的傾身向前，用側臉輕輕磨蹭老虎毛絨絨的臉頰，閉上眼，露出一抹滿足的微笑。

妳喜歡嗎？法蘭西斯緊張的問。

太美麗了，瑞芭睜著她那雙漆黑卻無神的大眼睛，準確地找到法蘭西斯的位置，朝他露出充滿愛意的微笑。

真的太美了，D，就像魔法一樣。

生平第一次，法蘭西斯沒有恥笑他人對魔法的想法，他反而點點頭，握住瑞芭的手，輕聲道：是的，就像魔法一樣。  



	27. Chapter 27

27.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

外頭的風雪撞擊著窗戶，玻璃來回碰撞，砰砰作響，彷彿有隻飢餓已久的野獸試圖闖進屋內飽餐一頓。橫躺在床上的威爾呻吟了幾聲，翻了個身，他在床頭櫃上摸了半天，弄倒一堆啤酒罐，卻沒摸到眼鏡；威爾不信似的伸長了手，一個重心不穩，跟著床單一起滾到床下。

地板上滿是散亂的物品，威爾前額重重撞在自己的金屬皮帶上，疼得哀號一聲，腦袋也清醒了幾分。他甩了甩腦袋，茫然地環顧四周，房內一片昏暗，唯一的光亮來自電視機裡受害者的家庭影片；外頭的撞擊聲愈來愈響，咒罵聲伴隨著風雪的呼嘯穿透門板，傳進房內。威爾在床上掙扎了幾次，好不容易爬起身，在一片在天旋地轉中，跌跌撞撞的走去開門。

「老兄，拜託，你也接一下電話好不好？」

強勁的寒風夾雜雪花捲入屋內，在一片銀白中，一名穿著鼻環的女子站在門前，她手上拿了一大串鑰匙，似乎準備開門。一見威爾走出房門，她翻了個巨大白眼，哆哆嗦嗦的抱怨：「我他媽都打了幾百通了，你是耳聾嗎？」

「抱歉⋯⋯抱歉⋯⋯我、我睡著了⋯⋯」

威爾腦袋一陣一陣的發疼，他認出眼前的女子是汽車旅館的老闆女兒，幾天前牙仙殺害佛萊迪後，FBI就另外找了間安全屋給他；此刻威爾卻想不起來自己如何回到旅館，凌亂的畫面閃過他的腦海，熟悉的香味、華麗的擺設和服飾⋯⋯但只要深入思考，腦袋就痛得幾乎炸開。

「睡著？我看是你他媽喝茫了吧！」老闆女兒哼了一聲，推開威爾，探頭環視房內。威爾反應有些遲緩，他也轉身，跟著她看了一圈，房內滿是酒瓶，酒精味、汗臭味和霉味混雜。老闆女兒皺眉，用力聞了聞，語氣不善的警告：「我鼻子靈得很，上次有個傢伙躲在我這吸嗨了，我可不管他預繳了多少房錢，照樣通知警察⋯⋯」

「我沒嗑藥，」威爾打斷她，煩躁的捏了捏鼻樑。「工作⋯⋯有些不順，所以我多喝了一點酒。」

老闆女兒上下打量著威爾，表情明顯不信。半晌，她哼了哼，以一種紆尊降貴的口氣說道：「到前台來，老兄，有人打來找你——對了，記得找條褲子穿上。」

等她一走，威爾立刻關上門，他身上只穿了一件汗衫和四角內褲，四肢凍得毫無知覺。一進門，他便踉踉蹌蹌的奔去浴室洗臉，浸透骨髓的冰冷洗去了些許酒意，雖然仍有些零散，但昨晚的記憶正逐漸回籠。

貝德莉雅，威爾心想，我昨天去見了貝德莉雅。

接下來發生了什麼事？

水珠從額前的髮絲墜落，威爾抬起頭，對上鏡子裡倒影的視線。此時，他才發現自己的下巴的鬍渣消失得一乾二淨，頭髮也修剪得整整齊齊，露出以前刻意藏在髮梢下的一雙藍色眼珠。

那雙海水般的藍眼睛令威爾打了個冷顫，酒醉帶來的炙熱彷彿被冰冷的藍綠色淹沒，他不自在地迴避視線，甚至用力撥了撥長度不夠的黑髮，試圖像以前一樣遮住雙眼，卻徒勞無功。一瞬間，威爾彷彿失去了武裝，酒意放大他此刻的慌亂——是什麼東西被遺忘了！

噁心感湧上喉頭，威爾趴在洗手台上劇烈咳嗽，此時，房內的室內電話又響了起來，他連忙狼狽地擦了擦嘴，衝出浴室。洗臉和嘔吐過後威爾清醒了多，卻仍趕不上房東女兒的電話，他抓起地上的金屬皮帶，找不到自己那籃鹹菜似的衣服，便一把拉開衣櫃——他那疊像鹹菜一樣的衣服消失了，衣櫃裡滿是價格不菲的深色襯衫和合身剪裁的大衣——這些都不是威爾的衣服。

這時威爾才感到恐懼，他轉身，後方電視正開著，上頭播著靜音的受害者家庭影片，但他絲毫沒有打開電視的記憶。影帶的光影在陰暗的房內跳動，威爾緩慢地走上前，電視前方有別於房內其他角落，極為整潔；威爾一走近，便看見地板上放了一條白色的刺繡餐巾，上方擺著鍍金的骨瓷餐盤，還有一朵鮮紅色的玫瑰花苞，以及一封巴掌大的象牙白信籤。

電視上閃過利茲一家燦爛的笑臉，夏天的陽光彷彿透過電視，照亮了整間套房。威爾站得離電視及近，半個身體籠罩在光線中，另一半則身陷黑暗，他粗重的喘息，半晌，才顫抖的伸手，掀開餐盤上的透明食物罩。

骨瓷餐盤上頭擺著半個手掌大的肉片，色彩從外皮的金黃酥脆逐漸漸層成中央生肉的鮮紅，幾縷血絲暈染在紫紅色的濃稠沾醬之中，餐餚邊緣點綴著羅勒和百里香，看起來讓人食指大動。

在餐罩被掀開的瞬間，刺繡餐巾上的玫瑰花苞也跟著層層綻放，濃郁的花香四溢。威爾拾起玫瑰和信籤，翻開沾有香味的信籤，上方只寫了一行小巧繁複的花體字——『親愛的，吃我（My Dear, Eat Me.）。』

那一瞬間，威爾嘴裡泛起太妃糖的甜膩，他想起貝德莉雅散亂的金髮、還有插進漢尼拔手背的餐刀——他也想起了眼前餐盤上的肉片來自何處。

世界陷入銀白，就連幾呎外的汽車旅館接待處都成了漫天風雪中的一塊模糊黑點。威爾立起衣領，瞇著眼，艱難地在強風中前行，半晌，他抵達接待處門口，用力敲了敲門。

「你是他媽沒看到沒口掛著『關門』的牌子——噢，是你啊。」老闆女兒一臉不悅的拉開門，一見威爾，又翻了個大白眼。 「你來晚了，找你的電話剛才掛斷。」

「我可以打回去。」威爾凍得不停發抖，他粗魯的擠開老闆女兒，急著踏進溫暖的室內。

「我有說你可以打電話嗎？」不等老闆女兒說完，威爾從身上那件做工良好的立領夾克裡掏出兩張十元美金，塞進她懷裡。老闆女兒一愣，打量著手裡的美金，聳肩道：「隨便你，電話在櫃台上。」

說完，她就坐回沙發椅上看最新一季的『卡達珊一家』。威爾拿起櫃檯上的撥號電話，側身躲入走廊陰影處，確認老闆女兒沒有注意這裡後，便撥出行為科學部的號碼。

『您好，這裡是天天洗衣店，天天洗淨您的衣物⋯⋯』

「我是威爾·葛蘭姆，FBI行為科學部的特殊探員。」

『身份確認，葛蘭姆探員，您好，為您轉接行為科學部。』機械女聲說道，話筒發出『嘟』的一聲，過了一會兒，米莉安的嗓音從另一端傳來。『威爾？是你嗎？』

「是我，米莉安。」

『謝天謝地！總算連絡上你了！』米莉安鬆了口氣，接著連珠砲似的說：『你還好嗎？你沒收到我們的通知嗎？今天早上怎麼沒來開會？』

「等等，米莉安⋯⋯！」

『剛才接電話的小姑娘說你喝醉了。』米莉安有些發怒的質問，威爾無話可說，兩人陷入沈默。片刻過後，米莉安才放輕語調，安撫似的說：『聽著，我知道這段時間你很難熬，我可以理解，真的。可是威爾，牙仙還沒落網，再過幾天就是月圓了，如果我們抓不到他，會有其他人死去——想想那些孩子！他們不該這麼年輕就失去性命——！』

「我知道，米莉安，我知道。」

走廊上只吊了個搖搖晃晃的燈泡，四周的陰影隨著它來回擺動而逃竄，卻不曾完全消散。晃動的光影使得威爾頭暈，他疲憊地閉上眼，靠著牆，捏了捏鼻樑。

「我真的很抱歉。」

威爾每次失控都因為漢尼拔，他知道這就是醫生的目的，卻無法控制自己的情緒。他想遠遠逃開，漢尼拔又不願意放過他，糾纏了這麼多年，事到如今，誰也殺不了誰，威爾已經不知該如何是好了。

『不⋯⋯我也該道歉，我不該把所有事都怪在你身上。』

「我現在就趕過去。」

『不用了，現在風雪這麼大，你還是先待在汽車旅館裡吧。』米莉安說道：『普萊茲先生從莫魔警方那調來了輪椅的資料，佛萊迪．勞茲的那把輪椅非常老舊，很幸運的，型號沒有被大火毀去。根據型號調查，這系列輪椅是二戰過後幾年才出廠的，過了五年之後就因為銷量不佳而停產。』

「做得很好，」威爾一頓，腦中閃過昨晚上司殺人時的平靜面容。「杰克怎麼說？」

『MACUSA的人還在盤問他，我們等會兒再向他報告。』

「盤問？」威爾瞇起眼，「他怎麼了？」

『我不是很清楚，只知道昨天他為了萊克特醫生的案件去找杜穆里耶醫生⋯⋯啊！抱歉，等我一下！』米莉安拿遠話筒，細微的聲音傳來，她似乎在跟另外一個人說話。半晌，女探員的嗓音又清楚地響起。『杰克剛出來，他在找我，威爾，我要先掛了⋯⋯』

「等等！讓我和杰克說話！」

電話另一端又是一陣吵雜聲，過了一會兒，有人拿起話筒——那是杰克．克勞福德。

『威爾？你找我？』

「杰克，你還好嗎？」威爾頓了頓，「MACUSA找你做什麼？」

『我沒事，』杰克似乎以為下屬會先說話，沒想到兩人皆是沈默。等了一會兒，他才又開口，這一次，威爾從對方語氣裡聽出嘲弄。『貝德莉雅·杜穆里耶昨晚死了。』

「死了？」威爾試圖裝出驚訝，語氣卻十分緊繃。「沒有目擊證人？」

『負責看守的正氣師遭到襲擊，記憶被消除了。』杰克笑了笑，『我剛好趕到，仍挽救不了杜穆里耶醫生的性命。』

窗外風雪漸歇，走廊上的燈泡也慢慢停止晃動，威爾出神地盯著地上那幾乎和黑暗融為一體的昏黃光暈，耳邊杰克輕描淡寫的語氣讓他膽寒。只要閉上眼，昨晚的場景歷歷在目，豐盛的大餐和華美的衣飾、淒厲的慘叫和卑微的哭求、鮮紅的血液和蒼白的臉龐⋯⋯最終，一切都匯聚成杰克那張殺人時冷酷至極的面容。

燈泡閃爍幾下，燈芯「啪滋」一聲斷裂，黑暗從四面八方襲來。威爾瞪著前方，有一瞬間，他彷彿看見杰克透過層層陰影回瞪著他，眼神鋒利，緊咬牙根，凶狠的像是在死瞪著一名有著血海深仇的惡人。

威爾吞了吞口水，他閉上眼，再次張開，所有幻覺都消失殆盡。一股疲憊湧上心頭。

「告訴我，杰克，是誰殺了她？」

『我以為你早就知道了。』

「不，我不知道。你沒有告訴我是誰，我怎麼會知道？」

『喔？是嗎？』杰克笑道，不再掩飾語氣裡的諷刺。『我以為你會比我們都先知道呢。』

「你這是什麼⋯⋯」

『是漢尼拔．萊克特，』杰克打斷威爾，語氣平穩，剛才的嘲弄彷彿都是幻覺。『他砍下杜穆里耶醫生的左腿，準備了一場大餐，逼她吞下自己的肉——真是個該死的人渣。』

兩人又敷衍了幾句，當威爾掛斷電話時，手掌心滿是冷汗，不自覺地發著抖。

房內電視機仍播放著利茲和雅各比一家的家庭影片，威爾打開一罐新的啤酒，坐在電視前方，雙眼無神地撐著下巴，瞪著影片裡瘋狂大笑的孩子們。他腦袋一片混亂，杰克已經對他起疑，最好的選擇是立刻退出調查——他卻不甘心，他什麼也沒有做，憑什麼要像喪家犬一樣落荒而逃？

威爾一邊啜飲啤酒，一邊拿起遙控器調高音量。雅各比太太爽朗的朝鏡頭揮了揮手，送出一個飛吻，大笑著說： 『看我這兒！親愛的，我有個驚喜要給你⋯⋯！』

晃動的鏡頭跟著雅各比太太穿越後院，偶爾還能見到雅各比家的混血貓興奮的在草叢裡竄來竄去。半晌，雅各比太太抵達前門，指著門板上一個巨大的聖誕紅花圈，獻寶似的說：『瞧！這是我自己做的聖誕節花圈！怎麼樣？漂不漂亮？』

這段影片告一段落，螢幕陷入黑暗，幾秒鐘之後，雅各比家的孩子又笑著出現在電視裡。威爾揉了揉額角，隨手拿起那朵因為魔法而在寒冬盛放的紅玫瑰，他把玩著玫瑰，思考著昨晚漢尼拔那句：家庭影片。

這到底是什麼意思？威爾百思不解，這些影片他早已看過上千萬次，影片裡並沒有什麼特殊線索。威爾搖了搖頭，線索不該那麼複雜，他一定漏掉了什麼十分清楚的跡象。

威爾決定重頭來過，他掏出魔杖，在空中寫下利茲和雅各比家的相似之處，他們都是完整的家庭、有寵物，有個巨大的院子，家庭美滿，母親美麗——

等等。

威爾倏地站起身，他扔下玫瑰，抓起遙控器，將影片倒轉回雅各比太太與聖誕花圈那一段。在影片鏡頭對準大門時，威爾按下暫停鍵，他不敢置信的瞪大雙眼——影片裡清楚地照出了雅各比家的門鎖。

牙仙闖入雅各比家時完全沒有破壞門鎖，似乎早就知道如何開鎖。威爾不停的倒轉著影片，將空中漂浮的兩家相似之處一一做出對比，半晌，他吁了口氣——果然沒錯，這些影片清清楚楚地記錄了牙仙犯案所需要的所有資訊。

頓時，威爾的酒意消散的一乾二淨，他抽出影片，抓起外套，施展消影術前去行為科學部大樓。

牙仙曾經手過這些家庭影片。


	28. Chapter 28

28.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

『克勞福德先生。』

「李，好久不見了。」杰克坐在辦公室的壁爐前，熊熊燃燒的綠色火焰中冒出了一名黑人女子的頭顱。「妳有我要的消息嗎？」

『根據您提供的血液樣本，我們向莫魔警方調出監視器畫面，當晚，確實有在葛蘭姆家附近看到您形容的女子。』壁爐裡的黑人女子是邁阿密分部的負責人李，她那頭標誌性的編髮在火焰中上下漂浮，有點兒像是一條條翠綠的小蛇。『我們循線追查，發現那名女子最後出現的地點是馬拉松當地的動物醫院，很可惜的，當晚值勤的獸醫和護士都被消除了記憶。』

「我知道了。」 

『需要我聯繫MACUSA總部，請他們派人來恢復記憶嗎？』

「不必了，不用驚動他們。」杰克搖頭，「你們有找到那名亞裔女子嗎？」

『我們在動物醫院附近追蹤到了三名可能目標，現在將資料傳送給您。』李一說完，壁爐裡立刻飛出一疊羊皮紙，杰克一把抓住，隨便一瞥，馬上看見千代那張多年不變的年輕面容。沈默半晌，杰克輕笑一聲，朝壁爐點了點頭，「謝謝妳，李。」

『不用客氣，能幫忙追查牙仙一案是我們的榮幸。』李也回以一笑，『如果還有任何需要幫忙的地方，請您儘管吩咐。那麼我先告辭了。』

綠色火焰瞬間熄滅，黑暗湧入，杰克一人坐在辦公桌上，死死盯著手中那張印有千代照片和旅館地址的資料。半晌，他抬起頭，望著窗外巴爾的摩市的夜色，若有所思的轉動小指上的婚戒。

「貝拉，我該走了。」

杰克拿起桌上的結婚照，懷念的看了片刻，再將它正面朝下的蓋回桌面上。接著他站起身，深深環視這一間陪伴他半個人生的辦公室，他看著牆上那些感謝狀和合照，瞇起眼，似乎想辨識出照片上頭每一張受害者家屬遭時光抹去的面容，又或是想在記憶中挖出一丁點兒當時破案的自豪和興奮。

辦公桌後方的落地窗隱隱透入城市燈火，朦朧的陰影像是過往的榮景，悄悄地攀附在杰克身上。一片寂靜中，杰克魔杖頂端閃出白光，消影術的『唰唰』聲響起，眨眼過後，辦公室裡空無一人。

威爾才剛從小巷施展現影術出現，外頭強勁的風雪就吹得他倒退幾步。不遠處，米莉安從一台路邊的轎車裡探出頭，招了招手。

「情況怎麼樣了？」威爾拍掉身上的雪花，拉開車門，坐了進去。

「已經確認過了，這家照片沖洗公司負責處理利茲和雅各比的家庭影片，」米莉安將資料遞給威爾，接著指向一個街角外的一樓平房。由於雪勢過大，那家沖洗公司看起來像是一塊飄忽的朦朧黑影，威爾瞇起眼，才勉強看見門口那塊閃爍的螢光綠的招牌。

「長官遲到了，」米莉安嘟囔道。

威爾看了看車裡的時鐘，「妳有手機嗎？」

「出來之前跟MACUSA登記了一隻，」米莉安撥通杰克辦公室的電話，卻沒有人接，她鍥而不捨的又重播了幾次，都毫無回音。「沒有人接。」

「也許他已經出門了。」威爾建議：「打到吉米他們那裡問問，也許杰克還在行為科學部。」

米莉安照做，這回電話接通了，另一頭布萊恩的嗓音極大，就連副駕駛座的威爾都能隱約聽見他慌亂地吼叫。米莉安的臉色隨著對話進行而愈來愈慘白，半晌，她掛斷電話，一臉恍惚地說：「他們找不到長官，就連他家裡都沒有人⋯⋯。」

此時，幾名裹著大衣的莫魔從不遠處的沖洗店走出來，在門口相互告別。接著，招牌閃了閃，螢綠色的燈光熄滅在風雪之中。

「他們提早關門了，」威爾皺眉，「恐怕是因為晚上暴風雪要來的緣故。」

「該怎麼辦？」厚重大衣的帽簷滾毛下擋住米莉安一半的側臉，露出她眼底破釜沈舟的決心。「如果長官不在，我們就沒有權限私下對莫魔進行盤問。」

「妳想怎麼做？」

「我沒有這個權限做決定，」米莉安的視線投向威爾，一副躍躍欲試的模樣。「你得幫我，長官。」

「拿出FBI的探員證，我們進去。」威爾笑了起來，拉開車門。「擺出妳最嚴肅的表情，放心，我知道妳一定很擅長這個。」

兩人一前一後的走向沖洗店，一開門，門把上的鈴鐺叮噹作響。櫃檯旁站著一名肥胖的白人莫魔，他頭也不抬地說：「抱歉，我們已經關門了。」

「FBI，」威爾上前一步，掏出探員證，「你就是老闆嗎？」

「我是，」一聽見FBI的名號，沖洗店老闆驚恐地瞪大眼，眼神不安的在威爾和米莉安的證件上來回游移。半晌，他搔了搔頭，放下手中的工作，迎了上前，「有什麼我能幫忙的嗎？」

「你的員工都還在嗎？」

「有幾個沒良心的傢伙先走了。」沖洗店老闆雙手環胸，「不過有幾個人還在趕工，明天有一場婚禮，他媽的，下大雪也不取消，害我們還得加班趕工。」

「這是雅各比和利茲一家。」米莉安掏出受害者家屬的照片，「你還記得是誰負責他們的家庭影片嗎？」

「我們是間小公司，探員，這裡的工作大部分都是一起做的。」老闆看了會兒照片，聳了聳肩，「你問我我也記不得了。」

「利茲和雅各比一家同為牙仙滅門案的受害者，他們兩家都曾是你的顧客，我們懷疑兇手有可能曾經處理過這些私人影片。」

「什麼？這是什麼意思？」沖洗店老闆張大了嘴，慌亂的解釋：「我發誓我們絕對是合法經營啊！老兄！我可以給你們看我們的證照⋯⋯！」

「嫌疑犯的身高超過一百八十，體型壯碩，曾有過面部傷殘。」威爾打斷他，在空中比劃著。「你們這裡有這樣的員工嗎？」

沖洗店老闆支支吾吾，似乎還陷入震驚之中。這時，有名像是竹竿一樣纖瘦的中年女子拿著一疊照片走了出來，她將照片放在櫃台上，探頭看了看雅各比和利茲家的合照，突然說道：「如果你們在找負責沖洗的人，我記得是多拉海德。」

「多拉海德⋯⋯對對對！法蘭西斯·多拉海德！就是他！」沖洗店老闆張大雙眼，「那傢伙長得又高又壯，嘴吧上有一道疤，有可能就是你們要找的人！」

「他還在嗎？」

「還在啊，人就在暗房裡，我去叫他。」

此時，外頭傳來引擎發動的聲響，兩道銳利的車燈直直照進陰暗的沖洗店內。威爾一開始並不以為意，直到高瘦女子衝出暗房，慌張地大叫：「多拉海德不見了！」

「什麼？」

「他剛才還待在裡頭的，我發誓，他還幫我處理了一半的結婚照——嘿！那是多拉海德的車——！」

米莉安和威爾立刻衝出沖洗店，一輛灰綠色的小卡車從他們前方呼嘯而過。見狀，米莉安隨機應變，掏出魔杖，朝小卡車的輪胎發射魔法，後方車輪應聲破裂；等車速慢下後，她又揮舞魔杖，駕駛座車門自動打開，一名高壯的黑髮男子從裡頭飛了出來，重重砸在柏油路上。

兩人正欲上前，結實的多拉海德卻靈敏的翻身，野獸般的四隻伏地，紅色鱗片蔓延全身，一雙金黃色的眼睛直勾勾的盯著來者。一見狀況不對，威爾停下腳步，攔住身邊的米莉安。

「他化獸了。」

米莉安試探性地抬起魔杖，多拉海德立刻朝她發出嘶吼，露出一口森森白牙。米莉安向後退，四下張望，發現有幾名莫魔正悄悄拉開窗簾，用手機錄影。

「這裡是莫魔社區。」

「通知MACUSA，要他們派出神奇動物專家和正氣師小隊。」威爾說：「在他們來之前，我們必須困住他。」

語畢，威爾小心翼翼地抬高魔杖，銀白色的屏障魔法緩緩從地面上升起。多拉海德往後一縮，爬蟲類般金黃色的眼睛隨著屏障升高而轉動；趁著牠被威爾吸引注意力，米莉安悄悄往後退去，等到距離夠遠之後，便朝空中發射出MACUSA特有的緊急求救魔法。

求救魔法在空中炸開，燦爛的像是一顆剛從宇宙墜落的行星。多拉海德受到驚嚇，牠拱起身子，巨大的肉翅衝破血肉，從肩胛骨處往上展開，巨大的幾乎覆蓋半個天空；緊接著，牠拍動肉翅，如同子彈般朝米莉安衝了過去。

「Stupefy！」

站在米莉安前方的威爾側身一閃，攻擊魔咒炸開在多拉海德身上，卻被堅硬的紅色鱗片彈開。多拉海德側頭，發出低吼，接著一甩牠那比轎車還長的尾巴，硬生生將威爾彈飛出去。

「威爾！」

漂浮咒接住即將落地的威爾。接著，米莉安施展消影術，躲開多拉海德的攻擊，再出現在威爾身邊，低頭查看他的傷勢。

「你還好吧？」

「可能骨折了。」威爾咬著牙，靠著攙扶站起身。

不遠處的多拉海德爬到自己的卡車上頭，揮舞著翅膀和尾巴，齜牙咧嘴，彷彿在嘲弄腳底下這群脆弱的生物。耀武揚威過後，牠發出一聲長嘯，振翅高飛，並朝四周噴出炙熱的熊熊烈火。

「我靠！」

眼前的景象太過荒謬，米莉安忍不住咒罵。她和威爾匆匆架起簡略的屏障魔法，試圖縮小龍焰的攻擊範圍，然而附近早已燃起大火。莫魔居民慌亂的衝出屋外，他們望著天空那隻逐漸遠離的巨龍，紛紛瞪大眼睛、張大嘴巴，露出驚恐到好笑的神情。

就在這時，MACUSA的正氣師們總算抵達，他們快速架起魔法，將莫魔隔絕在外。其中一名留著白色鬍鬚的中年巫師朝威爾他們走來，一臉憤怒地問：「這到底是怎麼回事！」

「我們是行為科學部的拉斯探員和葛蘭姆探員，」威爾掏出證件，「我們在追捕牙仙。」

「我知道你們！克勞福德的手下、莫魔的走狗——你們到底怎麼搞的！怎麼會在大庭廣眾之下使用魔法！」白鬍鬚的正氣師咆哮，將口水噴在威爾臉上。「你知道剛才有多少莫魔上傳魔法的影片嗎——！」

「長官，現在不是說這個的時候。」米莉安不耐地打斷他，「我們必須先逮捕牙仙。」

「干我屁事。」

「牙仙就是剛才那隻龍，」威爾嘲諷地說：「托你們的福，現在牠正享受在天空翱翔的自由滋味呢。」

「龍？」白鬍鬚的正氣師張著嘴，一副即將暈倒的模樣。「你、你們說，有一隻——一隻——一隻龍！」

「牠還會噴火，」米莉安拉起自己被燒焦的大衣，溫和地笑了笑。「有隻會噴火又會飛的龍在莫魔們頭上亂飛，怎麼樣？長官？也許我們該冷靜地談一談。」  


  
『牙仙』多拉海德對魔法世界造成的危險，幾乎能媲美五十多年前由黑巫師格林德沃引起的闇黑怨靈（默默然）一案，MACUSA紐約總部那座古老的大鐘再次指向鮮紅色的『危險』。然而，現在魔法世界不再像以前那樣保守，他們學會與莫魔並存，MACUSA立刻聯繫莫魔政府，派出雙方最精銳的隊伍，聯合追捕在逃的多拉海德。

威爾和米莉安也以參謀的身份加入追捕隊伍，此時他們騎著掃帚，跟著正氣師們在風雪中高速飛行。突然，前方領頭的隊長示意隊伍停下，眾人照做，一行人在慘白的空中上上下下的漂浮著。威爾冷得直打顫，即使戴著護目鏡，白雪也幾乎吞沒了一切，他什麼都看不見，就連幾呎外的正氣師也模糊的像是夢境一隅。

眾人等了一會兒，沒有人出聲，白色的雪花和霧氣如同蟒蛇一層一層的捆綁著追捕小隊。過了一陣，右前方隱隱出現一抹暗紅色的巨大山巒狀輪廓，它緩緩地前進，雲霧如同流水，隨著它移動而聚散，甚至迤邐出一條長長的白色雲波。

正氣師隊長再次比出手勢，要求小隊散開。威爾和米莉安待在後方，其餘所有人騎著掃帚往兩邊飛去，悄悄包圍住前方的紅色巨龍；定位之後，隊長右手往下一劃，正氣師們立刻往天空發射魔法，金色光芒互相交錯，組成一張巨大的魔法網，籠罩住下方的紅龍。

紅龍發出淒厲的吼叫，鱗片遭到金網侵蝕，它痛苦的拍動翅膀，掀起狂風。威爾和米莉安沒有受過飛行打鬥的訓練，立刻往後滾了好幾圈，其餘正氣師們則咬著牙，死死抓緊手中的掃帚，沒有人移動位置。

金色魔法網愈縮愈小，紅龍因魔法變形的身軀也被迫蜷曲，甚至逐漸顯露出多拉海德的人形模樣。眼看追捕即將成功，多拉海德卻突然張嘴，朝四周的正氣師噴出金紅色的龍焰。

蒼白的天空頓時染上橘紅火光，正氣師身上的防衛魔法竟抵擋不了這股火焰，距離較近的幾名巫師開始燃燒，發出慘叫。他們身邊的夥伴試圖施咒熄滅烈火，卻只是讓火焰愈燒愈猛，頓時情勢一片混亂，魔法金網也七零八落的破裂，多拉海德趁勢展翅逃離。

威爾和米莉安因為先前的狂風而僥倖避開這場大火，他們在空中狼狽的掙扎一陣，好不容易才穩住掃帚。當他們抬頭，正好看見多拉海德揮動肉翅從火海中衝了出來，如同一顆血紅色的砲彈，往下極速飛行，穿越層層風雪和雲霧，幾秒內消失得不見蹤影。

兩人對看一眼，立刻夾緊掃帚，跟著往下俯衝。冰雪如同千針萬刺般打在威爾身上，他全身凍得失去知覺，腦袋一片空白，雪白世界中彷彿只剩下前方那抹血紅色的身影。

咬牙衝刺了一陣，兩人離開雲霧，幾乎已經抵達莫魔城市的高樓。他們連忙放緩速度，四處張望，發現紅龍正沿著高樓頂端往郊區飛去，立刻夾緊掃帚跟了上去。

過了一會兒，紅龍似乎發現了什麼，牠收起翅膀，往下俯衝，撞進一間位處莫魔社區的二樓洋房之中。

「那是⋯⋯！」

米莉安停在半空中，猶豫地望向威爾。他們都看見房子周遭層層包圍著莫魔警方，地面上的警察紛紛掏槍，警戒的望著被砸出一個大洞、冒著白煙的洋房，似乎在思考要不要貿然上前。

「應該是多拉海德的家，」威爾皺眉，往上發射MACUSA的求救標誌。「我們必須下去，莫魔對付不了他。」

米莉安點頭，兩人便一同往下飛去。在幾乎接近房子時，威爾突然聽見濃霧中傳出多拉海德痛不欲生的哀戚嘶吼，下一秒，熊熊烈火往威爾撲來，這次他來不及閃避，被捲進火焰和狂風之中，在疼痛和驚惶中失去了意識。

當威爾再次張開雙眼，眼前的世界陷入橘紅火海，四面八方都是哭叫和哀嚎。有那麼一瞬間，他幾乎以為自己還在霍格華茲，食死徒和各種黑暗怪獸正屠殺著學生和正氣師們。突然，一抹黑影籠罩在上方，它有著佛地魔王那張扁平的蒼白面容，威爾尖叫出聲，差一點嘶吼出索命咒的咒語。

「威爾！」米莉安·拉斯滿臉鮮血，渾身上下冒著煙，她蹲在威爾面前，一臉擔憂地問：「是我！我是米莉安！」

「我⋯⋯我⋯⋯！」

威爾甩了甩頭，頭暈目眩的閉起了眼，休息片刻後，眼前的佛地魔王才變換成米莉安那張帶有小雀斑的親和面容。

「我還好，可能有點腦震盪⋯⋯多拉海德呢？」

「我不知道。」

米莉安拉起威爾，兩人一跛一跛的走向成為廢墟的洋房。房子附近滿是傷患，MACUSA的正氣師此時已經抵達，他們忙碌的穿梭在莫魔之中，試圖治療他們身上淒慘的燒傷。

人群之中，威爾敏銳地捕捉到一名裹著毛毯、瑟瑟發抖的黑人女子。她絕對不是女巫，看起來也不像莫魔警察，只像是一個普通的市民。威爾拍拍米莉安，兩人一同走了過去。

「妳沒事吧？」

這名女子是個盲人，她摸索了一陣，試圖撐著威爾站起身，卻又因為腿軟而跌坐在地。摔倒那一刻，盲眼女子突然崩潰大哭，她死死抓住威爾的衣領，哆哆嗦嗦的哭泣道：「他死了⋯⋯！龍、龍⋯⋯！龍殺死了他！」

「沒事的，沒事的，一切都結束了。」威爾安撫地抱住盲眼女子，米莉安則蹲下身，溫聲說道：「我們是FBI，妳已經安全了。」

「F、FBI？」

「是的，」米莉安輕聲道：「妳和法蘭西斯·多拉海德是什麼關係？他是這棟房子的屋主。」

「法蘭西斯？我、我不知道，我都稱呼他為Ｄ⋯⋯」盲眼女子頓了頓，接著摀住嘴，淚流滿面地說：「他、他說要保護我！他變成了一隻龍⋯⋯可是他還是想保護我！D他——他殺死了自己——！」  



	29. Chapter 29

29.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

鏡子裡的女孩蒼白而瘦削，黑髮及肩，綠眼珠在陰暗的廁所裡像是長滿青苔的灰石頭。艾比蓋兒看著她，微微側頭，鏡子裡的黑髮女孩也做出相同的動作，幾絲紅棕髮絲從鬢角滑了出來，在灰白色調的倒影中顯得不合時宜的刺眼。

艾比蓋兒傾身向前，對著鏡子整理假髮。這個動作牽動到腹部的傷口，她不自覺的瑟縮，左手摀著腹部，體溫隔著T-shirt在她手掌中熊熊燃燒；那一晚，她恍惚地想著，那一晚，威爾肚子裡流出的鮮血也有著類似的高溫，像是落在汽油上的火焰，差點把他們三個人都燒得屍骨無存。

兩名年輕男女嘻嘻哈哈地走進廁所裡，他們挑釁似的看了艾比蓋兒一眼，接著相繼走進隔間中。艾比沒有理會他們，只是用冷水拍了拍臉頰，接著拿起洗手台旁的塑膠袋，默默離去。

正午時分，速食餐廳裡人聲鼎沸，沒有人注意一名從廁所裡離開的嬌小女子。艾比蓋兒拉低連帽衫的帽簷，視線悄悄掃過用餐的人們，快速穿越人潮；外頭速食餐廳的停車場寬闊的堪比佛羅里達的湛藍天空，溫熱的風拍打在艾比蓋兒臉頰上，她拉開雪佛蘭卡車的車門，隔著寬大的太陽眼鏡，炙熱艷陽也朦朧的像是遙遠宇宙裡即將死去的行星。

我們都仍好好活著，艾比蓋兒心想，她盯著頭頂一望無際的藍天，思緒有些飄忽。她曾埋怨過威爾和漢尼拔——他們殺害了她的親生父親，擅自給予她對家庭的期望，卻又再次奪走一切，留下她孤單一人獨自面對鋪天蓋地的夢靨。

霍格華滋大戰的惡夢夜夜跟隨，讓她差點死去。過了大半年，直到能再次順暢呼吸的那一個早晨，艾比蓋兒望著鏡子中蒼白瘦削的倒影，突然在自己臉上看見熟悉的眼神——威爾和漢尼拔的眼神——碎裂成上千萬片後又試圖粉飾太平的眼神。

當下，艾比蓋兒脆弱身軀裡的靈魂感到前所未有的滿足。她這才明白，只有經歷過和父親們一樣的痛苦，她才能真正成為他們的女兒。

我們都還活著，艾比蓋兒心想。我的父親們都還活著——一切都還來得及。

她抬起眼，綠色眼珠有著蔚藍大海般的洶湧。艾比蓋兒用力踩下油門，揚長而去。

  
回到下榻的汽車旅館，艾比蓋兒抓起午餐跳下車。她熟練地解除房門口的門衛魔法。

「吃飯了！」

背對門口的千代沒有回應，艾比蓋兒也沒有多想，經過多天相處，她明白這名亞裔友人時常會用禪宗的方式冥想。她將食物擺在桌上，走回浴室，脫掉連帽衫，掀起衣角檢查肚子上的傷口，漢尼拔的縫合技術極佳，細嫩的皮膚上留下一道肉色的疤痕。艾比左右觀察了一會兒，滿意的放下t-shirt，拎著連帽衫走出浴室。

「好久不見了。」

杰克．克勞福德站在房間門口，直勾勾的盯著她瞧，頭上紳士帽的帽沿如同一張漆黑的地獄大嘴，吞噬了他臉上殘存的人性。

「艾比蓋兒．赫布斯，」杰克上前一步，手中魔杖一揮，艾比蓋兒藏在牛仔褲口袋裡的魔杖立刻飛到他手中。「妳果然還活著。」

艾比蓋兒後退一步，試圖尋找逃脫路線，然而房間裡所有出路都已被封死。她倉皇地退到床邊，一把抓住千代的肩膀，卻發現千代僵硬地像座雕像，一動也不動，甚至連眼睛都沒有眨一下。

「我希望能獨自和妳談一談，艾比蓋兒。」

杰克從容不迫的拉來椅子，坐在床前，語氣溫和的像是在與老友敘舊。

「請妳坐下。」

「克勞福德探員，」艾比蓋兒緊張的瞪著杰克，過了片刻，才露出一抹微笑，按照指令坐在床沿。「好久不見，看來您最近過得不錯。」

杰克沒有回話，他只是冷冷的打量眼前的少女。房內一片寂靜，艾比蓋兒心臟在怦怦狂跳，手腳發軟，久違的窒息感再次掐緊她的鼻腔和喉管——深呼吸，艾比，放鬆，深呼吸，很好，接著吐氣——妳必須冷靜下來——！

「妳長大了，」杰克把玩著艾比蓋兒的魔杖，平淡地說：「很像妳的父親。」

這句話有著多層含義，艾比蓋兒心下一涼，不知道杰克指的是蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯還是漢尼拔．萊克特，甚至也許是威爾．葛蘭姆。她不安地動了動身體，卻仍微笑的說：「您說您想和我談談。」

「我需要知道漢尼拔．萊克特在哪裡。」

「您真愛開玩笑，我怎麼會知道漢尼拔的行蹤呢？」

「告訴我漢尼拔．萊克特的位置。」

「您找錯人了，我真的不知道。我想他也許早就逃出國了⋯⋯」

「這不是一個請求，艾比蓋兒。」杰克打斷她，臉上那絲淡漠的笑意逐漸退去。「這是一個命令。」

一瞬間，眼前的杰克．克勞福德彷彿是霍格華滋當晚的巨人，腳底下沾滿血肉模糊的屍體。艾比蓋兒無法呼吸，臉色慘白，她瞪大雙眼，發出急促的喘息聲，世界在她眼中高速旋轉、崩塌，將她生生活埋。

「給我漢尼拔．萊克特的位置。」

「我、我不知道⋯⋯我、我、我⋯⋯！」艾比蓋兒閉上眼，狠狠咬了自己的下唇，血腥味為她帶來了些許冷靜。「我⋯⋯我剛才就已經說過了，探員，漢尼拔從來沒有找過我⋯⋯！」

聞言，杰克嘆了口氣，站起身。他從長版風衣裡抽出魔杖，指著少女。

「艾比蓋兒，布魯姆醫生也許會因此而同情妳，但我不是她，我知道妳是誰。」

「我沒有騙你！我真的不知道他在哪裡——！」

「妳是他的女兒，」杰克抬高魔杖，「Crucio。」

酷刑咒一出，艾比蓋兒立刻爆發出淒厲的慘叫。她從未感受過不赦咒的威力，全身上下的筋骨和血肉彷彿被一層一層的扒了下來，五臟六腑也被一塊一塊的割除，艾比蓋兒不停的尖叫、尖叫、尖叫，疼痛使的她喪失思考能力，腦袋中只殘留一個念頭——停下！

杰克適度地掌握時間，他見差不多了，便停下施咒，再次問道：「漢尼拔．萊克特在哪裡？」

「我⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯！」

「這不是我要的答案，」杰克嘆氣，「Crucio。」

「等等！我不知道！我真的不知道！不要再——啊——！」

艾比蓋兒不停慘叫。杰克雙手環胸，一臉漠然的盯著她哭求，當他將視線轉向床沿的千代，清楚地看見亞裔女子眼眶血紅，淚水打轉。一個念頭突然閃過杰克腦海。

「千代，是吧？」

他上前一步，揮動魔杖，解除千代的石化咒。

「也許妳可以幫幫我，千代。」

「我——我——先解除艾比蓋兒身上的咒語！」

「妳可以現在告訴我答案，或者我可以折磨她到妳們其中一人開口，這對我而言只是時間長短的問題。」杰克笑了笑，「但我必須先警告妳，千代，大部分沒有受過酷刑咒訓練的巫師會死在折磨途中。」

「威爾．葛蘭姆，」千代睜著眼，半晌，才放棄般的垂下眼。「漢尼拔想要帶他離開美國——我只知道這些。」

「威爾．葛蘭姆，」杰克平淡地重複了一次，「真是不讓人意外。」

「請你停下咒語！克勞福德探員！我已經告訴你答案了！」

「當然，」杰克揮動魔杖，解除酷刑咒。「謝謝妳的配合，千代。」 

接著他上前一步，一把抓起地板上還在喘息的艾比蓋兒，施展消影術離開房間。  


從醫院回到旅館之後，威爾就像個傻子一樣坐在床沿，呆愣的盯著前方漆黑的電視。

他總算解脫了——紅龍已死，再也沒有家庭或孩子會失去性命。他應該感到開心，但是內心卻前所未有的茫然，也許一開始是為了完成工作回家，然而他現在早已無家可歸。

不只是茉莉和沃特，威爾心想，即使我回到沃夫查夫，那裡也不會再有溫斯頓或任何一隻狗了。

他垂眼，盯著自己粗糙厚實的手掌，上頭滿是破碎斷裂的紋路，還有幾道被釣線或魚鉤割出來的淺色疤痕。據說手紋能解讀一個人的人生，這種迷信的話究竟來自何處——啊，是的，霍格華滋的占卜學；這堂課像是許多氣味的綜合體，狹窄階梯形教室裡瀰漫的潮濕氣味，剛吞下肚那滿嘴的茶澀味，還有附近女孩們身上濃郁的香水味。

威爾根本不是個浪漫的人，他理解不了茶葉或水晶球裡那些抽象的圖案，對他而言，天窗外偶爾路過的幾隻大雁或晚餐的南瓜派還比較有趣一些。

他為什麼會選修這門課呢？威爾試圖回想，卻率先回想起當年占卜學教授對自己手相的分析——她說他活著，卻也同時在死去——就像茶葉裡莫名冒出的魁地奇獎盃一樣（威爾根本不打球），對當時的威爾而言，這句占卜自相矛盾，毫無道理可言。

這時他又突然想起選修占卜學的原因了，因為阿拉娜，那時的阿拉娜和其他深陷愛情的女孩一樣迷戀占卜，為了討她歡心，威爾便選了這門自己毫無興趣的課。威爾記起自己常偷偷觀察坐在前排的阿拉娜，因為她的一次撥髮或一次眨眼而心動，那是一幅美麗而泛黃的景象，像是火焰熊熊燃燒過後留下的殘存星火。

房間裡電話鈴聲響起，威爾這才回神，他疲憊地揉了揉眼，收回盯著手掌的視線。那一條一條斷裂的摺痕在威爾握拳的一刻互相連接，成了一張錯綜復雜的大網，但卻什麼也網不住——就在接起電話的那一刻，他才憶起自己就連阿拉娜也失去了。

當年的占卜也許是準確的，威爾心想。 就像現在，他在世上活著，卻沒有任何留在世上的理由。

威爾將話筒夾在頭和肩膀之間，接著清清喉嚨。當他開口，嗓音仍舊乾澀嘶啞。

「喂？」

『威爾！聽著！離開你現在待的旅館！』

「米莉安？」

『等你離開之後立刻發出求救訊號！正氣師會——！』

「等一等，發生了什麼事？」

電話另一頭的米莉安一頓，深深吐了口氣，才恢復冷靜的解釋：『我們剛做完屍檢，威爾，那具屍體來自另一個莫魔。多拉海德還活著。』

「他⋯⋯他偽造了自己的死亡？」

『是的，』米莉安說：『不論原因為何，威爾，你都處在最高危險之中。我們不清楚魔法對多拉海德效用多大，你必須馬上離開現在的住處，發出求助訊號之後正氣師會立刻抵達，他們會帶你到新的安全屋去。』

掛斷電話之後，威爾又在原地站了一會兒，他盯著自己的手掌看——現在上頭的紋路已經喪失了那些詩意的預言，變回了平凡無奇的掌紋。威爾忍不住笑了一聲，他扒了扒頭髮，匆匆將整衣物塞進背包裡，再抓起椅子上的夾克，倉促地離開房間。

外頭風雪交加，所有景色都被白茫覆蓋，遠處汽車旅館的霓虹招牌在蒼白中閃閃爍爍，像是暈染在海水裡的鮮血，威爾瞇起眼，藉由燈管確認出口方位，接著走向前方的露天停車場。 一離開遮蔽處，強風暴雪便失控般從四面八方朝威爾撲來，吹得他寸步難行。威爾用手擋著臉，搖搖晃晃的走了一段，突然，他停下腳步，警戒的轉身。

後方空無一人，只有漫天風雪呼嘯的聲音。威爾遲疑地看了片刻，這時，一抹人影從他右方閃過，只見威爾立刻後退，抽出魔杖，朝不速之客噴出鮮紅色的攻擊魔法。

那人反應極快，側身閃過攻擊。而威爾敏銳地把握住時機，趁著那人還未回神，用力向前一撲，狠狠地用手肘固定住對方的喉嚨，將那人壓制在地。

兩人在雪地中扭打成一團，試圖搶奪對方手中的魔杖。幾次用力揮拳之後，威爾手臂用力，將對方的頭壓進雪堆中，接著趁勢抽走底下那人緊握的魔杖。

「萊克特醫生。」

威爾站起身，積雪從他後背上落下，狠狠砸在漢尼拔．萊克特滿是鮮血的面容上。

「你這是在自投羅網。」

「你必須⋯⋯必須跟我走，威爾。」

漢尼拔咳了幾聲，將嘴裡的鮮血吞了下去，語氣仍像過去一樣溫柔而真切。威爾沒有理睬他，只是自顧自的蹲下，將醫生正面向下的壓回雪地中，用魔法死死纏緊他的雙手。

「是你必須跟我走，」威爾粗魯的拉起雙手被縛的漢尼拔，「我會把你送回屬於你的地方。」

「我屬於你，」漢尼拔順從地站在威爾面前，沒有掙扎。鵝毛大雪稀稀落落的蓋在他身上，柔軟而白淨，醫生彷彿成了一隻脆弱的初生羔羊；一直以來威爾都能清楚的分辨處人與人之間截然不同的靈魂，但在這麽一瞬間，他卻認不出眼前這個男人究竟是誰、又或者自己是誰——也許從頭到尾他們其實就是同一個人。

「跟我走，」漢尼拔再次輕聲重複：「威爾，我們可以一起離開。」

「這是你第二次問我一樣的問題，漢尼拔。」威爾笑了起來，似乎覺得荒謬的搖了搖頭。他扯緊醫生手上的魔法繩索，將漢尼拔壓在自己身前，別開了兩人對視的視線。

就在此時，漢尼拔卻突然抬頭，看向兩人左側。接著，他往威爾身上一撞，兩人再次倒進雪堆之中。

威爾一愣，以為漢尼拔打算搶奪自己身上的魔杖，立刻粗暴地將上方的醫生推開。然而當他從雪地中狼狽的站起，卻看見鮮紅色的血液從漢尼拔下方的白雪中暈染開來。

下一秒，炙熱的火燄從遠處席捲而來，威爾根本來不及思考，只能直覺的往下一撲，為漢尼拔擋住火焰，接著再一揮魔杖，帶著受傷的醫生施展消影術逃開。


	30. Chapter 30

30.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

空間魔法將威爾狠狠拋在地上。

四周一片昏暗，但仍能勉強辨識出沃夫查夫老家的客廳輪廓。威爾被摔得頭暈腦脹，過了一會兒才恢復視力；不遠處靠窗隱隱傳來呻吟聲，漢尼拔半縮在地，一層微弱的陽光灑在他側身。威爾立刻朝那個方向奔去。

「漢尼拔？」

一蹲下，威爾立刻察覺到腳底下的血窪。他一驚，連忙用魔杖點起光輝。

「漢尼拔？你這是⋯⋯槍傷？」

漢尼拔艱難的喘息，他半靠著牆壁，右手緊緊壓在左腹部的傷口上，卻制止不了鮮血汩汩流出。

「牠⋯⋯牠聞得到鮮血的味道⋯⋯！」

「閉嘴！」

治癒魔法溫和的橘黃色光輝緩緩閃動，試了半天，槍傷仍血流不止，絲毫沒有癒合的跡象。威爾忍不住咒罵一聲，又換了另一個咒語，藍光乍現，卻仍毫無效用。

「你⋯⋯你必須讓我離開。」漢尼拔壓住威爾的手掌，臉色蒼白，語氣溫和。「牠聞得到腥味，很快就會追上來⋯⋯」

威爾一愣，隨即理解醫生的意思——他卻不敢相信。漢尼拔．萊克特是威爾所認識的、世界上最自私妄為的混蛋，他所做的所有決定都是為了自身利益或喜好。然而這一刻，那個毫無良心的漢尼拔卻主動提出犧牲——犧牲，因為愛而去付出或成全，一個能讓人類敲開天堂之門的壯舉。

可是漢尼拔懂愛嗎？威爾一直不願意相信，醫生的心臟早該在米莎死去那一刻就凍成石頭——又或者這又是他自導自演的一齣曠世巨作？

「不。」

最終，威爾仍得不出答案，他只能死死抓住漢尼拔逐漸冰涼的手，咬牙說道：「我不會讓你有機會逃跑。」

聞言，漢尼拔只是無奈一笑，一臉瞭然。

「既然你不願意⋯⋯讓我走，那就把我的魔杖還給我，讓我自行療傷。」

「你在打什麼主意？」 

「死在紅龍手中或死於失血過多都是一樣的，」漢尼拔虛弱地笑了起來，「還是你就是想看我死在你懷裡？」

沈默片刻，威爾沒有回覆，他小心翼翼的將漢尼拔從地上拉起，攙扶著他走到窗邊的木椅上。坐下的動作牽扯到傷口，醫生忍不住哀號一聲，又喘息著笑道：「你捨不得我死。」

「我不相信你。」

威爾抓起漢尼拔的右手，施展魔法，銀白色的光芒化作細線，將兩人的手死死捆綁在一起。見狀，醫生一愣，黑髮探員則冷冷一笑，把魔杖丟還給他。

「但我相信你的能力，醫生，一隻左手對你來說就夠用的了。」

那條魔法銀線散發著冰冷光輝，乍看之下像是威爾左手內側黑魔標記疤痕的延伸，悄悄爬出了皮膚，沿著威爾的手腕爬向手指，爬向指尖，爬向遙遠另一端的獵物——貪婪又善妒，就連一絲絲分離都無法忍受，非得使出魔法將兩人緊緊相連——這個浪漫的幻想逗樂了漢尼拔，他完全無視威爾抵在自己額頭上的魔杖，愉悅的笑了起來。

「你在笑什麼？」威爾警戒又困惑的瞪著微笑的漢尼拔，皺眉道：「這是MACUSA為正氣施特別研發的咒語，就連當初的格林德沃都無法逃脫——你別想搞鬼。」

「我知道，」漢尼拔眨眨眼，別有深意的望著威爾，「我知道，我一直都知道。」

兩人四目相接，『共情』無法控制的蔓延，那一瞬間，威爾穿透肉體的桎梏，再次撞進醫生的靈魂深處。曾經漢尼拔眼底埋藏的思緒是最困難的謎題，而在此刻，威爾佇立在漢尼拔的記憶宮殿裡，羅曼式教堂和彩繪玻璃依舊華美，只有柱廊之間景色不停變換：先是巴爾的摩徹夜通明的城市燈火，然後是霍格華滋寬闊蒼穹的日升日落，接著是只屬於威爾的、南安普頓鹹澀汪洋的波濤萬頃。

在記憶宮殿裡的最後一幕、南安普頓水天相接之處，威爾看見了另一個自己。那個威爾頭髮花白，背著釣竿，他回頭朝來者露出滿懷愛意的笑容，眼珠蔚藍而柔和，彷彿傾注了整片無垠的天空和海洋。

看？ 你看見了嗎？（See? ）

有人在說話，這句話裡每個字都仿若擂鼓，一擊一擊的敲盪著威爾破碎的靈魂——他當然看見了，這輩子從來沒有看得如此清楚。

是我，威爾痛苦地想。漢尼拔放在靈魂深處的人是我。

再次張開眼睛，威爾已經回到現實世界，仍維持著高舉魔杖的姿勢。『共情』只有短短幾秒，前方的漢尼拔似乎沒有察覺到黑髮探員的走神，正專注的治療自己腹部上的傷口。

威爾喘了口氣，降低酸澀的手臂，用袖口抹掉臉上的汗珠。外頭天色已黑，風雪仍持續加大，房內卻明亮的如同白晝；各式各樣的光芒從漢尼拔手中的魔杖衝出，鑽進傷口，伴隨著詩作般古老而陌生的咒語，場景莊重肅穆。威爾從沒見過如此美麗的魔法，彷彿梅林親臨，展現神蹟。

「可以幫我召來紗布和藥水嗎？我不知道你把那些東西放在哪裡。」

威爾點頭，使用召喚咒召來家中的急救箱。他望著漢尼拔因為疼痛而不停喘息，忍不住奪過藥水，說道：「我來吧。」

包紮的過程極其安靜，兩人各有一手被縛，卻合作無間，彷彿是同一個人似的。威爾半跪在漢尼拔面前，黏上紗布之後，他抬起頭，突然發現自己正卡在對方兩腿中間，兩人捆在一起的手還放在醫生右大腿上，姿勢極為尷尬。

「為什麼我的魔法沒有用？」威爾連忙起身，拉開距離。「我以為這只是普通的槍傷。」

「紅龍的存在類似闇黑怨靈（默默然），十分古老，因此一般治療魔法才會失去效用——雖說如此，我現在的魔法也只是稍稍止血罷了。」漢尼拔低頭檢查傷口，停頓片刻，才假裝不經意地說道：「艾比蓋兒中槍那次也是如此，雖然她處理得當，但仍有後遺症，必須服用特殊魔藥，否則可能會失去性命。」

「艾比蓋兒？」威爾瞪大眼睛，「你說什麼？你說她中槍了？她還好嗎⋯⋯？」

「她擋在你的妻兒面前，因此中了紅龍一槍。」漢尼拔挑眉，「我必須說，那道傷口非常猙獰，艾比蓋兒竟能在沒有麻藥的狀況下自行取出子彈，我十分吃驚。」

「我⋯⋯我不知道⋯⋯！」

「你當然不會知道，」聞言，漢尼拔瞟了眼威爾，「你也許根本不想知道。」

「不！我知道她受傷！但我不知道她傷得這麼重！甚至差點——！」

「威爾，」醫生似乎感到疲憊，他閉上眼，停頓許久。「艾比蓋兒現在已經能獨當一面了，她不再是你的麻煩，你也不用再為他擔憂了。」

「我——艾比蓋兒是我的家人！」

「我呢？」漢尼拔語氣一沉，被縛的右手反手一抓，死死握住威爾的左手臂。「對你而言我又是什麼？」

不等對方反應，醫生又突然放鬆力道。大拇指輕柔的撫摸威爾左臂內側的銀白傷疤，粗糙的觸感讓他想起威爾的手掌，那雙因為魚鉤和繩索而滿是傷疤的手掌。這一刻，漢尼拔心裡湧現了一股渴望，他想緊緊握住探員的手掌，想親吻每一道傷痕和紋路，甚至是烹調每一根手指，將皮肉血液甚至是指甲片都吃得一乾二淨——吃掉眼前的男人，他就只會屬於自己。

可是他又捨不得，艾比蓋兒說得沒錯，吃掉威爾，世界上就再也不會有一樣獨特而破碎的靈魂。

思及此，漢尼拔笑了起來，他抽離放在威爾手臂上的視線，轉向窗外。玻璃染著夜色，威爾和醫生各有一半的側臉倒映在上頭，面無表情，蒼白的如同鬼魂；兩人中央是一道筆直的桌沿線，看起來像是一柄雙面刃，左右各捅進漢尼拔和威爾的腹中，卻又巧妙的將兩人緊緊相連。

像是一張超現實主義（Surrealism）的畫，漢尼拔心想。在夢境裡探討過去和未來，生存與死亡，愛慾和憎恨——卻又沒有勇氣面對現實。

「你還記得嗎？」漢尼拔望著前方面無表情的威爾，柔聲道：「那一天清晨，我們才認識沒多久，我帶著案件和食物來找你——你就是坐在現在這個位置，津津有味地吃完我為你做的第一份早餐。」

「你想坦承那天的培根是某個倒霉的銷售員嗎？」

「她是個口出惡言的服務生，將麵包盤砸在我的身上，甚至詛咒我的父母。」

「我沒興趣和你談論這些，萊克特醫生。」威爾摸不清醫生的意圖，警戒的說道：「既然你治好了傷口，請把魔杖交給我。」

漢尼拔照做，他微笑的望著威爾將魔杖收進左側口袋之中。半晌，才又開口：「當初見面，我確實只是想試探你，威爾，我想試試看你那破碎的靈魂能承受多少打擊。」

「你做得挺好的。」威爾諷刺，接著起身，扯了扯自己與漢尼拔相連的左手。「好了，站起來，醫生，我們該回行為科學部去了。」

「可是我錯了，錯得如此離譜——世界上不會再有人跟你一樣美麗。」漢尼拔沒有起身，他只是抬頭，溫和而深情的仰望上方的威爾。這是一個臣服者的姿態，暴露出所有致命的部位，就為了取悅狩獵者，試圖在對方利爪下存活。

威爾卻瞥過頭去，他無法直視漢尼拔眼底的情意。他曾在無數早晨中在對方懷中甦醒，兩人親吻、微笑、耳鬢廝磨、互訴情意，那時醫生眼底也有類似的深情，但最後全是謊言，都是漢尼拔．萊克特的演技——也許現在也是。

「我也錯了，」威爾垂眼，回憶仍讓他疼痛，讓他不自覺地暴露脆弱。停頓半晌，威爾才嘶啞的說：「從一開始就錯了。」

「我們能從頭開始。」漢尼拔站起身，他輕摟著威爾，蹭了蹭對方的側臉。「跟我走，我們還有艾比蓋兒。」

面對如此溫情，威爾只是後退一步，掙開這個過於溫暖的擁抱。即使兩人相擁的時間只有短短幾秒，漢尼拔仍聽見威爾那句幾不可聞的嘆息——他說：茶杯已經碎了。

聞言，一股怒火在漢尼拔心中燃燒，他差點張嘴，咬斷眼前男人的氣管。

「你真是固執。」

「我一直如此。」

「你覺得你活著嗎，威爾？」漢尼拔眼底的繾綣溫情消失殆盡，眼珠漆黑而冰冷。「你將一半的人生獻給杰克和FBI，甚至犧牲了你所愛的一切去拯救那些與你無關的陌生人——你得到了什麼？嗯？你執意把我抓回去又是為了什麼？為了得到巫師或麻瓜的認同嗎？你以為一張裱框的感謝狀或獎牌能讓你找到歸屬嗎——感謝葛蘭姆探員的勇氣和無私奉獻——看看鏡子吧，威爾，你所渴望的一切都在鏡子裡頭。」

「我知道我是誰，」威爾反擊，「我不需要什麼鬼鏡子。」

「不，你不知道。」漢尼拔張嘴，白牙森森，露出一個猙獰的笑容，幾乎咬上威爾的嘴唇，「因為你每次看向鏡子，看見的是我。」

窗外森林傳出巨響，熊熊火光照亮半個夜空，伴隨而來的是一聲的隆隆咆哮。威爾下意識地轉頭去看，漢尼拔趁機一撞，將威爾壓制在窗前的桌面上；接著他一把抽出威爾插在左側口袋裡的魔杖，將尖端指向兩人緊緊相連的手腕。

威爾不停掙扎，幾次差點出拳打中醫生的臉頰。漢尼拔煩不勝煩，反手施了一個石化咒，威爾動彈不得，只能瞪大眼，用盡全身力氣狠狠瞪向醫生，試圖用眼神殺死他。

「MACUSA總算發明了一個有用的咒語。」

在手上施了各種魔法後，漢尼拔放棄似的嘆了口氣，站直身體，望著逐漸往房子逼近的森林大火。

「沒有時間使用其他魔法了，看來我們的男孩十分心急啊。」

接著醫生低頭，親了親下方的威爾，欣賞了他憤怒的神情，解除了臉部的石化咒。

「告訴我，威爾，我是否能從你口中聽到懇求——你會說：留下，如果你愛我，就請留下。」

「你他媽找死嗎！你解不開的！我說過了！這是困住格林德沃的咒語——！」

「好吧，」魔杖頂端發出銳利的白光，漢尼拔將威爾的左手腕高高拉起，固定在桌面上。「手腕上方還是手腕下方？」

威爾瞪大眼睛，驚恐地瞪著那隻指著自己手腕、鋒利的如同刀刃的魔杖。

「這會很疼的，」漢尼拔又親了親威爾，安慰道：「別怕，我在這陪你呢。」

下一秒，醫生手起刀落，鮮血四濺——他砍下了自己的右手掌！

「你——你在做什麼！瘋了嗎！」

漢尼拔簡單的用魔法為自己止了血，接著撿起地上的手掌，放進大衣內側的口袋裡。外頭又傳來幾聲爆炸和野獸的咆嘯聲，火勢迅速蔓延，幾乎來到木屋附近。火光將屋內照得通明，威爾深陷震驚之中，臉色慘白的瞪著地上那攤血跡，渾身上下不自覺地發著抖。

「我該走了，」漢尼拔用魔法把威爾放回椅子上，還體貼的幫他調整了一個舒服的姿勢。「我會想念你的，親愛的。」

威爾死死地瞪著漢尼拔空蕩蕩的右手腕，接著又將視線移回醫生臉上。他想說話，卻又一句話都說不出來，只能發出虛弱的嗚咽聲，。

此時威爾腦中只有一個念頭：他會死的——紅龍會殺死他！

火焰已經蔓延到木屋前方，漢尼拔一揮魔杖，一層半透明的防衛魔法便將龍焰隔絕在外，接著他又再揮魔杖，屋內溫度稍稍下降。確認防護措施完善後，醫生又觀察了片刻，將能用上的咒語通通在腦中溫習一遍，才準備開門離去。

「留——留下！漢尼拔！留下！」

漢尼拔停下腳步，轉了過來。

「抱歉？」

「我說別走——留下來！我、我愛你⋯⋯所以不要走⋯⋯請你⋯⋯請你留下來！」威爾靠著窗戶，無法動彈。明明他才是毫髮無傷的那個人，此刻卻啜泣的如同小孩。「我愛你，漢尼拔⋯⋯可是⋯⋯可是我甚至不知道我為何愛你⋯⋯！」

「我也愛你。」

漢尼拔露出了一個真心誠意的微笑，拿起威爾掛在牆上的雪帽，戴在頭上，對著門口的鏡子照了照。

「你待在這裡很安全，別再亂跑了——帽子我之後會還你的。」

附註：此章有部分台詞來自電影版《漢尼拔》。


	31. Chapter 31

31.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

威爾無法動彈，他拼了命地轉動眼珠，也只能勉強看見一小部分冒煙的森林。隔著漢尼拔留下的魔法，層層濃煙飄渺的像是清晨的霧氣，沖天火光也溫和的如同腳邊爐火，就連空氣都仍是嚴冬般寒冷，絲毫沒有火焰逼近的炙熱感。

遠處隱隱傳來幾聲爆炸聲，地板震動，威爾身體不自主的下滑，下巴因此磕在窗沿上頭。他下意識的掙扎，石化咒的作用似乎正逐漸減退，威爾能稍稍轉動手腕，外頭的熱氣也穿透屏障咒，一陣一陣的撲在他側臉上。

然而威爾卻無法感到開心，甚至感到恐慌——除非施咒者自願或死亡，否則魔法不會這麼輕易失去作用。

這時，房內傳來了現影術的「咻咻」聲，男人的腳步聲由遠而近的朝窗邊走來。

「漢尼拔？」

「威爾，」聽見那一聲呼喚，剛從佛羅里達趕來的杰克．克勞福德笑了一聲。他將手中的艾比蓋兒壓在威爾正對面的椅子上，接著用魔法為自己招來了另外一把木椅。「看樣子我來晚了。」

「杰、杰克？」威爾看不見身側杰克的臉，卻清楚看見正前方不停顫抖、滿臉淚痕的艾比蓋兒。「你這是⋯⋯這是怎麼回事？」

「我做了我該做的事，」杰克在椅子上坐下，輕揮魔杖，「Legilimens。」

破心術如同蟒蛇一般竄進了威爾的大腦，四處掃蕩，將所有埋藏在腦袋深處的記憶狠狠挖出。這是一種與酷刑咒截然不同的折磨——威爾只能被迫任由那些不堪入目的記憶傾瀉而出：死者的面容、扭曲的屍體、催狂魔侵入骨髓的絕望、食死徒的大笑和學生們的哭喊⋯⋯還有父親滿身酒氣的怒罵以及母親逐漸遠去的背影。

杰克像是在巡視領地似的，一幕一幕緩慢走過威爾生命中最卑微和最燦爛的時刻；他走過威爾對麻瓜刑求時的怯懦和『共情』連環殺手時的快感；也經過威爾燃燒尼可拉斯．波爾屍體時的麻木絕望，還有他殺害赫布斯和馬修時的冷酷和滿足。杰克一路向下，愈走愈深，越過痛苦，走進威爾試圖遺忘的悲傷和悔恨；他目睹艾比蓋兒那一隻沾著鮮血和唾液的耳朵、佛萊迪熊熊燃燒時的淒厲哀嚎、阿拉娜沈靜婉約的死狀、茉莉和沃特在醫院裡的溫暖睡顏，以及雨夜中那一滴從漢尼拔眼中滑落的淚水。

走了一陣後，杰克在腦袋最深處停下腳步。他環顧四周，看見了威爾視若珍寶的快樂回憶。

一大群狗狗興奮狂吠的從角落衝出，遠方漁船在朦朧日出中揚帆；緊接著各式各樣魔法在空中炸開，伴隨而來的是大釜冒泡的咕嚕聲和爆炸聲，一大群穿著霍格華茲校服、騎著掃帚飛速而過的少男少女。慢慢的，在一大片繽紛色彩中，茉莉的燦爛笑顏緩緩暈染開來，她先是裹著一條滿是污漬的服務生圍裙，接著又換上一套米白的蕾絲婚紗，最後她穿著T-shirt和短褲，一手摟著手拿魚竿的沃特，拼命揮手，哈哈大笑。

杰克耐心地等著，他了解威爾，知道他會將最美好的事物小心翼翼的藏在最後。果不其然，當所有絢麗的人影和風景消逝後，從暈染四散的繽紛記憶中信步而出的是艾比蓋兒和漢尼拔父女二人——那是一個杰克從未見過的漢尼拔．萊克特。

許許多多記憶飛逝，杰克望著他們在記憶中再次相識（大部分時間杰克也都有參與其中）、分開、重逢，一路走來相互扶持，卻也相互猜忌。最終，杰克等到了那一場聖誕節的舞——他面無表情地看著，看著破碎的光暈墜落在他們旋轉的舞步上，看著那些親吻，看著那些誓言和謊話——等到音樂停止，他才冷笑著收回目光，停止破心術，回到現實世界。

現實中沃夫查夫的木屋一片寂靜，外頭的爆炸聲遙遠的像是另一個世界。威爾滿身是汗，無力的靠著窗，緩慢而痛苦的喘息著；杰克放下高舉的魔杖，他盯著桌上繞圈的木紋，像是看見了一圈又一圈重複而循環的命運——他曾聽聞威爾和漢尼拔的關係，他以為自己能夠理解，但當親眼目睹一切之後，所有他曾信賴的事物都開始崩解。

「威爾，我曾經相信你。」

「你這是⋯⋯這是違法的！」威爾喘氣，下意識地避開對方失望的目光。「使用破心術⋯⋯！」

「你放走了漢尼拔·萊克特，葛蘭姆探員，我不知道你和我比起來誰比較罪孽深重。」

「我沒有放走他。」

「你說你愛他，」杰克笑了笑，他坐直身子，不再願意看向威爾。「要我說，那真是一場感人肺腑的告白戲碼。」

「我——我要他留下！我要他活著去面對他應得的懲罰！」

「你騙了我！」杰克突然爆發，他狠狠捶向桌子，嘶啞的咆哮：「你過去明明有非常多的機會可以逮捕他、甚至是殺了他也好！但你什麼都沒有做——你任由他離開！任由他去殺害更多無辜的人——需要我一個一個把受害者的名字唸出來提醒你嗎！威爾．葛蘭姆——！」

愛恨與善惡從來都不是同一個類別的東西。

這一刻，威爾突然想起在貝德莉雅所說的這句話。他曾以為自己足夠冷靜、看清了人性，可是到頭來他和所有人都一樣被感情控制——他害死了那些人——不需要杰克提醒，所有受害者的面孔會一輩子死死纏著威爾，每一天每一刻都在無聲質問著威爾的無所作為，每一分每一秒都等著將他狠狠拉下地獄，讓他付出代價。

「你說的沒錯，我是個懦夫。」沈默許久，威爾垂著眼，輕聲道。接著他轉向艾比蓋兒，加重語氣，「我是該付出代價——但這一切和她沒有關係！」

杰克也將視線投向艾比蓋兒。

「你在開我玩笑嗎？」

「杰克！她還是個孩子！」

「孩子？她已經二十一歲了，甚至在十五歲之前就開始協助明尼蘇達州伯勞鳥殺人——你也親眼看過她動手——那個禁忌森林裡的男孩！還有那個被推下貓頭鷹塔的女學生！」

「她還有機會悔改⋯⋯！」

「威爾·葛蘭姆，你到底什麼時候才要看清真相！」杰克倏地起身，一把抓起瑟瑟發抖的艾比蓋兒。「在你眼前的這個女孩是一個貨真價實的連續殺人犯！」

艾比蓋兒害怕的嗚咽幾聲，她臉色蒼白，滿臉淚痕，在杰克拔高音量時甚至瑟縮起身。一對上威爾遲疑的目光，艾比蓋兒立刻眨了眨眼睛，流下幾滴眼淚，虛弱的呼喚著：「威⋯⋯威爾⋯⋯！威爾⋯⋯！」

「閉嘴，」杰克將艾比蓋兒扔回椅子上，冰冷的威脅：「否則我會親自幫妳閉上。」

「冷靜一點！杰克！你這麼做已經違——！」

「我不在乎，」杰克打斷他，眼神冰冷，「這是我必須做的事。」

「你瘋了嗎！你會丟掉工作的！」威爾緊張地瞥了一眼不停發抖的艾比蓋兒，吞了吞口水，放緩語調。「聽著，杰克，我知道你現在只想抓住漢尼拔，但你不能衝動行事。想想⋯⋯想想貝佛利和阿拉娜，她們也會要你冷靜⋯⋯還有貝拉，對，貝拉她⋯⋯！」

「不要跟我提到貝拉！」一聽見亡妻的名字，杰克徹底失去控制。他像隻野獸一樣憤怒咆嘯：「你根本不知道他對我的妻子做了什麼！」

下一秒，杰克上前一步，將魔杖塞進威爾手中，指著自己的額頭，吼道：「Legilimens！」

威爾來不及反應，就被扯進了杰克的記憶中。第一眼他就看見貝拉，十多歲穿著史萊哲林制服的她，畢業舞會上一身紫紗和銀白絲線禮服的她，最後是裹著食死徒的黑色斗篷，站在漆黑的樹林中，露出一抹憔悴悲傷微笑的她。

記憶不再極速跳躍，威爾像是一抹幽魂，在貝拉身側跟著她一起在森林中等待。半晌，年輕二十多歲的杰克匆匆衝出，他披著不合身的黑色長袍，身上滿是樹葉和斷枝，一見貝拉，他稚嫩的臉龐立刻綻放出燦爛的笑容。

『貝拉！太好了，妳沒事。』

貝拉緊抱著他，將頭埋在戀人肩膀上，不自覺地發抖。

『你來了。』

兩人靜靜地相擁，似乎都捨不得先鬆開手。微弱的晨曦從蒼鬱樹林中穿出，在這對年輕戀人身上落下晃動的光斑，遠處隱約幾聲清脆鳥鳴似乎驚動了貝拉，她眨了眨眼，抬起頭，眷戀的摩娑著杰克的後頸。

『你該走了。』

『讓我再待一會兒。』

『好。』貝拉臉上閃過一絲哀傷，她撥了撥戀人的髮絲，又緊緊閉上眼。也許是因為察覺貝拉反常的回應，杰克困惑的拉開兩人之間的距離，問道：『妳怎麼了？』

『我們別再見面了。』

『什麼？為⋯⋯為什麼？』

『雷斯壯開始懷疑起我了，如果被他們那對夫婦發現——杰克，我不怕死，我怕的是你死在我面前！』貝拉後退了幾步，滿臉驚惶，『要是連你也失去了我該怎麼辦？黛西、柔伊、克里斯和傑克森⋯⋯好多好多人都死了！我參與過那些刑求！我⋯⋯我是個罪該萬死的人，杰克，我還記得、我還記得柔伊死前朝我咆哮，她說我是個魔鬼、我總有一天會為這一切付出代價⋯⋯！』

『嫁給我。』

聞言，貝拉震驚地望著眼前自己豁出性命去愛的男人。那個男人一身狼狽，鬍渣滿臉，衣服破爛不堪，可是他有著全世界最堅定的眼神，彷彿物換星移，滄海桑田，人事全非，那雙深藏愛意的眼睛也不會改變分毫。

『貝拉。』

杰克上前一步，從口袋裡掏出一枚樸素的銀戒指，僵硬地套在貝拉手上。

『請妳嫁給我。』

我該拒絕的，貝拉心想。如果她還有一點理智，她就應該拒絕——可是這一刻，她的心臟因為喜悅而幾乎爆炸，眼淚不受控制的奪眶而出。

『可是你的工作⋯⋯那是你的夢想！如果他們發現你和一個食死徒逃跑⋯⋯你的名譽會毀於一旦！』

『金利欠我一個人情，他會幫忙的。』杰克似乎也有些緊張，他吞了吞口水，顫抖的說：『我會處理好一切，妳什麼都不需要擔心。放下一切跟我一起去美國吧，貝拉，我們能開始一段新的人生。』

在這段記憶化作黑煙之前，威爾只看見淚流滿面的貝拉衝進杰克懷中。他望著這對年輕戀人在日出下緊緊相擁，和著對方的淚水不停親吻，彷彿任何死亡都會在愛情的光輝下消亡。

記憶的煙霧往上方飄去，接著如同滂沱大雨般極速下墜，砸在地面上，凝聚成另一個新的場景。威爾困惑的四下張望，他看見臉色鐵青的杰克站在自己身側，死死瞪著房間另一角的一張大床。床上躺著飽受病痛折磨的貝拉，她那張曾經美麗的面容扭曲變形，毫無毛髮，顴骨如同爬蟲類一般高高突起，眼眶深陷，看起來像是一縷即將消散的鬼魂。

『妳確定妳要這麼做？』

漢尼拔．萊克特從黑煙之中緩緩步出，他將一碗冒著紫色煙霧的魔藥遞給貝拉。

『這會很疼的。』

『我有我的尊嚴，萊克特醫生。』貝拉無力地接過魔藥，一口吞下。『我想讓杰克記住我最美的一面。』

接下來的景象淒慘的讓威爾無法直視，貝拉的面容因為魔法而扭曲，鮮血混雜著髮絲從頭頂冒出，一顆一顆的肉塊從皮膚底下膨脹，硬生生撐開她的骨肉，讓身體恢復原本的豐腴。威爾別過頭，耳邊卻仍迴盪著貝拉淒厲的慘叫聲；他的視線不自主的飄向一旁的杰克，看見自己的上司渾身僵硬，眼眶血紅，悲痛和憎恨將他的臉也扭曲得不成人形。

黑魔法持續了將近三分多鐘，當一切回歸平靜時，貝拉已經恢復她與杰克初識時的優雅和美麗。她眨了眨眼，眼淚滑落，朝漢尼拔道謝似的點了點頭，接著抽搐了幾下，便徹徹底底失去生命。

貝拉死去後，漢尼拔為她拉好被角，然後他轉向威爾——不，是威爾身側的杰克——露出一抹溫文儒雅的笑容。

『聖誕快樂，杰克。』

下一秒，威爾被拋回現實世界。他腦中仍迴盪著剛才慘無人道的場景，一股罪惡感油然而生。

「杰克，我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉⋯⋯我不知道事情是這樣，我發誓，我真的不知道⋯⋯！」

「你一直都比我們還要接近真相，」杰克眼眶泛著血紅，渾身上下都在小幅度的顫抖。一滴眼淚從他眼角滑落。「你明明——明明可以救得了她！」

這句話狠狠砍在威爾心上，他臉上血色盡褪。在進阿茲卡班之前威爾就知道貝拉罹癌的消息，可是那時候他在做什麼？他像個蠢貨一樣享受漢尼拔用謊言搭建的家庭——而杰克卻因此失去了一個貨真價實的家和一個深愛他的妻子。

此時威爾身上的石化咒效用正逐漸消失，但他卻一動也不動，任由罪惡感吞噬所有求生欲望。外頭的高溫穿透木板和玻璃，在威爾臉頰上熊熊燃燒，森林裡的漫天大火像是過往晨曦一樣烙印在他眼底，一棵又一棵參天巨樹被燒成灰燼，而在灰黑色的碎屑和煙霧中，威爾彷彿又看見了那一抹似曾相識的身影朝他緩緩走來。

當屋內兩名成年男子都陷入思緒時，艾比蓋兒腦中卻一片清明，她假裝恐懼的垂頭，同時緊盯著杰克手中那根魔杖。她耐心等待著，一見杰克收回破心咒，立刻不動聲色地抽出牛仔褲口袋裡的折疊刀，緊接著奮力一撲，將小刀狠狠扎向對方的頸動脈。

多年的正氣師生涯早為杰克培養出敏銳的反射神經，他側頭，避開致命部位，硬生生用肩膀擋下這記奪命的攻擊。然而艾比蓋兒也只是聲東擊西，她趁著杰克閃神，飛身一撲，試圖奪下桌上魔杖。 杰克察覺她的意圖，連肩膀上的小刀都來不及拔，就跟著撲上艾比蓋兒。兩人體型差距過大，杰克用力一撞，少女就狠狠跌坐在地，她連翻身都來不及，熟悉的劇痛又再次擊中了她。

「艾比蓋兒！」

威爾大吼，他試圖阻止杰克的酷刑咒，雙腿卻仍受限於漢尼拔的石化咒，無法動彈。

「住手！快住手！」

「你覺得一個人能撐過幾次酷刑咒？」杰克拔下肩上的折疊刀，聽見威爾的哀求，忍不住冷笑一聲：「三次？四次？你用了幾次才殺死蓋瑞特·賀布斯？」

「住手！杰克！你不能殺她！」

「他殺害了我的妻子，我就來找他的女兒。」杰克走向在地上尖叫的艾比蓋兒，舉起魔杖。「很公平的交易。」

威爾慌亂地咆哮著，他不知道自己說了些什麼，只希望能制止杰克的酷刑咒——他親手用這個咒語狠狠將兩個連環殺手折磨致死，他們淒慘的死狀像是詛咒一樣刻在腦海中，威爾無法想像艾比蓋兒稚嫩的臉上露出那樣扭曲變形的表情。

「漢尼拔沒有逃走！」無計可施之下，威爾大吼：「他現在就在外面！」

聞言，杰克放下魔杖，轉回來面對威爾。「他在哪裡？」

「他原本⋯⋯原本想帶著我一起逃走，紅龍來襲，他一個人離開，打算引開紅龍的注意力。」威爾一頓，眼下已無法回頭，只能硬著頭皮繼續說：「漢尼拔身上有槍傷，又斷了一隻手，如果沒有人插手，估計他就會死在紅龍手下⋯⋯」

「你想讓我去救他？」杰克挑眉冷笑。

「我以為你想親手殺死他，」威爾也跟著冷冷一笑，「難道你想讓漢尼拔輕輕鬆鬆地死在火焰之中嗎？」

此時，遠處樹林像是配合似的響起低沈的野獸咆嘯，緊接著一顆巨大火球從天而降，砸在前院，半邊門廊燃起熊熊大火，猛烈火勢以迅雷不及掩耳的速度蔓延，幾乎燒進屋內。杰克只來得及用魔法將艾比蓋兒固定在地上，就急匆匆的抓起魔杖衝出去滅火。

趁著杰克離去，威爾奮力搖晃著木椅，將自己摔在地上。他拖著無法動彈的雙腳往瑟縮在地的少女爬去，好不容易來到艾比蓋兒身邊，他聽見女孩在低聲啜泣，瘦削的後背小幅度的抽動，白色T-shirt下隱約能見到兩道肩舺骨的弧度，像是幼鳥跌下鳥巢而折斷的那對雙翅。

「艾比蓋兒？」威爾不知該如何是好，只能伸出雙手，小心翼翼的將女孩抱在懷中。「艾比蓋兒？妳沒事吧？」

感受到威爾的體溫，艾比蓋兒更是失控般痛哭失聲。她將自己縮成最小最小的模樣，死死抓著威爾後背的襯衫，時光彷彿倒流，此刻她覺得自己仍是母親腹中的胚胎，在羊水中平緩安穩的飄蕩著，與世隔絕。

「我在這裡。」

「好痛！好痛⋯⋯！」艾比蓋兒虛弱的從威爾懷中抬頭，汗水和淚水糊了她一臉。「我好難受！我還不想⋯⋯不想死！我會不會死在這裡⋯⋯？」

「噓，噓，沒事了，我在這裡。」威爾心疼的抱緊了她，力道輕柔，卻堅不可摧。「我不會讓任何人再傷害妳。」

「威、威爾？」

「我在。」

「我該不會死掉了吧？」艾比蓋兒目光渙散，「我以為我再也看不到你了。」

聞言，威爾頓時嚐到滿嘴苦澀，他別開視線，輕柔地說：「別說傻話了。」

「我知道你不想看到我，我做了很多⋯⋯很多很糟糕的事。我讓你失望了，你一直希望我能變成一個好人，對不起，我真的很抱歉。」艾比蓋兒吸了吸鼻涕，露出有些傻的笑容。「可是我還是很高興能再見到你，我有很多很多話想跟你說，威爾，這幾年我做了很多以前不敢做的事情、去了很多神奇的地方、遇見很多很有趣的人⋯⋯我一直在努力，我想變成你心目中那個美好的女孩，到時候，我才有勇氣再來找你⋯⋯」

「別說了，艾比蓋兒。」

艾比蓋兒眼底閃爍著失望，她哽咽了幾聲，顫抖地喚道：「威爾。」

「嗯？」

「你會原諒我嗎？」

這個問題太過艱難，威爾一句話也答不出來。他能遺忘艾比蓋兒偽造死亡將自己送進阿茲卡班嗎？他能遺忘尼可拉斯．波爾屍體燃燒時的焦臭味嗎？他能遺忘霍格華滋裡艾比蓋兒冷酷瘋癲的嘲弄和質問嗎？即使威爾真的能忘記一切，他連自己都無法原諒，又怎麼有多餘的心力去寬恕他人呢？

「對不起，」最終，威爾只能喃喃道：「對不起。」

「我知道⋯⋯我能明白，一切都是我咎由自取。」艾比蓋兒淚流滿面，她抓緊威爾，語氣不自覺的參雜一絲控訴。「可是威爾，我不知道該怎麼辦⋯⋯！從來沒有人告訴我我該怎麼做，沒有人教過我壞人和好人的差別在哪裡，威爾，我所做的一切都只是為了活下來⋯⋯我只是不想死罷了！」

望著懷中痛哭流涕的艾比蓋兒，威爾能做的只有擁她入懷。即使理智叫囂著這些都是謊言，女孩的每一滴眼淚仍穿透了威爾的靈魂——善惡和道德被他拋在腦後。其實答案從來不難，他只是希望她能快樂，這一刻，威爾才發現，他是多麽思念當初那個因為釣到大魚而開懷大笑的小女孩，甚至願意不計代價帶她回家。

火焰的光芒在木頭地板上晃動，在漆黑的屋裡，像是一條一條深入骨髓又急速癒合的傷疤。威爾出神地盯著離門口最近的那塊刀刃狀光斑，看著它不停晃動，像是汪洋上的一葉扁舟，載浮載沉，稍稍失手就會葬身在黑暗冰冷的大海裡。

那一小塊光斑隨著外頭火焰和狂風擺動，逐漸移向威爾，停在他手指前方幾呎處。威爾渴望的望著它，明明距離如此之近，只要伸手就能勾到，卻又遙遠的如同另一個宇宙。也許這小小的幾乎消失的光暈也是占卜學的一部份，像是威爾手掌的紋路，艱澀難懂，訴說著他這一生的命運——行走於黑暗和光明之中，搖擺不定，滿是傷痛，直至墜落。

威爾緩緩地閉上眼，他知道，自己墜落的時候到了。


	32. Chapter 32

32.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

在威爾和杰克確認失聯後幾小時，MACUSA的正氣師立刻以緊急狀況為由佔領行為科學部。他們拿走了所有證據和資料，並在聽完報告後將米莉安三人趕出辦公室，完全從行為科學部手中奪走了『紅龍』一案。

在移交過程中，一名年輕的正氣師對身為爆竹的吉米出言不遜（滾開！你這不會魔法的雜種！），一旁的布萊恩氣得直接掏出魔杖，兩人在證物室大打出手。趕來的其他巫師花了九牛二虎之力才把他們拉開，這件事過後，原本還算客氣的MACUSA態度大變，毫不留情的把布萊恩三人打發去休息室待命。

「他媽的！」布萊恩坐在休息室長椅上，他接過米莉安手中的冰袋，壓在自己青腫的左眼上。「老子今天絕對不回家，我就在這裡等到那個伊凡摩尼的雜碎從辦公室走出來，我會讓他知道霍格華茲畢業巫師的厲害！」

「別鬧了，」吉米嘆了口氣，「現在的狀況還不夠糟嗎？」

「嘿！老兄！我剛才可是在幫你出氣！」

「我早就習慣了，在被杰克拉進行為科學部之前這種稱呼我可沒少聽。」

「你怎麼可以習慣！太丟人了！」布萊恩氣憤地嚷嚷：「這種目中無人的混蛋應該見一次揍一次！讓他們知道我們行為科學部可不是好惹的！」

兩人又開始你一言我一語的抬槓，米莉安卻異常沈默，她不安地咬著下唇，擺弄著自己的手指。半晌，她才抬頭道：「你們⋯⋯你們不擔心嗎？我是說，你們不怕威爾出事嗎？」

吉米和布萊恩互看一眼，較為年長的爆竹站起身，拍了拍米莉安的肩膀。「放鬆一點，緊張也解決不了現在的狀況。」

「可是⋯⋯！」

「MACUSA也不是蠢貨，他們不會把他的生死棄之不顧。」吉米一頓，皺起眉，「杰克是我們之中唯一在MACUSA裡說得上話的人，當務之急應該是把他找回來，讓他重新掌控一切。」

米莉安深深吸了一口氣，臉上的擔憂被冷靜取代。「你們上一次看見長官是什麼時候？」

「兩天前，」吉米回答。坐在長椅上的布萊恩附和了一聲，突然，他似乎想起什麼，瞪大雙眼，倏地起身，手中的冰袋也跟著滑落在地。「我靠！說到杰克——我差點忘記了！」

「什麼？」

「我上一次不是被杰克叫去佛羅里達出差嗎？」布萊恩激動得比手畫腳，「你知道我在威爾家發現了什麼嗎——艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的血跡！在紅龍攻擊威爾家人那晚她也在場！」

「她不是早就死了嗎？」米莉安驚呼。

「可是你的鑑識報告⋯⋯？」一旁的吉米頓了頓，不敢置信地問：「布萊恩！你偽造了一份假的報告？」

「是杰克叫我這麼做的，他要我隱瞞一切關於艾比蓋兒的證據。」布萊恩連忙解釋，「別這樣看我，當下我也嚇傻了好嗎？」

「你瘋了嗎！」

「嘿！吉米！這是杰克——我們老大——的指示！你也知道杰克是什麼樣子的男人，從他嘴巴裡說出來的任何話都像國王的命令！他是我的老大，我跟他一起工作十多年了，我從不懷疑他——你們不也沒懷疑過他嗎？」

沒人反駁，三人皆是沈默，各自陷入思緒。半晌，米莉安皺眉，問道： 「長官早就知道艾比蓋兒．赫布斯沒死？」

「我想是的，他沒露出任何驚訝的表情。」布萊恩回想，不太確定的說：「在我看來，那時候他看起來⋯⋯看起來還有點開心？」

「你們有人注意到長官的戒指嗎？」米莉安伸出自己的手，「戴在左小指上面的婚戒，從尺寸看起來似乎是枚女戒。」

「我沒有注意，」布萊恩說，吉米也跟著搖頭。米莉安想了想，又道：「我覺得⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯這兩件事可能有所關聯。」

「妳是說貝拉的死亡和艾比蓋兒．赫布斯有關？」吉米抓住了重點，這個推測讓他整張臉都皺了起來。「米莉安，當時妳還在接受治療所以可能不太清楚，但是貝拉的死因是癌症，我們都非常清楚這段故事，也都有參加那場葬禮。」

「等等！吉米！杰克燒掉了貝拉的屍體！」布萊恩驚呼一聲：「雖然那時候他說是為了方便把貝拉帶回倫敦——這非常不尋常！貝拉可是個虔誠的教徒啊！」

「好吧，」吉米倚著桌腳，出神的盯著自己的腳尖。半晌，他才抬頭，嘆了口氣：「我認識杰克二十多年了，坦白說，以我對他的了解，如果貝拉真的是被什麼人或什麼事給害死，杰克絕對會失控，沒有什麼事他做不出來。」

「所以這是有可能的？」

「是的。」

「你覺得我們該怎麼辦？」年輕的兩人都轉向吉米，他是行為科學部裡第二資深的員工，跟著杰克一起創建了行為科學部。在這樣危機的時刻，吉米．普萊茲也是三人中最為冷靜的那一人，過往二十多年的大風大浪使他處變不驚，只見他沈吟片刻，搔了搔頭，說道：「我們去杰克家一趟吧。」

米莉安和布萊恩帶著吉米出現在後院裡，才剛落地，吉米頭重腳輕的跑去一旁乾嘔，剩下兩人則站在大門口，鬼鬼祟祟的朝著門鎖嘗試了各式各樣的開鎖咒，卻都毫無效果。還是等臉色慘白的吉米搖搖晃晃地從鞋櫃裡挖出一隻備用鑰匙，他們才順利的溜進屋內。

這是一間兩層樓的洋房，到處都是白色蕾絲的窗簾和桌巾，看起來和杰克這名壯漢十分不搭調。吉米帶著兩名年輕同僚穿過客廳和飯廳，一路來到二樓底端的書房前面。果不其然，書房也被上了鎖，魔法仍毫無效用，旁觀的吉米對巫師們的無用翻了個大白眼，他從米莉安頭上拔下一根小黑夾，用莫魔的方式撬開房門。

一進門，三人不約而同地瞪大雙眼，倒抽了一口氣。

書房裡舉目可及的牆壁或空位都貼滿了各式各樣的照片和資料，鮮紅色和海藍色的毛線如同蛛網一般在牆上蔓延。三人緩慢走入房內（布萊恩還被小腿高的資料絆了一下），米莉安沿著紅線往書桌走去，在幾張照片下方停下腳步。

「長官在追查漢尼拔．萊克特。」她拔下正中央漢尼拔的照片，遞給身側的吉米，「艾比蓋兒只是其中一條線。」

「這女孩沒死？」布萊恩用魔法整理好地上那疊散落的資料之後也走了過來，他指著下方的霍格華茲畢業照，驚歎道：「她還進了霍格華茲？我靠，葛萊姆要是知道不就要氣瘋了，他可是背了謀殺艾比蓋兒．赫布斯的罪名在阿茲卡班坐了半年牢啊！」

「威爾的照片也在這裡，」吉米撕下威爾照片旁的便利貼，皺起眉，喃喃唸道：「『威爾．葛蘭姆知情不報？偽造證據？殺人同夥？』」

三人陷入沈默，他們不安的互看一眼。突然，布萊恩咒罵一聲，搶下了那張便利貼，一臉不相信的翻來翻去，似乎試圖在上頭找出任何魔法的惡作劇痕跡。

「這他媽是什麼意思！」

檢查半天，布萊恩什麼都沒看出來，他忿忿地將便利貼扔在桌上。

「杰克瘋了嗎！威爾和萊克特醫生怎麼會扯上關係！」

「他曾在萊克特醫生那兒接受了很長一段時間的心理治療。」吉米撿起便利貼，貼回原位。「先別下定論，這裡還有很多資料，也許杰克的便條並不是我們想像的那個意思。」

兩人往相反方向走去，像在進行鑑識工作般熟練的檢閱牆上的所有照片和便條。米莉安卻呆愣在原地，一動也不動，死死地瞪著上方那兩張威爾和漢尼拔的照片，幾條網狀交疊的色線像是釣線般在她腦海裡攪盪——有什麼重要的線索被她遺忘了，有人在說話，有某個遺忘許久的線索呼之欲出！

妳貪圖過什麼嗎，米莉安？

一句話如同閃電般竄進米莉安腦中，她瞪大雙眼，想起了當初在漢尼拔牢房前醫生所說的每一句話。他說了貪圖，他說馬修．布朗在貪圖屬於別人的東西——米莉安一直無法理解這句話的涵義，但若仔細回想馬修對待威爾的態度，也許答案並非如此困難。

「貪圖，」米莉安伸出顫抖的手指，輕輕放在照片中威爾的臉頰上，「他說布朗在貪圖屬於別人的東西。」

站得較近的布萊恩聽見了這聲呢喃，他放下手中的筆，皺眉道：「妳在說什麼？」

「你貪圖過什麼嗎，布萊恩？」米莉安轉過頭，神色恍惚，「他曾告訴過我，有時候僅僅只是一瞥，貪念一起，執念就再也放不下了。」

「誰說的？」布萊恩察覺到不對，上前一步，「米莉安，妳是不是發現了什麼線索了？」

「不，我不知道⋯⋯我不能確定。我是說，這怎麼可能？如果真的是我想的這樣，那威爾和萊克特的關係⋯⋯？」

此時，吉米口袋裡響起手機鈴聲，打斷了米莉安的喃喃自語。他接起電話，臉色逐漸凝重，接著轉向房內其餘兩人，正色道：「沃夫查夫國家森林起火，莫魔消防隊卻滅不了火，MACUSA不排除紅龍犯案的可能性，現在正派人趕去。」

「威爾就住在那裏，」米莉安臉色慘白，她死死咬著下唇。半晌，才下定決心般說道：「如果我推斷無誤，他們現在應該都在沃夫查夫。」

「妳怎麼知道——嘿！妳要去哪裡？」

「我必須在MACUSA趕到之前阻止杰克，」米莉安掏出魔杖，神色堅定，「威爾和杰克都是我尊敬的前輩，我不會讓漢尼拔．萊克特摧毀他們兩人。如果我也沒有回來，吉米，你們再把這房裡的所有資料上交給MACUSA。」

話一說完，不等其餘兩人反應過來，米莉安就施展消影術離開。她腦中所想的目的地原本是威爾的木屋，沒想到魔法卻在半途失控，她像是撞上一堵透明高牆般被反彈出去，在地上狼狽地滾了好幾圈。

等米莉安頭暈目眩的爬起身，就見到前方銀白色的屏障咒正緩緩下降，包圍了不遠處的大半個森林。她側頭一看，果然看見穿著MACUSA黑袍的正氣師們站在屏障咒內揮舞魔杖、施展咒語；而在更後方一點，熊熊火舌伴隨著隆隆巨吼從森林深處竄上夜空，將黑夜照得如同白晝。  
已經來不及猶豫了。米莉安一把抓起滾落在地的魔杖，拼了命往屏障咒狂奔。接著她就地一滾，趁著銀白魔法落地的瞬間鑽了進去。  
  
  
  
  



	33. Chapter 33

33.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

入夜時分，半個沃夫查夫的森林籠罩在正氣師們銀白的屏障咒之下，將熊熊烈火控制在魔法包圍的範圍內。成功甩開紅龍的漢尼拔縮在樹叢後，他將血跡斑斑的外套墊在草地上，接著小心翼翼的用應急魔法將右掌接回手臂上，再用碎布緊緊固定。處理過後，醫生鬆了口氣，試圖站起，卻因為失血過多脫力的跌坐在地；他無奈地笑了笑，抬起了頭，望向遠處，屏障咒外頭的莫魔社區在冬夜風雪下幾乎消散，而附近的森林卻因大火而極為清晰，明亮的如同白晝，僅僅是一層霧氣般的魔法，就隔出了兩個截然不同的世界。

有那麼短短的幾秒， 看著如此涇渭分明的世界，漢尼拔突然想到了死亡。

這對他來說是十分新鮮的一件事，他的人生與死亡為伍，卻從未想像過自己的死法。他選擇鋌而走險去換取威爾的心軟，就像以前一樣，他並不覺得這個行為稱得上犧牲，這只是另一種為了滿足自己慾望的計謀。但此刻的疼痛和暈眩都在提醒著漢尼拔死亡即將到來——他會為了一段愛情葬送生命——悲壯的像是一齣古希臘悲劇。

此時，樹林傳出巨大聲響，不受控制的大火突然往天空衝去，撞在屏障咒上頭，接著消失殆盡，只留下濃濃黑煙和刺鼻的焦臭味。漢尼拔警戒的抽出魔杖，能控制這些火焰的巫師不可小覷，醫生站起身，瞇起雙眼，準備隨時使出致命咒語。

「我⋯⋯我知道您在這裡。」

法蘭西斯．多拉海德特有的模糊口音從煙霧中傳出，這是他今晚說的第一句人話，其餘都是野獸發瘋似的嘶吼。

「請您出來吧，萊克特醫生，讓我們⋯⋯好好談一談。」

聽見紅龍的聲音，漢尼拔先是一愣，接著他權衡了一下局勢，最終走出藏身處，甚至還順便用魔法吹散黑煙。兩人之間毫無遮蔽。如此毫無掩蓋的狀態使得多拉海德皺了皺眉，不安的後退一小步，警告似的朝醫生露出利牙。

「真是讓我驚訝，」見狀，漢尼拔只是微笑，還語帶讚嘆的說：「你完成了蛻變嗎？」

「我打敗⋯⋯打敗牠了，萊克特醫生。」多拉海德已恢復人形狀態，渾身上下不著寸縷。他打量著醫生，半晌才稍稍放鬆，他打了個響指，一簇火焰從掌心冒出。「我控制了一切。」

「你確實很有天賦，我從沒看過有人能在魔法失控後奪回神智。」

「我還得感謝⋯⋯您，您在電話裡鼓勵了我，您要我⋯⋯感受自己體內的能力。」

「不敢當，我做得不多，是你自己掌握了自己與生俱來的魔法。」漢尼拔一身狼狽，衣服破爛不堪，卻像在宴會般優雅的頷了頷首。「我非常好奇，是什麼讓你打敗那隻野獸，重新取回自我意識？」

「他⋯⋯打算殺了瑞芭，我不能讓他這麼做。」多拉海德喃喃道：「我不能看著她⋯⋯看著她死，我做不到，我懇求他住手，但他卻嘲笑我是個沒種的小娘娘腔⋯⋯。」

「利比亞的聖喬治（Saint George and the Dragon) 也為了公主的性命而英勇屠龍。」漢尼拔說：「愛情能讓一個男人變成聖人。」

聞言，多拉海德垂下眼，仍舊面無表情，神色卻掠過一絲哀傷。善於觀察人性的漢尼拔沒有看漏，正當他想繼續用言語蠱惑時，多拉海德卻又抬起雙眼，漆黑的眼珠子冰冷的如同寒冬。

「您錯了，醫生，我⋯⋯並沒有殺掉那隻龍。」

「我以為你想保護瑞芭。」

「我吞了⋯⋯他，」多拉海德頓了頓，語調平穩，「他才該臣服於我——我才是一隻真真正正的紅龍。」

多拉海德的語氣平靜到有些詭異，這並非漢尼拔當初側寫出來的性格。醫生蹙眉，念頭一轉，試探的問道：「我剛才的問題你還沒有回答，你完成蛻變了嗎？」

「我還缺了一些東西，有些人嘲弄過我、愚弄過我⋯⋯我必須⋯⋯讓他們親自體會紅龍的偉大，讓他們心甘情願臣服於⋯⋯臣服於我，這樣才能真正完成蛻變。」多拉海德直勾勾的看向漢尼拔，他突然往前一大步，巨大的肉翅從後背展開，幾乎遮蔽了大半個天空。「您曾是我景仰的對象，萊克特醫生，但您卻把我⋯⋯當成蠢貨，甚至背棄⋯⋯背棄了我，將我送給FBI。」

漢尼拔沒有示弱，他只是瞇著眼，饒有興致地問：「你想殺了我？」

「我會殺了你，然後取而代之。而在您之後我會殺了威爾．葛蘭姆、杰克．克勞福德、行為科學部、FBI⋯⋯」

「還有MACUSA，」醫生微笑著搖頭，「記得在殺克勞福德探員或其他行為科學部成員時稍微『詢問』一下，他們會告訴你這是一個怎麽樣的組織——它又是如何和你的母親息息相關。」

「我的⋯⋯我的母親？」

「是的，你的母親和繼父一家都是巫師，」漢尼拔說：「你的魔法能力是家族遺傳。」

「魔法⋯⋯是遺傳⋯⋯？」多拉海德看起來有些困惑，但他仍點了點頭，向醫生道謝。「我知⋯⋯知道了，謝謝您，醫生。」

「不客氣，」漢尼拔抬高魔杖，夾雜金光的黑色氣旋在魔杖頂端極速聚集。「那我們開始吧。」

多拉海德以嘶吼當作回覆，接著他四肢伏地，下一秒便凌空飛起，如同砲彈般夾雜火燄衝向漢尼拔，正面迎接那道吞噬一切的黑魔法攻擊。

包圍整個沃夫查夫的火焰在一瞬間消失殆盡，世界陷入死寂，幾分鐘後，另一端的森林爆發出黑色氣流，力道之強，甚至差點撞破上方的屏障咒。坐在窗邊的威爾目睹一切，不自覺的倒抽了一口氣；他不知道這究竟代表著什麼，也許是漢尼拔戰勝了紅龍，也許是相反的結果，又也許是杰克順利以艾比蓋兒為人質殺死了漢尼拔⋯⋯；許許多多光怪陸離的想法充斥著他的腦袋，每一個都只是讓威爾更加恐懼，此刻他只想有所行動，卻仍死死地被石化咒固定在這張椅子上頭，無法動彈。

這道石化咒來自於杰克，威爾明白上司留下自己的原因——這名急於復仇的正氣師在找藉口幫威爾減輕罪行。

這時，客廳傳來的現影術的「咻咻」聲，高舉魔杖的米莉安衝了進門。見到對方，兩人皆是一愣，女探員立刻回神，她警戒的四下張望，揮舞魔杖施展探測魔法，等波浪狀的藍色波紋在魔杖上方聚攏後，她面色一鬆，這才放心的走向威爾。

「這裡只有你一個人，」米莉安解除了威爾臉部的石化咒，神色嚴肅的問道：「其他人呢？」

威爾動了動自己僵硬的面部肌肉，含糊不清地問：「是杰克⋯⋯杰克派妳過來的？」

「請你回答我，探員。」女探員以一種詢問嫌疑犯的口吻問道：「漢尼拔．萊克特醫生和艾比蓋兒．赫布斯在哪裡？」

聽到艾比蓋兒的名字，威爾吃了一驚。

「不，我不知道妳在說些什麼。」

「你知道我的意思，」米莉安蹙眉，上下打量著威爾，接著她嘆了口氣，語調和緩了下來。「沒有人派我來，威爾，我是來阻止我的上司和同僚自相殘殺。」

「妳在說什⋯⋯！」

「萊克特醫生很早之前就給了我線索，」米莉安打斷他，「我只是現在才明白他的意思。」

聽見漢尼拔的名字，威爾微微一顫，頓時明白眼前的年輕女探員安恐怕已經推測出一大半的真相——由善良正直的米莉安．拉斯得知真相，威爾轉念一想，也許這才是不幸中的大幸。

「威爾，沒關係的。」也許是看出對方眼底的恐懼，米莉安眨眨眼，初春的夜晚在她的綠眼睛裡提早抵達。「沒關係的。」

她看著威爾的眼神一如曾經的阿拉娜．布魯姆，沒有責備，滿是關懷，耀眼的像是初春湖面上映著陽光的浮冰。威爾甚至不敢對上她的目光，這種毫無畏懼的目光讓他恐懼，所有準備好的辯解都說不出口。他已經讓阿拉娜失望過，這一次，他又要目睹一雙充滿信賴的雙眼逐漸暗淡，又要再一次袖手旁觀，毫無作為。

「妳不知道細節，所以妳才能說得如此輕鬆。」沈默許久，威爾才抬頭，「解開我身上的咒語，米莉安。」

「我會解開你的咒語，但我必須確保你站在我這一邊。」米莉安正色道：「我在長官的書房裡看見他這幾年的追查資料，相信我，他絕對會讓萊克特醫生死前受盡折磨。如果你⋯⋯嗯，如果你⋯⋯你真的愛他的話，就帶我去找他們，至少我們能確保萊克特醫生接受公正的判決。」

「妳通知MACUSA了？」

「我不希望讓我尊敬的兩名前輩尊嚴掃地。」米莉安搖頭，「我是自己來的，但如果我沒有回去，布萊恩他們就會把真相告訴MACUSA。」

威爾訝異地瞪大眼，他吞了吞口水，乾澀的說：「⋯⋯為什麼？」

「這是因為我相信你們，」米莉安笑了起來，「我知道你們不是那種會為了私慾而誤事的人。」

不久前杰克悲痛欲絕的神情突然竄入威爾腦海，那張臉極盡扭曲，不成人形，每一道皺摺、每一條紋路都刻滿憎恨和憤怒。威爾沒有反駁米莉安，他只能沈默，並暗自希望女探員不會向自己一樣見到長官那副喪心病狂的模樣。

察覺了威爾黯淡的神色，米莉安以為他仍在猶豫，便加重了語氣，重複一次。

「向我保證，保證你不會因為私情而干預司法。」

「我保證，」威爾點頭，「也請妳保證讓漢尼拔和艾比蓋兒接受審判，不要讓杰克插手。」

「放心好了，我也會請布萊恩和吉米幫忙的。」

「這樣算是達成共識了，」威爾笑了笑，「解開我身上的咒語吧，我知道杰克帶著艾比蓋兒去了哪裡。」

年輕的女探員不疑有他，一揮魔杖，解除了石化咒。威爾鬆了口氣，他動了動自己僵硬的脖子和手腕，扶著桌子試圖起身，雙腳一陣發麻，不受控制地往跌坐在地。一旁的米莉安驚呼一聲，連忙上前，在她蹲下的瞬間，威爾立刻從懷中掏出魔杖。

「Stupefy！」 

紅光一閃，昏擊咒準確的集中米莉安，她兩眼一翻，跌落在地。見計謀成功，威爾俐落翻起身，他將女探員安置在沙發上，離去之前，卻又沈默的盯著女探員的臉瞧。他不知道自己在看些什麼，也許是看她臉上被灰泥掩蓋的雀斑，又或是看著她因為工作熬夜而厚重的眼袋，也可能是她那即使昏厥卻仍緊抿著的雙唇，還是那幾塊願意在她側頰上停駐的光斑。

最終，威爾收回視線，他用魔法招來毯子，將米莉安安穩穩的裹著，只露出一顆毛茸茸的金頭顱，乍看之下有點像打滾的溫斯頓。威爾有些懷念的伸手，像是在梳理狗毛般將金髮梳順。

「妳必須活著，米莉安，」威爾收手，呢喃道：「還有⋯⋯謝謝妳。」  
  
  



	34. Chapter 34

34.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

燃燒過後的濃煙緩緩在漆黑枝幹間流動，如同一隻從地獄烈火中誕生的夢靨，正悄悄巡視自己新征服的領地。離開小屋前，威爾用魔法浸濕衣角，掩著口鼻，卻仍被煙霧嗆出眼淚和鼻涕；他所熟悉的森林毀於一旦，威爾認不出自己時常走去溪邊釣魚的小徑、也分不出上坡或下坡的山溝，幾具被燒得焦黑的屍體橫躺在樹根旁，威爾被它們絆得踉蹌，好不容易穩住腳步，低頭一看，勉勉強強認出這些是幾隻小鹿的殘骸。

魔杖的微光落在焦黑的土地上，灰燼中殘缺不全的頭骨張著一雙空洞的眼睛，死死地回瞪著上方的威爾。不知為何，比起人類，這些無辜動物的死亡更能觸動他，威爾打了一個冷顫，收回視線，將注意力轉回週遭的樹林上。

之前大肆破壞的紅龍現在卻毫無動靜，森林裡除了火焰燃燒和塌陷的聲響外一片寂靜。威爾站在濃煙中，視力受限，憂心忡忡，四下張望，猶豫著該往何處去探索。

杰克早一步離開，也許現在已找到漢尼拔，更糟的狀況是他如願以償的擊斃醫生和艾比蓋兒，又或許杰克出師不利，死在了漢尼拔這個殺妻仇人手中⋯⋯不論結局為何，威爾都只感到恐慌。他甚至不知道自己趕到之後該做些什麼？魔杖該對準誰？他唯一能確定的是，這一次恐怕不再有灰色地帶，道德和法律早已粉碎在仇恨腳下，最終，死亡才會是真正贏家。

一隻灰兔衝出濃煙，飛速奔過威爾腳邊，眨眼間就鑽進另一頭的草叢裡。威爾一愣，緩了幾秒才反應過來，接著又有幾隻兔子跟著衝了出來；他連忙往一旁一站，讓出位置讓牠們逃命，小動物們飛箭般逃竄的身影像是雷擊一樣貫穿威爾腦海，他往灰兔們的來處望去，思索片刻，一彎腰，便往那處鑽了過去。

走了十幾分鐘後，地面上逐漸出現模糊不清的巨大腳印，又過幾分鐘，附近也冒出了幾根被外力擊斷或被連根拔起的的巨木。見狀，威爾提高警戒，他借微弱的光芒觀察四周，濃煙中不時有餘火閃爍，一抹一晃而過的紫光引起威爾注意，他瞇起眼，往紫光的方向走去，半晌，才在右側半截枝幹中看見一小撮燃燒的紫黑色火焰。

黑魔法的痕跡。

威爾瞪大眼，不自覺的屏住呼吸。仍在燃燒的黑魔法代表施咒者尚未死亡——漢尼拔還沒死——這個念頭瞬間佔據了威爾的腦袋，他又驚又喜，不顧危險，使出了最強力的照明咒。

「Lumos Maximas！」

強光乍現，威爾看清了幾公尺外的紫色火焰，他連忙撒腿狂奔，沿途不斷揮舞魔杖，一陣一陣的強光從他手中爆開，像是流星，短暫絢麗，耀眼致命，一次又一次照亮前方路途。

四周景色逐漸空曠，蓊鬱森林在火焰和魔法之中化消失殆盡。忽然，一聲野獸般的咆哮撕裂濃煙，緊接而來的是鋪天蓋地的紫黑烈火；威爾倒抽口氣，狼狽一撲，堪堪躲開上方的黑魔法火焰；周遭的煙霧被這突如其來的魔法攻擊吹散，當威爾抬頭，一眼就看見正對面被斷樹壓在灰燼中的漢尼拔，還有醫生前方、一邊收起翅膀一邊緩緩步行的多拉海德。

「FBI！」威爾為自己施了一個擴音咒，「法蘭西斯．多拉海德！立刻停止你的攻擊！」

聽見叫喚，遠處的多拉海德停下腳步，卻沒有轉頭，反而像根木樁似的直立在殘骸之中。明明對方一動也不動，威爾卻寒毛直豎，他明白眼前的男人已經能控制自已的能力，不會輕易受到腦中紅龍操縱——高智商又高魔力的連續殺人犯——這也許是繼佛地魔王之後威爾遇到最糟糕的狀況。

氣氛僵持不下，緊張和高溫讓威爾滿身是汗，幾滴汗水從他額前滑落。就在威爾稍稍閃神的這一瞬間，多拉海德張開雙翅，以光速般的飛速衝了過來。

而威爾等的就是這一刻，他就地一滾，閃過上方利爪，將手中魔杖對準漢尼拔；接著他用力一揮，壓著醫生的樹幹立刻飛了出去，而生死不明的漢尼拔也被魔法甩向右側茂盛樹叢之中。

多拉海德錯失攻擊，立刻以側身撞上樹幹，藉此減緩高速飛行的力道，接著他借力使力，縮緊翅膀，再一次往撲倒在地的威爾方向衝去。

這一次威爾就沒有那麼幸運了，他原本想施展消影術逃跑，卻錯估了紅龍的速度，被利爪貫穿右小腿，狠狠固定在地。威爾痛呼一聲，咬緊牙根，反手就對上方的多拉海德射出攻擊。

「真是令人驚喜，葛蘭姆探員。」

魔法只在巨大肉翅上擊出零星火花，沒有造成絲毫傷害。多拉海德拍了拍翅膀，發出不屑似的嘶嘶笑聲，輕而易舉地從威爾手中拔出魔杖，將它折成兩半。

「看來你幫我省了一點麻煩。」

「其他⋯⋯其他巫師已經包圍了這裡，如果你真的對我下手，我就不能保證你的性命。」威爾試圖往後縮，卻扯到小腿的傷口，立刻疼得抽氣。他頓了頓，壓下慌亂，再次開口，語氣平緩。「法蘭西斯，聽著，巫師有辦法控制你的能力，甚至能消除你的記憶。如果⋯⋯如果你想，你能和瑞芭重新開始一段人生。」

聽見瑞芭的名字，多拉海德明顯動作一頓，但隨即掩飾般的冷哼。

「巫師？這就是你們⋯⋯你們稱呼自己的方式？」

「你的母親和繼父也是我們的一員，」威爾說，視線掃過多拉海德腰間那柄軍刀。「你也是我們的一員。」

此時，兩人底下的陰影產生了些微的波紋，影子彷彿有了自主生命般悄悄攀上多拉海德的雙腿。威爾微微一愣，隨即反應過來，一見影子扭斷多拉海德的小腿，他立刻撲了上前，拔出軍刀，沒有絲毫猶豫地插進對方右眼珠——龍最脆弱的部位。

高壯的多拉海德淒厲咆哮，又痛又怒的不停撲騰，半人長的尾巴也冒了出來，用力一揮，將上方的威爾狠狠拍了出去。這一擊的威力之大，威爾整個人飛進樹林中，狠狠撞在樹幹上，接著落地，激起漫天灰燼。

他試圖起身，後背的劇痛卻讓他爬也爬不起來，甚至差點因暈眩而數度昏迷；就在他掙扎之際，一股暖意從脊椎往四肢百骸蔓延，疼痛逐漸消失，過了片刻，威爾眨了眨眼，從半朦朧的視野中看見漢尼拔那張滿是血污的專注側臉。

「幸好只是物理性傷害，」見他轉醒，漢尼拔勉強一笑，這時威爾才察覺醫生臉色有多麽蒼白。「你能站起來嗎？」

威爾點點頭，扶著樹幹搖搖晃晃地站起身，他這時已經看清漢尼拔身上的慘狀，除了腹部的槍傷和包著破布的右手掌 外，醫生身體各處還有大大小小的燒傷，尤其是左側肩到左後背那一塊，血肉模糊，夾雜著泥濘和灰塵，像是散發著腐敗氣味的山怪沼澤。

「我的魔杖斷了。」威爾語氣乾澀，停頓片刻，又突然咒罵一聲。他大步上前，脫下自己的夾克，蓋在漢尼拔外露的傷口上。

「我的也是，」漢尼拔眼帶笑意地瞥了眼身側的黑髮男人，自然而然地伸手，攙扶腳上帶傷的威爾。兩人趁著紅龍仍在和黑影纏鬥，搖搖晃晃地走進森林。

「我的傷影響了我的專注力，」

「專注力⋯⋯你打算用無杖魔法？」威爾倒是理解的很快，見醫生點頭，他忍不住挑眉，「你恐怕是沒聽清楚我剛才說的話，我沒辦法幫你拖時間，我的魔杖——！」

「我知道，」漢尼拔出聲打斷，從自己胸前的襯衫口袋撈出一把摺疊刀。見狀，威爾翻了個白眼，他接過折疊刀。「這原本是打算用在我身上的吧？」

「在去找你之前，我還是做了許多防範措施的。」

「你該慶幸我會用麻瓜的武器。」

「是的，」漢尼拔狡黠的眨眨眼，「現在我更加慶幸我的愛人是個FBI探員了。」

威爾沒有理會醫生的調情，專注地檢視手中的小刀。

「你確定這對多拉海德有用？」

「他說他掌控了紅龍的所有能力，這並非事實。」漢尼拔瞇起眼，盯著紅龍所在的方位。「當我們的男孩找回人類的理智後，他就失去了部分的野獸本能。」

「包括他的化獸能力，」

「是的，」 漢尼拔滿意地勾起嘴角，湊上前試圖想要親親威爾的嘴角，卻被對方皺著眉避開。醫生只好聳聳肩，補充道：「他的四肢仍有鱗片，但是胸腹、脖子和頭部沒有。」

說完，漢尼拔一頓，警戒的抬頭。遠處灰濛的天際線被一大群逃命的黑鴉打碎，緊接著，一道熊熊烈火竄進兩人所在的樹叢。醫生早幾秒將威爾撲倒在地，兩人對視，即有默契地往相反方向一滾，各自匍匐進草叢，找好位置躲藏。

濃密樹林被火焰燒出了一條焦黑的通道，多拉海德拖著斷腿，喘著粗氣，搖搖晃晃地經過兩人藏身之處。剎時，威爾從後方衝出，舉著折疊刀，往多拉海德左腎臟的位置狠狠戳上了五六刀。

多拉海德痛呼，鮮血泉湧，他根反射性地伸手往後一抓。威爾這次閃得極快，毫不戀戰，在對方轉身時就藉著陰影再次躲進樹叢；同時，黑魔法所操控的黑影攀上多拉海德的尾巴，在他被轉移注意力時鑽進鱗片，捆住尾骨，接著硬生生將一大截骨頭從鱗片和血肉中抽了出來。

一見敵人因疼痛倒地，威爾立刻從樹幹後方衝出，這次他瞄準的是多拉海德高高仰起的喉嚨。在他幾乎接近目標時，多拉海德卻突然睜大滿是血絲的雙眼，利爪一揮，貫穿威爾右臉頰，狠狠將他甩在地面，接著又舉起另一隻爪子，準備一擊穿心。

就在這時，影子們從地面上衝出，死死纏住多拉海德的手掌，制止他的動作。多拉海德卻露出狠笑，藉由影子的移動他掌握了敵人的位置，接著他深深吸氣，一轉身，就往漢尼拔的藏匿處噴出熊熊烈焰。

「不！」

見狀，威爾無法克制的大吼，他不顧臉頰上的傷，高舉著折疊刀，飛蛾撲火般的插進多拉海德的右腹部。

「滾開！」負傷的紅龍一把抓起威爾，死死掐著他的喉嚨，將他高高舉起。「看來我必須先解決你！」

威爾發瘋似的掙扎，甚至試圖將小刀扎進多拉海德佈滿鱗片的手臂上，卻徒勞無功。逐漸缺氧之下，威爾眼中的血紅世界逐漸泛白，掙扎力度漸漸減弱，折疊刀也掉落在地⋯⋯他期待已久的人生終章似乎在這一刻提早到來。

倏地，幾抹黑影劃破天空，威爾來不及看清，空氣又再次湧進喉管。

「威爾。」

漢尼拔的聲音，威爾模模糊糊地想。每次都是這個聲音讓我甦醒、帶我回家。

當威爾吃力地抬起頭，看見的是死狀淒慘的法蘭西斯．多拉海德。上千道黑魔法的影子貫穿紅龍的全身，使他無法動彈，而他的脖子上有一大塊被殘暴咬下的鮮肉，斷裂的頸動脈像是噴泉般噴湧著鮮血。

在多拉海德屍體前方，站著的是仍在咀嚼人肉的漢尼拔．萊克特。他沐浴在鮮血之中，眼神冷酷，站姿挺拔，像是地獄岩漿塑形冷卻過後的人形魔鬼。但這令人心寒的場景卻只維持了短短幾秒，屏障咒外似乎風雪間歇，月光透過雲絮和魔法朦朧的像層紗，又像是海洋裡盪漾聚散的光波，溫柔的撫過地面上剛結束的殺戮場景。萬籟俱寂，夜色深深，淒美的月色似乎洗去了滿地血腥，將罪惡昇華成藝術。

「你說的沒錯，」

威爾喃喃道，他恍惚地看了眼自己滿手的鮮血，又矇懞懂懂地抬起頭，望著漢尼拔朝自己愈走愈近。

「在月光之下，鮮血確實是黑色的。」

漢尼拔只是笑而不語，他搖晃的拉起威爾，緊緊擁著他——而出乎意料之外的，威爾也伸出顫抖著手，死死回抱著醫生。

刺鼻的血腥味包圍著漢尼拔，他嘴裡仍殘有他最愛的人肉味道，而懷中又是他此生唯一渴望的男人。如果要醫生定義他人生中最幸福的時刻，不是為米莎復仇，不是紫夫人溫婉明媚的笑容，不是親眼目睹波提切利的《春》也不是親手彈奏巴哈的《哥德堡變奏曲》——而是現在，此時此刻，與深愛的戀人一起，完成一場驚心動魄的狩獵。

「真是感人。」

確實感人，漢尼拔心想。接著他鬆開威爾，轉向聲音來處。

「放下手中的武器，舉高雙手。」

杰克．克勞福德站在樹影之中，幾乎與黑暗融為一體。他一手狹持著面色蒼白的艾比蓋兒，另一手用魔杖死死抵著人質的側頸。

「否則我就殺了這個女孩。」  
  



	35. Chapter 35

35.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

  
率先打破寂靜的是MACUSA的擴音咒。

『法蘭西斯．多拉海德！停止攻擊！』正氣師們騎著掃帚的身影從上方飛過，他們似乎不敢下降，只在火焰燒出的空地上空盤旋。『只要你停止攻擊，我們就能進行條件交換！』

也許是因為黑暗掩蔽，正氣師看不清紅龍已死，久久沒有得到逃犯回覆使得他們有些不安，甚至有要施展攻擊的趨勢。威爾不安的後退一步，將自己藏進樹影之中，而對面的杰克也做出相同的判斷，拉著艾比蓋兒躲進附近的樹幹後方。

然而漢尼拔卻不閃不避，直挺挺地站在紅龍的屍體旁，還挑釁似的看向上方盤旋的正氣師。見狀，威爾一愣，隨即眼尖的注意到醫生的神情——極為專注——像是在施展無杖魔法似的專注。

果不其然，下一秒，紅龍屍體如同核彈般爆炸，火焰伴隨著屍塊和往四面八方噴去。威爾受強風波及，不受控制的滾了好幾圈，接著臉部朝下，狠狠落地，吃了一大口的泥土。

當他一邊咳嗽一邊起身時，四周一片白茫，森林又再次被濃煙所覆蓋，漢尼拔消失無蹤。上方隱隱傳來正氣師的呼叫和咒語的閃光，巫師們似乎在嘗試用魔法吹開霧氣，卻毫無成效；此時，不遠處傳來隱約的呻吟，威爾握緊折疊刀，小心翼翼地往聲音方向走去。

那是一名從天空跌落的年輕正氣師，他的掃帚斷成幾節，其中一小段斜插入他的側腰。正氣師似乎察覺了有人到來，一邊摸索著魔杖，一邊微弱的威脅：「站⋯⋯站住！你再過來⋯⋯！」

「冷靜一點，」威爾緊盯著那枝魔杖，將折疊刀塞進口袋中，雙手高舉的走了出來。「我是行為科學部的威爾．葛萊姆，MACUSA派來的支援。」

「葛萊姆⋯⋯」正氣師喃喃地重複著，又露出了一個比剛才更驚恐的神情。「葛蘭姆探員！你必須通報MACUSA！紅龍、紅龍⋯⋯！」

「放心，他已經往森林東側去了，你們現在是安全的。」

「不！不是的，紅龍已經死了！是食人魔漢尼拔——我看見了漢尼拔．萊克特！」

威爾安撫似的拍了拍他的手背，趁機拿起地上的魔杖，使出了昏擊咒。

「抱歉。」

威爾愧疚地用魔法幫正氣師止血，再拉起對方的手臂，打算把他拖到比較隱蔽的雜草堆裡。

這時，濃煙裡衝出一名高壯的男人——那是怒氣沖沖的杰克。杰克一把撲倒了威爾，不分青紅皂白地就在他臉上揍了好幾拳（幸好是揍在沒有受傷的臉頰上）；搞不清狀況的威爾怒吼一聲，揮舞魔杖，杰克立刻高高飛起，重重落地。

「你想阻止我嗎！」

杰克搖搖晃晃地站起身，眼眶血紅，滿是仇恨，彷彿想將所有擋在眼前的敵人生吞活剝。這個眼神讓威爾膽怯，他捂著自己仍不斷流血的右臉頰，不自覺地後退一小步。

「我不知道⋯⋯不知道你在說什麼。」

「你可以袖手旁觀，或是選擇與我為敵。」杰克步步逼近，鮮血染紅了他半身的襯衫。「做出你的選擇！」

威爾不停後退，他不可能對杰克出手，眼前男人的憎恨和傷痛有一半是來自於他——來自於他的懦弱和自私。

「讓開！」

這一次威爾照做了，他緩緩移動腳步，讓出左側讓杰克通過。也許是罪惡感使然，當杰克從身側走過時，威爾突然想起年幼時父親看自己的眼神，冰冷而嫌惡，像是在看一隻卑微至極的害蟲。

忽然，死寂的樹林裡傳出微弱的樹枝斷裂聲，兩人立刻往聲音來處看去。威爾還有些發愣，但杰克反應極快，他想也不想，一揮魔杖，毫不猶豫的怒吼：「Avada Kadevra！」

索命咒的綠光穿過濃霧，擊中一抹黑影，也引來了一聲女孩的驚呼——威爾認出艾比蓋兒的聲音。他連忙縱身一撲，將準備再次攻擊的杰克壓在身下，抬頭大吼：「快跑！」

艾比蓋兒從霧氣中衝出，她架著渾身是血的漢尼拔，一跛一跛的朝森林深處跑去。在兩人身影消失之前，艾比蓋兒往回望了一眼，單單這麼一眼，就驅散了威爾的恐懼，在他四肢百骸灌滿了無與倫比的勇氣。

「我一直都很尊敬你，杰克。」威爾閉了閉眼，扯起身下黑人探員的領子，「可是我已經做出了選擇。」

魔杖爆發出亮光， 下一秒，焦黑的殘骸中空無一人。

  
脫離消影術後，威爾立刻翻身一滾，躲開炸裂在腳邊的魔法攻擊，接著利用對地形的熟悉敏捷的閃進茂密的樹叢。這一帶是位處森林西北的高地，高地邊緣連接著陡坡，下方則是小溪匯流的一座小型湖泊。有一次威爾釣魚時狗群們發現了這個新領地，此處人煙稀少，地形崎嶇，巨木參天，除了少數幾名熟知沃夫查夫的莫魔外之外，沒有其他人踏足過。

幾呎外的杰克甩了甩頭，試圖把剛才消影術的頭暈甩開。此時他已經搞不清東南西北了，所有樹木和草叢在他看來長得一模一樣，然而有一點杰克十分清楚——這樣的地形很適合用來躲藏。

「我知道你的打算，你打算拖延時間讓萊克特醫生逃跑。」

雖然失去了威爾的蹤跡，杰克卻毫不慌張，他冷靜的環視周遭，敏銳的注意到左手邊那一處陡坡，還有陡坡旁那一棵長滿樹瘤的高壯楓樹樹。隆冬使得乾枯的巨樹像是一名高舉雙手、憤怒咆嘯的愛爾蘭巨人。

「沒有用的。」

杰克收回視線，幾朵穿透屏障咒的雪花落在他臉頰上，被體溫融化成雪水，糊掉了他臉上乾涸的鮮血。

「即使要燒掉整座森林、甚至是整塊沃夫查夫，我都會親手扒下他的人皮、挖出他的心臟。」

躲藏在陰影處的威爾打了一個冷顫。他硬生生壓下心中的恐懼，按照計劃，用魔法擊中杰克左側樹叢，趁著對方轉身時往右側一滾；四周樹叢沙沙作響，雪勢也逐漸加劇，杰克並未因此躁動，也沒有費力去找威爾的藏身處，反而停下腳步，懷念似的放輕了語調。

「你知道當初布魯姆醫生來求我讓你進行為科學部時，是怎麼形容你的嗎？」

威爾當然知道，阿拉娜從不吝於在他面前稱讚他。彷彿說得多了，這些甜言蜜語就能取代苦難，成為現實。

「她說，你雖然在黑暗裡打滾過，卻擁有比任何人接近光明的靈魂。你就是行為科學部最需要的人才。」杰克笑了起來，「我曾經懷疑過，可是過了這麼多年，我發現她說得一點也沒有錯。」

威爾明白上司的招數，他想利用言語讓自己動搖。這是一貫FBI在面對僵持情勢時喜歡使用的伎倆。

「我信任過你，」杰克溫聲說：「我仍想繼續相信你，威爾。」 

拖延時間，威爾心想，強迫自己集中注意力。只要能拖延時間，漢尼拔和艾比蓋兒就能逃走——這樣就足夠了——沒有人會因此死亡。威爾咬牙，從藏身處探出頭，往陡坡旁的巨大楓樹射出魔法，幾株枯枝應聲折斷。

如他所料，這陣微弱聲響引起杰克注意，黑人巫師舉高魔杖，小心翼翼地往楓樹走去。威爾趁機爬出草叢，打算往別處躲藏，這時杰克卻突然轉身，大吼出石化咒咒語。

「Petrificus Totalus！」

威爾側頭一閃，堪堪避開。他試圖鑽進後方濃密的樹叢，但杰克並未給他機會。

「Incendio！」

熊熊烈火立刻堵住身後的去路，威爾踉蹌幾步，立刻轉身。

「Expelliarmus！」

「Impedimenta！」

兩人同時咆哮，閃光乍現，魔法攻擊互相抵消。緊接著又是連續數次的吼叫，兩人不停揮動魔杖，各色光芒在空中炸裂；突然，杰克往地上一滾，躲過威爾的熔岩咒，他將魔杖對準另一端的樹叢，再次使出火焰咒。

「Incendio！」

這時威爾才察覺杰克的意圖，卻為時已晚，火勢形成半圓，堵住退路，除了前方陡坡外兩人無處可逃。杰克站起身，魔杖指著威爾，眼底有著破釜沈舟的決心。

「你已經沒有地方可以躲了。」

「你也是。」威爾一邊說，一邊將視線投向杰克後方的陡坡。也許是因為高溫和重量，楓樹樹根旁結凍的泥地正出現裂痕。

「不要再用詭計了，」杰克向前一步，將魔杖舉至眉心，比出魔法決鬥的準備姿勢。「一擊定勝負。」

陡坡下方的湖冬天不會結冰，威爾收回視線，在這種寒冬跌進湖水裡，恐怕不死也是半條命。

「我知道了。」

他看向杰克，點了點頭，也舉起魔杖。兩人相互敬禮，往後一轉。威爾咬緊牙根，邁開腳步，在心裡默默倒數——

三。

二。

一。

三步過後，威爾迅速回身，搶先半秒，用盡所有力氣咆哮：「Expelliarmus！」

強大的繳械咒擊中杰克，他往後一飛，在地上滾了好幾圈，卻沒有像威爾預測般滾落陡坡。威爾連忙快步上前，打算補上最後一擊——後方包圍兩人的烈焰卻爆出轟然巨響！

杰克的咒語失了準頭，砸在後方火焰之中，意外激起了爆炸。震波波及威爾，他將手指死死卡在雪堆中才沒被吹下去。他側頭一看，幾呎處的杰克也死命抓著一顆石頭，仍好好地掛在陡坡邊緣。

忽然，杰克瞪大眼睛，奮力嘶吼：「後面——！」

威爾一愣，往後一轉，只見那棵巨大楓樹被火焰擊穿了樹幹，搖搖欲墜，幾秒不到便轟然倒地，激起漫天雪霧。威爾距離最近，雪泥濺了滿臉，當他恢復視線，才發現自己正在下滑——斷裂的樹幹壓垮了陡坡邊緣最脆弱的凍土；他慌亂的揮舞手腳，試圖固定身體，卻只抓到滿手雪泥和碎石，重力仍毫不留情地將他扯下陡坡。

接下來的幾秒像是好幾個世紀，威爾只記得自己不停翻滾、不停翻滾，利石和枯枝將他割得鮮血淋漓。突然，有人伸手一拉，扯住威爾，硬生生阻止了他繼續下墜。

「快！」那是杰克，他滿身是血，一隻手掛在楓樹樹枝上，另一手死死扯住威爾的衣領。「抓住我的手！」

威爾奮力撐起身體，試了半天才成功抓住杰克。過程中楓樹不停晃動，甚至還下滑了幾尺，兩人被嚇出一身冷汗，威爾緊張的大吼：「你的魔杖呢！」

「在我口袋裡！」杰克渾身是汗，手指用力的發白。「但你他媽覺的我有手去拿嗎！」

「聽著！這個斜坡下面是個湖，只要能及時用魔法取暖，應該——應該不至於喪命——！」

「所以你剛才是打算把我轟進湖裡嗎！」杰克怒極反笑，「這種天氣能活活凍死人你知不知道！」

威爾在杰克下面晃來晃去，他也不甘示弱的反擊：「你不是有你的魔杖嗎！」

「等一等！」杰克安靜幾秒，接著激動的吼叫：「先閉嘴！我聽到有人的聲音——嘿！嘿！我們在這裡——！」

「下面！楓樹下面！」威爾也跟著大吼：「我們是FBI探員！有人嗎！請來幫幫我們——！」

兩人像瘋子般狂吼，半晌，上方傳來窸窸簌簌的聲響，似乎有人在試圖靠近斷樹。又過了一會兒，有人從上方探出頭，由於距離較遠，威爾看不清來者何人，只能勉強辨識出女人的苗條身形。

威爾上方的杰克卻看得清清楚楚，他抽了口氣，喜出望外的大吼：「拉斯探員！太好了——！」  
「小羔羊。」

「什麼？」杰克一愣，「拉斯探員？」

「小羔羊，」探出一顆頭的米莉安朝杰克微微一笑，視線卻沒有對焦在他身上，彷彿透過眼前的男人看到了另外一個人。「小羔羊，小羔羊，是誰創造了你呢？（Little Lamb, Little Lamb, who made thee?)」

此時杰克察覺了古怪，他皺起眉，不確定的問：「拉斯探員，妳知道我是誰嗎？」

「米莉安！我是威爾．葛蘭姆！」下方的威爾也看見了女探員的迷茫的神情，這個表情他很熟悉，熟悉的讓他血色盡退。「米莉安！不要聽妳腦袋裡的聲音！那些都是假的！米莉安！米莉安！」

可是米莉安卻恍若未聞，她搖搖晃晃的爬上斷裂的樹幹，體重讓楓樹又下沉了一些，引來下方男人慌亂地咆哮。這似乎逗樂了米莉安，她披散著棕髮，手舞足蹈，嘻嘻哈哈的爬到樹幹斷裂的邊緣——只要她伸出手就能抓住杰克。

「你們知道嗎？」米莉安確實伸出了手，卻伸出了握著魔杖的手，直指著下方的上司。「他說白色是羔羊的顏色。」

「米莉安！」

「拉斯探員——！」

「Expelliarmus。」

接下來的記憶一片模糊，威爾只記得自己在極速翻滾下墜，緊接著，冰涼刺骨的湖水從四面八方湧來。當最後一口空氣也被擠出體內後，威爾的記憶只剩下了寒冷、窒息的痛苦、還有無邊無際的黑暗。

  



	36. Chapter 36

36.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）  
（血腥描寫慎入）

白色，這是米莉安張開雙眼後看見的唯一色彩。

鵝毛大雪穿透籠蓋夜空的屏障咒，如同落花一般紛紛灑下，遮掩所有地面上的焦黑殘骸和斷裂樹幹。這層白雪彷彿具有魔力，沃夫查夫的森林在一片銀白之下寧靜安詳，萬物依舊沈睡，安靜等待初春的第一聲鳥鳴或第一道微風，彷彿只要氣溫回暖、陽光灑落，他們就會勢如破竹的衝出大地，再次展露蓬勃的生命力。

「拉斯探員？」

這聲呼喚打斷了米莉安的幻想，她眨了眨眼，眼前依舊一片雪白，只是這一回她清楚看見那些埋藏在積雪下的慘狀——混著鮮血和泥濘的凌亂腳印、尚在冒煙的樹叢和白樺樹群，還有那一截掛在陡坡邊緣、彷彿遭遇雷擊般焦黑的粗壯樹幹。

米莉安認不出自己身在何處，她的記憶停留在闖進威爾木屋的那一刻，接下來發生了什麼事？她只記得黑暗，比宇宙還要深沉的黑暗，接著是無邊無際的白色，毫無雜質，純淨的如同初生羔羊般的白——

羔羊。

「拉斯探員，妳還好嗎？」

有人抓住了米莉安的手臂，她渾身一顫，半晌，才哆哆嗦嗦的問道：「這裡⋯⋯這裡是哪裡？」

「西北邊的森林，」趕來幫忙的正氣師與身側的夥伴對看一眼，又轉回頭，放柔嗓音。「是妳朝天空發射求救訊號的，妳不記得了嗎？」

「不，我、我沒有⋯⋯！」米莉安遲疑的搖頭，眼神依舊渙散，「我不知道我為什麼會在這裡！」

「先放輕鬆，深深呼吸。」正氣師從斗篷裡掏出一個皮水壺，遞給仍在瑟瑟發抖的米莉安。「喝口水，可能是妳目睹的場面導致妳短期內記憶混亂，沒關係，我們慢慢來。」

米莉安胡亂地抓過水壺，喝了一大口水，又被嗆得連連咳嗽。一旁的正氣師連忙幫她拍背，片刻過後，米莉安似乎冷靜下來，她閉了閉眼，嗓音不再發抖。 

「威爾⋯⋯我記得我是來找威爾．葛蘭姆探員的，」她環顧四周，視線停在那棵斷裂的大樹上。「那棵樹⋯⋯它之前⋯⋯我記得之前還是完整的樣子。」

正氣師點了點頭，「看來它遭遇了雷擊。」

「不，是魔法。」米莉安被人攙扶著站起身，搖搖晃晃的走到斷樹前方，從陡坡頂端探出頭。下方陡坡斜躺著另一半的樹幹，她瞇起眼，敏銳地捕捉到楓樹樹頂那塊被外力扯斷的樹枝群。

「你們看見了嗎？」她伸手一指，「那裡⋯⋯好像有東西扯著樹枝，接著跟著這一半的樹幹一起掉下去了。」

「什麼東西？」正氣師瞇起眼，似乎沒看見米莉安所指之處。「妳是說動物嗎？」

些許畫面閃過米莉安的腦海，她頭痛欲裂，卻仍吞了吞口水，逼迫自己回想。見狀，一旁的正氣師著急的繼續逼問：「難不成是人嗎？妳看見有人掉下去？是多拉海德還是我們的組員？」

米莉安沒有回答，只是又朝陡坡邊緣走了一步，再往前幾公分就會滾下山坡，可是她沒有卻退，甚至產生一股衝動想要爬上那根斷樹，彷彿之前也這麼做過似的——有人曾掛在樹枝上頭，而米莉安差那麼一點點就能救到他——是誰呢？米莉安又站直身子，仔仔細細地觀察四周，試圖喚起些微的記憶，但舉目所及只有白色，柔軟的如同雲絮、潔淨的仿若初雪的白——

羔羊般的白色。

忽然，米莉安瞪大雙眼，腦袋像是被人打開開關似的，記憶蜂擁而至，又多又急，幾乎將她溺斃。接著，她倒抽了一口氣，失控似的放聲尖叫：「快派人下去搜尋！有人——兩個人掉下去了！長、長官和威爾——快啊——！快去救他們——！」  
  


  
好不容易從冰寒徹骨的湖水中游上岸，杰克狼狽的趴在積雪石堆上喘息，片刻過後，他試圖起身，手腳卻無法動彈，就連渾身上下大大小小的傷口都像痊癒般毫無痛覺。這可不是什麼好消息，他知道自己即將死於失溫，也知道自己必須盡快生火——快醒醒——有女人在杰克耳邊低語，聽起來像是早晨貝拉睡眼惺忪的呢喃——千萬別睡著，親愛的，你必須趕快醒過來。

我好累，我好想睡覺。

杰克眨了眨眼，黑暗襲來，他卻捨不得閉眼。

請讓我再見妳一眼，貝拉，只要再一眼就好，再一眼，再一眼，我好想再看見妳的臉⋯⋯

傻瓜。

那個女人咯咯笑了起來，聲音時遠時近，像是山谷裡的回音。

你這個傻瓜，我一直在你身邊啊。

妳在哪裡？杰克費力的翻了個身，妻子的嗓音似乎從左方石灘傳來，耗費了好幾十分鐘他才凝聚起足夠的力氣，顫抖緩慢地朝那個方向抬起手。妳在哪裡？貝拉？求求妳出來見我⋯⋯！

我就在這裡啊。

這一刻，杰克總算看見了——他看見自己伸出的左手，還有左小指上那枚閃著微光的銀色婚戒——屬於貝拉的婚戒。

幾滴眼淚從杰克滿是皺褶的眼角滑落，在雪地裡砸出珍珠大小的窟窿，剎那間，所有佔據軀體的怯懦和恐懼消失殆盡，勇氣再次熊熊燃燒，他又恢復成那個無堅不摧、無所畏懼的現任FBI行為科學部首長。

這枚銀色戒指在銀白雪地裡耀眼的如同墜落的彎月，杰克望著它，渾身激烈顫抖，半晌，他臣服般低頭，緩慢而鄭重的閉上眼，輕柔的在貝拉婚戒上落下輕柔一吻。當他再次睜眼，眼神滿是不肯服輸的直拗。

指甲片大小的雪花輕輕柔柔的在空中打轉兒，一身黑衣的杰克在靄靄白雪中顯得格外醒目，他拖著疲憊身軀往湖岸另一頭走去——那一頭有較多半個人高的大石頭。

過了許久。杰克總算把自己拖到兩塊相互交疊的大石頭後方，在它們交疊處下方果然找到一些還算乾燥的枯枝落葉。費了九牛二虎之力杰克才用魔杖成功燃起微弱的火焰，跳動的紅橘色火光讓他輕鬆許多。他哆哆嗦嗦的脫下外衣，把濕透的大衣和靴子掛在大石頭上，接著自己也擠進石頭後方，伸出手腳開始烤火。

不遠處的湖邊緩緩漂來一個黑色物體，它卡在較深的岸邊，與碎冰和枯枝一同載浮載沉。杰克瞇著眼看了一會兒，接著驚慌失措地跳了起來，連靴子都沒套上就衝向湖邊——他絕對不會認錯——那是威爾．葛蘭姆！

岸邊湖水已被染紅，杰克半拖半拉的把面色死白的威爾扯上岸，鮮血在積雪上染出一條紅艷艷的傷疤。

「威爾！」

見狀況危急，杰克來不及將下屬帶回火堆旁，只能就地將威爾平放，一邊拍打他的臉頰一邊大吼：「威爾！你聽得到我嗎！」

一片死寂，甚至連脈搏和呼吸都沈默不語。杰克立刻抬高威爾頭部，暢通呼吸道，接著雙手伸直用力按壓威爾的胸口。

「你他媽給我醒來！我不准你死在我面前！」

幾分鐘過後，躺平的威爾突然開始劇烈咳嗽，他咳得像是要把肺都吐出來似的。

「杰、杰克⋯⋯？」

「是我，」杰克鬆了口氣，又用魔杖幫威爾左側頭顱上的撕裂傷止血。「你真是命大，撞成這樣也沒死。」

威爾又咳了一陣，接著虛弱地笑了起來。

「沒想到這樣也摔不死你⋯⋯」

杰克翻了個白眼，他才想吐槽幾句，卻見威爾突然驚恐地瞪大雙眼，下一秒，渾身僵直，雙腳併攏，一股詭異的怪力用力一扯，威爾整個人像是滑冰似的直直急速朝右側飛了出去。

「威爾！」杰克立刻起身，但當他一抬手，魔杖馬上被擊飛，落入湖水淺灘。

「你好，杰克。」

漢尼拔和艾比蓋兒站在幾公尺之外，再度陷入昏迷的威爾躺在他們腳邊。醫生朝杰克打完招呼後，又低頭問道：「狀況如何？」

「失溫和失血過多，多處骨折和撕裂傷。」艾比蓋兒抬頭，朝另一名父親報告。「最嚴重的頭部傷口已經止血，不排除有腦震盪的可能。」

「妳有進步，艾比。」漢尼拔滿意地點頭，接著轉了回來。「謝謝你，杰克，要不是你的幫忙，威爾可能現在已經死亡。」

「比起落入你的手中，死亡也許還是種恩賜。」

杰克咬牙，他瞥了眼自己的魔杖，試圖不動聲色地往湖邊移動。然而這些小動作並未逃過漢尼拔的雙眼，他向前幾步，接著右手一揮，杰克立刻瞪大雙眼，無法動彈的直直倒下。

「這個貓追老鼠的警察遊戲玩得太久了，刺激感都磨成了無聊。」漢尼拔一拐一拐地走到杰克身邊，俯視的看著面部扭曲的對手，露出一個愉悅至極的微笑。「我認為現在就是給我們的小遊戲一個完美結局的好時機，你說呢？」

「跟撒旦去玩你的狗屁遊戲吧！人渣！」

「輸家有輸家該具備的禮儀，咒罵只會顯得你輸不起。」漢尼拔皺眉，他搖搖晃晃地跪下，伸出左手，從口袋裡掏出那把他之前借給威爾的折疊刀。「放心，你是個值得敬佩的對手，我會給你一個相稱的死法。」

「可能會有些疼。」 醫生將折疊刀塞進杰克手中，接著舉起杰克的手，對準右眼狠狠一戳，接著用力一刨，一顆圓滾滾的眼珠子或著鮮血滾落在地。漢尼拔撿起來，在衣角擦了擦，放回口袋裡，又轉向慘叫的杰克說道：「還沒好呢，還有一邊。」

等左邊眼睛也被挖了出來，漢尼拔滿意地點頭，將滿臉鮮血的杰克往湖邊拖去。突然，他又停下腳步，彎腰打量了半晌，接著抓起杰克的左手，一把拔下左手指上的那枚婚戒。

「不！不不不不！還給我！」

「如你所願。」

醫生將戒指放回杰克左手掌上，只是這一次，杰克清晰地感受到手掌上的高溫——婚戒正在緩緩溶解——就像貝拉再一次死去。

「住手！不！把貝拉還給我！貝拉！貝拉——不要走！貝拉——！」

漢尼拔恍若未聞，只是一個勁兒的扯著杰克衣領往水深處走，等水深及腰後便鬆開手。四周湖水咕嘟咕嘟的冒起泡，彷彿具有生命力似的一湧而上，將杰克五花大綁的往湖底拉去。

「萊克特——漢尼拔．萊克特！」

在被湖水吞沒之前，杰克瞪著一雙鮮血淋漓的血窟窿，嘶聲力竭的咆哮。

「我會——我會在地獄門口等著你——！下地獄去吧——惡魔——惡魔——！」

「替我向貝拉問好，杰克。」

漢尼拔渾身是血，微微一笑。等黑人巫師消失在湖水中後，他才轉身離去。

剛才兩人的纏鬥在積雪中劃出一條灰黑色的泥濘小徑，在純白之中無比突兀，像是一道蠶絲布上歪歪扭扭的補線。這幅醜陋的畫面也持續不久，當漢尼拔緩緩走上湖岸，用杰克的魔杖為自己烘乾後，新的落雪又蓋住了這條方圓幾百里內唯一的人跡，自然再次完美的毀屍滅跡，世界彷彿恢復成創世紀初光乍現的那一刻，美麗而死寂。

艾比蓋兒走上前，將杰克的厚外套和靴子遞給漢尼拔。

「我們該走了，」她站在養父身側，跟著他一起望向前方的靄靄白雪和湖光山色。「克勞福德的火堆撐不了多久，威爾狀況危急。」

「走吧，」漢尼拔拍拍艾比的肩，他走了幾步，又停下來回望著遠方山巒。「可惜現在是冬天，春天應該會更美。」

「我們以後春天再來。」艾比蓋兒補上一句：「和威爾一起來，他對這一帶很熟，我們可以一起釣魚。」

漢尼拔莞爾一笑，「恐怕要等很多年之後了。」

兩人走回大石頭堆後方，漢尼拔抱起威爾，艾比蓋兒則將火堆毀屍滅跡。三人靠在一起，姿勢彷彿緊緊相擁，等消影術的「唰唰」聲響起，如畫江山只餘寂寥風雪。 

  
附註：  
著名希臘悲劇伊底帕斯王（Oedipus）（佛洛伊德書中戀母情結的由來）結局就是挖眼睛，不過他沒死就是了。這裡採用的挖眼睛寓意是指伊底帕斯王挖去『實體』的眼睛（盲目），開始學習用『內在』去看真實的世界。  
死於水中則是哈姆雷特（Hamlet）女主角奧菲莉雅（Ophelia)的死法，原本還有一堆花啦，但是要杰克跟花一起死太為難他了哈哈哈。算是讚頌他對愛情的忠貞和瘋狂。


	37. Chapter 37

37.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

海風夾雜鹹澀腥味輕拂在臉頰上，窗簾鼓動的聲音像是海鷗的振翅，威爾翻了個身，蹭了蹭下方充滿人工茉莉花香精味的床單， 賴了半天的床，才用手掌撐著緩緩起身。

當他搔著頭坐在右側床沿，身下木床微微下陷，位置和記憶中一模一樣，木板發出的嘎茲聲也熟悉的像是老朋友的親切問候。這裡是葛蘭姆一家位處英國南安普頓的老家，夢境又再一次帶他回到童年。

威爾呆坐了一陣，他知道自己身處夢中，卻又沒有任何慾望清醒。這場夢像是過往的幽魂一樣追趕著他，從十多年前佛地魔王麾下一直到行為科學部，不曾間斷，直到三年前漢尼拔的出現才畫下休止符——又或許是他將夢靨帶出威爾的夜晚，成為白晝。

這一次南安普頓了老房子裡沒有威爾的母親、也沒有陰魂不散的蓋瑞特．雅各．赫布斯，甚至連巨大的黑色麋鹿都不見蹤影。房裡空空蕩蕩，寂靜無聲，窗簾在牆角晃動的影子像是過往回憶的碎片；威爾注意到窗邊漆成白色的化妝台上蓋著一塊巨大的帆布，他走了過去，掀起那塊布，看見了預料之中的景象——碎裂的鏡面和凹陷的桌檯。

化妝台上沒有任何瓶瓶罐罐或塑膠製的廉價首飾，只有滿桌蒙塵的鏡子碎片和斷裂的白色木片。這是威爾父親喝醉的傑作之一，那一次他消失了整整三天，回來時喝得爛醉，發瘋似的用拳頭重擊化妝台鏡面，一下又一下，接著還折斷化妝椅的椅腳狠砸桌面，鬧了大半個晚上才在滿地狼藉中呼呼大睡。十歲多的威爾嚇得在櫥藏櫃裡躲了一晚上，清晨時才搖搖晃晃的爬出來，拉著椅子在廚房的櫃子裡找急救箱；他幫父親夾出手上的碎片、包紮傷口，得到的回報卻是一個響亮的巴掌。

年近四十的威爾將帆布蓋回褪色的化妝鏡上，他往二樓連接後院的樓梯走去，沿途的木製傢俱都漆成雪白色，邊緣畫上精緻的紫藤花花紋；這些都是威爾父親按照妻子喜好親手製作的傢俱，時間卻像海風，侵蝕了白漆和一簇一簇的紫藤花，留下的只有混濁的如同污漬的色塊。

屋外天氣晴朗，後院雜草叢生，以前四四方方的鬱金香花圃和葡萄藤架都成了廢棄垃圾的一部份。威爾沿著後院的圍籬走上海岸步道，遠處海霧中隱隱能見到燈塔和遠處大港層層貨櫃的黑影，其餘景色都是一片朦朧，像是蓋著一層白紗，什麼也看不清。

海岸步道很長，偶爾會有幾抹晃動的黑影從威爾身邊經過，似乎是下午慢跑或蹓狗的居民；他們都靜靜的做著自己的事，沒有人交談，就連海濤拍打防波提的聲響或成群海鷗的叫聲都沒有，世界蒼白而死寂。威爾幾乎能確定自己已經死了。

走了一陣，他總算來到自己和老戴維時常釣魚的小港口，說是港口，其實也只是幾塊木頭拼接而成的大木板，隨著海浪上上下下的漂浮著。威爾的老位置上已經坐了一個拿著魚竿的男人，他一頭棕色卷髮，綁著一根小馬尾，駝著背，穿著一件發黃的白色t-shirt（看起來像社區球隊的制服），外頭則套著一件透明塑膠雨衣，兩隻腳浸在水裡，一雙雨鞋和幾瓶啤酒放在水桶旁。棕髮男人和剛才其他鬼魂般的路人不同，顏色和輪廓都十分清晰，如同淡彩畫上一筆突兀的濃墨。

一見這個男人，威爾愣在原地，好半天才回過神。接著他走向棕髮男人，徑自脫下鞋，坐在水桶左側，也把雙腳泡進海水裡。

「我竟然見到了你，爸。」威爾望著泛白的天空，自嘲似的嗤笑一聲，「這裡是地獄嗎？」 

老葛蘭姆沒有回應，滿臉落腮鬍也蓋住了他的表情，只露出一對與威爾極為相似的灰藍色眼睛。他目不轉睛地瞪著晃動的魚竿，熟練的收線，從海裡拉出了一隻劇烈掙扎的大魚（也是一片模糊，看不出魚種）。

「看來我真的死了，」威爾轉過頭，盯著老葛蘭姆的側臉看了許久。他已經有將近二十年沒有這樣觀察自己的父親了。「上帝果然是上帝，真了解我。和你一起困在這裡，就算是天堂也會變成地獄。」

沒有人回覆他，世界仍是一片死寂。遠處一艘巨大貨輪緩緩出港，噴出的黑煙吞噬了半邊天空。這一刻，威爾突然湧現了一股傾訴的衝動，於是他開始說，他說了自己離家後進入霍格華茲的人生，關於那些排擠和嘲笑的經歷；還有加入食死徒後的自豪和懊悔，以及巫師和莫魔其實一樣愚昧；他也講到了行為科學部，那些信任他的同僚和朋友、那些他無力拯救的受害者和逮捕歸案的連續殺人魔；最後是漢尼拔、艾比蓋兒、茉莉和沃特的故事，那些他付出去愛，卻落得滿身傷痕的故事。

「如果我已經死了，估計杰克也活不了。」威爾說的口乾舌燥，停頓一會兒，才又道：「我早該知道的，要是我制止不了漢尼拔，他肯定會殺死他——而我還愚蠢的以為能讓他們都活下來。」

一旁的老葛蘭姆打了個大噴嚏，手一抖，原本拉得筆直的釣線立刻一鬆，上鉤的獵物趁機逃得無影無蹤。他嘟囔著咒罵幾聲，搔搔下巴，灌了口啤酒，在水裡吐了口痰，才又慢吞吞的捲起釣線。

「你早該把我打死的，或者餓死也好、丟進海裡溺死也好。」威爾也拿起啤酒，啜飲一小口，雲淡風輕的說：「其實你說的沒錯，我和你一樣是個人渣。」

遠處的貨輪拖迤著黑色濃煙消失在海洋的另一端，過了好一陣子，天空才恢復成最初的蒼白；水平面上方有著一大片絲狀般的捲雲，它們隨著海風微微飄動，像是從天堂伸下的一隻大手，攪動著凡俗的紛亂。微風也撥亂了威爾的捲髮，他撥開黏在前額的髮絲，手卻不受控制的發抖。 

「我也繼承了你的軟弱。你用一輩子也殺不死我，而我也殺不了漢尼拔．萊克特。」

也許是因為知道自己已經死去，威爾總算有了勇氣。他閉了閉眼，顫抖地問：「為什麼？為什麼要恨我？」

他的父親仍緊盯著水平面上的浮標，彷彿世界上沒有任何事比釣上一隻大魚來得重要。威爾早就知道老葛蘭姆不會回覆，也他根本聽不見自己所說的任何一句話，可是威爾還是憤怒——悲痛至極的憤怒。

「回答我！」

他跳了起來，一邊朝著父親咆哮，一邊將水桶和啤酒扔進水裡。

「我是你的兒子——親生兒子！而你卻對待我像是對待一隻畜牲！我根本什麼都不知道！我不知道什麼巫師或麻瓜！我只知道你恨不得我去死——我當年才十歲！」

也許是因為抓來的獵物莫名掉回水中，老葛蘭姆總算有了反應，他放下釣竿，站起身，似乎打算下水撿回水桶。一旁的威爾直接推了他一把，將父親推進水裡。

「我恨你！」威爾像個十歲小孩似的尖叫，他也跟著跳進海水裡，一把扯起老葛蘭姆的衣領。「我恨不得你死！和你生活的每一天每一刻我都巴望著你死！你知道我回來聽見你的死訊時有多開心嗎！你比黑魔王還邪惡數百萬倍！是你毀了我的人生！是你——！」

突然，威爾瞪大雙眼，一句話都說不出來。

他的父親泡在海水裡，無神地瞪著天空，涕淚早已糊了滿臉。這時威爾才發現老葛蘭姆一直在喃喃自語，只是因為落腮鬍的遮掩而看不出來，他愣了半天，才緩緩傾身，湊近自己的父親。

「我原諒你。」

眼淚沿著老葛蘭姆眼角深刻的皺褶滑落，一雙與威爾相似的眼珠中蘊藏著最偉大的藍色海洋。

「我原諒你，」他瞪著上方的兒子，茫然地重複著。

這一瞬間，威爾才真正仔細看清了自己的父親。老葛蘭姆仍保持著死去時四十多歲的年紀，外表卻蒼老的如同六七十歲；髮鬚凌亂糾結，沾滿穢物，雙頰深深凹陷，臉上爬滿刀刻似的皺褶，眉眼深鎖，厚重的眼皮遮掩了他臉上唯一稱得上迷人的雙眼。他和威爾記憶中三十出頭的父親截然不同，像是一個毫無關係的陌生男人，然而在見到老葛蘭姆背影的那一刻，威爾仍毫不遲疑的認出這是自己的親生父親。

「我原諒你，」老葛蘭姆嗆了幾口海水，仍在喃喃自語，「我原諒你。」

威爾一把扯起下沈的父親，拖著他上岸。過程中老葛蘭姆仍恍惚地重複一樣的句子，威爾將他狠狠摔在木板上，嘶吼道：「我不會原諒你！」

「我原諒你。」

「閉嘴！我不會原諒你！我這一輩子都不會原諒你！」

不知為何，巫威爾突然想起老戴維轉述的父親死法——喝醉酒跌下海裡，屍骨無存。當他意識到時，已經死死抱著老葛蘭姆崩潰痛哭。他抽噎著、像是孩子似的、又像是將這一生受過的苦難一次發洩出來似的崩潰痛哭。  



	38. Chapter 38

38.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

強勁風雪砸在窗戶上，玻璃發出巨響，躺在床上的威爾倒吸一口氣，倏地驚醒。

這間臥室似乎是個莫魔女孩的房間，牆上貼滿了小賈斯丁和一世代的海報。威爾渾身上下都痛，尤其是腦袋，痛得幾乎像要炸開來似的。他揉著額角，覺得臉頰有些濕潤，用手一擦，才發現自己滿臉淚痕；這時他才想起自己似乎做了一個很長的夢，記不清內容，只有一望無際的汪洋和一艘拖著長長黑煙的巨大貨輪。

威爾沒有多花時間糾結在夢境的內容上，他裹緊身上的浴袍（這是他唯一一件遮蔽物），咬著牙拆掉右小腿上的固定板，一晃一晃的往臥室門口跳去；中途他差點摔倒，扯掉了一旁的繡花桌巾和桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，引起巨大聲響，雖然勉強維持住平衡，威爾仍驚魂未定的不停喘息。

好不容易來到門口，他小心翼翼地探出頭，確認走廊上沒有動靜後才一跛一跛的走了出去。這棟房子的格局和威爾的木屋有些相似，應該也是沃夫查夫一帶的老舊木屋——代表廚房設有後門。

經過走廊上的掛鏡時，他被自己身上的慘狀嚇了一跳，不自覺停下腳步。全身變不著大大小小的瘀青和刮傷，紗布和繃帶把他裹得活像木乃伊；威爾湊近鏡面，左看看右看看，接著他輕柔的扯下右頰上的紗布，心有餘悸地摸了摸上頭那道又長又寬的巨大傷疤；他視線又緩緩下移，出神地盯著腹部那道漢尼拔留下的扭曲印記。

瑞芭美麗蒼白面容突然浮現在威爾腦中，接著他想起紅龍扭曲猙獰的五官，即使是殘酷冷血的殺人魔也保有真心，就像普通人一樣，他們心裡仍有一塊純潔的角落去珍惜一個他心愛的人。

這個突兀的念頭燙傷了威爾，他飛快的收回視線，繫緊睡袍。這一刻他才明白，其實在一切開始之前，自己早已準備好死在沃夫查夫的森林裡。

外頭仍下著大雪，寂靜無聲。威爾走下樓，在廚房拿起流理臺的一把菜刀當武器，彎著腰，透過窗戶觀察外頭。後院一片瑩白，杳無人跡，看了一會兒，他便躡手躡腳地走向大門，才剛握住門把，後頭就傳來一聲冷哼和上膛的『喀噠』聲。

「晚安，葛蘭姆先生。」

千代坐在樓梯最後一階，隱沒在黑暗裡，只有手上獵槍的金屬釦環微微反光，像是即將熄滅的燭火。兩人互相對視，千代突然舉起獵槍，威爾渾身一繃，沈默一會兒，他鬆開門把，放下菜刀，主動示弱。

「我沒有任何武器。」威爾雙手高舉，試圖露出一個和善的笑容，卻因臉上的傷疤看起來格外猙獰。「沒想到妳竟然知道我是誰。」

「威爾．葛蘭姆先生，沒錯，我記得你，就是你上次闖入萊克特莊園。」千代挑眉，微微一笑，放下了槍。「更何況你是唯一一個讓漢尼拔深深著迷的男人，這讓我印象深刻。」

「我可以把手放下了嗎？」

「當然，我還想請你坐下呢。」千代用獵槍頂端指了指前方的沙發椅，椅子上頭放了一份報紙。「我們也許可以聊一聊。」

「不了，我正打算離開。」

「你連看報紙的時間都沒有嗎？你可是又上頭版了呢。」

威爾遲疑地看著她，半晌，才慢慢上前，撿起那份魔法報紙。頭版上的標題無比驚悚：『紅龍屠殺BSU探員！誰該負責：FBI或是MACUSA？莫魔還是巫師？』

下方附上一張正氣師從水裡撈出屍體的照片，雖然鏡頭晃動，人影模糊，但威爾仍認出那隻白布下露出的大手屬於杰克。後面的副版則介紹了紅龍一案，還有其餘行為科學部成員的採訪，照片中的三名同僚似乎剛結束質詢，吉米在閃光燈中護著崩潰大哭的米莉安快步離去，布萊恩則是雙眼通紅的朝鏡頭拼命咆哮，甚至還惡狠狠的比出了中指。

到底發生了什麼事？威爾的記憶只停留在火焰爆炸、樹幹斷裂的瞬間，他不知道結果如何，他和杰克是否成功爬上懸崖、又或是跟著斷樹一同滾落斜坡——他應該要記得的——記憶卻一片空白，像是夢境裡浩瀚無垠的大海，蒼白而死寂，沒有一絲波紋。

「他⋯⋯！」威爾頭痛欲裂，他腳步不穩，撐著後方流理台痛苦的喘息。「是他、他殺了⋯⋯！」

「他沒有。」

「漢尼拔殺了杰克！他把屍體扔進湖裡！還把一切都推給紅龍！」

「你是目擊證人嗎？」千代從階梯上起身，蒼白的肌膚在微弱的月光下像是鬼魅。「你昏了過去，什麼都沒看到。」

「我知道他一定——！」

「他沒有殺害克勞福德，但也沒有救他。」

緊接著是漫長的寂靜，片刻過後，威爾才發出一聲微弱的笑聲。

「妳以為我會相信這種鬼話？」

「信不信隨你，反正不管誰死了你都會把罪怪在他身上。」千代聳聳肩，「漢尼拔的最終目標是帶你一起走，你以為他會愚蠢的在你面前殺死克勞福德，讓你繼續恨他嗎？當然，他也不可能救他，所以最好的方法是視若無睹。」

「我不⋯⋯我不相信妳。」

「事實如何，你心知肚明。」

夢裡的海潮聲湧現在威爾腦中，一陣又一陣，陰魂不散。這不是他現在需要的記憶，威爾用力甩了甩頭，夢中的景象卻逐漸清晰，反而是現實的真相慢慢模糊。最後，就連杰克在樹幹上咆哮的面孔都成了朦朧的色塊，成了夢中那群在海岸步道上散步遛狗的路人。

「你最好不要逞強，漢尼拔說你有輕微腦震盪。」

「我該⋯⋯我該走了⋯⋯！」

威爾喃喃道，覺得自己快淹死在腦袋中的海洋。

「你又要落荒而逃了嗎？」

我沒有，威爾囁嚅，卻發現自己只能發出虛弱的喘息。他渾身顫抖，手中報紙也跟著落在地上，正好露出介紹兩名殉職探員的那一版。上頭杰克的照片來自於他幾年前參加的升遷宴會，他摟著貝拉，面露笑容；威爾的照片則比較老舊，是他二十多歲剛進入行為科學部時拍的證件照，他還記得拍照的那一天，在阿拉娜不耐催促下，他只能妥協，頂著一頭蓬鬆亂髮和發黃長袍，朝鏡頭僵硬的咧開嘴角。

一切都變了，威爾盯著自己二十多歲的照片，扯了扯嘴角，卻再也露不出當年那樣愚蠢又無所畏懼的笑容。

「漢尼拔呢？」他閉了閉眼，找回一名四十歲探員該有的冷靜。「我想親口聽他說。」

「他出門買海鮮了，」千代聳聳肩，「他希望在你離開前能再為你做一頓晚餐。」

「謝謝他的好意，我無福消受。」威爾將有著自己生平介紹的那一面朝上，放在靠近後門的流理臺上方。「我該走了。」

「那件事發生後，紫夫人將漢尼拔接來同住。」  
威爾一愣，停下腳步，對這莫名展開的話題感到困惑。他轉頭望著千代，「妳說什麼？」

「一開始我很怕他，因為他一句話都不肯說，臉色又陰沉，看起來像是個冤魂。我必須坦承，每一次進他房間我總是戰戰兢兢，唯恐那個一言不發的男孩會突然衝上來殺死我。」千代只是自顧自地往下說：「紫夫人很努力幫著漢尼拔，成效卻不大。後來有一次，他趁著暴風雨跑出去，等我們找到他時，漢尼拔已經懨懨一息。我永遠記得那一晚，他縮在紫夫人懷裡，表情仍舊冰冷，不像是個活人。」

她一頓，半晌，才乾澀的繼續道：「接著⋯⋯接著⋯⋯接著他哭了，不是解脫似的崩潰大哭，而是只留下一滴眼淚。那是我這輩子看過最自制的眼淚，一名才十多歲的少年如此冷酷，彷彿連淚腺都在他的掌控下似的。」

「妳想說什麼？」

「從此以後，我再也沒有見過漢尼拔哭泣。」

「妳到底想說什麼？」威爾皺起眉，「我知道漢尼拔的過去，沒錯，那很值得憐憫，那又如何？」

「葛蘭姆先生，聽說你擁有能感知他人靈魂的『共情』能力，也許你應該『共情』當年的漢尼拔。」聽見威爾語調冷淡，千代搖搖頭，輕聲說：「他可以拒絕吃下米莎的肉，選擇和妹妹一同死去。可是他選擇生存——活下來復仇——即使這意味著一輩子的痛苦。是米莎的死導致漢尼拔失控，成為現在這副模樣。」

威爾沒有答腔，他微微垂下眼，瞥見了報紙上杰克和貝拉快樂的笑容。一股無力的憤怒湧上心頭。

「妳真的這麼認為嗎？」

「什麼？」

「有些人天生就是家犬，就算把繩索切斷，他們也只是坐在原地嗚嗚叫。」停頓半晌，威爾冷笑，「但是上帝卻將漢尼拔．萊克特造成一隻與生俱來的野獸，米莎充其量算是他脖子上的繩索，勉強維持著他的人性。繩索斷了，野獸自然而然就會衝出籠子。」

「所以你的意思是？」千代似乎被威爾冷酷的語氣觸怒，語氣不善，「你想說漢尼拔生而為惡？」

「世界上有上百萬個人目睹深愛的人悲慘死去，卻沒有因此出現上百萬個連續殺人魔。」這些都是威爾早就明白、卻因為與道德倫理背道而馳所以無法說出口的事實。他閉了閉眼，輕聲道：「那次的慘案毀了漢尼拔的人生，卻也讓他見識了另一個嶄新的、美麗的世界。」

「嶄新的、美麗的世界？」千代笑了，剛才那副急著幫漢尼拔說話的模樣瞬間消失。她眨眨眼，語帶調侃，「這可不是個探員該說出口的話。」

察覺自己的失言，威爾避開對方視線，試圖轉移話題。

「我現在已經不是探員了。」

「你對漢尼拔真了解，難怪他對你如此著迷。」千代並沒有放過他，「話說回來，你明明知道他是什麼樣的人，卻仍愛上了他⋯⋯看來你也是天生野獸啊，葛蘭姆先生。」

「這和妳無關，官方說法是我現在已經死了，威爾．葛蘭姆是不是天生的惡魔再也沒有任何意義。」發現自己中了對方的伎倆，威爾冷哼。正要開門離去時，他又突然想起一件事，轉了回來。「如果你們在我的舊襯衫裡找到一隻中國火球龍，請把它還給艾比蓋兒。」

千代有些訝異，她原以為威爾會惱羞成怒地摔門離開，沒想到對方竟然還能心平氣和地拜託自己做事。

「噢，原來是這件事啊。」聽完請求，她略顯失望，對男人的心軟嗤之以鼻，「放心吧，她已經自己拿走了。」

「還有一件事，請幫我跟她說聲謝謝。」威爾扶著門框，幾絲寒風從門縫裡灌進屋內，拍打在他光禿禿的頭皮和包著紗布的傷口上頭。「謝謝她救了茉莉和沃特。」

「就這樣？沒有其他想對她說的嗎？」千代挑眉，有些不悅，「那艾比蓋兒呢？她做這些都是為了你，她甚至不眠不休的幫你療傷。如果你想見她，她現在就在樓上，你能⋯⋯！」

「不用了。」

突然被搶白，千代訝異的睜著眼睛，半晌，才哼了哼，「我該對你改觀了，葛蘭姆先生，你比我想像中還要冷酷無情。」

「知道她還活著對我來說就夠了。」威爾將頭頂的紗布壓緊，也許是觸碰到傷處，他皺起一張臉，右頰上的傷疤微微裂開，滲出幾絲鮮血。「這是她的人生，她已經做出了選擇，我無權過問。」

「艾比蓋兒預料的還真的沒錯。」千代拿起掛在扶手上的老舊大衣，拋給威爾。「拿去，這是她要我給你的。」

「謝謝。」

「對了，她也有話要我轉達，」威爾因為顧及傷口，穿上大衣的動作顯得笨手笨腳。看了半晌，靠著扶手的千代才慢條斯理的說：「她說你是他的爸爸，一直都是。」

聞言，威爾動作一頓，雙眼不可思議地瞪大。

「她還說：爸爸，我愛你。」

腦袋中一波又一波的海浪再次湧上，威爾無力抵擋，只能任由海潮洗刷掉所有現實中殘酷的死亡，帶來了似曾相識的哀傷和孤單。不，不只這些，威爾想起他在夢裡的淚水，哭泣的原因他已經記不得了，可是在痛哭之後、甦醒之後，他卻覺得溫暖而滿足，彷彿某種長年累積的遺憾總算被填上似的。

他不知道自己是怎麼離開房子的，等他回過神來，已經站在後院，大雪紛飛，倒映著遠處零星的燈光，像是夏夜中一閃一閃的螢火蟲。千代的話迴盪在耳邊，威爾走了幾步，轉身抬頭，看見二樓窗簾後方探出了半張臉——艾比蓋兒的臉——她似乎不知道自己已經露了餡，仍一臉專注地望著即將離去的父親。

我也愛你，艾比，威爾悄聲說。他知道自己永遠不會在她面前親口說出這句話，他沒有勇氣遺忘死者，也沒有勇氣去憎恨女孩，兩者對他來說都過於罪孽深重。

離開是唯一的選擇，像個懦夫一樣逃跑，用偷來的人生逃跑，直至死亡，再去地獄面對那些他該承受的責罰。威爾依依不捨地看著艾比蓋兒，許久，才收回視線。當他轉向前方漆黑道路時，竟在沈沈雪夜中看見點點星光。


	39. Chapter 39

39.  
（原著2001年十二月，本篇2021年十二月）（戰後三年，威爾三十九歲）

出殯那一天天氣很好，連下了好幾天的大雪總算停止，甚至還出了大太陽，溫暖的不像隆冬會出現的天氣。等威爾照著報紙上的時間抵達墓園時，現場早已擠滿穿著黑衣的巫師女巫，有些他認識（譬如奇爾頓），大部分都是沒見過的生面孔；這些陌生人有男有女、有老有少，甚至很多是攜家帶口的一大家子，他們個個神色哀戚，有幾個婦人還頻頻拭淚，彷彿躺在棺材裡的是她們最親愛的家人朋友。

參加的人數遠比威爾預料中還多，他原本以為是杰克的緣故，但隨即發現上司的葬禮在上午就已經結束。這一大群陌生人確實是為了他而來。

儀式很快開始，威爾站得很遠，躲在一棵大樹後頭，除了黑壓壓的人群外完全看不見其他東西。遠處傳來騷動，幾名身穿正氣師制服的巫師高舉魔杖，控制著棺材朝人們飄來；威爾看見三名同僚跟在隊伍後方，他們長長的黑袍在蒼白的空中激烈飛舞，互相拉扯，卻又在風止時落地，浸在一大片融雪和泥巴中，沈重的再也飛不起來，在泥濘裡拖行出一大道傷疤。

等棺木就位後，正氣師整齊劃一的站在兩旁，幾名MACUSA的高階官員紛紛上前來致詞（裡頭威爾只認出魔法安全局局長），甚至還參雜了兩名穿著莫摩西裝的FBI長官。他們把威爾形容得像是名烈士，犧牲性命保衛家園，還提到了會在紐約魔法國會總部大廳刻上威爾的名字，就放在最初十二名正氣師之一的剛度富士．葛瑞夫（Gondulphus Graves）下方。

威爾覺得好笑，他根本不知道這些人口中那名英勇探員究竟是誰，棺木裡那具燒得焦黑的屍體也是個陌生人。這場葬禮簡直是場鬧劇。他倚著樹幹，又看了一會兒，最終還是看不下去，準備離去。

然而接下來致詞者卻留住了他，那是曾經的瑪格．維傑，如今的瑪格．布魯姆。她一像其他人一樣穿著樸素黑袍，領口和袖口滾著灰棕色的貂毛，胸口別了一束盛開的鈴蘭花。

「我是瑪格，阿拉娜．布魯姆醫生的妻子。」瑪格上前，左手牽著她和亡妻的兒子。「威爾是我們一家的救命恩人，我卻沒有機會親口感謝他。」

莫里斯長大了，威爾停下腳步，哀傷地望著瑪格懷中的那名小男孩。他都已經高得超過他媽媽的腰了。

「我疑心病很重，威爾是少數能讓我全心全意相信的人。一開始認識他，我從沒奢望過他會願意幫我，可是他不僅幫了我，還差點因此失去生命。」

瑪格一頓，低頭朝莫里斯一笑，眼底滿是懷念。

「我要謝謝他改變我的生命，讓我有了一個完整的家。」

阿拉娜也葬在這個墓園，她有著一塊漂亮的大理石墓碑，墓地上頭不論四季  
百花盛開。就如同她的名字一樣，永不凋謝。威爾只去過一次，當他見到那塊刻著阿拉娜名字的蒼白墓碑，才想起死亡帶來的是永無止盡的寂靜。世界上再也不會有人全心全意安撫他的痛苦了。

「還有阿拉娜⋯⋯她是他最好的朋友，好到會讓我忌妒的那種。我知道她會希望我來的，威爾這個人太沈默，需要有人為他發聲，讓世人知道這個男人救了多人。」

瑪格也抬起頭，和威爾望向同一個方向。

「我也要謝謝他遵守我們之間的約定，為阿拉娜復仇。他是個英雄。」

接下來幾名致詞者都是受害者家屬，他們也稱威爾是英雄，感謝他逮捕了那些殺害他們親友的連續殺人魔，拯救生命，讓其他人能免於一死。一陣風吹過，吹散了遠處飄來的陌生稱讚，眨眼間，威爾耳邊只剩下沙沙聲，他的世界像是陷進了風聲中。

有個男人踏著風聲前來，他站在威爾身側，跟著他一同望向不遠處的葬禮。風停了，又起了，威爾沒有看他。

「你來了。」

「我來了，」漢尼拔脫下紳士帽，他也穿著一身黑，只有領帶上那枚銀製領帶夾反射著陽光。「讓你久等了。」

現在是奇爾頓在致詞，他的聲音被壓在風聲下，聽也聽不清，不過威爾仍能從對方誇張的肢體語言和面部表情推斷出致詞內容。這是唯一一個不曾改變過的人，威爾突然感到佩服，經過這麼多痛苦和死亡，佛德里克．奇爾頓仍為了所堅信的目標付出一切，無怨無悔。

奇爾頓說到一半，布萊恩突然衝上前，一把將正在自吹自捧的醫生拉下來。場片頓時一片混亂，半晌，布萊恩才頂著一頭亂七八糟的捲髮重新走上台，他盯著棺木，沈默許久，接著說道：我誤會你了，葛蘭姆，你是個食死徒，但你也是個英雄。

天空飄過幾朵白雲，連帶著在大地上投下幾片柔軟的影子。陰影緩緩覆蓋住威爾和漢尼拔，接著又悄悄離去，飄向不遠處參加葬禮的巫師們。有一瞬間，一身黑衣的人群彷彿陷進地獄的黑影中，反而是周遭的死者身處天堂。

「他們稱我為英雄。」望著逐漸遠去的雲朵，威爾喃喃說道：「可是那並不是我。」

「你的想法並不重要，只要他們希望，你就會以一名英雄的形式存活在世間。」漢尼拔也看向遠處蒼白的天際線。「從今以後，只要有人提起威爾．葛蘭姆，他們就會聯想到英雄。」

聞言，威爾笑了一聲，語帶諷刺。

「你塞了一具面目全非的屍體給他們，就是為了把我塑造成一個偉大的陌生人。」

「這是我送你的禮物，」醫生轉頭過來看他，溫聲道：「現在威爾．葛蘭姆已經死了，你可以開始新的人生。那些死亡和憎恨都不再是你的問題，你不需要再因為愧疚壓抑自己的本性。」

「這就是你想出來的辦法？」

「我給予你新生。」漢尼拔朝威爾跨了一步，周遭積雪在陽光照射下閃閃發亮，刺眼的彷彿在熊熊燃燒。「你將變回那個最初上帝創造出來的美麗造物。」

「說得你就是上帝本人一樣。」

漢尼拔只是笑而不語，他壓下幾撮被風吹起的灰白髮絲，瞇起雙眼。此刻米莉安正在進行致詞，她似乎在努力保持冷靜，但一提起兩名葬在一起的前輩，仍無法克制的瑟瑟發抖；落下的陽光在她身上刮去一層色彩，乍看之下，這名嬌小的女探員看起來像是深陷黑色沼澤的蒼白羔羊。

「你殺了他嗎？」

「抱歉？」

「就這一次告訴我事實，漢尼拔，不要再有謊言了。」威爾轉向醫生，神色嚴肅，藍眼珠在日光下灼灼生輝。「告訴我，你殺了杰克嗎？」

漢尼拔反而笑了，「如果我說沒有，你這次會跟我走嗎？」

「這不是答案。」

兩人對視，一片靜默，半晌，醫生收起笑容，搖了搖頭，輕聲道：「沒有，我沒有殺他。我讓上帝決定他的死活。」 

醫生的雙眼倒映著光斑，像是融冰的湖泊，清澈見底。可是威爾知道世界上沒有人能真正閱讀漢尼拔的雙眼，就算是他也做不到。

「我知道了。」

棺木旁的正氣師高舉魔杖，一排紅藍白的火花射向天空，聚集成一隻展翅翱翔的白頭鷹。牠長嘯著拍動羽翼，劃過天際，在蒼穹中燃起數萬顆銀白色的星斗。當星辰墜落，正氣師們又在指令聲中舉起魔杖，重複射出魔法，讓天空再次佈滿壯烈的色彩。

幾顆星星噴到兩人上方，緊接著落下，在威爾眼前迤邐出數道銀白的痕跡，彷彿是穹蒼尚未痊癒的疤痕。威爾拍了拍身上的銀白碎屑，閉了閉眼，一股暖意充盈著四肢百骸，彷彿他真的在此重生似的。

他看像身側的男人，以前不敢承認的事實此刻輕盈的如同羽毛。再也沒什麼好隱瞞的了。

「漢尼拔。」

「嗯？」

「我永遠無法與你共存。」

漢尼拔並不驚訝，他側頭，微微一笑。「但你也無法與我分離。」

「沒錯，」威爾沒有否認，他望著最後一隻化作漫天星辰的白頭鷹，用一種近乎解脫的語氣說道：「這就是我將迎向的結局。（This is my becoming）」

接著他轉身就走，步伐堅定，積雪在他腳下嘎滋作響。醫生也許是對的、也許是錯的，威爾從不知道，他只是不停的走，頭也不回，沒有眷戀；這次的離去和過往上千次不同，無止盡的死亡差點摧毀他，卻也在今日重鑄他——他還是他，卻不再只是威爾．葛蘭姆了。

漢尼拔沒有制止威爾的離開，他目送著對方的背影件行漸遠，接著又轉過頭，望著那場幾乎結束的葬禮。微風帶來冬雪冰冷的氣息，天空仍殘留著些許魔法燃燒過後的痕跡，穿著黑袍的巫師們逐漸散去；醫生站在原地，風吹亂他整齊的髮絲，他沒有像以往一樣重新整理，反而閉上眼睛，發出一聲滿足的嘆息。

「這也是我的結局。（And mine as well.）」他用威爾聽不見的音量悄聲道。


	40. Final

Final  
（未來的某一天）

  
鷹嘴豆泥嚐起來像阿咪剛拉過的屎，小戴維心想。他憤怒的把叉子扔進盤裡，清脆的撞擊聲沒有引來任何人的注意，他的爸爸仍埋首於手機裡，剛出生的妹妹依舊在響亮的哭嚎，只有坐在對面的文森瞥了他一眼，嗤笑一聲，把自己的豆泥全部挖到弟弟盤裡。  


「你做什麼！」

「智障，」文森咧開了嘴，吐息聞起來有尼古丁的味道。「我在幫你快快長大。」

「我才不是智障！」

「你就是個無藥可救的智障。」他的哥哥強調，「都幾歲了還相信世界上有巫師，不是智障還會是什麼？」

「他真的是個巫師！」小戴維快急哭了，他站了起來，手裡握著叉子。「我看過他使用魔法！他握著一根魔杖——就像這樣揮來揮去——地上的輪胎就浮了起來！還有上上次，我看見他用魔法幫他家的狗洗澡——就在後院——嘿！閉嘴！」

文森摀著肚子狂笑，不停捶著桌子，就連眼淚都被逼了出來。他們的爸爸總算願意施捨一丁點注意力在兒子身上，只見他把手機一摔，咆哮道：「給我閉嘴吃飯！你們三個蠢貨！」

飯廳安靜了半分鐘，就連小戴維的妹妹也停止哭泣。三個孩子瞪著圓滾滾的眼睛，一臉驚恐，爸爸完全沒有注意到孩子們的神情，他又撿起手機，快速沈浸到網路世界裡頭。

文森突然抓起一把鷹嘴豆泥，扔向自己的爸爸。「你他媽才是蠢貨！」他用最大的音量咆哮。

這一次他得到的是一個響亮的巴掌。比起同齡孩子來說，文森已經足夠高大了，但在他父親面前仍顯得十分渺小。這個巴掌將文森狠狠打倒在地，他痛得哀號，鮮紅的鼻血從鼻孔裡緩緩流出。

修理完大兒子後，他們的父親轉向了小兒子，似乎氣還沒有出夠。

「戴維，你剛剛到底說了什麼？」

「我⋯⋯」小戴維是個非常瘦小的男孩，身上的襯衫大的幾乎垂到地板。此刻他瑟縮著，似乎希望自己能躲進哥哥的衣服裡消失不見。「我說⋯⋯我⋯⋯。」

「你他媽有屁快放！」

小戴維閉起眼，豁出一切的大叫：「我說他是個巫師！」

「什麼？」他的父親一愣，接著捧腹大笑：「你說誰？誰他媽這麼厲害竟然是個巫師？」

「那個⋯⋯那個臉上有疤的叔叔，」小戴維囁嚅道：「他就住在瑪麗家旁邊。」

「葛蘭姆的確是個怪胎，跟他爹一個樣。」他的父親皺起臉，一臉嫌惡。「真不知道你爺爺怎麼會和這種噁心的家庭當朋友，哈，估計是因為他也是個噁心的怪胎！」

「不準你這樣說我爺爺！」文森從地上跳了起來，他滿臉鮮血，稚嫩的臉上竟出現了兇殘至極的恨意。「你有什麼資格說我爺爺！這是我爸爸和我爺爺的房子！你才該滾出去！滾出去！滾——！」

「我娶了你們的妓女老媽，這棟房子當然他媽的是我的！」

「滾出去——！」

兩人頓時扭打在一起，漸漸的，這就變成一場單方面的屠殺。文森躺在血泊中，無力地承受男人的出拳，最後就連哀號聲都消失了，只剩下他們妹妹淒厲的哭嚎著。小戴維愣在一旁，不停發抖，在這世界上他第二討厭的人就是文森了，他哥哥只會搶他的東西或嘲笑他的身高，是個名副其實的混蛋，他討厭死他了——可是小戴維還是衝了上去。

「住手！住手！」瘦小的男孩被狠狠推向一旁，他摔倒、接著立刻爬起，鍥而不捨地繼續往前撲去。「你不要再打了！他會死掉的！」

他一口咬住父親的手臂，眼淚撲簌撲簌的往下掉。這是他打架的終極絕招，可是仍制止不了男人的暴行。小戴維被抓起頭髮，狠狠賞了一巴掌，接著又被推去撞桌子，最終，他只能躺在地板上，無力起身。

文森要死掉了，就跟媽媽一樣。小戴維開始嚎啕大哭，他聲嘶力竭地哭著、哭著、哭著——突然，那個男人飛了出去，撞在廚房的櫥櫃上，慘叫一聲，重重倒地。

小戴維驚訝地瞪大雙眼，接著他跳了起來，朝躺在地板上的哥哥奔去。

「文森！文森！你還好嗎！你還活著嗎！」

「呃，你⋯⋯你他媽吵死了⋯⋯！」文森呻吟了半天，吐了口血沫，口齒不清的問：「你剛才⋯⋯做了什麼？」

「不是你做的嗎？」

「是你讓他飛了出去⋯⋯算了，他死了嗎？」

「我不知道，」小戴維又跳起來，顛著腳尖往廚房看去。「他腦袋後面流了很多血。」

「最好死了。」

「我們該叫救護車嗎？」

文森用力揍了弟弟一拳，蹣跚地爬了起來。「你他媽真的是個智障！還不快把存摺和信用卡找出來！」

  
小戴維決定還是要討厭哥哥，文森竟然說要找朋友求助，把妹妹和行李全都扔給他，一個人跑走了。

他們的妹妹似乎嚇壞了，一直哭個不停，還差點嗆死自己，小戴維試了各種方法都沒用。最後，他只好抱著她坐在海岸步道上頭看海。在媽媽剛去世的時候，文森也常常帶著哭泣不止的小戴維來海邊，海洋似乎具有魔法，每一分每一秒都在變化，潮起潮落像是一首永不停止的搖籃曲。小戴維永遠不會厭煩看海，他的媽媽也是，而現在他希望妹妹也是如此。

這時候太陽才剛升起沒多久，海岸步道上沒有半個人。小戴維無聊的抱著妹妹往海港走去，幾艘貨輪沉沉的躺在海裡，隔著一層晨霧，像是縮著身體的大怪獸。走了一陣子後，他們經過一大片芒草叢，幾塊漆著紅漆的木板在沿岸海水上漂浮。這裡是葛蘭姆先生的釣魚聖地，以前附近的孩子們會刻意來這裡扔垃圾和噴漆，有一次還差點毒死葛蘭姆先生的狗；小戴維敢用生命發誓，他們絕對受到黑魔法的報復，當晚救護車就衝進這個小社區，把那群上吐下瀉、食物中毒的小鬼頭們緊急送醫。

想到魔法，前方塊簡陋的木製碼頭突然出現無法抵抗的魅力。小戴維忍了半天，最終還是放下妹妹和行李，一個人鑽過芒草、手腳並用的爬上葛蘭姆先生的木板上頭。

「你好。」

聽見聲音，小戴維嚇得跳了起來，差點跌進海裡。後方的沿海步道上站著一名棕灰髮的紳士，他活像從電視劇裡面走出來似的，穿著一整套會被小戴維父親狠揍的高級三件式西裝，手上還握著一隻鍍有銀邊的雄鹿拐杖。

「你⋯⋯你好。」

「你不哄哄她嗎？」

男人看了眼趴在地上的小女娃，他操著一口特殊口音，聽起來夾雜了倫敦切爾西區的上流英文和北歐語種的厚重舌音。一聽就知道是搭渡輪來南安普頓度假的有錢人，小戴維心想，不屑的撇撇嘴。

「我試過了，但是她還是一直哭。」

「我可以試試嗎？」男人沒等回覆，姿勢熟練的一把抱起仍在嚎啕大哭的女娃。接著他從袖口掏出了一隻圓滾滾咕咕叫的小雞，逗得小女孩破涕為笑。

「你好厲害！」小戴維一臉崇拜，立刻把對男人的厭惡拋到腦後。「你是怎麼做到的！」

「我也有個妹妹，我們相差很多歲，小時候都是我負責照顧她。」中年紳士一邊解釋，一邊變魔術似的又從袖口掏出了一隻小花貓和小兔子，「她叫什麼名字？」他問。

「她在四月出生，所以我媽媽叫她艾波（April）。」

「你呢？」

「我叫戴維，先生。」

「很好的名字，屬於一名英勇的以色列國王。」

「這是我爺爺的名字，」小戴維害羞地笑了笑，「很普通，沒有你說的那麼厲害。」

「我有個朋友也認識一名叫戴維的老先生，他們偶爾會一起出去釣魚。」穿著三件套的男人拍著艾波的背，懷念的說：「如果那個戴維還活著，他都可以當你爺爺了。」

「說不定就是我爺爺，他也很喜歡釣魚。」

「你住在這附近嗎，戴維？」見男孩點頭，中年紳士眯起了眼，「你認識威爾．葛蘭姆嗎？」

「修船的葛蘭姆先生嗎？」小戴維說：「我知道他啊，他就住在瑪麗家旁邊，是個很酷的傢伙。」

「你很喜歡他？」

「我覺得他很酷。」

「你很有趣，孩子。據我所知，大部分這裡的居民都不喜歡他。」

「你不能因為一個人的外貌評斷他的內在，」小戴維不贊同的皺起臉。「先生，這樣是不好的。」

中年紳士溫和地笑了，笑意削減了幾分鋒利輪廓帶來的不近人情。他朝簡陋碼頭上的男孩招招手，「上來吧，孩子，那裡太危險了。」

小戴維一溜煙地爬上步道，他小心翼翼的從男人手裡接過熟睡的妹妹，一臉好奇的問：「您是葛蘭姆先生的朋友嗎？」

「『朋友』這個詞不足以定義我們的關係。」海風吹來，中年紳士的西裝外套被吹得獵獵作響。他專注地望著海平面，半晌，才低頭問道：「你呢？你為什麼喜歡他？」

「說了你不能笑我，」小戴維四下張望，有些難為情的囁嚅：「我覺的他是個巫師。」

「你是個聰明的男孩。」男人又露出微笑，「你可以告訴我所有關於他的事嗎？你說一件，我就告訴你一個我經歷過的冒險，如何？」

聽起來是個不錯的交易，小戴維朝海岸步道另一端望去，晨霧已經散去，文森仍不見蹤影。估計他們還要再等個幾十分鐘。

「好啊，反正我也沒事做，」小戴維聳聳肩。

兩人在步道邊緣坐下，有一搭沒一搭的聊了起來。中年紳士是個能言善道的人，一個獵捕貓鼬的故事從他嘴裡說出來就像一本高潮迭起的冒險小說；反觀小戴維，他把所有自己知道的、關於葛蘭姆先生的傳言都說完了，最後還得用上自己短短十年的人生經歷才能換取貓鼬故事的大結局。

「你殺了一隻豬、一隻棕熊、一隻獵犬、一隻狐狸——就只是為了抓一隻貓鼬？」聽完結局後，小戴維瞪大眼睛，又驚訝又失望的說：「而且你一直到現在都還沒抓到牠？」

「有些動物非常敏感，牠們曾受過傷害，警覺心很高，不喜歡隨意踩進牠們地盤的人類。」穿著三件套的男人用手支著下巴，換了個姿勢。「還有，我沒有殺死那隻紅狐狸，她是被自己的貪心害死的。」

「聽起來很像狐狸會做的事。」男孩點點頭，「那你現在該怎麼辦？」

「故技重施，」中年紳士說：「給他遮風避雨的家和熱騰騰的食物，在他鬧脾氣時包容他，遇到危險時保護他——只是記住，不要對他太誠實，適當的謊言對一段長久的關係有所幫助。」

「真是麻煩，」小戴維聽得目瞪口呆，「如果是我，我老早就放棄了。」

「你曾經耐心等待過什麼嗎，戴維？」

「呃⋯⋯聖誕禮物？」

「不對，」 男人搖了搖頭，「是某種你必須自己去爭取的東西。」

小戴維的妹妹打了哈欠，咂咂嘴，吐了起個泡泡，在哥哥懷裡翻了個身。海潮一波一波拍打著木板，規律而平緩，偶爾遠處會有海鷗的鳴叫或貨輪的鳴笛聲。在小戴維眼中，海洋不曾改變過，可是除了大海之外的其他東西都變了。

「我想帶著艾波離開那個家，」他抱緊懷中的妹妹，嗓音輕得幾乎消失在海浪聲中。

「你瞧，你現在不就做到了嗎？」男人鼓勵似的拍了拍小戴維瘦弱的肩膀，「當一個人極度渴望某個東西時，他們會爆發出意想不到的能力。」

「可是你沒有啊，你不是到現在都還是沒抓到你的貓鼬嗎？」

「我和你渴望的不同，」穿西裝的中年男子笑著搖頭，「對我而言，狩獵的樂趣從不在得到那隻死去的獵物，而是追逐的過程。」

「我聽不懂。」

「如果我們有機會再見面，我會解釋給你聽。」男人站起身，指著左側的步道。「你該走了。」

文森和他那個高個子朋友背著大包包，沿著海岸步道緩緩走來，後方是一望無際的蔚藍汪洋，兩人看起來像是在水上漂浮的兩朵雲影。小戴維抱著妹妹站起來，他興奮地用力揮手，得到的是一個敷衍的手勢；他原本想朝他們跑去，又突然停下來，「你會待在這裡嗎？」

「我會在這裡住一段時間。」男人彎腰，摸了摸小戴維亂七八糟的棕髮。「我還得去找我的貓鼬呢。」

一股暖意從男人的手掌傳遍小戴維全身，男孩身上的瘀青和擦傷瞬間消失。小戴維瞪大雙眼，把自己的手腳看了好幾遍，傷口確實像被施了魔法般癒合了。他又驚又喜的盯著中年紳士，支支吾吾地說：「你、你、你、你是——！」

「偷偷告訴你，我還殺過一隻龍。」男人眨了眨眼，「對了，如果有貓頭鷹要送信給你，千萬別拒絕，」

小戴維似懂非懂的點點頭，又問：「你要走了？」

「差不多了。」中年紳士望向另一端的海岸步道，露出一抹笑容。小戴維也跟著看過去，一名提著水桶和釣竿的男人正一跛一跛的從轉角處走出來，細碎的陽光灑在他漩渦般濃密而蜷曲的黑髮上，也照亮了側臉那道隆冬枯枝般猙獰的傷疤。那就是小戴維口中的巫師先生。他的步伐極富規律，緩慢而沈穩，一下又一下，步道旁的芒草和海水仿佛也按照這個速度來回晃動，掀起了一波又一波金藍交雜的洶湧浪濤。

大海的波浪從不停止，小戴維看著緩緩走來的葛蘭姆先生，突然好像懂了什麼。

\---------2017-----------

很謝謝購買此書的人，最原始的心得已經放在sy和lofter上面了，我擷取部分關於文章的解釋，並補上一點以前沒講到的東西。

  
食人魔漢尼拔是一個非常經典的角色，電影在我初中時給了我很大的震撼，我並不想去變動這樣一個充滿邪惡魅力的角色特質。他無疑是個自私的人，即使是必須談戀愛也是以取悅自己為主。加上他的高智商和對人性的理解，為愛犧牲或為愛衝動（所謂的愛情美德）不太會出現在他身上。

影集把漢尼拔這個角色包裝的很帥很美好，可是抽去華麗表皮，他就是一個冷血食人魔。我個人喜歡的就是他這一面，也沒打算幫他洗白。

威爾這個角色很有趣，每個版本都有截然不同的詮釋方式。因為我看了很多太太寫的黑化文，對黑化威爾已經沒啥遺憾了，但我想看不黑的威爾（比較偏電影一點的版本？），所以就試著往這個寧死不屈拼命奮鬥的方向寫了。

至於艾比蓋兒，讓她活下來主要是為了讓拔杯不至於BE。在我看來，如果威爾真的把艾比看得這麼重，他絕對不可能忘記她被割喉的那一幕。這兩個男主角都是經歷很多的人，愛情對他們而言已經不像對年輕男女那樣重要了。對他們而言，這不是一個有了愛情就有了一切的世界。

因為我對角色理解是這樣，所以大部分劇情都是由配角推動，讓事件逼迫主角（威爾）去產生反應。可能是因為這樣，所以才讓這變成一篇沒啥cp激情的文？我也不知道，不過我寫艾比蓋兒和其他配角的轉變寫得很開心啦。漢尼拔這劇全部角色我都愛，要是只愛cp兩人我就不會想寫同人文了。

最後解釋一下，這三部的名稱分別是：南安普頓、霍格華茲、巴爾的摩；也分別是威爾的幼年、少年、青年時期；同時也是漢尼拔一個一個毀掉的順序。

在第一部他讓威爾的幼年的家變成殺人的夢靨；第二部則是囚禁威爾在霍格華茲，強迫他目睹戰爭；第三部是毀掉威爾在美國找到的新生活，迫使他再次離開，重新開始人生。

羅琳曾說過哈利波特是關於「失去」的故事。

我想，對我來說，漢尼拔系列影集則是關於「蛻變」的故事。所有角色在第三季結尾都有了改變，不論是好是壞。

當我為了出本再一次重新看完這篇文，其實還是滿開心的，我覺得我至少沒有偏離這兩部作品的核心理念。他們都因為「失去」而「蛻變」，威爾、漢尼拔、艾比蓋兒、阿拉娜和瑪格、杰克、米莉安⋯⋯兜兜繞繞好大一圈，他們都不再是當初那個人，誰都沒有逃離這個「蛻變」的循環。

而造成人們「失去」和「蛻變」的原因是「愛」，聽起來很俗氣，可是這是我自己對HP系列的理念。我一直希望能把這個私心放進這個同人故事裡頭，確實很困難，尤其當主角們都不算正常人的時候。

寫作過程中最開心的是看到不同人對同一件事的不同看法。我記得有人曾留言表示漢尼拔冷酷地讓她心寒，另一個人卻留言說好久沒看到這麼癡情的拔叔了⋯⋯諸如此類的情況還滿多的。我很滿足，我非常喜歡看讀者們發表感想，差距愈大愈好，代表我算成功地寫出了豐滿的角色。

挖掘角色的可能性、延展他們性格上的複雜度⋯⋯這一直都是我在寫故事上最專注的重點。希望我筆下的他們也是你們心中的他們，也希望你們跟我一樣享受這兩年的旅程。謝謝大家。

黑狗（dogblack）  
11.10.2017

\--------2020補記-----------

距離下筆撰寫這系列故事已經五年多了，中途發生了很多事，雖然也曾經開始動筆寫新的故事，但真正完結的還是只有拔杯的人皮之下。

在把文重新上傳在AO3的過程中，我也草草的回顧了一下當年寫的故事。該怎麼說呢？真的非常非常的長，長到我都為那些能堅持看完的讀者感到驕傲，當然，也偷偷對當年有毅力在讀書時期寫完這五十萬字的我自豪。

就像我在某則留言下回覆，第一部開始時我才十九，寫完三部差不多二十二或三，真的是非常單純的年紀。一開始下筆真的只是玩一玩，後來第二部開始認真，第三部簡直是瘋魔，明明隔天要上課卻能半夜不睡寫作，買了一大堆奇奇怪怪的書作參考，為了想一句符合角色性格的台詞能把我家樓下的巷子走個二十遍（哈哈哈鄰居可能覺得我瘋了）⋯⋯現在想想只覺得羨慕，當初那段將思緒浸淫在角色腦袋中的時光其實很幸福，不知道未來能不能再過一次這樣拋開一切創作的歷程。

大家也都知道老福特的問題，隨緣也愈來愈冷清。如果未來寫文，我會優先發隨緣，再來就是AO3，老福特隨緣吧⋯⋯發得出去可能會屏蔽的風險太高，改文章太累了哈哈哈。

希望以後能再見面。

btw，舊朋友新朋友們都歡迎留言啊，我好久沒看到留言了哈哈哈，讓我聽聽大家的感想也是很不錯的。

\---------------

補一下關於杰克的劇情線的解釋（有人問我為什麼要寫黑他）

其實這就跟讓艾比蓋兒存活的原因一樣，同人文不就是個 ”if..."的原作分支嗎？按照原作發展拔杯除了黑化之外無其他在一起的可能，既然我寫的是耽美同人文，那撇除其他因素大家都是想看主cp談戀愛吧。

讓杰克決心復仇是我在思考過後認為最不ooc角色又能推動劇情的方法，黑化的原因也不是我瞎掰，是原影集真的拍出來的故事線（偷偷告白一下我最愛的角色除了溫斯頓就是杰克了哈哈哈哈哈哈）。


End file.
